Demon Heart, Human Heart
by Vadrelle
Summary: Rin has gone to serve Lord Sesshomaru as a demon slayer. But complications arise when his engagement to Lady Kimiko is announced. Rin's feelings awaken and she is left to serve Sesshomaru, watching as he weds another woman. Rin x Sesshomaru - Later on, threats unfold, endangering the happiness of Sesshomaru and his family. Adventures continue with the next generation. Completed!
1. Chapter 1- Demon Slayer

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- Demon Slayer

Twirling a leaf in her hand, Rin looked at the surface of the lake. The water sparkled with the sun falling directly on its surface. Wind blew across her face, causing the strands of her braided hair to sway. Under the heat of the sun, her body began to perspire. She shifted her weight from one leg to another as they cramped up.

Suddenly, the water's surface began to stir. Dropping the leaf, Rin drew and arrow from her quiver. With the arrow ready to load, she hunched behind a bush. A drop of sweat rolled down her neck and onto her demon slayer armor.

Suddenly, the silver scaled water serpent leaped from the lake, water droplets splashing everywhere. His red eyes looked around. Slowly, Rin loaded her bow. She took a deliberate second and aimed at the flesh beneath the mouth. Then she let the arrow loose.

It hit the mark, making the serpent roar in pain. His eyes fell onto her bush. He opened his mouth, a great blast of steam shooting at her.

Quick on her feet, Rin ran from the bush. The plants melted at the touch of the steam. A whiff of the aroma made Rin reach for her mask. She secured it over her mouth and nose before breathing in the noxious fumes of the demon's breath.

The beast spotted her. Another blast came at her. Rin leaped up into the air. On her decent, she fire another arrow at the serpent. This caused him to roar even more furiously than before.

Suddenly, the scales on his body began to shift. They transformed into sharp spears. He turned, throwing his body at her. As he did, the spears launched in all directions.

One hit her in the stomach. The red, leather cuirass over her armor took the worst of the blow. She only felt a slight prick from the pointed end of the scale.

"Foolish human!" the serpent shouted, "You dare attack me in my domain?"

Rin responded by shooting another arrow at him.

The beast roared again. He launched his body at her. Rin backed up. He hit the shore, putting an indent in the land. Again, she shot at his neck. The demon grumbled. She backed up further.

"You cannot escape!" the serpent declared.

With her arrow ready to load, Rin began to run for the trees.

The air began to shift. The sheer power of the demonic aura seemed to shrink. Glancing over her shoulder, Rin noticed the serpent transforming into a humanoid. His armor made from silver scales, his hair as white as snow, and his eyes blood red with bloodlust. He ran after her.

"You cannot outrun a demon!" he declared.

Throwing a poison pellet at the demon, Rin ducked behind a tree trunk. Heart pounding, she waited as the demon flailed to get the poison out of his eyes. Hunched down to avoid his sight, she began to creep away.

Then he appeared before her. Rin looked up into his glowing red eyes.

"Mercy," she pleaded.

His eyes narrowed in disgust.

The demon extended his hand. The scales from his armor shifted over his arm to his hand. They formed a makeshift blade. He moved to thrust it at her head.

Rin grabbed the spear at the base of a bush and thrust it into the demon's neck. He coughed blood up. Rin pressed forward, pushing the spear further in.

"Wench!" the demon cursed, "I am a Daiyokai. I cannot be bested by a human woman!"

Drawing her sword, Rin slashed into his neck. The cut hacked part of his neck off. It took two more hacks to remove the demon's head.

"I curse-" the head began to speak.

Rin stuck a sutra on his mouth before he could finish the curse.

Sticking her finger in her mouth, Rin whistled. Ah-Un came flying over the trees, landing in front of her. Rin grabbed the demon's body and loaded him onto Ah-Un's back. Then she climbed on the two-headed demon's back and took off into the sky.

…

Yokaioza sat atop a large hill in the shadow of Mount Haku. The outer city surrounded Tsukikage castle. Stone walls separated the castle grounds from the city with four story towers guarding each corner of the castle. The outer walls had carvings of dragons, dogs, and other yokai carved into them in such detail that they seemed to come to life. The largest building stood six stories high in the northern section of the grounds. The red tiled roof seemed to touch the sky itself as one looked up to view the dog statues on each corner of the roofs.

Every building wall was made of white stone, some stood up to three stories high, each in a part of the castle grounds. The western buildings were for the personal use of Sesshomaru and his household. His own buildings were closed off by high walls, guarded day and night. Entry to his apartments was strictly regulated. Entry without permission was punishable by death.

The eastern grounds were reserved for the leisure and residence of the demon nobles and officials that did their business at the castle. Private gardens sprawled over the grounds, maintained to the finest standards.

The southern section of the castle was the common grounds. Visiting demons and servants commuted through the public gardens. Servants kept residence in their small, but comfortable quarters. The quarters themselves were a city within a city itself. They even had a headman to maintain order within the community.

Rin flew over the river that flowed through the castle grounds. The two headed demon landed softly on grounds within the southern gardens. She climbed off Ah-Un and removed his saddle. The beast rumbled gratefully and laid down to sleep under the Sakura trees.

"Rin, you're back!" a small voice called.

"Hello, Jun," Rin smiled.

A small fax demon leapt up onto her shoulder. He smelled the bag she carried into her quarters.

"What did you kill this time?" he asked, "It smells like fish."

"An old crab demon," Rin laid out a pair of claws.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"No, it's poisonous to me like this," Rin replied.

"Can I eat it?"

"No. I'm going to extract the poisons for arrows."

"Oh. Okay!" the fox smiled.

"Jun! Jun," an older female fox demon ran into Rin's home, "I'm sorry Miss Rin, has he been causing trouble?"

"Not at all, Emi," she replied.

"Hooo... Those are crab claws... I'll give you twenty each for them."

"They aren't for sale," Rin replied, putting the claws away.

"Come dear, you have to give me something to work with. I have to support my son on my business. It's been so hard since his father passed away."

A tear came to her eye.

"You give me that line every time," Rin replied, "Don't you have anything fresh?"

"Hmm... You heartless human."

"Greedy fox."

"Things have been so boring without you, Rin! But there is a bit of gossip I have to share with you. Lady Inukimi has come for a visit!"

"Lord Sesshomaru's mother?" Rin asked.

"Yes! She has not been to this castle in two hundred years! Not since the half-demon was born. Such a time this is. The palace is overflowing with activity."

As Rin listened, a female cat dressed in a rich kimono came into Rin's room.

"Rin, you have been summoned," the cat said.

"By who?" Rin asked.

"By Lady Inukimi."

"Oh. Please give me a few moments to-"

"Lady Inukimi wishes to see you right away."

"I'm afraid that I just got back from the road. I'm not dressed to greet her."

"She wished to see you right away," the cat said, "No delay is acceptable."

"Alright," Rin sighed.

 _It's not my fault if her nose starts bleeding from the stench of sweat_ , Rin thought.

The cat lead her into the inner sanctum of Sesshomaru's private quarters. Ah-Un followed Rin passed the guards onto the garden path. Grasses, flowers, and trees had been planted around the buildings to accentuate the architecture. By reflex, Rin looked up at the window of Sesshomaru's study. It had been opened to let in the fresh spring air. For a moment, Rin pictured the lord at his desk, pouring over scrolls older than himself. Thinking of his golden eyes focused on the ancient letters brought a smile to her face.

The cat stopped under a large cherry tree. Inukimi sat on a chair with two other dog demon women flanking her. One bore double stripe on her cheeks and a crescent crest on her forehead. She looked at Rin with curious eyes, scanning her from head to toe. Her hair fell down her back in perfect braids while her colored lips gave Rin a cold smile. The other woman looked at Rin with curiosity as well, but her eyes held a sparkle of innocence. She bore only a single stripe on her cheeks. The smile she gave Rin was genuinely warm.

"Lady Inukimi," Rin bowed to the demoness.

"It's been some time, little human," Inukimi said, "Have you used the gift I gave you well?"

"Yes, I believe I have," Rin replied.

"I see you're a demon slayer now," Inukimi looked at her armor, "No doubt you're of use to my son."

"Lord Sesshomaru has found many uses for my skill."

"You even live here, at the palace?"

"My duties to him often take me away. I have yet to reside here longer than a week."

"Do you travel with my son?"

"Occasionally."

"And do you remain a mere... pet of his?"

"Yes, my lady."

Inukimi's eyes widened for a moment.

"You reply unabashed," Inukimi said, "Do the demons here treat you well?"

"For demons, they have been very civil."

"For demons?"

"Considering that I am a human demon slayer."

"Yes, I suppose that would make many wary of you."

"They know I serve Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are you sure you would not be more content at that human village?"

"I am quite content here, my lady."

"Even if you are the only human who lives on castle grounds?"

"Even so."

"Has my son ever summoned you?"

"Rarely."

"To his chambers?"

Rin's face began to burn red.

"No need to be ashamed," Inukimi smiled in amusement, "My husband also shared a fondness for humans."

"I have only been to his study!" Rin said, "He sometimes gives me messages to deliver to human officials."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"How boring," Inukimi looked disappointed, "I suppose I misread my son's intentions when he brought you here."

"His intentions? My lady, I came here to serve him."

"Out of loyalty to Sesshomaru?"

"Well... I would have been happy in Edo. But I get restless if I stay in one place for too long. I became a demon slayer so I could travel more often. I choose to be in Lord Sesshomaru's service because it is a much more interesting life."

"And far more dangerous."

"That too. But I like to help people. And I like to see new places."

"So there's no other reason for you being here?"

"Not really."

"Huh," Inukimi sighed, "Go on back to your duties then."

Rin nodded and turned to leave.

…

Outside Yokaioza, Sesshomaru enjoyed the peace of the woods. He glanced up at the moon, lost in his own thoughts.

"I thought you wanted to see me," Inukimi's voice said from behind him, "I have been at the castle for three days and you have not visited me once."

"I have been busy," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes, yes. Your planned expansion into the north. The army is in a fury to prepare for your first march. So what did you want to see me about?"

"I am turning 500 in a few weeks time."

"Yes, it is a milestone."

"Many would say that it is time for me to take a bride."

"Hmm... Who did you have in mind?"

"No one."

"No one?" Inukimi looked at him in shock, "What about that human of yours?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her incredulously.

"Even if that was my intent, Rin would not be accepted. Nor would her child."

"Yes, but... You harbor no feelings for that human?"

"Mother, what are getting at? That I have feelings for a mere mortal? Ridiculous."

"You have feelings. You went to Hell for her, did you not?"

"Those feelings are not what you would call 'love'. I protect her. She is... was my ward. No more than that."

"Then why did you bring her here?"

"She wished to come."

"Doesn't that make you happy?"

"I find her company pleasing. And she is of use to me."

"Is that why you used to go to her village four times every year? So she would be of use to you?"

"I looked in on her well being."

"Yes. She's certainly grown into a pretty thing. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that."

"Mother, are you attempting to match me with Rin? A human?"

"Even if I meant to, you would never accept any match I made for you."

"That is why you are here."

"Eh?" Inukimi looked at her son in surprise again.

"I wish to take a bride. It is time to for me to have an heir of my own."

"An arranged marriage? Are you certain?"

"You will find a suitable candidate?"

"Sesshomaru, I had assumed you would find your own wife. You recall that my marriage with your father was not... ideal in its last days."

"That does concern my marriage."

"Your father and I were affectionate towards each other for the first century. But before you were born, the tension between us began to fester. I had not produced an heir. Your father was patient, but there was a strain on our relationship. Finally, you came into our lives. But I grew bored with him."

"I am aware that you took on lovers."

"Dracon for one. Long before he married Himeryuu, of course. I remember your father's face when he found out. I thought their friendship would end that day."

"Your point?"

"I wasn't happy, Sesshomaru. Neither was your father. He wasn't happy until he met that human woman. When he fell in love with her... Well, you remember the transformation he went through. It was as if he had rediscovered the joy in life. Did I ever tell you that he came to ask my permission before he married Izayoi?"

"You did not. You consented?"

"It stung me in more than one way to be set aside for another woman. He had remained honorable during our marriage. He never took a concubine or another wife, as was his right. And I had betrayed him more times than I recall. I couldn't refuse him, Sesshomaru. I lost to him in honor. How could I refuse after he showed me how disgusting I was?"

"And why did you not divorce him?"

"Your claim to rule the Western Lands would have been weakened. Did you think I wanted you to lose your right? You are my son, and your happiness matters to me. That is why I don't want you to enter an arranged marriage. You should find the woman who makes you happy."

"My happiness is the expansion of my empire. I need an heir, Mother. I need one of my own blood to aid my rule."

"Very well. I will find you a bride. Too bad Hikari was snatched by Osumo. Must they be a dog demon?"

"A Daiyokai of any sort."

"Too bad Dracon's heir is male. He would be your ideal match. How about his younger sister?"

"Someone of greater power."

"I see," she nodded, "I have a few ideas then. How soon do you wish to be married?"

"Before winter."

"You wish to spend the snowy months conceiving an heir?"

"Goodnight, Mother," Sesshomaru flew into the sky.

"Well, little human, you have eight months to convince my son to reverse his idiocy," Inukimi muttered, "Inu no Taisho, how did you ever manage to tell that boy anything?"

The trees refused to answer her.

"I've stood back for five hundred years and let time take its course," Inukimi said, "But perhaps it is time to give those two a little help, neh?"

She looked up at the moon and smiled.

…

A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! Here is a brand new fan fiction for everyone to enjoy. This is a standalone story, not related to Transcendence.

A brief historical note: It used to be normal for Japanese noblemen to take on multiple wives. In this case, I made Inukimi is Inu no Taisho's frist wife. Izayoi was his second wife, making Inuyasha a legitimate heir to Inu no Tiasho's lands and title.

Please do not look too close at my fiction for historical accuracy. I am going on a lot of assumptions and my research has consisted of You Tube videos and a book on Feudal Japan that I only got to page 20 on. Anyway, I am thinking that this story takes place at about the same time the Tutors are in power over in England. (Henry VIII, Edward I, Mary I, Elizabeth I and so on.) The 1500s or so. A blog I read placed the anime in about the mid 1500s, so I am going off that.

Anyway, please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2- Promotion and Engagement

Chapter 2- Promotion and Engagement

The sun peaked over the horizon, blanketing the castle in soft light. In a quiet corner of the southern courtyard, Rin thrust a wooden spear forward. Pivoting on her foot, she spun around with her weapon, sweeping in low to the ground. Sliding her hands down the staff, she brought the tip of the weapon closer. Then she jabbed forward, swinging the other end of the handle around her.

A cold presence chilled her skin. Rin kept still, listening to the light tread of muffled footsteps. The cold aura shot at her. She threw the spear up, blocking the downward swing of a wooden sword. She forced the blade out of her way. Then she thrust the spear head at her attacker.

Sesshomaru grabbed the shaft before the head dug into his shoulder.

"You didn't take me by surprise this time," Rin smirked.

The demon let go of her spear. He watched her spin it over her head. Then she threw it across the yard at a target. It hit just shy of the bulls-eye.

"In what situation would you throw your weapon at the enemy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As a last resort," Rin replied, rubbing her hands together.

"All in failure if you miss your target," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I don't intend to be that desperate," Rin pulled the spear out of the bamboo target.

From the clouds appeared an old demon on a cow. He landed near Rin, a finger digging in his ear.

"Totosai!" she greeted.

He took a pole made from silver scales and handed it to her. Rin held the weapon in her hands, feeling the cold aura of the demon the scales had come from, the now deceased demon serpent.

"You hold the Shifuto Yari," Totosai said, "the Shifting Spear. As ordered."

"Thank you Totosai," Rin nodded.

"Did you change your armor again?" the demon smith asked.

"The cuirass is new," Rin pointed at the red armor that covered her chest and midriff.

"I wouldn't mind taking a closer look at that sometime," Totosai's eyes honed in on Rin's chest.

Thwack!

Totosai rubbed his head as a bump appeared.

"What did you do that for?!" the old demon asked Sesshomaru.

"This weapon is as strong as you claim?" the demon lord asked.

"Stronger," Totosai replied.

Sesshomaru threw the wooden sword aside. He drew Bakusaiga and swung it at Rin.

With a mere thought, the Shifting Spear stretched out in her hands. A blade sprouted on the end like a blooming flower. The staff blocked Sesshomaru's blade with a clang.

"UHH!" Totosai groaned as Sesshomaru pounded at Rin with the blade.

She backed up as Sesshomaru pressed forward, defecting each blow he launched at her. Her eyes followed each strike of his sword. She took three steps back. Then she knelt on the ground. Using the reach of her weapon to her advantage, she jabbed at Sesshomaru from the ground.

"That weapon isn't meant to take a pounding from Bakusaiga!" Totosai protested.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the way of her strike. His body blurred, disappearing from sight. Rin quickly turned around, expecting him to strike at her from behind.

Sharp claws grabbed at her shoulder. With her body in his grasp, Sesshomaru threw her onto the ground. Face down, she was pinned under his weight. Bakusaiga's blade came within a hair of her skin as Sesshomaru thrust it into the ground.

"Stop anticipating and start reacting," Sesshomaru said to Rin, letting her go

Getting to her feet, Rin swung the spear at his torso. The spear tip came into contact with his armor. He grabbed the scaled shaft, only for it to retract out of his hand. The spear transformed back into a pole the size of Rin's arm.

"Let me see that!" Totosai demanded.

The spear extended in his hold. It stretched until it was three times Rin's height. Totosai looked over every scale over the pole length.

"Not a scratch," he sighed in relief.

"Is it so fragile?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No one told me a Daiyokai fang would be used on it!"

"It seems fine to me," Rin took the weapon back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called to him, "Lady Inukimi has called the court! Your presence is needed."

"Some big announcement?" Totosai asked.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru replied.

Putting a leather strap on the pole, Rin strapped the weapon to her back. Sesshomaru took off for the central tower to attend the court. He stopped in mid air and looked down at Rin.

"Rin, come," he ordered.

"Huh?" Rin looked up at him in amazement.

"Eh? Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked befuddled.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he asked the pair of them.

"You heard our lord, Rin! Get going!" Jaken told her.

With that, Rin sprinted towards the inner courts of the castle.

…

As they entered the courtyard of the main tower, Rin felt hundreds of eyes glaring at her. The dog demons especially. She stood towards the back as Inukimi took her position at the top of the stairs with her two ladies in waiting. Sesshomaru stood at her side, speaking to her in a low tone. He turned to Osumo and said something. The minster nodded and walked down the stairs.

Rin made an effort to stand behind a large spider demon as Osumo came her direction. The young demon lord made it no secret that he disapproved of her. The spider demon cleared the way as Osumo came to Rin, his narrow gold eyes staring at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you at his side," Osumo said.

The demons surrounding her stared daggers at her. Clutching the hilt of her wakizashi, Rin followed the demon noble, careful not to step on his fur limb. Osumo shared the single stripe of many dog demons on his cheeks. He wore no armor, but the attire of nobility. He carried a sword for ceremonial purposes. His strengths were in politics and administration. It was safe to say that he was the other half of the government. While Lord Sesshomaru controlled the foreign affairs and army, Osumo oversaw domestic affairs.

And he saw Rin as a threat to the stability of tthe government.

She fixed her face into a distant expression, hoping it mimicked Sesshomaru's. Trying to ignore the pricks in her skin from all the glares, she stood next to Jaken, right behind Sesshomaru.

"Demon Slayer Rin, you have been granted a high honor," Osumo said flatly, "Lord Sesshomaru has appointed you to be one of his personal vassals."

Before she could utter any word of shock, a servant presented a wakizashi and a signet ring bearing a seal on it. She picked up both, placing the sword on her sash and inspecting the ring. It had Sesshomaru's crest carved into the circular stone with her name inscribed below it.

"Now that's out of the way," Inukimi said, "The true reason for this gathering is to announce an important step in my son's life."

All eyes fell on Inukimi, giving Rin a chance to take a deep, slightly panic induced breath.

"My son tasked me to search for a bride only some time ago," Inukimi said.

Rin's eyes shot towards Inukimi.

"And I am pleased to say that he has accepted the candidate I have chosen," Inukimi smiled at one of her handmaidens.

A beautiful demon lady stepped forward. She gave Inukimi a civil, but indifferent smile. When she cast her gaze on Sesshomaru, her eyes lit up with a spark of greed.

"Lady Kimiko, my very own niece, has accepted my son's proposal of marriage," Inukimi nodded at her.

The crowd exploded into a buzz of whispers. Rin felt a cold glare at the back of her neck. Glancing behind her, she saw one of the army generals glaring at Kimiko with pure vile.

"I accept this honor, and am proud to call myself the future Lady of the Western Lands," Kimiko said to Sesshomaru, "And I hope to give you a worthy son to strengthen your bloodline."

Sesshomaru gave the lady an ornament made of white silk, bearing his lunar crest on it in red paint.

Absolutely frozen, Rin could not describe the plummet her stomach took as Kimiko took the ornament. Nor could she explain the sudden urge to run away. But her feet remained rooted as she could not move.

The crowd surrounded Sesshomaru and Kimiko to offer their congratulations. Rin slipped unnoticed to the edge of the crowd. Kimiko smiled as s fell on her and Sesshomaru. She clearly reveled in being at the center of focus.

"A shame that witch snared my cousin, isn't it?" Inukimi's other handmaiden said.

"A shame... Lady..." Rin could not place a name.

"Hikari," Hikari said, "Lord Sesshomaru is my cousin via my mother, Lady Tsukimaru."

"Inu no Taisho's sister?" Rin asked.

"All the dog demons here are related one way or another," Hikari said, "I happen to be second in line for the title as ruler of these lands."

"Why do you say it's a shame?" Rin asked as Kimiko conversed with Sesshomaru.

"Kimiko is ambitious as any of those low ranking vassals who claw at each other for title and wealth. She would kill any rival she had for her now secured position. I'm only thankful my marriage to Osumo took me off that list."

"You're Lord Osumo's wife?"

"The other nobles can't stand it. They say he was promoted to Chief Minister because he seduced me and I sweet talked my cousin. Of course that's nonsense. Lord Sesshomaru and I are close, but he'd sooner marry a human than let me sweet talk him."

Hikari gave Rin a knowing smile.

"Right," Rin nodded, her head empty of all thought but horror.

"What really distresses me is that as the second highest ranking lady in court, I'll be serving the future Lady of the West. I'd rather serve Lady Gina. She's about as warm as the summit of Mount Fuji, but at least she has honor."

Hikari nodded to the woman looking at Kimiko from the back of the stairs. She had been the one to glare through Rin. The woman held herself high, wearing armor over her hakuma and kosode. She held a naginata in her hand. Her face had single stripes, like Hikari's.

"She's Kimiko's cousin, their mothers are sisters. Those two sisters are Lady Inukimi's sisters. So both Kimiko and Gina are her nieces."

"I thought as much," Rin replied.

"Well, I can barely keep up with it. Osumo is my cousin by some great-grandfather or something... But his family was no more than servants and low ranking officials to Lady Inukimi's family. That was before Inu no Taisho united the clans under his banner."

Rin shook her head, not wanting to hear any more. All she wanted to do was disappear to her quarters.

"Hikari," Osumo called to his wife, "Lady Inukimi requires your aid."

"Work comes first," Hikari said, "It was nice talking with you, Rin."

The lady scurried through the crowd to join Inukimi. Osumo's eyes narrowed at Rin.

"I don't approve of your promotion," he said.

"I didn't-"

Osumo held his hand up.

"It doesn't matter if you wanted it or not," Osumo said, "Lord Sesshomaru has already enacted it. To turn it down now would be a slight to his generosity. He clearly believes you are capable and trustworthy enough to serve him. But, I will be keeping an eye on you, human."

Osumo left Rin without another word. Jaken ran up to her and shooed her towards the western gates. In the quiet of the private gardens, Rin finally found her tongue.

"Master Jaken, what is this?" Rin asked, holding out the ring.

"I wasn't consulted," Jaken sighed, "But then again, Lord Sesshomaru occasionally makes controversial decisions without warning. Well, now you're a member of the lord's household."

"Master Jaken-"

"Rin, you and I are of equal rank. You're the lord's eyes, ears, and hands! Don't you understand? You represent him and your words is as good as his."

"But I didn't ask-"

"It's too late for that! You swore yourself to his service! Lord Sesshomaru now controls your life! If you disobey, you might as well commit suicide!"

"I'm human."

"That much is obvious, girl," Jaken sighed again, "The only one who knows why he did it is Lord Sesshomaru."

…

Rin's possessions were moved to a room within the western court walls. Her quarters were within walking distance of Sesshomaru's. The sun sank over the trees. Smells of a feast leaked into Rin's room.

Dropping her weapon to the floor, Rin changed into a light yukata and clasped on her futon. Between the promotion and the jealous demons, she felt drained.

Sesshomaru was getting married.

It built up in her, a wellspring of pure shock and horror. It leaked out of her eyes until she was crying in her futon. Her throat choked up and she screamed into her pillow.

Sesshomaru was being taken away from her!

…

Kimiko of all demons.

Sesshomaru rested his head against the arch of his chambers. He gazed at the moon above, wondering if he should have left things to his mother at all.

" _You wanted a powerful demon wife,"_ she had said to him.

Kimiko was that. A pedigree second to his own on his mother's side. Her father had been a general to his father before a war with one of the dragon tribes had claimed his life. She herself was a skilled demon sorceress. He had no objections on that front.

But she was known to despise humans. Far more than Sesshomaru ever had.

"Rin has been settled into her new quarters, my lord," Jaken bowed.

"Hmm," he grunted in acknowledgment.

 _At least Rin is close enough to watch_ , he said to himself, _Kimiko cannot touch her._

"Lady Kimiko requests an audience, my lord," a servant came in.

"Let her in," Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken watched the lady pass him. Sesshomaru gazed at his betrothed. Her face had an unearthly quality that demons possessed.

"May we speak alone?" Kimiko asked.

Sesshomaru motioned for Jaken and the servant to leave. As the door closed, Kimiko sat within arm's length of him. Her body dabbed in cherry blossom perfumes. A preference of his. The lady had done her research.

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to be chosen as your wife, my lord," Kimiko slid closer.

Sesshomaru returned to gazing at the moon.

Kimiko's hand found its way to his knee. Sesshomaru's clawed hand dug into hers before she could finger the tie of his sash.

"What are you attempting?" he demanded.

"My lord, it is common knowledge that you prefer the lady to undress you before you lay with her," Kimiko said.

"I have no desire to lay with any woman this night," he pushed her hand away.

"Don't I please you, my lord?" she asked in surprise.

"I will not be manipulated by your feminine whiles. When we are wed, then I will have you attend your duties as my wife."

"Hmm... Would you prefer that human?"

"Stay away from her," Sesshomaru said in a dark tone.

"I merely asked a question, my lord," Kimiko's smile fell.

"If I desired her, I would have taken her by now," Sesshomaru replied.

"So you do not desire her. But you keep her close. What is she to you?"

"None of your concern."

"I only want to know about this unusual human you keep at your side."

"She is my vassal, that is all you need to know. Now leave me."

"As you wish, my lord," Kimiko bowed.

…

As morning broke over the city, Rin woke up, rubbing her eyes free of the salt tears. She pushed the window open to breathe in the spring air. Under her window, Kimiko walked by, flanked by three other women. The demon lady glanced up at Rin. Rin gave the lady a small nod. Kimiko nodded back, continuing on her path.

"There's nothing I can do about it," Rin said.

She closed the window and set about dressing for the day. Pulling back her hair into a ponytail, she dressed in a simple yukata and made her way towards the local kitchens.

"Mistress Rin," a servant bowed, "We would have brought you something if you had asked."

"I make my own meals," Rin explained, "I was hoping to borrow a spot at the fire."

"Of course!" the servant squeaked.

Losing herself in the familiar chore, Rin's thoughts drifted back to Edo. Kaede in particular.

 _She would know how I should carry on_ , Rin thought.

After breakfast, Jaken found her in her room.

"You smell like smoke!" he put his hand over his nose, "That's not acceptable! The demon nobles don't want to smell smoke!"

"It's never bothered Lord Sesshomaru," she replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru is too refined to make a fuss over such small things! But the other demons nobles are not! You may be Lord Sesshomaru's vassal, but the other demons can make life a living hell for you here! Take a bath and change into more suitable attire!"

"What's wrong with-"

"It's too plain, girl! Wear one of your kimonos! We'll have to have new clothes commissioned before sundown. Clearly, we have much work to do."

Clearly.


	3. Chapter 3- Duty

Chapter 3- Duty

"You will be at Lord Sesshomaru's disposal. Most of your duties will not be different from what you have done already," Jaken said, "In addition to whatever he requests of you, you will carry messages from him to other nobles, and oversee various other things. And of course, you'll be under my command when not under Lord Sesshomaru's."

"I see," Rin nodded.

"Rin, it means you have to do what I say," Jaken said, "You can't just shrug me off like you did when you were a child."

"I get it," Rin said sourly.

"Try to wipe that distasteful look off your face," Jaken said.

…

Thankfully, the first part of the morning was not difficult. Rin shadowed Jaken as they sat in on Sesshomaru's meetings with various meetings with nobles. Occasionally, she would be sent to fetch tea or some scroll or another.

"It sure is nice to have help," Jaken leaned back.

Rin glanced at him while she poured another cup of tea for Sesshomaru.

"Go eat," Sesshomaru said to Rin, "be back in an hour."

"Yes, my lord," Rin avoided looked him in the eye.

"Rin, what troubles you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she looked up and gave him a smile.

She hurriedly took the tea tray and went to the central kitchens. A bowl of rice and bowl of soup had already been prepared for her. She ate the food and had the tea tray refilled.

"Mistress Rin," a servant called, "Lady Gina wants to speak with you."

Rin looked at the servant. Then she was lead to the outer courtyard. The demon lady in question stood facing a row of guards.

Four of the guards charged her. She blocked their swords with her naginata. Then she threw each of them to the ground. She spun on her heel and swung her weapon at Rin. By reflex, Rin dodged the strike. She drew her wakizashi and blocked the naginata's next attack.

"You are as skilled as they say," Gina withdrew the naginata.

"You wished to see me, Lady Gina?" Rin sheathed her sword.

"What is your connection to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I'm his vassal."

"Has he ever bedded you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It concerns the entire realm, child. Have you bedded him?"

"No!" Rin's face grew red.

"And do you intend to?"

"NO!" Rin's face grew redder, "This is unseemly, Lady Gina."

"Unseemly, but necessary," Gina waved her hand to dismiss the guards.

Watching the guards file away, Rin kept Gina at an arm's distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru's private affairs are not private when it comes to the future of the succession. The rumors surrounding you have only been helped by your recent promotion. Not even his marriage to Lady Kimiko has dispelled the idea."

"I know better than to look beyond my station," Rin replied.

"Many believe the opposite. Some say that you are determined to topple the empire. A human scheme to seduce our lord and make his bloodline weak."

"I don't believe that would happen, even if Lord Sesshomaru chose a human bride."

"To you it may seem possible," Gina glared at Rin, "But our lord needs the support of the nobles to maintain order. Especially with his plans to expand."

"Who would dare turn on him?"

"Why do you ask such a simple minded question?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is so powerful-"

"Might alone is not enough to keep radical elements in line. There is a delicate balance in the power distribution. The nobles have always held the most influence in this government. They do not like to share their power. Lord Osumo was a mere vassal before he became the Chief Minister. But he was a pure bred demon. You are nothing more than a peasant. Worse than that, you are human. And a demon slayer? Those are three very good reasons for the nobility to distrust you."

"And what about you?" Rin asked point blank.

"I am loyal to Lord Sesshomaru. Ties of blood and honor do not break easily. I expect the same from all his sworn servants. Absolute loyalty."

"I think we can agree on that."

"I will be frank with you, Rin. I do not trust you. I hold Lord Sesshomaru's opinion in high regard. But even he is capable of error. It is my duty to look out for his best interests."

"I think time will prove my loyalties."

"Well said. Let me give you one piece of advice since you have not been at court for long. Choose your allies wisely. Your future at this court can be determined by who your friends and your enemies are."

Gina turned to walk away.

"Lady Gina," Rin said, "I may not be the closest person in the world to our lord, but I do know that he would seek vengeance on any that sought to harm me."

Gina glanced back at Rin.

"My life," Rin continued, "however insignificant it is to you demons, belongs to Lord Sesshomaru."

"If that is true, then I will know how to deal with you. I'm watching you, Demon Slayer."

…

"It will take many troops to invade this region," General Kuro pointed to a map of Japan.

"What of the tribes?" Sesshomaru asked the panther demon.

The large, black cat dug out a scroll and began pointing to names, seals, and marks on the list.

"Fifteen out of twenty-five tribes have sworn immediate loyalty to you. Six seem content to wait until you do dominate the land. And four refuse to adhere to you at all. They are prepared for war, my lord."

"Hmm," he glanced at Jaken.

His eyes searched for Rin. The imp stiffened nervously as Sesshomaru's eyes lingered.

Where was she?

The door finally slid open, Rin slipping inside. Kuro's yellow eyes darted towards the human. He observed as she took a seat next to Jaken.

"Continue," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Well," Kuro said, "as soon as we control this region, Lady Gina believes we should refresh our supplies and troops before moving on. I say we press on before the neighboring tribes and armies see our attacks coming."

"Lady Gina clearly predicts greater casualties than you do."

"She airs on the side of caution, my lord. She purposely over-predicts such things."

"The final numbers will tell. If our army is sufficient, I will support your plan. If not, we will do as Gina has advised."

"A wise decision, my lord," Kuro nodded.

They went over the particulars of the invasion plans. Sesshomaru corrected the General's strategies as they predicted the next year's campaigns. Rin and Jaken both watched carefully. The panther demon took note of that.

"Can you follow this, human?" Kuro asked.

"Roughly, General," Rin replied.

"And what do you think of this strategy?" he asked smugly.

"You haven't accounted for the human armies."

"Hmm? Why would we fret over the humans?" he laughed.

"The human lords won't simply stand still as an army of demons march into their lands. They'll send men of their own."

"I could destroy a human army with my eyes shut."

"But what if they call on monks and specialists such as myself? Humans can be resourceful when their lives are on the line."

"We don't care about the humans, Slayer. We fight to control the demon tribes."

"Gina will handle the humans," Sesshomaru interjected, "Her half of the campaign does take the human settlements into consideration."

"You must forgive young Rin, General Kuro," Jaken said, "She does not yet know-"

"Jaken, silence," Sesshomaru cut the imp off.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken nodded.

"There's nothing to forgive, imp," Kuro said, "She cannot be blamed for having faith in her own kind, however misguided."

Rin's eyebrows creased. Her mouth stiffened and she straightened her back. Sesshomaru watched as her eyes flickered at Kuro. The insult had made her decide that she did not like him. And Rin's low opinion was hard to claim, considering her natural tolerance and compassion. She had even showed pity for Naroku in the end.

"Shall we drink to our future victory, my lord?" Kuro asked.

Sesshomaru signaled Jaken. The imp had four bottles of sake brought it. Three for Kuro. After the sake was delivered, Rin and Jaken departed.

"A pity that vassal of yours is human," Kuro said into his sake cup, "I can see why you like her. She's got spunk."

Sesshomaru stared down at his own cup.

"A real pity she's human..." Kuro muttered.

 _Perhaps_ , Sesshomaru silently agreed.

…

The next morning, Rin sat in on Gina and Sesshomaru's meeting. In contrast to Kuro's, there was less debate and Sesshomaru made fewer corrections. Their meeting was done in half the time and there was no drinking at the end.

"I must congratulate you on your marriage to my cousin," Gina said.

"No doubt she has congratulated herself," Sesshomaru replied.

"My lord, will you accept my blunt reply?"

Sesshomaru waved his hand, allowing her to speak.

"You detest her," Gina said, "Why do you allow this engagement?"

"She has the most power."

"Then you have chosen her based on her abilities as a demon? Why not factor her other drawbacks in? Such as her demeanor?"

"You question my choice?"

"I question the future of this realm."

"You believe you would be a more suitable match for me?"

Rin's eyes popped. Neither Sesshomaru nor Jaken noticed. But Gina's eyes flashed at Rin.

"I believe you should select a wife who has your best interests in mind, not their own."

"This realm cannot be ruled by a mindless follower," Sesshomaru replied.

"There are those who have both the interests of the land and your interests in mind," Gina's eyes grew soft.

"But they are blinded by loyalty."

Rin looked away from Gina and Sesshomaru. Jaken stared at the pair in rapt interest, clearly lapping up the intrigue.

Gina's loyalty was fueled by a woman's love. That much was clear.

"I am sure your heir will be powerful, my lord," Gina said, "I wish you happiness."

With that, she bowed and left the room.

"Jaken, fetch the treaty I must review," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken scurried off.

Rin collected the tea cup Gina had used. Sesshomaru stood up and looked out the window as she cleaned up the table.

"Did you find Gina's battle plans acceptable?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To be honest, I don't know if they're any good or not," Rin replied.

"You talked with her yesterday. What was the discussion about?"

"She wanted to know what the relationship between us was. She also warned me not to betray you. And she advised me to choose my allies here carefully."

"How did she ask about our connection?"

Rin's hands froze. Her heartbeat picked up.

"She asked if I had bedded you," her face grew red.

"How did you reply?"

"I... said we hadn't."

"From the report, you replied with a great deal of emotion."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-"

"Rin, this is a common type of rumor to spread. My private affairs have always been a subject of gossip. Do not take them to heart."

"Lady Gina seems to take them seriously."

"Kuro pointed out one thing about her, she is overly cautious. She takes it upon her shoulders to be the sole defender of my honor. But I have found that I can always trust her to be blunt when necessary."

"You trust her a great deal, don't you?" Rin asked.

"I trust no one in this court completely."

"No one?" she looked back up at him.

"Gina gave you good advice," he ignore the question, "She is a valuable ally to have. See that you do your best to prove your loyalty to me."

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

…

That afternoon, Osumo came with his own agenda of talk points for Sesshomaru.

"Lord Dracon has expressed interest in your expansion," Osumo said.

"In exchange for what?"

"He has not said."

"Demand an answer. Otherwise, keep foreigners out of this conflict. I will conquer this land with my own power."

"Of course, my lord," Osumo said.

Their talks concluded after many hours. Rin found herself pinching her arm to stay awake.

"When do we leave for battle, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"One week," Sesshomaru replied, "Rin, I want you to wear your armor at all times once we leave."

"Alright," she nodded.

"Do not expect to return here until winter."

"That will give Lady Inukimi many months to prepare your wedding, my lord," Jaken said.

She looked at Jaken.

Wedding.

It was going to happen.

Rin busied herself with a pile of scrolls so neither demon would see her face.

Gina and Kimiko. Kimiko was his bride to be. Gina was a demon Sesshomaru held in high regard. Rin could never have competed with the pair of them if she had tried.

"You'll order a suitable kimono for the wedding, Rin," Jaken said.

"What would that be?" Rin asked.

"Something like what Lady Inukimi wears. A layered kimono. Two layers should be enough for you. Feel free to spend a little on extravagance. It is Lord Sesshomaru's wedding, after all. If you commission it before we leave, it should be ready for the wedding day."

Rin found herself at a tailor shop that evening. The old raccoon demon measured her height and width, showing her a variety of fabrics. Thinking of the event made Rin's chest ache. And she ended up choosing three somber pallets. Dark colors. Blacks, blues, and purples.

"Miss Rin!" Jun called from the street.

"Jun," Rin looked up, "and Miss Emi."

"Shopping, are you?" Emi asked.

"For a kimono," Rin said, "for Lord Sesshomaru's wedding."

"Oh, you waste no time. His wedding is not for months."

"I'll be occupied otherwise for the next few months," Rin said, "With my new duties and all."

"I see, why don't you come eat with us?" Emi offered.

They ended up at a ramen stand. Talking with the pair of fox demons, Rin seemed to forget about the pain in her chest. It felt a bit like home with the two demons around.

"I don't think I was really ready to serve Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said to Emi.

"We're not always ready for life's challenges, Rin. I don't think being human or demon changes that."

"I wish I could go home again, just for a few minutes," Rin whispered.

That night, she walked home with a warm stomach. She settled into her futon, dreaming of Edo.

…

Looking up at the moon, Sesshomaru thought of the path that laid before him. He would conquer the whole of Japan's demon tribes. And he would complete his father's empire. Beyond that, the future held many possibilities. Who knew what the next century held?

Rin's face flashed in his mind.

Rin.

She would be dead before the next century came.

His hand formed into a fist.

Time would dare steal Rin from him? Death would take his demon slayer?

"All things die," he said to himself.

His fist loosened.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of his study.

Rin would die. And a part of him would be taken to the Netherworld with her. He could not deny it. He had felt it the day he had gone after her into Hell.

A pity she had been born human.

…

In the private gardens, a dog with white fur sniffed around the flowerbeds. A butterfly flew over his head, attracting his attention. His red eyes tracked the small bug until it landed on a blue flower. Bringing his nose towards the bloom, his sniffed in. Then he took a quick breath in and let out a sneeze. The butterfly flew away as the sneeze blew the flower petals away.

"Oh dear," Kimiko said to the boy.

The boy's paws transformed into clawed hands. His red eyes turned a golden yellow. He stood in rich noble clothes, his hair cropped short like Osumo's. He shared the direct gaze of his father, the Chief Minister.

"You must be careful in your true form, Noboro," Kimiko said to the young dog demon, "Flowers are delicate little things. Now that blossom will never look so pretty ever again."

Noboro looked at the flower stem, not seeming to care either way.

"Where is Father?" he asked.

"Your father is helping Lord Sesshomaru," Kimiko replied.

"With what?"

"Some form of business or another," she smiled, "Would you like to help me gather some blossoms for Lady Inukimi's flower arrangements?"

"What would we pick?"

"Well, perhaps we can express a theme," she looked at some of the buds, "Wasurenagusa, Forget-me-not, they mean 'true love' in the language of flowers. Could other blooms reflect that?"

"What about those Kuchinashi?" Noboru pointed at some white flowers.

"Gardenias, they mean 'secret love'," she nodded, "a good place to start."

They went through the gardens, picking out flowers. Kimiko presented the cuts to Inukimi.

"I see you've chosen 'love' as a theme," Inukimi picked up the gardenias.

"It's on my mind quite a bit lately, my lady," Kimiko said, "But Master Noboro was kind enough to help me."

"You do seem to have a way with children," Inukimi said.

"I certainly hope that my first son will be friends with Master Noboro," Kimiko said.

Hikari gave Kimiko a dark look.

"Why the ugly face, Hikari?" Kimiko teased.

"You think so highly of yourself," Hikari placed a knife on the table for Inukimi, "You relish in the thought that my son will be your child's vassal."

"Oh... That may happen. But the future is so uncertain. Noboru may end up as my son's general or perhaps he'll be a chief minister."

"Until last week, my son had better chances of being the Lord of the West than your children."

"You're so transparent, Hikari," Inukimi said, "Do you resent Kimiko so much?"

"I'd prefer Lady Gina as my future mistress."

"Well, it's not your place to say that," Kimiko replied, "If you believe that she carries more love for this realm in her than I do, you are mistaken."

"What about love for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No one can defeat Gina in that respect. That does not mean that my feelings for him are without passion."

"Your 'passion' is connected to his power. How aroused do you get when you recite his title in your head?"

"It is not his title that arouses me. It is his stature as a man and as a demon. And in time, my feelings for him will only grow deeper."

"I once thought that," Inukimi began to cut the stems of the flowers.

"My lady, I am certain I will be happy as the Lady of the West," Kimiko said, "And I look forward to learning from you."

"I am sure you will learn quickly," Inukimi cut the stem of a forget-me-not.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Noboru called to his uncle as the demon lord walked through the garden path.

"Noboru," Sesshomaru greeted.

Kimiko eyed the human standing behind Sesshomaru.

"Your glory is great indeed, my lord," Osumo said, "My son is so blinded by you that he has forgotten to greet his own father."

"I didn't mean to!" Noboru said, running to his father.

"It surprises me when your sense of humor emerges, Osumo," Kimiko said.

Osumo picked up his son, embracing the eight year old demon. Sesshomaru observed closely as Osumo balanced the child on his arm.

"He must have grown bored with woman's talk all day," Hikari's voice said.

Osumo's eyes fell to his wife. She looked at him with such gentleness that he felt a wave of pure affection for her.

"Kimiko, Sesshomaru, I think we've been forgotten," Inukimi said, "Those two are lost in their own world again."

Hikari broke eye contact first, her cheeks turning pink. Inukimi's eyes sparkled in amusement at Hikari's embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you spend some time with your nephew before you depart?" Hikari suggested.

Osumo placed the boy on the ground. Sesshomaru lead the boy into a clearing of the garden. He sent Jaken to fetch a set of wooden swords. Osumo sat with the ladies, watching Sesshomaru teach Noboru the basics of swordplay.

"He never stops thinking about combat," Inukimi said, "Hikari, I feel like a stroll. Accompany me."

Hikari followed Inukimi as they walked through the garden. Kimiko watched Noboru rush an attack at Rin. The demon slayer backed off from the attack, drawing a third wood sword.

"Sparring with a human? How distasteful," Kimiko said.

"Lord Sesshomaru often attacks her without warning," Osumo replied.

"For what purpose?"

"It amuses him I believe. He also intends to force her to become stronger."

"There's only so much strength a human can achieve, even with Lord Sesshomaru's mentoring."

"He feels responsible for her, the girl lost her family to wolves long ago. Since then, Lord Sesshomaru has watched out for her interests."

"But why her?"

"There is a bond between them I cannot explain. I have never seen him so close to any other being. Other than Inu no Taisho. Not even Hikari is so close to him."

"That human is dangerous, purely for the influence she holds over our lord."

"I've never seen evidence that suggests she would take advantage of Lord Sesshomaru."

"But what if she got ideas? We both agree that she is trouble, Osumo."

"The only thing she threatens is the power balance of demons in this court."

"Yet you often oppose her."

"I do that for Lord Sesshomaru's own good, not just this realm's."

"His wellbeing is the wellbeing of the land. He is the land itself."

"As you have said, he is the Lord of the West," Osumo reminded her, "He will do as he sees fit. He sees a use for that girl. We have no say in her future. Only he can determine that."

"She has no say?" Kimiko asked with a sneer.

"She has already surrendered her fate to our lord."

"And how do you know that?"

"Let's just say Lady Gina has finally reasoned out her motives."

"What motives?" Kimiko pressed.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Osumo smiled.

Sesshomaru glanced at the pair of them while Rin slashed at Noboru. Both nodded back, fully aware that he had heard every word.

No one kept a secret from a dog demon for long.

…

Noboru laid on the ground, panting from all the training. Rin picked up the demon and brought him over to Hikari. She took her son into her arms and placed him inside to sleep off the weariness.

"I remember the first time you 'trained' Hikari," Inukimi said to Sesshomaru, "The cuts healed in a day, but she could not stop crying for a week."

"I have never been a warrior," Hikari replied.

"Sesshomaru has been teaching you, hasn't he, Rin?" Inukimi asked.

"Occasionally, without warning," Rin nodded, "I still have scars from the first time."

"Scars? How could you be so cruel, Sesshomaru?" Inukimi asked her son.

"Surely you know that humans are fragile?" Kimiko added, "You have killed your share easily enough."

Inukimi's smile fell.

"But there's a difference between what Lord Sesshomaru can do and what he will do," Rin said.

"Yes, there is," Kimiko agreed, "Well said."

Sesshomaru took his leave of the scene. Jaken an Rin remained behind. Once more, he found refuge in the forests surrounding his city.

He had grown weary of the games of court. Kimiko had apparently decided to drag Rin into the arena. Now the human was being measured up by every major player. Apparently, Gina had already made her mind up about her. Osumo seemed inclined to side with Gina. His engagement had been enacted for less than a week and the court had already divided between Gina and Kimiko.

Gina and Kimiko. Both calculating women. Even pure Rin had been dragged into their game. And the part of his mind that revolved around the human gauged the threat of both parties in question. Gina had decided her opinion of Rin, and time would tell what that was. Kimiko believed Rin was a threat, she had yet to decided what kind of threat Rin was.

The thought of Rin, a small human, being a threat, seemed so ridiculous that he could laugh. But...

"There may be weight to their words," Sesshomaru decided.

He would keep an eye on all three elements. Gina, Kimiko, and Rin.

He needed an heir of his own. Someone he could raise form childhood. Someone of his own blood he could trust without reservation. A child to share a bond with Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru had shared with Inu no Taisho.

So far, Rin was the closest he had come. A protege. Yes, that was what she was. A protege. A student. A servant and follower.

Nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4- Battle

Chapter 4- Battle

 _Thus began the spring campaign. Lord Sesshomaru and his army march on the demon tribes of Chubu. Four tribes stand together against the demon lord's invasion. They will not bend to the might of the Lord of the Western Lands without a fight._

Sesshomaru lived for this moment.

One army under the crescent banner verses one army under the rule of a barbarian leader who dared to call himself a general.

They spread out before him, the two lines at the ready. Hundreds of demons prepared to fight to the death. His men focused on the one task of wiping the opposition away.

Sesshomaru signaled Kuro. The panther demon waved to his man. They sounded the horn. Flying demons began to drop stones on the demons below. The enemy scattered within their own ranks to avoid the shower of rocks.

The native tribesman charged the royal army. Sesshomaru's men stood their ground. Each trained to withstand brute force, they stood together and fended the fury of demons. Smoke and dust filled the air around him.

Wind blew from the north. A daiyokai flew before him, holding out his sword. Drawing Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru accepted the challenge. They traded blows as the battle raged below them.

…

Gina threw three flying ravens aside with one strike of her naginata. To the south, Kuro and Sesshomaru fought the main forces of the tribes.

"You will not invade our homes, filthy dogs!" a raven screeched.

"You will submit to Lord Sesshomaru," Gina stuck her naginata in the raven's heart.

Rin watched the fight from Ah-Un's back. The two headed demon landed next to Gina. Reaching into her bag, Rin pulled out a folded bit of paper. Gina read the message from Sesshomaru and directed her troops towards the south.

"We will come at them from both directions, cutting off their retreat," Gina said, "Simple and effective."

She sniffed the air. A young demon girl charged at Gina with a sword clumsily balanced in her hands. The child waved her sword. Gina thrust her naginata at the girl's heart.

Clang!

"What are you doing?!" Gina demanded of Rin.

Rin held the Shifting Spear between Gina and the little girl.

"How could you?!" Rin replied, "She's just a child!"

The child in question slashed her sword at Rin's ankle. The sword cut into her leather, slicing into her flesh.

As Rin flinched, Gina drove her naginata into the child's heart.

Hands shaking, Rin felt everything in her body go hollow.

"This... You're killing for no reason," Rin whispered.

"Surely a demon slayer can understand?" Gina asked, "This is how we expand. You kill demons without thought."

"Not children."

"Wake up, human! This is war!"

"This is carnage! What did these demons do to earn this?"

"Get off this battlefield!" Gina demanded, "You're in the way!"

Rin backed up onto Ah-Un. As the demon ascended into the sky, she watched Sesshomaru cut into the flesh of the demon defending his people and his home.

"Ah-Un... Take me out of here," Rin ordered.

The two headed beast roared in protest.

"Fine," she said, "Put me down."

The dragon landed on the grass, away from the battlefield. Rin got off his saddle and took her things from his saddle bag. She composed a message on to piece of paper and put into his saddlebag with the signet ring and the sword Sesshomaru had given her.

"Take it to him after the battle, won't you?" she asked the beast.

As she walked away, Ah-Un blocked her path. All four eyes stared at her in distress.

"Stay here!" she shouted, "And don't follow me!"

She ran into the woods. The demon roared after her, but did not attempt to stop her again.

…

Rin took the river path, using every trick she knew to erase her trail. The demons would kill her for desertion. Sesshomaru would be hurt. Thinking of him made her turn her head around. She almost began to run back, hoping to catch Ah-Un before he delivered the message.

Sunset came and the night covered the land. Rin gave up thoughts of returning. If Sesshomaru caught her now, not even he could justify mercy. She had knowledge of the generals' battle plans. She was too dangerous to be kept alive after deserting. All she could do was run.

So she ran.

Immediately, she thought of Inuyasha's village. They would help her, protect her too. But it would be the first place Sesshomaru would think to look.

She would never see him again.

Rin's footsteps froze.

She would never see him again.

She looked up at the moon.

The demon lord was out of her life for good.

She fell to her knees on the grass.

"It's over," she said.

No more. Everything lifted from her shoulders. She would not have to attend the wedding. She would not have to watch Sesshomaru raise a child given to him by Kimiko. She would not have to imagine Kimiko in his arms and see the demon lady the next day with that smug expression.

Rin let out a huge sigh. Then for the first time in eternity, she smiled wide.

"Finally," she laughed.

Whish.

A bird flew through the branches above her. Getting up, Rin brushed off her armor. Then she ran, leaving her problems behind.

…

Under the light of the moon, Sesshomaru stood alone in the pile of bodies around him. Rin's note crumpled in his hand.

Silently, he stalked over the bodies like a ghost. His feet carried him to the spot where one child had fallen to Gina. He looked at the face of the one who Rin had tried to defend. She was no older than Noboru.

Tenseiga pulsed.

"Another lesson, Father?" Sesshomaru drew his sword.

All around him, the demons from the underworld gathered the souls of the fallen. With a wave of his sword, Sesshomaru cut them all down.

Every fallen soldier stirred. They looked around in amazement, shocked to see the demon lord standing before them. His men bowed in reverence. The enemies grabbed their weapons. One shot an arrow at him.

"Why you!" one of his soldiers raised his sword.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru declared, "Fall back. Do not kill any more."

"My lord?" the soldier asked in astonishment.

"You heard Lord Sesshomaru!" a captain said, "Fall back."

And just like that, the soldiers cleared the area, marching back towards Yokaioza.

"Tell your leaders that they need not fear invasion by me," Sesshomaru said to the demons.

"Why'd you change your mind?" an old demon asked.

Sesshomaru made no reply. Instead, he flew into the sky, his eyes peeled for Rin.

…

"I knew that little tramp was trouble!" Kimiko shouted.

"Control your voice," Gina chastised.

"You let her get away!" Kimiko pointed a finger at Gina, "Thanks to you, the entire campaign has been called off! Now I will never control the entirety of Japan!"

"Well, look at that. A bright side to my humiliation," Gina laughed, "I believe that little human has done more to undermine than you than I could have ever planned."

"So, you've had it in for me this long?"

Both of them stopped conversing as Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard of the castle.

"My lord, are you serious about stopping your invasion?" Kimiko demanded.

"I have no need to continue," he replied.

"Why? Because that little tramp did not have the stomach to kill-"

Gina backed up as Sesshomaru's claws grasped Kimiko's neck. He lifted her into the air, his eyes filled with the intent to kill.

"She's a traitor," Kimiko struggled to say as Sesshomaru's grip clamped tighter.

"My lord, please!" Gina said.

Sesshomaru glanced at Gina. Then he threw Kimiko at the wall.

"Is that any way to treat your betrothed?" Kimiko asked.

"The engagement is canceled," Sesshomaru said.

"What?!" Kimiko asked.

"I knew from the start that you were not worthy to be the Lady of Western Lands," Sesshomaru said, "If only I had seen my mistakes sooner."

"You can't... Please, Lord Sesshomaru! There must be a way to fix this," Kimiko said, "Please!"

He only shot up into the sky. He flew towards the east, beyond sight of the castle.

"So that's how it is?" Kimiko asked, "That human... She has doomed us all."

"So you believe," Gina replied.

Kimiko glared at Gina, then she slinked off into the castle.

…

Sesshomaru landed at the edge of Inuyasha's village. A few of the humans recognized him and went on with their business. One sniff of the air informed him that Rin had not been back for months.

She meant to evade him.

"What do you want?" a voice from above asked him.

Sesshomaru looked up in the trees to see Inuyasha crouching on the branches.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Looking for Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you know where she is?"

Inuyasha fell from the tree to the ground.

"I don't," he stood up, "Wouldn't tell ya if I did. From what I hear, she's avoiding you."

"This is a waste of time," Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Why are you even looking for her, Sesshomaru? What are you gonna do to her?"

"That is not your concern."

"Like hell it isn't," Inuyasha blocked his path, "I watched that kid for twelve years while you wandered who knows where."

"The old miko watched her."

"We both know you only let Rin stay here because there was enough protection around. If anything had happened to her, you would have killed me."

Sesshomaru walked passed Inuyasha.

"That perfect image she had in her imagination finally broke, didn't it? She finally saw what I knew all along."

With a growl, Sesshomaru glared back at his brother.

"You're not some noble saint, Sesshomaru. And you're not the 'kind' man she thought you were. You only think about yourself and-"

"Enough," Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sword.

"Killing me ain't gonna fix it," Inuyasha put his hand on his own sword, "You've been coming in and out of her life like a storm. Make up your mind already! Either own up to her or leave her alone!"

For a moment, Sesshomaru saw the eyes of his father. He blinked. All that stood there was his brother.

Turning away, he leapt into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5- Turning Point

Chapter 5- Turning Point

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran up to him.

The imp tripped, falling onto the floor. The Staff of Two Heads twirled over him and hit him square on the head. Osumo shook his head as Jaken picked himself up.

"My lord, there are fresh rumors from the north!" Jaken said, "About a demon slayer using a silver spear!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll in front of him.

"My lord?" Osumo asked.

"It does not concern me," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

He resumed his work. Jaken stared at him with questioning eyes. Osumo gathered the papers as they finished up business.

As the sun set, Sesshomaru looked over the forest outside the city. The trees had begun to change color to deep fire reds.

"Jaken, wasn't there a report about a rouge demon near the northern boarders?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Was there, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Does your memory fail you?"

"Ah... of course not!" Jaken stiffened up.

"If a such a report existed, an investigation would have to be conducted," Osumo chimed in.

"Oh," Jaken sniggered at Sesshomaru, "I see."

In the corner of the room, a shadow seemed to jump. When Sesshomaru looked at it more closely, he only found Osumo's elbow blocking the lamp.

Leaving the study, Sesshomaru leapt into the sky. Ah-Un groaned, joining him in the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Gina called after him, "Allow me to aid you."

"Guard my city," Sesshomaru replied, "Watch the shadows."

Gina's eyes widened. She nodded.

"Couldn't you have accepted her aid, my lord?" Jaken asked from Ah-Un's back as they headed north.

"I'm going ahead," Sesshomaru stated.

He transformed into a ball of light, speeding far beyond the sight of the two demons. He kept this up for leagues. Then he stopped over the northern boarder. He turned around, flying into the clouds and over the water.

He continued south, having avoided anyone following him.

…

Sesshomaru followed a river through the thick trees of the ancient forest. Behind him, the scents of humans approached. He took shelter behind a tree as the two peasants passed.

"Things sure have been quiet," one man said.

"Not many demons want to cross the demon slayer," another laughed.

 _Demon slayer?_

Sesshomaru stepped from behind the tree as the men disappeared from sight. It could not be that easy.

Not unless it was fate.

 _Amused, Father?_ Sesshomaru asked, _Who am I to believe that fate could hold me?_

Then again, it could be a coincidence.

The river lead into a village. Humans gathered crops from the fields. His nose picked out one scent. Sweet, honey-like blood.

 _Rin._

From the shelter of the trees, he scanned the village outskirts. He found the woman working with a group of children.

"Tell us a story, Miss Sakura!" one girl said.

"Something to pass the time," another begged.

"Okay," Rin smiled.

His chest constricted at the sight of her.

"There was once a princess, a beautiful woman who was kind. She fell in love with a noble warrior. The warrior was the strongest in the land. No matter what anyone tried, they could never defeat him. But no matter how strong he was, they could never be together."

"Why not?" a girl asked.

"Because he had a greedy heart."

"Huh?" a boy looked bemused.

"The warrior lived in a different world than the princess. And one day, the princess saw how far the warrior was willing to go for his greed. So, the princess cast her gaze away from the warrior. She knew that he wasn't who she imagined him to be. Instead, she found another man. Someone more like her. Someone kind and gentle. They got married and had many, many children."

"Tell us another!"

"Everyone, time for lunch!" a woman called.

"I'll tell all of you another story later," Rin promised the children.

"Miss Sakura! The Spider Demon is back!" a man ran up to her.

Rin dropped her harvest scythe and ran towards the woods. Sesshomaru retreated further in as she ducked into a cabin. Moments later, she ran out, her silver spear in hand. The men lead her into the woods.

Silently, Sesshomaru kept pace with the humans. A spider demon attacked the men with its pincers.

"Stay back," Rin stood in front of the men.

They retreated back, letting Rin lead the attack. She held her spear out, locking eyes with the spider. It charged.

Rin jumped up, as she fell, she thrust her spear directly into the spider's head. It fell dead in one attack.

"You did it!" a man in rich clothing ran up to her.

"Master Nori," Rin greeted.

"How can we ever thank you, Miss Sakura?" the man asked her.

"Contact a temple to exorcise this spider's aura," she placed a minor sutra on it's body, "If we leave it like this, it will attract other demons to the area."

"Right away!" Nori promised.

They went back to the village. Rin changed from her demon armor back into her yukata. She carried on as if nothing had happened.

…

Night fell over the village. After Sesshomaru determined that Rin was well, relief flooded him.

But something thing pained him.

He had not seen her smile like that since she had become his vassal.

"Miss Sakura," Nori called into her hut.

"You wanted something, Master Nori?" Rin stepped out of the hut.

"Would you walk with me? It is a lovely evening."

Perplexed, Rin nodded. Together, they went down the path next to the river. Nori's face became more strained as they went deeper into the forest.

"Master Nori, is there something you wanted to discuss away from the village?" Rin asked.

"Miss Sakura," his face turned red.

Sesshomaru's hand formed into a fist.

Nori turned to face Rin.

"I think you're absolutely the most beautiful and incredible woman I've ever met! Would you marry me?!" he shouted.

Rin's eyes went wide.

Burning fury built up in Sesshomaru's chest. Looking at the boy, his only wish became to cut his head off. His hand had already gone for his sword. One foot went forward.

Rin looked in his direction.

At the sight of her brown eyes, Sesshomaru backed up into the trees. Her eyebrows creased, focusing on his location.

"Miss Sakura?" Nori asked.

"Oh... sorry. I thought I felt a demonic aura... with blood lust."

Gripping his sword, Sesshomaru forced his heart rate to slow down.

What in the world had that been?

"Well... your answer?" he asked.

"Uh... oh... I don't know what to say," she shook her head.

"You... don't want to?" Nori asked.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not looking to get married."

"Is there someone else?"

"No," she turned her body from him.

Kneeling down, Rin looked at the herbs growing along the riverbank.

"You look like you're in pain," Nori observed.

Rin? In pain?

"I should walk you back to the village," Nori said.

"Master Nori, could you leave me by myself for a moment?" Rin asked.

"I'm jealous of whoever he is," Nori said gently before leaving her.

Jealous?

Jealous.

Staring at Rin's back, his mouth opened slightly as a gasp came out.

Envy. The blood lust had been because Nori had encroached on Sesshomaru's territory. The man had crossed a line Sesshomaru himself had not know about.

"How long did you think you could hide from me?" Rin stood up.

Sesshomaru made no reply.

"I heard that you canceled the campaign," Rin turned to face him, "And you resurrected all those who died in the battle."

"Yet you did not return," Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees.

"I'm a criminal, aren't I?" she asked.

Her eyes stared at him coldly.

"Rin, I-" he started to say.

"How can you keep doing this?!" she demanded, "I don't want to see you!"

As if she thrust the spear into his chest, the pain cut him to the core.

"I thought I had found a way to cut you out of my life," tears formed in her eyes, "But... you keep finding a way in."

"I will leave you be if-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, "I'll tell you why I didn't come back! I can't watch you get married!"

Shock paralyzed him. Something inside growled in triumph. His mind raced to catch up with an instinct that woke up in that moment.

"You..." Rin's voice squeaked, "I fell in love with you somewhere along the road we traveled. But demons and humans... You and I... It couldn't happen, even if you wanted it."

"Don't say such things," Sesshomaru said gently.

"Don't try to humor me," she demanded, her eyes freezing into ice.

"I'm not," he stepped forward, "Rin, I didn't even know that I..."

She backed away from him.

"I ended the engagement to Kimiko," he said, "Months ago. I do not wish to be near her. What I desire... is to find out what life would be with you at my side."

"Have you forgotten your duty already?" Rin asked, "You have to provide a full-blooded demon heir. And you can't marry a human. You can't have a half-demon child."

"What I can't do and what I will do are two different things."

He rushed forward, standing close to her body.

"Don't marry the human," he said, almost pleadingly, "I will find a way."

"Damn you," Rin buried her face in his chest.

"I've already gone to Hell for you once," he put his hand across her back.

She let out a half laugh.

…

"Thank you for all you've done for me," Rin bowed to the headman.

"Must you leave?" Nori asked.

"I want to stay here. But... There's something I have to find out."

"What is that?" a woman asked.

"If the princess could be with the warrior after all," she smiled.

The woman looked at her inquisitively. With her sack on her back, Rin ran for the forest. Sesshomaru stood waiting for her.

"You do not have to leave if you do not desire it," he said, "Nor do you have to return to Yokaioza."

"I'm not going to change my mind," Rin shot at him, "But I do disagree with one thing you said."

"What is that?"

" _We're_ going to find away for it to work," Rin stared at him, "together."

Sesshomaru stared back at her.

"Come on," she ran ahead.

With a grunt, he picked up the pace to keep up with her.

This time, he followed her.


	6. Chapter 6- Together and Parted

Chapter 6- Together and Parted

The road back would take weeks by foot alone. Neither Sesshomaru or Rin pointed out the obvious fact that flying would be faster. For the moment, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than the space time allowed for his feelings to settle. His attachment for Rin was only recently discovered. Not even he knew just how those feelings would change how he saw her.

The first time he noticed, she was still asleep under the shelter of a tree. Dawn's soft light touched her skin, setting it aglow. He felt an urge to touch Rin's cheek, to feel the softness of her flesh in his hand.

Next, he found himself staring at her body. Assessing its contours, especially the plump roundness of her bottom. She caught his gaze, which he broke by turning his head away.

Five hundred years was long enough to know which of his emotions were awakening. He had never felt lust for a human woman before. Nor had he ever touched one intimately. But the hunger was already beginning to fester.

"Those clouds don't look good," Rin looked at the sky.

Sniffing the air, he inhaled the unmistakable scent of rain. Thunder boomed over the sky.

"Come on," Rin urged.

Sesshomaru followed as she ran down the road. A building came into view. She dashed for the entrance, hiding in the shelter of the hut as the rain began to fall.

He followed in after her. Rin tied down the door screen and the window screens as the wind picked up.

"The residents will not mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This hut's abandoned," Rin pointed at the bareness of the place, "It's isolated and close to the road. I bet demons, bandits, or soldiers convinced the previous owners to relocate. Places like this are used as rest stops."

She looked around for something.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Sometimes there's a pile of firewood stored away," she said, "I can't see anything."

Sesshomaru reached for the wood and threw it in the fire pit. Rin lit a fire, warming her hands over the embers.

"You can see in the dark, right?" Rin asked.

"Well enough," he replied, sitting against the far wall.

Opening her sack, Rin dug out a yam and put it on a stick. She roasted it over the fire, then ate it.

"The wood will not last the night," Sesshomaru noticed.

"I'm not going out there to gather more," Rin smiled.

The wind hissed at them, supporting her dialog.

"Then how will you combat the cold?" he asked.

"I've toughed out worse."

"Worse? When?"

"There was that time Miroku and I were in the mountains, and that trip I took with Kagome during winter, Sango made me survive in Inuyasha's woods for a whole month during winter. No shelter or anything."

"Hmm," he murmured.

He had forgotten her training for a moment. She was not the weak little girl anymore.

She was a woman. Right in front of him.

And he was a man.

As the fire burned down, Sesshomaru coiled his arms around Rin. Her fist clenched and her heartbeat picked up rapidly. Her cheeks turned red as she leaned against his chest.

Lighting struck. Rin did not even flinch. Nor did he. The light illuminated the hut for one second.

Sesshomaru's eyes were ablaze.

Rin did not see. Her poor human eyesight did not find his hunger as it burned in his blood.

But, slowly, her hand did explore his face. Her body turned so she faced him. She sat on her knees inbetween his legs. Both of her hands felt the lines of his face, tracing where his cheek marks were. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. Boldly, she ran her fingers over his ear. A low rumble emerged from his chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He dove for her face, his lips locking with hers. Rin's body stiffened. Then a long moment later, she returned the kiss.

Both his arms tightened their hold around her, pulling her closer.

A human could never be Lady of the Western Lands.

His hands ran through her hair, pulling her head closer to his.

A half-demon could never rule the West.

He groaned, pulling her over his legs so she straddled him.

It would end the purity of his blood line.

Damn it all!

Desperately, he pressed his lips to hers harder. He wanted to consume her in his fire. And he wanted to awaken hers in kind.

Lightning struck again, giving Rin's eyes enough light to see for one instant. She looked up at him, her face etched in a mix of shock and confusion. Locking her eyes into his, she knew what would happen if this continued.

"I will marry you," he said in a deep voice, "Rin."

"We can't go back," she shook her head.

"You will choose the time," he promised, "I will not force you."

"And if I carry your child?"

"I will accept them."

"Lord Sesshomaru, please..." she begged.

Broken out of the spell, Sesshomaru loosened his hold on her. Rin leaned against his chest, falling asleep in his embrace.

 _I finally understand, Father_ , Sesshomaru thought as Rin slept in his arms.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru drifted off into his own dreams.

…

Sesshomaru sat up, as Rin awoke. Gazing at her, his mind began to calculate the next steps to secure his title and his rule.

"You should stay in Inuyasha's village until I have established legitimacy for our children," he said, "And have secured your position."

Rin hands paused from packing her bag.

"We're doing what everyone fears, aren't we?" she looked at him, "Is this going to topple your empire down?"

"I won't allow it," he replied, "You will be Lady of the West. And our heir will rule along side me."

"But there will be revolt, won't there?" she asked.

"No doubt," he nodded, "Rin, I do not ask this lightly of you. But for now, our engagement must not be revealed publicly."

"I understand," she nodded, "Just don't go inviting any concubines to your chambers."

"I would not-"

"It's a joke, Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes flickered at her with anger. Rin stepped back. He approached her, staring intensely into her eyes.

"I will have no other woman, Rin," he said, "I, Sesshomaru, vow that you will be the only woman as long as you are alive. I will take no other wife or concubine."

"I didn't mean... You're serious?"

"My heart is yours alone."

With a smile, Rin nodded.

"Thank you," she said, "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru."

…

"Rin! You're back!" Kagome greeted.

Kagome hugged Rin tightly.

"Kagome, I can't breathe," Rin gasped.

"Sorry," Kagome replied, "I'm just so glad to see you're alright."

Inuyasha walked up to her, sniffing the air closely. He picked up Sesshomaru's scent on her.

"Sesshomaru?" he glanced at his brother suspicously.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked from brother to brother.

"Umm," Rin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Lord Sesshomaru and I are engaged."

"Huh?!" Kagome gasped.

Then she broke into a huge smile.

"I knew it!" she said, "Congratulates, Rin!"

"You insane or somethin'?" Inuyasha asked Rin.

"I'm in love, that's close enough, right?" she asked back.

"You serious about that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, "I'm not letting you mess around with her just to satisfy your weird curiosity."

"I keep my word, Whelp," Sesshomaru replied, "Rin is to be the Lady of the Western Lands."

"Just stay away from her until you do marry her," Inuyasha sneered.

" _That_ is not your concern, Whelp."

Rin's face turned redder.

"Inuyasha! You insensitive jerk!" Kagome chastised, "SIT!"

The beads of subjugation pulled him to the ground.

"We're keeping ti a secret for now," Rin said, "This might start a civil war amongst the demon tribes."

"I see," Kagome nodded, "So are you staying here for now?"

"For now," Rin replied.

Whish.

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at the trees. He spotted a white bird's wing flash by. Darting at the bird, he swung his whip of light at its neck. It fell to the ground in a blood heap of feathers.

"My rival's spies are everywhere," Sesshomaru looked at the bird, "Be cautious, Rin. Inuyasha, I'm entrusting her to you."

"She can take care of herself," Inuyasha grumbled.

"If she is harmed, I will kill you."

"You've never managed before."

"Don't test me," he turned towards the west, "Don't let your guard down. Your own family is now involved."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out," Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshomaru took off for the skies.

…

With a scowl on her face, Rin tried to scrub a stubborn grass stain out of her powder blue yukata. Holding the garment out in the light, she stared at the green blob from hell, then sighed. Seeing the lost cause for what it was, Rin took the damp garment under her arm.

"I lose more yukatas to training than Inuyasha loses fights to Kagome," Rin hung the yukata up to dry.

The wind picked up, making the fabric sway in the wind.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about it getting any more stains since it's already ruined. Another training outfit," she smiled, "Maybe I'll cut it up for something else. It is a nice fabric."

Growwll.

Rin looked down at her stomach. Walking into her hut, she began to prepare lunch. As she set out the meal, a rapt came from outside.

"Oh, Shippo," Rin greeted.

"Good afternoon, Rin," Shippo replied.

The grown up fox demon looked at the meal Rin had set out. Shippo had grown over the last twelve years until he was up to Kagome's shoulder. He reached inside his kimono and pulled out a bag of herbs.

"Thank you!" Rin smiled, "I've been running low on these! Come on in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I made extra."

"Thanks," Shippo sat at the table.

Rin put the herbs next to her other stocks. Then she joined Shippo at the table.

"Hey, it's been two years since Kaede passed away, huh?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah," Rin nodded.

"How are Sango and Miroku doing?"

"They're fine. Miroku added a storeroom to the back of the house."

"How much bigger is that place going to get?"

"Until they have the biggest manner this side of Mount Fuji. Sango needs the room to train her students."

"Right. How's that going?"

"Well, the twins have mastered the poison powders. A few samurai came for basic demon slaying training. The other two kids are doing well. I think she took in two new apprentices from the neighboring farms."

"How about Akito?" Shipo asked about Inuyasha and Kagome's son.

"Master Miroku has been teaching him new sutras. He says Akito is really gifted. He picks the lessons up really fast."

"He's so unlike Inuyasha, who's a mean, grumpy, idiot."

"I suppose," Rin giggled, "He acts more like Lord Sesshomaru."

"Speaking of Sesshomaru," Shippo grinned, "Kagome told me the news."

"It's supposed to be a secret," Rin pouted.

"So? When's the wedding?"

"It will be a while. Lord Sesshomaru has to take care of some political and legal issues. I have no idea how long it will take."

"Well, I'm sure he's working as fast as he can," Shippo said.

As Rin put the dishes aside for washing, a cold tingle went up her spine. Shippo stiffened up and began to sniff the air. She grabbed her bow and arrows from the corner and rushed outside.

At the edge of the village, Inuyasha stood on alert. Looking at the field before them, Rin loaded a green arrow into her bow.

From the grass, a giant, red eyed rat jumped out. It charged at Rin and Inuyasha.

"Meh, handle it, won't you, kid?" Inuyasha yawned.

Aiming at the rat, Rin let her arrow fly. The arrow hit the rat in the head, the poison tip steaming on impact. The rat instantly fell dead.

"That was a weak demon," Shippo said.

"Wasn't worth waking up for," Inuyasha groaned.

"Why would a weak demon come here if they could smell you?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

To answer her question, hundreds of squeaks came from the field. Rin loaded another arrow as three rats jumped out.

"Fox Blaze!" Shippo called, a wave of blue fire igniting from his hand.

Inuyasha drew his sword and swung at the rats.

Another ten leaped out.

"Keep em away from the fields!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Ah-Un!" Rin called.

The twin headed dragon came from the forest. He jumped one of the rats, killing it with his claws. Rin climbed up on his back. They floated into the skies, where Rin was able to take better shots.

"How many?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin's mouth fell as she witnessed hundreds of rats swarming around the village.

"There could be a thousand!" she said.

"Where are Kagome and the others?"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out.

The demon bone boomerang swung through the swarm, slipping many of the rats in half.

"What I would give for my Wind Tunnel," Miroku said, throwing sutras at the rat demons.

A burst of light exploded in the middle of the field. Kagome stood beside Inuyasha, her arrow destroying the demons.

"I can't even use the Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said, looking behind him at the village huts.

"Why are they attacking?" Kagome asked.

"They must be desperate for food," Miroku replied, "Kagome, we should set up a barrier around the-"

A large white bubble appeared over the village. A young boy stood in the middle. He had yellow eyes, short white hair, and a serious expression. He held his hands in contemplative prayer and chanted under his breath. Rin peered below and spotted sutras stuck on huts and trees along the village border.

"That's my boy," Inuyasha grinned.

"Don't forget, I taught him all he knows," Miroku said.

"His powers come from my side of the family," Kagome interjected.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said.

"So do his brains," Kagome added as she shot twenty rats down, "Rin, can I get a lift?"

Rin flew Ah-Un to Kagome's position.

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru is really smart," Rin said as Kagome climbed onto Ah-Un's back, "I bet he gets them from his father. Also, I bet brains just skipped a generation."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You have some funny ideas, Rin," Kagome said as they flew over the swarm.

"You know it's true," Rin took aim at a rat near the barrier, "I bet any child I have will be twice as smart as Akito."

"You think well of yourself?"

"Sure. And Lord Sesshomaru is twice as intelligent as you and Inuyasha put together. So half his brains will be better than both of you combined."

"That's not how genetics work, Rin."

"Kagome, you know I love Akito. But I'm going to be the mother of the future Lord of the Western Lands."

"It could be a girl, you know. And you're not even pregnant... are you?"

"Oh, come on!" Rin turned red, "We haven't... even... Lord Sesshomaru hasn't even been around for three months!"

"Sesshomaru had better hurry up if he doesn't want to lose you to another man," Miroku asked, "A beautiful demon slayer and a healer to boot. You're quite a catch, Rin."

"Stop teasing me! I only have eyes for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Still, I would have married you long before now."

"What do you mean by that, Miroku?" Sango asked darkly.

"I meant that if I wasn't already happily married."

Behind her, Kagome began to focus her power into her bow.

"You're way too old for me!" Rin shouted.

"Isn't Sesshomaru around 500 years too old for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's young for a demon!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Hit the mark," Kagome said.

Letting her arrow go, Kagome shot exploded over the field. More than half the remaining rats were purified.

The group managed to pick off the rest of them.

"Well, that was an exciting battle," Mirokue stretched out his arms.

"Why did they attack us?" Sango asked, "Attacking the village with all of us here is suicide."

Inuyahsa looked at Rin.

"You don't think..." Rin shook her head.

"I'm going to tell the village headman to have men stand guard at night," Inuyasha said, "More demons may be coming."

Rin looked at the dead bodies. They began to group them together for burial and purification.

The swarm had been meant for her.

…

After they had cleaned up the rats' bodies, the group rested at Miroku and Sango's house.

"Akito! Play with me!" the youngest girl said.

"No, he's gonna play with me!" the son said.

"Yamato! Akira!" Miroku called, "play nice."

"I want to play with Akito!" Yamato said.

"No! He's gonna play with me!" Akira said.

"Dad! Help," Akito hid behind his father.

Inuyasha looked his eight year old. Then he sighed.

"You gotta learn to be tough sometime," Inuyasha pushed his son towards the two children.

"Hard to believe he can put up such a powerful barrier," Sango said as Akito ran from the two demon slayer children.

Yasuko, Sayomi," Miroku called to his twin girls, "Why don't you two play with Akito?"

The twins looked at their father, then shook their heads. Both of them bent over a scroll and began to talk in hushed voices.

"What are they up to?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Some new training technique," Inuyasha stretched his arms.

"Okay, be nice you two," Kagome said Akito ran behind her.

"Aww! We just wanna play," Akira said.

"They're going to try and slay me again," Akito told Kagome.

"No slaying Akito," Sango said, "Just play a nice game of shoji or something."

"That's boring," Yamato complained.

"Sure," Akira smiled, "Akito if you win, I'll never try to slay you again."

"And if I lose?"

"You have to marry me!"

"Okay," Akito nodded.

"Akira... you can't possibly mean that," Miroku said.

"Why not?" Akira looked up at her father.

"Because you're too young," Miroku said, "And Akito is-"

"What exactly is wrong with my kid?" Inuyasha asked with a mean look on his face.

"Training to be a monk," Miroku said, "He has to be chaste! He can't get married."

"Says the perverted monk."

"Yes... well, Akito is just not suitable to be your husband," Miroku said to Akira.

"Yeah, well maybe your daughter isn't good enough for my son!" Inuyasha shouted, "I don't want to be related to a perverted monk anyway!"

"And I would prefer not to be related to a hothead."

"Maybe this hothead shouldn't have saved your life a million times!"

"Then I should have let you die two million times."

"Wanna settle that score right now?" Inuyasha asked with his fist out.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome called out.

The beads of subjugation glowed and drew Inuyasha to the ground.

"And you two, no unfair bets!" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"But that's no fun," Akira complained.

"Wouldn't it be funny if those two did get married?" Kagome asked Sango in the kitchen.

"Hmm, I suppose," Sango agreed.

Rin helped prepare dinner.

"I'm kind of jealous of you two," Rin chopped up some vegetables.

"Your turn will come," Sango said.

"Yeah... but Myoga said it took Inu no Taisho and Lady Izyoi ten years to conceive Inuyasha. I don't want to wait ten years. It's going to be hard to conceive one, much less two or three children."

"Well, you'll just have to keep trying until you succeed," Sango smiled.

"I guess," Rin's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Ah," Kagome sighed, "I'd love to be in love again like that."

"Young love is special," Sango agreed, "You know, Inuyasha did make a valid point. Sesshomaru is much older than you."

"500, exactly," Rin recited.

"He's is almost five centuries your senior. Quite the age gap. And demons do think differently than humans. It's been a long time since you traveled with him. And this time, your role in his life will be completely different. I don't believe he would mistreat you intentionally. But he may not always understand your actions or emotions. You're going to have to be patient and explain things to him clearly. Something Kagome and Inuyasha would have befitted from a long time ago."

"We were young," Kagome said.

"Communication and trust are the keys to a good marriage," Sango said, "You have to get along. Everything else is extra."

"I've never fought with him before," Rin bragged.

"I'd like it if you never had to," Kagome said, "But, there may be something you two disagree on. If he's as stubborn as Inuyasha, you'll have your work cut out for you."

"Just remember to explain your reasons to him calmly and clearly, "Sango said, "And keep an open mind about his opinions. And listen to him."

"If you don't understand something, ask him to explain it. And try to see his point of view."

"Got it," Rin told them, "Be nice."

"Well, yeah," Sango nodded.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed, "When's the food gonna be ready?!"

"We just started!" Kagome shouted, "Keep your shirt on!"

Crash!

"What happened!" Sango demanded.

"Ah... the kids got a little rough," Miroku said feebly, "Everything's okay!"

"Rin, could you make sure he doesn't try to cover up a scythe cut again?" Sango asked.

"Here, put a snack out," Kagome handed Rin a plate of sweets.

"I hope my marriage is as exciting as yours," Rin joked.

"Careful what you wish for," Sango said darkly.

"You may get it," Kagome added with a strained smile.

" _Or worse_ ," they said together.

…

Snow covered the ground. In the stable next to her hut, Rin took a cloth and dunked it in hot water. She wrung it out, then she scrubbed Ah-Un's hide. The dragon grunted gratefully as she washed away the dirt from his skin.

"Four months, Ah-Un," Rin said, "No word from him."

Ah-Un roared in sympathy.

"You don't think he... changed his mind, do you?" she asked.

The heads both looked at her reproachfully.

"I know, I should have more faith in him," she smiled, "He promised he'd come back. He always keeps his promises."

She rested her head on Ah-Un's side.

"I want to see him," she whispered, "Where are you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

As she finished, the dragon demon laid down to sleep. Petting his neck, Rin decided to get a blanket and spend the night with Ah-Un. She dumped the water out, then went into her hut.

"About time you got here," a voice complained, "Get a fire going, would you? It's freezing in here."

"Master Jaken!" Rin gasped.

She ran up and hugged the imp. Jaken wriggled out of her hold.

"Yes, Rin, good to see you too," he said, "About that fire."

To add emphasis, he sneezed.

"Sure. Would you like something to eat?"

"No. But some tea would hit the spot."

Rin lit the fire and got the demon tea she kept on hand for Jaken. After three cups of steaming liquid, Jaken sighed in contentment.

"So, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is East from here. Lord Dracon of the Dragon Empire got into a war with Lord Dracula. It started over Lady Longwei."

"Lady Longwei?"

"Lord Dracon's second child and daughter. Don't you remember anything that I told you?"

"There's a lot to keep track of," Rin shot back, "So, Lord Sesshomaru is fighting?"

"He's overseeing the treaty. Lord Dracon and Lord Dracula had enough of a fight to satisfy them both. Lord Sesshomaru has been mitigating the negotiations."

"So... what happened to Lady Longwei?"

"That Dracula makes that human Monk look like a saint. He tried to corrupt Lady Longwei's honor. Naturally, Lord Dracon was offended. He declared a duel against Dracula, Dracula refused to fight, Dracon stole Dracula's favorite pet wolves, Dracula killed a guard of Dracon's, and it went on from there. Messy business. The humans almost got involved. As Dracon's ally, Lord Sesshomaru had to join him in battle. Lord Sesshomaru's magnificent tactics turned the war in Dracon's favor. Dracula surrendered. Now Sesshomaru is overseeing the settlement of the proper spoils of war. Land, gold, silk, tapestries, any goods you can think of. No matter who he fights, all demons respect his wisdom. He is a harsh, yet fair ruler. Do you have any sake, Rin?"

"Fresh out," she shook her head, "I needed it to calm a man while his leg was treated."

"Hmm?"

"It had to be amputated."

"Ew," Jaken cringed, "The smell must have been horrid."

"It was. But it's what I do."

"Do you ever consider the contradictions in your life? You kill for a living and heal others for a living as well?"

"I see it as a reflection of life. There's no one side to anything, Master Jaken."

"Hmm," he nodded, "You have grown wiser."

"So when will Lord Sesshomaru come back?"

"Hard to say. It could be a week or a few months."

"A few months?" Rin heart clenched, "But... Winter's half over."

"Ah... I'm sorry, Rin. But his duties do come first. You know that. That's why Lord Sesshomaru sent me. He wants you to wait just a bit longer."

"I understand," Rin nodded.

Salt tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Eh... Rin?" Jaken watched in horror, "You're crying?"

"Don't tell him," she begged, "He doesn't need to be worried about me."

"Don't worry! Lord Sesshomaru will come as soon as he's done! The days will fly by before you know it!"

"Thanks, Master Jaken," Rin nodded.

…

A/N: This chapter has been edited. I cut out an "off screen" sex scene between Rin and Sesshomaru. (And I went on a small rant about not believing in sex outside marriage, and sex being a heavy thing. I'll keep this short. I have certain old fashioned beliefs, but other people's sex lives are none of my business.)

But I also believe Rin was not emotionally ready to have sex with Sesshomaru. Nor was she prepared to have a half demon kid. So she turned him down. (This was the way I wrote the story in the original, original draft.) It think this is more loyal to Rin's character as I have defined it.

PS: I am not retracting anything I said. Nor was I trying to use this fan fiction to push my ideals.

Just some thoughts. Sex is becoming more central to American and world wide culture. Everyone has their views. I just think it pays to really sit down in private and think of all angles to the topic. This is good advice for everybody on any topic. The ideas we believe in the most are ones we find for ourselves. (At least in my case.) I stand by my words. I am a conservative killjoy who believes in waiting until marriage. This is my conclusion.

So thank you for reading my rambles and I hope you enjoy this fan fic.


	7. Chapter 7- Longing

Chapter 7- Longing

Irritated did not begin to describe Sesshomaru's mood.

Before him stood Dracon. Dressed in silver armor, his long black hair tied at his neck. His red eyes looked at papers strewn over the table. A long, bone white long finger inched along lines of written text. Around his neck hung a silver medallion with a red dragon painted onto it.

"I want his golden bat pendant," Dracon said.

"You've always thought that thing was ugly, Father," Ryuu, Dracon's young son, said.

The younger dragon demon looked at his father with blue eyes. Like his father, he wore silver armor. His own medium length black hair hung free around his neck. Ryuu stood at Sesshomaru's height, holding himself tall and erect.

"I'll give it to Longwei as a trophy," Dracon smiled, "She'll remember forever of how far her father went to protect his beloved daughter's honor."

"I'm sure a war doesn't show that at all," Ryuu replied sarcastically.

"You'll understand when you have children. When are you going to find a woman anyway?"

"When I see one I like."

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin."

"What does that matter?"

"Women expect their husbands to be experienced. I know a Succubus-"

"Father," Ryuu cut Dracon off, "Have you decided on a proper amount for Dracula to pay?"

"Hmm. 200000."

"Couldn't you be more reasonable?"

"What would you say is the price you can put on Longwei's virtue?"

"Why does my sister have to stay a virgin until her wedding night and I have to be a womanizer?"

"If Longwei has lost her virtue, I don't want to know about it. Because I'll kill whoever it was. Sesshomaru, would you prefer a woman to be pure or experienced on her wedding night?"

"Father," Ryuu sighed, "That's as undignified as you can be."

"Inu no Tiasho had no problem answering the question."

"This topic is unsavory," Sesshomaru replied, "Reduce the currency demand by fifty percent."

"Fifty?" Dracon's eyebrows rose, "I wasn't going to go lower than twenty."

"I'm growing impatient."

"Forty."

Sesshomaru glared at Dracon.

"Fffff," Dracon scoffed, "You're certainly irritable today."

"These negotiations have taken more than a month," Ryuu pointed out, "You've prolonged them unnecessarily."

"Any inconvenience for Dracula," Dracon said.

"It's an inconvenience for all of us," Ryuu replied.

"You won't be an effective lord if you don't show your authority," Dracon lectured, "We conduct these negotiations on my terms. As I slowly show mercy towards Dracula, he begins to understand that I am not to be trifled with."

"I believe you are only provoking him into starting another war."

Ryuu clearly inherited his intelligence from his mother.

"Settle the land allotment," Sesshomaru ordered, "I will return in the morning."

He took to the skies. After a brief flight, Sesshomaru returned to his chambers in Dracon's castle. A meal came when he called for it. After he finished eating, a servant picked up the dishes.

Sesshomaru considered whether to review reports from his own lands or to sleep. As he chose the former, a knock came from the door.

"Enter," he said.

In came a woman in translucent clothing. Her outfit left little to the imagination as it showed off her sumptuous curves and long tail. Her blue skin glowed by the firelight. Sesshomaru blinked, then recalled the woman. He had spotted her in the bath house quite a long time ago.

Dracon clearly remembered.

"I have no need for you," Sesshomaru said, going back to his reports.

"It's been so long, my lord. Sixty-seven years to be precise."

"I do not repeat myself."

"Is there another woman you would prefer?"

The one waiting for him in Edo.

"Leave," he ordered.

The woman bowed, then left the room. Sesshomaru tilted his head back, thinking of Rin.

What Sesshomaru wanted most of all was for Rin to be in his bedchamber with him. Or in the woods, or in a hot spring, or her hut, anywhere actually. As long as she was naked and he was naked with her. And how he would enjoy teaching her how to attend her wifely duties...

And he was stuck in China overseeing the most frivolous state business he had encountered in the last century.

 _Beloved, wait for me_ , he thought.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called cheerfully to him, "I'm back!"

Jaken dumped a stack of scrolls on Sesshomaru's desk.

"Reports from Osumo are quite favorable. The harvest this year was superb! Of course the tributes were much larger as a result. May I suggest we put the extra funds into refurbishing the villa on Mount Haku?"

Villa... Sesshomaru almost had forgotten that villa existed. It was small, for a Lord's residence, but it was also peaceful, isolated, and quiet. And the landscaping was exquisite...

 _Rin would enjoy it there_ , Sesshomaru thought.

"I want it suitable within the next month," Sesshomaru said, "And see that it is stocked with human food."

"Uh... Yes, my lord," Jaken bowed, "I'll send the order right away."

"Jaken, Rin. Was she well?"

"She is quite well my lord," Jaken chirped, "She is thriving in the human village."

She was happy?

Oddly, that news stung.

"Is that so?" he asked with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Yes..." Jaken said nervously, "Nothing wrong at all!"

Sesshomaru glared at the imp.

Sweat rolled down Jaken's forehead.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru pressed.

"When I told her you were to be delayed, she began to cry!" Jaken bowed, "Rin asked me not to tell you, my lord. She did not want you to worry."

The imp did not put up much of a fight to keep Rin's confidence.

"Jaken, when she and I are wed, you will not have the luxury of taking her word lightly," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken nodded.

She had cried.

Relief filled him up. Rin's suffering brought no joy to him. However, the fact that she missed him and wanted to be with him settled any doubts that reared their ugly heads in the middle of the night.

 _I fear rejection from that human_ , he mused, _I fear it more than death._

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, "Rin sent something for you."

Sesshomaru spotted a bottle of demon oil. It had heavy traces of her scent. The oils were necessary for the maintenance of his swords. Sesshomaru never had enough time to gather the ingredients. She always seemed to think of the most practical things...

He should have sent a gift to her.

He closed his eyes, taking in her sweet, honey-like scent. Memories of her smile, the herbs she worked with, the poisons she made, hours of training to become a demon slayer, and how she loved to look at flowers filled his mind.

Taking a pen, Sesshomaru wrote out instructions.

 _To be tailored:_

 _A woman's outer kimono, silk. Pattern: flowers and butterflies. Colors of spring. One inner kimono, solid color. One obi to compliment both kimonos. A silk hairpin to accompany the attire. One white fur mantle to fit over kimonos. Materials should be fine and durable._

Looking over the parchment, he contemplated the order. It would please Rin, but it was not something she would find useful outside of the villa or his castle...

 _Add to previous order, one cloak. Fine material, durable. Dark color. Hooded. Must have removable fur stole._

Satisfied, he sealed the parchment and ordered Jaken to send the letter. Perhaps the order would be complete by the time he saw Rin again.

At the rate Dracon and Dracula were progressing, Sesshomaru would not be surprised if the items were done long before that.

…

Holding her spear, Rin cut off the reptilian demon's escape path into the woods. Miroku held his staff in front of him as well, cutting off the demon's next escape route. Ah-Un stood only a few paces away, blocking another path.

The slithering lizard ran up a tree. Inuyasha leaped onto the branches and swung his sword at the creature. It jumped up, dodging the Tetseiga.

"Rin, it's headed for you!" Miroku called.

The reptile ran towards her, his tongue shooting forth, Rin jumped to dodge the tongue. As it hit the rock below her, the rock began to melt away. Landing on the ground, she tore after the creature. Catching up to it, she stuck her spear in it's tail. The creature pulled against her for several seconds.

"You're not getting away!" Inuyasha swung his sword.

The demon's tail popped off. It tore off for the woods.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, bounding after the lizard.

Miroku followed, Rin climbed onto Ah-Un and urged him to follow the pair. She grabbed her bow and a red arrow from his saddle. Spotting the demon, Rin aimed at him. Her arrow flew forth, and it missed as he tilted his head.

"Get me closer," Rin said.

Ah-Un complied by flying faster. Dead, brown leaves flew passed them in the wind as they tore after the demon.

Ah-Un landed in front of the lizard. The lizard hissed at the dragon and turned around. Rin let off a fast shot, missing once again as it slithered out of the way.

"He's a slippery one," Miroku said.

The lizard ran right for the village. Inuyasha let out a profanity as they tore after him. A woman with a baby in her arms screamed as the lizard approached her.

"Help me!" she cried.

"That's why I wanted to keep him _away_ from the village!" Inuyasha complained.

Ah-Un landed in front of the woman and baby. Rin let loose another shot, only managing to hit the ground.

"You can't catch me!" the lizard bragged.

"Hey, scaley! Surrender now and we won't kill ya!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Never! Half-demon!" the lizard replied.

He turned a one-eighty. Then he leaped over Inuyasha. To Rin's shock, he landed on Ah-Un's head. His tongue shot out, coiling around her neck.

"Sorrendur ur teh uman dies!" the lizard said.

With a quick hand, Rin stabbed the lizard in the back with an arrow. The reptile screamed and let her go. He fell to the ground and writhed around. Inuyasha swiped at the lizard with his claws, finishing him off.

"Stupid lizard," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you so much, honored monk," the village headman came out, "You and your followers have saved us."

"Of course," Miroku nodded.

"Followers?" Inuyasha asked, "I did all the hard work."

"Speak for yourself, I lost ten arrows to that thing," Rin grumbled.

"Would you honor us with your presence at a feast?" the headman asked, "And please stay the night at my home?"

"We would be honored to accept your request," Miroku said, "And about my fee?"

"Yes... We'll be sure to settle it inside."

Rin got off Ah-Un, letting the beast wander into the forest by himself. Both she and Inuyasha followed Miroku into the headman's house.

The headman and Miroku laughed at the head table. Inuyasha and Rin ate together at the edge of the hall.

"I never know what to do at these things," Rin said, "A bit of a disadvantage for the future Lady of the Western Lands, huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said, "You're good enough for Sesshomaru, you're good enough for the rest of them."

"Maybe you're right," Rin nodded.

They talked half the evening away. As the feast drew to a close, a handsome young man dressed in nobleman's clothes approached the pair.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're the demon slayer who helped kill that horrid beast, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Yes. I'm Rin," she nodded.

"I'm Ryota, the headman's son," he sat down, "I heard you were quite brave during the fight. That lizard spun his tongue around your neck and you stabbed him with an arrow."

"Well, the arrow is special," Rin said, "It has a unique effect on demons."

"Make's it easier to kill them," Inuyasha said, "If the arrow doesn't do it right away."

"How amazing. What is the secret to this arrow?" Ryota asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you," Rin smiled, "One of a demon slayer's greatest assets is their weapons."

"And what a fine set of weapons you possess," he said, "Such unusual arrows. And that is a spear, isn't it?"

He pointed to the Shifting Spear.

"It was made from the scales of a demon I slew quite some time ago," Rin explained.

"You slew a demon by yourself?"

"Normally I work in a group," Rin said, "But that time, I needed to fight on my own. I outsmarted the demon by drawing him from the lake."

"How incredible!" he said, "Miss Rin, you are quite a woman. Strong and beautiful to boot."

"Beautiful?" her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I have been looking for a woman like you," Ryota said, "Would you consider us getting to know one another better? I believe you may be the one I've been searching for."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"My wife, of course!" Ryota smiled.

"Oh..." Rin shifted her gaze, "I'm recently engaged."

"You are?"

"To a man I love," she looked back at him.

"I don't know what you see in him," Inuyasha said snidely.

"Well... he's a very fortunate man indeed," Ryota said, "I wish you and your future husband happiness."

"Thank you," Rin nodded, giving him a smile.

"So, what kind of man is he?" Ryota asked.

"He's a very strong, kind man."

"Aren't you exaggerating the 'kind' bit?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't think so."

"Course you wouldn't. I knew you were half crazy. That's the only way anyone would see anything in that guy."

"You are familiar with this man?" Ryota asked Inuyasha.

"He's my brother," Inuyasha huffed.

"Brother?!" Ryota's eyes popped, "But aren't you... a demon?"

"Half-demon, if you have to get technical," he replied.

"And which side is this brother of yours on?"

Rin's chest began to clench.

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"The human or the demon side?" Ryota asked.

"The demon side!" Inuyasha stood up, "What's it to ya?! It's none of your business!"

Ryota's gaze shifted to Rin. His eyes reflected something horrid. Revulsion.

"I believe I am done here," Ryota stood up.

"You had no problem with a demon saving your village," Inuyasha said.

Ryota only glared at Inuyasha. Then he cast a disgusted glance at Rin. Her hand formed into a fist and began to shake.

"Don't you dare look at her like that!" Inuyasha demanded, "You think you're any better?!"

"What's going on?" the headman asked.

"This woman," Ryota pointed at Rin, "is the whore of a demon."

"How dare you say that!" Rin stood up.

"Now, now," Miroku said, "This is not really necessary."

"Ryota, control your tongue," the headman said, "We must not offend our saviors."

"But Father," Ryota said, "these people are friends of our very enemies."

"Go to your room," the headman said.

Ryota exited the room in a huff.

"I must apologize for my son's conduct," the headman bowed to Rin and Inuyasha, "He was not right to speak to you like that."

"I guess I can let it go," Inuyasha sat, "I don't feel like killing a bunch of humans anyway."

The headman stepped back in alarm.

"Inuyasha has a poor sense of humor," Miroku said, "Now, about that manner you spoke of."

"Yes. There is an abandoned manner not far from here. Our villagers often have to venture towards it to reach the river. They're heard strange things from that building recently. And there have been reports of a woman in white wandering the grounds. Only, she vanishes as soon as anyone catches a glimpse of her. Anyone who walks into that manner never comes out."

"Hmm... It could be a demon," Miroku said.

"I would be most grateful if you could investigate it, Master Monk," the headman said.

"We will set out in the morning," Miroku said.

…

"Thank you for standing by me, Inuyasha," Rin said the next morning as they walked towards the manner.

"I still think you're out of your mind to be with Sesshomaru. You're too good for that jerk."

"I didn't know you thought so well of me," she smiled.

"You're a good fighter, and a decent human too. And no one should look down on you for being in love with a demon."

"Was that... how they used to look at your mother?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha stiffened up.

"You don't have to answer," Rin said quickly, "I just-"

"There's no sugarcoating it," Inuyasha looked at her, "It's not gonna be easy for you. People are going to look at you like that your whole life. Your kids too. And if you think demons are any better, you're wrong. Sesshomaru's going to be looked down on too. You're both going to be shunned by both side as long as your with each other."

"I know. I thought I was ready... But what pains me is how they see Lord Sesshomaru. How can they look down on me for loving him? He's a better man than most of them could hope to be."

"Shows how much faith you have in humans," Inuyasha grinned, "They scarred you pretty bad, huh?"

"I feel more at home with people like you," Rin admitted, "I don't think I'll ever be able to live as a normal human. I can get along with them... but it's like there's some line I can't cross. Like I've been tainted. Even the villagers back home look at me differently."

"Well, most of them have come around. A few just keep their mouths shut. There's always gonna be idiots who don't get it."

"But look at how Lord Sesshomaru changed."

"That's Sesshomaru for ya. He talks about reputation and pride, but he could care less about what others think."

"I think that's one of the things I love about him."

"There it is," Miroku said.

They looked at the old, run down manner. The area around it seemed soaked in an evil aura. It sent a cold chill up Rin's spine.

"Who wants to go first?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe we should enter by age," Miroku stood behind Inuyasha.

"Hey, Ah-Un, come out when you're done," Inuyasha said.

The two headed demon looked at him reproachfully.

"Alright," Inuyasha nodded, "Let's go."

Miroku and Rin followed the half demon into the manner. As they walked over the aging floorboards, the planks creaked under their feet. A whish of wind brushed by Rin's cheek, making her clutch the handle of the lantern she held.

"There's a lot of death in the air," Inuyasha said.

"I feel a dark aura," Miroku conferred.

Rin's eyes darted around. The empty halls yielded no answers. Only growing mystery.

They came to a great room. Miroku looked over the walls. His gaze shifted to one place in particular.

"Rin, come over here with the light," Miroku said.

Holding the lantern towards the wall, Rin looked at the thing that had caught Miroku's eye. It was a wall scroll. On it was an illustration of a young woman wearing a white kimono. She gazed at an object far away. Like a trapped bird in a cage.

"She's trapped," Rin said softly.

"This scroll is giving off a malicious aura," Miroku said, "I believe this is what ties the apparition to this world."

"Seal it up then," Inuyasha said.

Rin stared at the scroll. Some ache of sympathy stirred in her heart. To be trapped...

Bang!

She darted around, her hand extending her spear. It sprang to life in her hand as her heart pounded in her ears. Inuyasha and Miroku stood on guard.

They waited for a moment.

Then another.

And another.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded. He removed a sutra from his robe. Praying silently, he moved to place the sutra on the scroll.

The scroll exuded a black light. Cold tingles went up Rin's spine. She turned around, holding her spear out. Her grip tightened as she saw the spirit before them.

Floating in the middle of the room, a woman dressed in a white kimono. Her face as pale as snow and her eyes just as white and lifeless. Her form flew towards them.

Reflexively, Rin blocked the ghost. But it flew passed her and into her body. Ice filled her blood.

"At last, I am free," the ghost said in her ears, "Free from death. Free from that cage."

 _This is_ my _body_ , Rin thought, teeth gritted.

Burning anger seemed to unhinge the ghost. For a moment, Rin felt her body slacken.

"Rin, you have to fight it," Miroku said, his face etched in concentration.

The ghost's own anger flared up. She twirled Rin's spear in her hands. Then she thrust it at Miroku.

"No one will rob this from me!" she said with Rin's voice.

Inuyasha stepped in between Rin and Miroku. The ghost swung the spear at his head. Inuyasha caught the spear in his hand.

"You can't even swing her weapon right," Inuyasha tugged the spear from Rin's grasp.

She ghost let go of the spear. Then she grabbed Rin's bow and a red arrow from her quiver. She loaded the arrow and aimed it at the monk.

"Stop, or I'll shoot the monk!" the ghost said, "I know how to use this!"

Glaring at her, Inuyasha froze.

Backing up, the ghost drove Rin's body out of the manner. Once out of sight of the other two, she ran for the exit. In the yard, she bolted for the back gate, veering for the woods.

Ah-Un blocked Rin's path. He roared at her, stalling Rin's heart. Rin let an arrow loose at the beast.

 _NO!_ Rin cried.

The arrow shot forth, striking near his heart. Ah-Un's twin heads groaned in pain. With that, Rin ran for the snow covered woods.

 _No..._ Rin thought in shock.

On autopilot by the ghost, Rin's running carried her towards the river. She ran along the shore line, towards the hills.

 _Ah-Un. You hurt Ah-Un!_ Rin said to the ghost, _I won't let you get away with this!_

The ghost made no reply. She only focused on running.

All of a sudden, Rin felt... drained. As if everything had been stiffened off. Her body kept moving, despite her protests. And Rin only felt as if she were fading somehow.

 _Lord Sesshomaru_ , Rin thought, _He'll find me. He always comes._

…

When Rin woke up, she had no idea where she was. All she found was that her body was tied to a tree with a makeshift rope. Her bow and arrows were paces away, along with her sword and dagger. Moving her neck, Rin realized she had full control of her body.

"The ghost must have lost control," Rin said.

She shifted around, trying to loosen the ties. But they were firmly tied in place.

"I guess she doesn't want me wandering off. Ugg, what is that smell?"

Sniffing the air, Rin picked up traces of dead demon and her own stink powder. Looking over, she spotted a demon carcass bleeding onto forest floor.

"To cover my scent," Rin surmised.

Looking down, Rin observed the consistency of her restraints.

"The ghost must have a trick in mind for getting out of here in a hurry," Rin said, "But what?"

Frowning, Rin tried to reach her dagger with her foot. But it was far too out of reach. She thought of her armor, wondering if any part from that could be used to cut the ropes away.

"If only I knew if the others were close or not," she said, "They must be looking for me... No matter how long it's been."

Ah-Un.

Tears stung Rin's eyes at the thought of that demon falling to her arrow. The red tipped arrowheads were the deadliest she possessed. Rin did not know if Ah-Un had the poison tolerance to resist the effects. He had been her closest ally over the last six years of training. And her oldest friend before that.

 _And Lord Sesshomaru's before that_ , Rin thought.

He was the only one besides Rin in the entire village that knew Sesshomaru's true kind nature. The only one she had been able to express herself in front of. All through those first lonely nights she had been with Kaede. And the nights before that, when Sesshomaru and Jaken had left her by herself.

 _Please don't be dead, my friend_ , Rin thought.

She leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Ow," a piece of back pricked her head.

With that, Rin gasped. An idea formed in her mind. She began to feel the trunk behind her for loose bark. The rough wood scraped her ropes. Feeling the material, a soft, vine like threads, Rin rubbed the coils of "rope" against the wood.

The strands began to weaken. Then they broke. One thread at a time, Rin broke the coils around her wrist. With her hands free, she took off her shoulder guard. A shell case held a salve for burns. She took the top off and used the fragile edge as a knife to cut the ropes around her middle. Finally loose, Rin stood up and grabbed her weapons. Then she began her trek through the woods.

She looked over the tree line for any landmarks. But this part of the land was unfamiliar to her. Thinking that the ghost might take over at any moment, Rin left as much of a scent trail as she could so Inuyasha could pick it up.

Her best bet was to find a human village and ask for directions to a landmark. Then she could make her way back to Edo.

Rin reached for a food pellet stored in her gear. She found them all gone.

"Five days worth of food pellets," Rin muttered.

So the ghost could have been in control of Rin's body for five days, at least. That was if she knew how to ration food pellets. Or had not thrown them away or something. Then again, the ghost could have been in control of Rin for much longer. But in Rin's human body, the ghost could not outrun a demon. Only hope to hide.

 _Lord Sesshomaru isn't supposed to be back from his trip for weeks_ , Rin thought.

So it was unlikely that he was on her trail. No doubt he would be once he went to Edo and found out she was missing. Then again, Myoga or someone would surely think to send a message.

Her stomach rumbled, gnawing at her.

"First thing's first," Rin said.

She walked through the woods, keeping an eye out for anything edible. To her glee, Rin came to a river. She caught a fish or two right away. Making a fire, she made a feast of them.

"If that ghost means to keep me alive, she must not have planned on staying asleep for long," Rin said, "I might have starved to death."

So she might take over again any moment.

Rin put out the fire as soon as possible. She cut off a few strands of hair and tied them to a fish bone. If Inuyasha or Sesshomaru found it, they would know she was alive and in control for a short time.

Her body flinched. Her muscles tensed up. And soon, she felt herself pushed out of her own mind into blackness.

…

When Rin woke up a second time, she found herself dressed in a fine kimono. A man sat opposite her, staring at her with blue eyes. Rin automatically reached for her weapon, only her hands found nothing.

"You must be hungry," the man said, "I will have my servant fetch you something to eat."

The man clapped. A servant girl opened the door. She bowed to the man and listened to his orders.

"Listen to me," Rin said, "My body has been possessed by an evil spirit. I need her exorcised."

"I'm aware," the man replied, "I am Kenta, Mika's betrothed."

"Mika? The woman? You know her?"

"I didn't know her until a week ago" he said, "But she brought me a poison that is most fascinating. My men are hard at work replicating it. Perhaps you can tell us what its secret is?"

"Those are my poisons!" Rin stood up, "And they're too dangerous to be in the wrong hands!"

The man stood with her.

"I don't want to hurt you. But Mika said that I am to use force if needed."

"I'm not afraid," Rin charged him, hand formed into a fist.

Wide eyed, the man dodged her first strike. Pivoting on her heel, Rin made another swing for his stomach. He drew his sword, holding it at her neck. Rin only slid under it, running for the door.

Her feet carried her down the halls. When she came to door, she slammed into a barrier, bouncing back onto the floor. It glowed blood red, flashing as she touched it with her fingers.

"You are quite a load of trouble," Kenta approached behind her.

Rin glared at him. His eyes flashed a deep red for a moment. Cold tendrils surrounded and licked her skin.

"Demon," she gasped.

"Quite astute, Demon Slayer," he said.

"I'm Rin," she held her head up, "And I am an ally to Lord Sesshomaru. He will not be pleased to find that you are holding me."

Kent broke into a laugh.

"Quite an outrageous lie you're spinning, Slayer," he chucked, "I doubt you even know who Lord Sesshomaru is. You just heard the name somewhere and thought you could use it to intimidate demons. And do you expect me to believe he'd trouble himself over a human?"

"It's the truth. His younger brother, Inuyasha, is searching for me."

"You think I'm afraid of a half-demon? If he even is your ally."

"Your funeral," Rin walked back to the room.

"I think you're more amusing than Mika," Kenta said, "Just think, two wives for the price of one."

"This is _my_ body," Rin turned to him, "And you're not coming within a pace of me!"

"Well, only while _you're_ in control," he smirked.

Both her chest and stomach clenched. Fear flooded Rin as she backed away from the demon. He grinned wider at her reaction.

"Mika told me you were a tough woman," he said, "I like your spirit. I'll be most happy, Rin."

 _If he touches me before I can escape, will Lord Sesshomaru even want me?_ Rin asked herself.

Would Sesshomaru forgive her for being so weak?

He would.

But would he want to touch a woman tainted by another demon?

That was something Rin did not know.

 _Focus, Rin!_ she lectured herself, _Find a way out._

The servant brought the food. Knowing she could not fight on an empty stomach, Rin sat to eat.

 _A chance will show itself_ , she decided calmly.


	8. Chapter 8- The Hunt

Chapter 8- The Hunt

"General Gina is certainly doing well, wouldn't you agree, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, "She's training those new recruits quite well."

Jaken followed Sesshomaru down the path through the woods. As they turned a bend, he took in the familiar scent of the nearby human village. A picture of a smile filled his mind. Rin's smile.

"I did hear one piece of news while we were at at General Kuro's castle," Jaken said, "Your cousin, Lord Katsurou, has returned from his training on the mainland."

Another troublesome element to deal with.

"They say his power has increased significantly," Jaken said, "Perhaps he will be of some use to you as a member of your council?"

"You would suggest putting one such as him in power?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, he is the next full-blooded demon in line for rule, if you should die, my lord."

"I have instructed otherwise."

"Yes... but Lord Osumo has held back changing the law to the rite of succession."

"What for?" Sesshomaru stopped.

He glared at the toad. Jaken fell back, bowing his head to Sesshomaru.

"He wishes to speak to you in person before enacting your decoration!" Jaken said meekly.

"What of?"

"Lord Osumo believes the change is unwise, milord. Making your brother the next in line is most unusual. Many in the Demon Council don't think a half-demon should be given any right to your title. He suggests that Lord Katsurou should be kept as your heir, for the sake of the realm, my lord."

"He believes I should keep the bloodline pure to appease those fools?" Sesshomaru asked, "And what do they know?"

He looked out over the horizon.

"I do not see those fools stepping out of the city gates," he continued to walk down the path.

 _Nor have they witnessed Inuyasha's power_ , Sesshomaru thought to himself, _They do not understand the power a half-demon can have. Or a human..._

"But my lord, doesn't Lord Osumo have a point?" Jaken ran to catch up with his lord, "You yourself were opposed to a half-breed being the Lord of the Western Lands. You said that only a pure demon could rule demons."

"Any heir of mine will be worthy to rule," Sesshomaru replied, "Half demon or not."

"I see," Jaken nodded, "You intend to allow Lord Inuyasha to be your heir so no one will contest the legitimacy of the child you will have with Rin. Quite clever, Lord Sesshomaru. As one would expect from a demon of your caliber. No one else would think of such a diplomatically brilliant tactic."

Jaken laughed haughtily.

"But still..." Jaken said.

Glancing at the imp, Sesshomaru waited for him to speak.

"Won't this cause rebellion in your lands, my lord?" Jaken crossed him arms, "Not everyone is brilliant enough to see the wisdom you so process."

It had taken the imp that long to reason it out?

 _My father made the clause in the original law_ , Sesshomaru walked down the path, _That no half-blooded demon shall inherit. He did it to protect that woman and Inuyasha from those who would oppose a half-demon as their ruler. And now, I seek to remove the very thing that secured my right to rule so long ago._

 _Tell me father, do you see this and find justice in it? That I would seek to take a human bride and make her child my heir? Did you see this path as well? You saw my quest for a fang to the end. To Bakusaiga. So did you see the end of the path I walk with Rin? Father, is this what you wanted? Did you see this outcome when you went to Izayoi and Inuyasha that day?_

He stared at the trees, seeking answers to long asked questions.

 _Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?_

Rin...

Could that be the answer? Would his human help him find the answers as Izayoi had helped his father? Would Sesshomaru find the same conclusions? What was worth fighting for? And how far did he have to go to balance his own desires and the needs of the land? Could he have the warmth of Rin's touch and the security of the West?

"You want to cut just the leaves off," Sesshomaru's ears picked up a voice.

"It's Kagome," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru found his priestess sister-in-law showing her son how to harvest herbs.

"You want to leave the stem so the herb can keep growing," Kagome held a knife to the herb.

"Uncle," Akito glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Big Brother!" Kagome smiled at him.

Ignoring the pang of irritation from that title the miko had given him, Sesshomaru approached the pair.

"Where is Rin?" he asked.

"She's with Miroku and Inuyasha on a job," Kagome replied, "They should be back soon."

"Chasing another low demon out of some human village?" Jaken asked, "What a waste of time."

"This demon is supposed to be really fast," Akito replied, "They thought they might have some trouble with it."

"Lord Sesshomaru could kill a beast like that in a second, if he wanted to waste his time."

"But you might have trouble."

"I can defeat any opponent you throw at me!"

"Then how come you run away any time there's trouble?"

"How about I show you haw strong I am?" Jaken pounded the Staff of Two Heads on the ground.

Akito walked up to the toad. Then he flicked his finger at Jaken's forehead. His index finger lit up with white light on impact. Jaken fell to the ground, rubbing his forehead.

"You little brat, how dare you!" Jaken said.

He waved the staff at Akito. Akito caught it in his hand. Then he shoved Jaken back.

"Hey, enough!" Kagome chastised.

Jaken sprung up and charged at Akito. Akito threw his hand up, pure power building in his palm.

Sesshomaru flung his whip light at Akito, dragging him out of the way of Jaken's charge. Jaken tumbled into the bushes. Sesshomaru's whip threw Akito onto the ground.

"Ow," the boy rubbed his butt.

"Don't act so undignified," Sesshomaru ordered.

Akito's eyes widened. He stared at his uncle in shock. Then his fists began to shake. With water at the corners of his eyes, he got up and ran off into the village.

"Akito!" Kagome called after him.

"Honestly, crying over something like that," Jaken brushed dust off his sleeve.

"You didn't have to provoke him!" Kagome said, "And you."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Akito really looks up to you!" she said, "You might as well have cut him with your sword for what you did. He was wrong, but... You didn't have to be so cruel."

Kagome turned on her heel and went after her son.

"Humans," Jaken scoffed.

Sesshomaru pounded Jaken on the head.

"What did I do, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Leave the boy be, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah... yes, my lord," he lowered his head.

His ears picked up the slow rhythm of Ah-Un's footsteps. Too slow. Sesshomaru went out to find the beast.

Miroku lead Ah-Un into the village. The dragon demon's heads drooping and his legs dragging behind.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded, looking closely at the beast.

"Rin was attacked by a ghost," Miroku said, "She was possessed."

"Possessed?" Sesshomaru looked at the monk.

Sniffing, he detected traces of Rin's demon poison in Ah-Un's body. The dragon had a natural resistance to most poisons.

"I gave him an antidote, but Rin's poison is very powerful," Miroku said, "I didn't think we'd make here in time. Sango and Kagome should be able to reverse the effects."

"Where is my brother?"

"He's looking for Rin. She's been missing for several days."

"You lost track of her?"

"I do not know where she went. Ah-Un's condition has been deteriorating rapidly. We thought it was best to capture Rin and exorcise the ghost. Inuyasha has not returned yet?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called, "What's wrong with Ah-Un? Where is Rin?"

"Where was this attack?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A village two days from here," Miroku replied.

After getting directions from the monk, Sesshomaru flew towards the manner. Rin's scent had long faded. But he found traces of Inuyasha through the woods. The trail took him three days to track. Finally, he found Inuyasha at a shoreline.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as Sesshomaru landed on the beach.

"You can probably smell it," Inuyasha said, "She jumped into the water."

A cold trail.

…

After searching on his own for a week, Sesshomaru returned to Edo. Kagome shook her head when he arrived.

"You'd think a demon slayer that uses poison arrows would be easier to find," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm afraid the villagers didn't know much about the woman in this portrait," Miroku said, "She may have died too long ago for anyone's memory."

Sesshomaru looked at the portrait of the woman in white clothing.

"Isn't this the anchor the ghost used to keep her spirit in this world?" Akito asked Miroku.

"Yes, but now that she possess Rin, the ghost no longer needs it," Miroku said.

"But it is tied to her," Akito reached out to touch it.

He closed his eyes. The scroll gave off a cold aura as his pure power came into contact with the paper. As he opened his eyes, they glowed red. Dog demon blood ran hot in the boy.

"Get away from that," Inuyasha pulled his son back.

Pure, white power escaped from Akito. His blood cooled instantly. And his eyes went back to yellow.

"Her name is Mika," Akito shook his head, "And she... wants freedom."

"Freedom?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She wanted to die to get away from the husband she hated. Then she wanted to come back from death so she could live the life she never had. She wanted to be rich and have power. And she wanted a body. And that's why she took Rin. She sensed me looking into her soul. She she tried to attack me. That's when my blood took over for an instant."

"But your spiritual power counteracted it," Miroku said, "Quite fortunate."

"Where did the woman take Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know," Akito said, "But I smelled something. Like trees..."

"That's not very helpful," Jaken complained.

Inuyasha bashed the toad on the head.

"Now we know more than we did," Miroku said, "At least we know Mika will do all she can to keep Rin alive."

"Akito, can you commune with the woman again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh no," Inuyasha stood in front of Akito, "I want to find Rin as much as you do. But I'm not risking my son's life for it. The blood tried to take over, Sesshomaru!"

"But... I want to find Rin too," Akito said, "I can do it."

"You're too young to make that kind of choice!" Inuyasha lectured, "He's not doing it again."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"You're not gonna fight me over it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will seek Rin myself," Sesshomaru said.

"But my lord, where are we supposed to start?" Jaken asked.

Trees.

"The forests," Sesshomaru replied.

"That's a lot of ground, my lord."

"Then I have no time to waste here."

…

Kagome petted Ah-Un's head.

Two weeks had gone by.

The twin heads looked at Kagome. Then they laid back down. Ah-Un had fought the poison the entire time. But the berries Rin used in the poison was especially effective. Recovery for the demon was slow.

"I brought something for Ah-Un," Sango held a basket of cabbage and radish.

"He'll like those," Kagome said.

Her smile fell.

"No word from Inuyasha or Sesshomaru," Sango said.

"I beginning to wonder if she'll ever be found," Kagome replied.

"Sesshomaru won't give up," Sango said.

Kagome heard a shuffle outside. Getting up, she found Akito holding a bucket of water and a rag.

"Rin used to let me ride on Ah-Un with her while you and Father were gone," Akito said.

"I'm sure Rin would appreciate you taking care of Ah-Un," Kagome said.

Evening fell over the village. As Akito worked, his hair turned black and his eyes turned brown. Kagome looked up at the sky. A moonless night.

"I hope Inuyasha is alright," Kagome said.

…

"You don't have to stare so hard," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Hmmm... so you do turn mortal on the night of the new moon," Jaken said.

"I can still hurt you," Inuyasha said.

"Now now," Miroku said.

"The boy, Akito," Sesshomaru said, "He shares this night of weakness with you."

"Yeah. But it's not the same," Inuyasha said.

"How's that?" Jaken asked.

"Half Akito's power is held back by his demonic blood," Miroku said, "But on a night like this, he has full use of his spiritual powers."

"So he's not as useless as his father," Jaken scowled.

With a clenched fist, Inuyasha pounded the imp's head.

"Don't you dare strike me, you stinking human!" Jaken shouted.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh... I mean, please forgive my comments, Master Inuyasha," Jaken said.

"Akito's got so much power and he can't even use it all," Inuyasha said, "He gets a longer life, heals faster than a human, and he has my nose and all. But it'd be easier for him if he was all human. He can't even play with the human kids."

"My children don't seem to mind," Miroku said.

"Yeah well, you're kids are different. Sometimes I think he just wants to be human, that's all."

"Well, only because it's to his benefit to lose his demonic power during the new moon," Jaken said, "You gain nothing in this form."

"Shows what you know," Inuyasha snarled, "I could be cursed as a human right now and I'd be just fine!"

What?

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked, "Why would you give up that power? You would give up Tesseiga?"

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to give it up!" Inuyasha said, "I'm just saying it wouldn't be bad. I've got what I need in that village. It's my home. It only took two hundred years to find it."

Home?

Rin's smile flashed in his mind. And Sesshomaru felt a lightness to his heart. And at the same time, an ache awoke within him. An ache that would only disappear when Rin was near.

…

Akito slipped into the room Miroku has stored the wall scroll. With a wave of his hand, he broke the seal. Black light escaped, as if the ink came to life.

Holding up a sutra, Akito chanted. White light emanated from his body.

Images flashed in his mind. A woman in white serving a man sake. A woman gazing at the sky, longing to follow the birds. A woman picking up a bow and arrow. She gazed a the bird who flew into the garden of her manner. Then she shot it down.

 _This is the poison, Kenta_ , she said in Akito's head.

A man with blue eyes took a vial of poison from the woman, grinning widely. A cold aura leaked from his body. A dark one that only a demon could possess.

"Akito!" Kagome called to him.

 _You again!_ Mika screamed at Akito.

With a wave of his hand, Akito burned the sutra. The connection to the ghost broke.

"Akito! I can't believe you'd do that!" Kagome said, "After we forbid you!"

"Mother, you'd do the same," Akito said.

"Is Akito alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine," Akito said, "Rin's body is okay too."

"You saw Rin?" Kagome asked.

"She's with some demon named Kenta," Akito said.

"Kenta," Sango repeated, "I'll send word to Inuyasha."

"Okay," Kagome nodded, "But you, young man, you're grounded!"

"Mother, what does that mean?" Akito asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," Kagome replied.

…

Sesshomaru smelled the young demon slayer as he and Kirara landed before them.

"Kohaku," Miroku greeted, "What a pleasant surprise."

"I have news from Sango," Kohaku said.

Kohaku told them of Akito's visions.

"That little," Inuyasha cursed, "I'm gonna give him a lesson he won't forget when we get back!"

"Go easy on him," Miroku said, "I'm sure Kagome has punished him already."

"If it was your son, you'd do worse."

"Not really."

"What if it was one of your daughters?"

"I see your point."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, "What do you know of this Kenta?"

"I know no one of that name, milord," Jaken shook his head.

"Still, it's something to go on," Miroku said, "I suggest we split up and start inquiring."

"Myoga might have heard of him, I'll head to Totosai's place," Inuyasha said.

"And I will seek information at the temples."

"I'll ask around the villages," Kohaku mounted Kirara.

"Hmm. I suppose I should ask the demon merchants about any new poison on the market," Jaken said, "That would be in Yokaioza."

"I almost forgot," Kohaku took a package out of his belt.

He held out bracelets made of prayer beads carefully wrapped in cloth.

"Akito made them," Kohaku said, "They should help Rin control the ghost inside her until Mika can be exorcised."

Miroku and Inuyasha each took one. Jaken reached to touch one, only to have his fingers burn.

"Akito hasn't mastered controlling his flow of power yet," Miroku said, "These are much more powerful than they need to be."

"Even when he finds a way to be useful, that boy is trouble," Jaken muttered.

Sesshomaru took the last bracelet and tucked it into his own kimono.

…

"My lord, no one has seen a poison that matches Rin's," Jaken said within the busy streets of Yokaioza.

Looking over the crowd of demons, Sesshomaru pondered the likelihood that Inuyasha had found anything. Walking towards the gates of his city, he smelled a faint trace of sweet honey-like aroma.

Turning on his heel, he honed in on the scent. A little demon saw him and jumped up with a squeak. The boar demon ran down an ally.

Sesshomaru walked around the buildings. He waited at the end of a busy street. The boar walked passed a ramen stand, looking over his shoulder the whole way. He bumped into Sesshomaru's leg.

"This is my city, boar," Sesshomaru said, "There is not a stone in it I do not know."

"Were you looking for me, Lord Sesshomaru?" the boar asked, "I am but a humble boar demon."

"You have the scent of a human on you," Sesshomaru said.

"No sire, no humans. I don't associate with humans."

"The dagger," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

The boar looked down at his dagger. He took it off his belt and offered it to Sesshomaru. Taking the wooden hilt in his hand, he recognized the weapon he had gifted Rin six years before, when she had started training to be a demon slayer.

"The human this belonged to, where is she?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I know of no human. Is that what the scent is?"

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought it from a demon merchant named Mari. She runs a stand in the-"

Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Ah... I'm not getting that back, am I?" the boar asked.

An old fox demon sat under the shade of her stand. Her nose twitched at Sesshomaru approached.

"What can I do for our noble Lord?" she asked.

"This dagger, who did you buy it from?" Sesshomaru held out the knife.

"Hmmm... I can't seem to recall," she tilted her head, "Perhaps you could give me something jog my memory?"

Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"Ah!" Mari said, "I recall now! It was a young demon slayer. She needed food. She also asked me where she could sell a poison imbued in a weapon."

"Where did you send her?"

"Why... to the army, my lord. They're always interested in unusual weapons."

 _Would the ghost be that foolish?_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

"But she didn't like that. So I directed her towards another party. A half-demon who calls himself Kenta."

"A half-demon?"

"He's most interested in increasing his power. Poison arrows sound like his sort of thing. He lives in the mountains just north of here."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

"Refund the boar's money," Sesshomaru said, "And do not demand a bribe from my government again. Or you will not be doing business here any longer."

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken caught up to Sesshomaru.

"Find the monk," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Where are you headed, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"To find Rin," he flew into the air.


	9. Chapter 9- Reunited

Chapter 9- Reunited

To her amazement, Rin woke up with a light breeze running across her face from the wind outside. She saw an open window above her, letting in fresh air.

"Mistress, is there anything you need?" the human servant asked.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Haru, miss. I already told you."

Rin looked at Haru.

"Oh, you're the other one," Haru said.

"Not 'the other one'. I'm the real one," Rin said, "This ghost took over my body."

"She told me you were intruding in her body."

"Where's that demon? Kenta?" Rin asked.

"My brother is out," Haru replied.

"Brother?" Rin looked closely at Haru, "You're human."

"And he's half-demon," Haru said, "Our mother is the same. His father... She never told us who he was or what he was."

"From what I saw of Kenta's power, I'd say fox or raccoon. Gifted in illusion magic. That's how he looked human the night before."

"You could tell?" Haru asked, "Amazing."

"I grew up with a fox demon."

"But aren't you a demon slayer?"

"I'm also engaged to a demon."

"Oh!" Haru said in amazement, "I'm surprised a human would willingly get engaged to a demon."

"How did you get passed the barrier?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Do you really think keeping me here against my will is right?"

"Kenta has his reasons."

"Reasons don't make things right."

"No one really cares," Haru said, "If you need anything, I'll be in the other room."

…

Kenta came home from his business. Rin watched him greet Haru.

"A got a cartload of goods from the lord," Kenta said to Haru.

"I'm glad," Haru smiled, "The other one is awake."

"Rin? I wasn't expecting you to be awake," Kenta said.

"Why? Did you think Mika could keep my body forever?" Rin asked.

"Mika's proven useful to us."

"By giving you my poison."

"And more besides," he laughed, "Do you really believe this is the first time she has not been in your body?"

"Eh?" Rin looked down at her body.

"Mika is a spirit. And that is useful in its own way. As long as she has a place to return to, she can wander into the demon city to her heart's desire."

The demon city?

"Yokaioza?" Rin asked.

"Impressive," Kenta said, "You know if it. You must itch to kill all those demons."

"Of course not!" Rin said, "I'd never kill demons without reason."

"Why not? They'd kill you."

"Not all demons are like that."

"If you say so," he sat down, "Haru, get me some tea, won't you?"

"Right away," Haru said.

"Have you and Mika married yet?" Rin asked.

"Not yet," he said, "But soon."

"She's holding out on you?" Rin sat near him.

Kenta looked at her in bemusement.

"Mika has no intention of marrying me," he scoffed, "She'll run off once she get her share of the profits. She seems to assume that she has me wrapped around her finger."

"So where is she?"

"Spying around Yokaioza."

"What if someone catches her?"

"All the better for you, isn't it?" he asked, "But I don't care since I have the poison now. And I got everything else I want from her."

"So you'll let me go?"

"I think the demons would pay a high price for the corpse of a demon slayer."

"You'd die if you did that," Rin said, "I wasn't kidding when I said I was an ally of Lord Sesshomaru's. I promised myself to him."

"Sesshomaru would never take a human, even as a plaything," Kenta shook his head, "You have no idea what demon society is like."

"Lord Sesshomaru is tall with white hair and a crescent forehead crest on his forehead. He wears a kimono with sakura blossoms dyed into it. His sword is the fang Bakusaiga, one that came from his own body. His brother cut off his arm, but Lord Sesshomaru grew it back. He has a sword that can bring the dead back to life. And he used to travel with a human girl when he was hunting Naroku."

Kenta blinked at her.

"Some of that sounds right," he said.

"I was the human girl," Rin said, "He brought me back to life with his father's sword. I owe him my life."

"Maybe you're telling the truth," Kenta said, "About Sesshomaru's power. But he doesn't care about a human woman."

"What if she's telling the truth?" Haru asked.

"She isn't," Kenta shook his head, "There's no way."

"Then don't blame me when you die," Rin said.

…

Evening fell over the house. Rin looked outside at the snow blanketing the trees. Haru went to sleep, leaving Rin with Kenta.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to let me go?" Rin asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "You have nothing I want."

"What about all those things you said the my first night here? That I was interesting?"

"I meant it," he gazed at her, "You'd be an interesting woman."

Rin moved close to him.

"Do you want to find out how interesting I can be?" she gazed into his eyes.

He bit his bottom lip.

"Aren't you engaged?" Kenta asked.

"He won't find out," Rin said, "I'll hide it from him."

He smiled. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

Moving fast, Rin grabbed his sword. Then she stood up, holding the katana at his neck.

"And why didn't I see this coming?" Kenta asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Haru's the only one you have, isn't she? It's not easy to be a half-demon in this world."

"I don't care about this world. I only care about me and my sister. Mika would have been part of that if-"

"If what?" Rin asked.

"I saw her ingesting an herb. And herb that rids the body of any child a woman carries."

She took in a sharp breath. Rin's hand shook, her insides clenching as if someone had squeezed them.

"You two..." Rin looked at him in disgust, "You two... You... You didn't..."

"She didn't want to carry the child of a half-demon. She's as bad as any other human. You're no different."

"You're no better!" Rin screamed, "Don't look down on me when you're so despicable yourself!"

BOOM!

A crash came from outside. Kenta and Rin looked up. A knock came from the door. A man hurried inside.

"Master Kenta, a demon is attacking..." the man looked at Rin in shock.

"Order your men to stand down," Rin pressed the katana blade to Kenta's neck.

"Uh..." the man looked at Kenta.

"I can smell a dog demon," Kenta looked up at Rin, "You were telling the truth. He's come for you."

"You should have listened," Rin replied, "You might have lived."

"So.. I'm dead no matter what. Rin, please let my sister go. Jiro, order the men to stand down."

"But Master Kenta, can't you-"

"I can't fight the one who's approaching," Kenta closed his eyes.

Jiro ran outside. Rin kept her eye on Kenta as he walked to the porch door. He looked at a single tree growing in the courtyard of the house. The full moon illuminated the run down house Kenta and his men stayed in.

Like a phantom, Sesshomaru descended from the skies. His eyes fell straight onto Rin. As she gazed at him, her heart pounded. And an ache filled her heart as she noticed his eyes widening a mere fraction.

Suddenly, Rin felt a constriction in her chest. She dropped the katana as her limbs stiffened. A cold chill filled her blood again. Mika had chosen to return.

"No," Rin snarled, "Not this time."

She leaned on the frame of the door, clutching the wood as she fought to keep Mika out. Sesshomaru came to her side. He slipped a bracelet of prayer beads onto her wrist. Immediately, Mika lost all control. She shrunk into a nonthreatening, cold little ice block in Rin's stomach.

Sesshomaru turned to Kenta, his sword drawn.

"Did you allow this half-breed to touch you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Rin replied.

"Your scent is on her body, half-breed," Sesshomaru said, "You dared touch what belongs to me?"

"Just get it over with," Kenta said.

"Wait!" Haru ran out, "Please! Don't kill him!"

She threw herself between Kenta and Sesshomaru.

"Haru," Kenta gasped, "Get back!"

"Rin, would you spare this... man?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Please, miss Rin," Haru said, "My brother is all I have!"

"I don't want him to die, Haru. But... I can't just let him get away with what he's done to me."

"Then he will be imprisoned," Sesshomaru said, "And so will you, human. For aiding this plot."

"She had nothing to do with this!" Kenta said, "Rin-"

"Don't speak to her!" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist.

His claws dug so deep into her wrist, they began to bleed. Sesshomaru pulled her towards him, coiling his arm around her.

Demons came from Yokaioza. Sesshomaru oversaw the arrest of Kenta and his men. Haru included.

As they were taken away, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He walked out of the manner's gate into the mountains. Rin found her demon slayer armor and her remaining weapons in a storeroom. She disrobed from the kimono and changed into her familiar demon leather armor.

She ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. He waited at the edge of the manner's gates. As she approached, he did not turn to look at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I want nothing more than to destroy that vile scum," he said.

"Then why did you spare him?" Rin asked.

"How do you find mercy in your human heart? After what he did to you?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "I just... I don't like shedding blood when I don't have to. And I suppose I felt sorry for those two."

"Because he is a half-demon?"

"Because I could see he was hurt."

"You are kind. It is in your nature."

Sesshomaru withdrew a dagger from his kimono. He held it out to Rin. Reaching to take it back, Rin found that he put his other hand over hers.

"I injured you," he looked in her eyes, "Forgive me."

"Will you forgive me for being so weak?"

"You are not weak," he replied.

Rin leaned into his body, pressing her head to his chest.

"Will you still take me, even if..."

"I would not cast you away over something like that, Rin."

His arms coiled around her, securing her in their warmth.

"Beloved," he whispered in her ear.

 _He'll always find me_ , Rin smiled.

…

Rin and Sesshomaru traveled through the forest near Yokaioza. Over a hill, they saw a welcome sight. Inuyasha and Miroku stood to greet them.

"Rin, thank goodness you're alright," Miroku said.

"Hey, kid," Inuyasha threw a pole at her.

"You dragged this thing all the way here?" Rin asked.

"Had to make sure you got it back after all that money you spent on it," Inuyasha replied.

"Monk, drive the spirit out of her," Sesshomaru said.

"Right away," Miroku nodded.

After the exorcism, Rin's entire body felt drained. She leaned against Sesshomaru for support.

"We should get some rest," Miroku said, "There's a city ahead-"

"Not there," Inuyahsa said, "Yokaioza's no place for humans."

"But isn't that Lord Sesshomaru's city?" Miroku asked.

"The whelp is correct to discourage you, Monk," Sesshomaru replied,

"So... we'll sleep outside."

"Old Lady Tsukimaru has a place near here," Inuyasha said, "Unless there's a problem, Big Brother?"

"Hmp," Sesshomaru grunted.

"Is there something I'm not getting?" Miroku asked.

"Used to live there, until someone banned me from the clan," Inuyasha said.

"You'll be pleased to know the ban has been lifted," Jaken interjected.

"Really, didn't know Sesshomaru could do something decent," Inuyasha shot back.

"He just spared lives," Rin replied.

"You'll have to tell us the tale as we travel," Miroku said.

Her eyes became heavy. Sesshomaru took her legs and lifted her into his arms.

"She will tell you later," he said, "Rin must rest. I will take her to Tsukimaru's manner."

"We'll meet you there, I suppose," Miroku said.

Rin fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms as he leaped into the sky.

…

The next morning, Rin woke up with her head on something soft and fluffy. Looking up, she found Sesshomaru staring down at her. Her face was buried in his fur limb.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sat up.

"You do not need to be so formal when we are alone," he replied.

Looking around, Rin saw that they were in a small room. A futon laid underneath her. Nothing else filled the space but a few wall decorations and a small table.

"You watched over me the whole night?" she asked.

 _We're really by ourselves?_ Rin thought.

He nodded.

Her heart began to pound. She stared at Sesshomaru's strong build. His handsome face. And his long, silky hair...

"Rin, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she looked away from him, her cheeks beginning to turn a light pink.

"Do you wish me to claim you now?" he asked.

"What?!" she gasped.

Looking at him, she saw a faint spark in his eyes.

"You're teasing me," she pouted.

"You have interesting reactions," he replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru... Would you take me now if I asked?"

His soft expression hardened.

"Rin, I do not believe it is wise to engage. Not after that... man has touched you."

"But you still want me, don't you?!" she asked, "As a woman? I don't disgust you?"

"I have already said I still desire you."

"But..."

"Rin, nothing has changed," he ran his fingers through her hair.

He pulled his hand away, letting her hair slide over his fingers.

"You will have everything in time, Beloved," he said, "You must look into your heart and recover from this event. I do not wish for your memories of us to be colored by that man's actions."

"You're very kind, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "I always knew that."

"Aside from that, everyone in this house would overhear it," he looked at the walls.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha has stopped snoring."

"That... he was listening in?!" she turned red.

…

"Well, I certainly am looking forward to returning home," Miroku said.

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru gazed at Rin as she secured her spear on her back. She turned towards him.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked.

Very soon.

"You will," he promised, "Take care of yourself until then."

"I will. But I know you'll always come if I need you," she turned away.

He felt an urge to reach his hand out and grab her shoulder. But instead, he watched her run to the gate to be with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"You know, your father would be happy for you," Tsukimaru, a fellow dog demon, said.

Sesshomaru looked at his aunt. His father's sister to be precise.

"Father was an unusual demon," Sesshomaru replied as Rin and the others disappeared.

"You've become one yourself," she smiled.

Indeed. He had spared lives. Only a few years ago, he would have cut them down without a second thought.

But... he wanted to be a man Rin could be proud to call her husband. As she had become a woman he was proud to call his own.


	10. Chapter 10- Wedding

Chapter 10- Wedding

Dawn spread over the land, light hitting the snow blanketing the forest. Pink light fell onto the wall of Sesshomaru's palace. The white stone glimmered in the sunlight. The etchings of dragons and dogs coming to life as the demons within stirred.

In the top floors of one of the guarding towers resided high ranking officials and vassals. In one of the larger rooms, a green demon snored contently under a thick futon.

"Master Jaken," a voice whispered.

Jaken grumbled and rolled over under his futon.

"Master Jaken, you said to wake you up at dawn," a small demon said to the imp.

Jaken only let out a deep snore.

"Master Jaken!" the demon shouted.

"What are you shouting at me for?!" Jaken demanded.

"You were to be awoken at dawn," the servant replied.

"What? Why would you wake me up at this hour?"

"To oversee the perorations for the lord's wedding," the demon replied.

"Is that so," Jaken nodded, "That is a good idea."

He sat still for a moment, then he screamed.

"I can't lie about in bed, I have to oversee Lord Sesshomaru's wedding preparations!"

"Yes, Master Jaken," the demon said.

"Bring me some food!" Jaken demanded.

The small demon produced a tray of hot soup and tea.

"That was fast," Jaken said in awe.

"You ordered your breakfast to be brought when I woke you up, Master Jaken."

"I did, didn't I?" Jaken asked, stuffing the soup into his mouth, "Much too much to do to sit around eating."

He gulped down the tea. His face turned red.

"Hot!" he screamed.

The servant held out a cup of cold water. Jaken snatched it and drank it down.

"Don't just stand there!" Jaken screamed, "Get my clothes ready."

The servant pointed to Jaken's garments, already laid out for him.

"Stop standing around and retrieve the list of-"

The servant held out the scroll in question to Jaken.

"Hmm. I seem to have things well in hand," Jaken smiled, "No need to worry."

"No, Master Jaken," the small demon nodded.

Jaken dressed and hurried down to the feasting hall. Servants busied themselves putting up last minute touches to the banners and flower arrangements. Bowls and chopsticks were laid out with cups. The finest objects were laid out towards the front of the hall, near the great table that overlooked the other small ones. The poorest objects were laid out farthest from the table, near the edge of the hall itself. Each demon would sit according to his station.

Jaken went to the high table and inspected the spot Sesshomaru would sit at. Next to him was Rin's seat. Her menu head been adjusted for human tastes. And for obvious reasons, no dishes used human body parts in their preparation.

Speaking of food, Jaken inspected the kitchens next. Breakfast was being prepared for the nobles staying at the castle. Most would rise within the hour if they were not already up.

"I'm telling you, you use white wine with the dragon stew!" a chef, in this case a boar demon, argued with another cook.

"It's red wine, you uncultured scum!" the cook, a fox demon, argued back.

"What is going on here?!" Jaken screeched.

"Master Jaken," a servant bowed, "the masters have gotten into an argument over the preparation of the dragon stew. They seem to have ordered two different wines to be served with the dish."

"Proper decorum is to serve the white wine!" the boar said.

"Dragon meat is red!" the fox said back.

"Not when it is made with a milk sauce."

"Just serve them both," Jaken said.

"We couldn't possibly do that!" the demons said.

"Then serve the red wine! Red wine goes with red meat! That's the basics of European cooking!"

"But this white wine is made especially to be served with dragon meat."

"Just serve them both! Let the guests decide what's better! Make it a contest or something! Maybe the guests can vote which was better."

"Oh, that might work," the boar said.

"Yes, let the diners decide," the fox agreed, "Then we will see who is right."

"Honestly, do I have to run this castle myself?" Jaken asked, leaving the kitchens.

"Master Jaken," a woman walked up to him, "There's a problem with the seating arrangement."

"What now?" Jaken asked.

"Lord Dracon has arrived. We did not expect him to come."

"Put him at the high table in the second tier."

"Yes, but that would put him next to Lord Dracula."

"Then move Lord Dracula."

"But that would put him next to Lord Fenrir. We can't put a vampire and a werewolf at the same table."

"Let me see the seating arrangement."

After half an hour, Jaken had the entire hall seated in proper rank with no possibility of blood wars breaking out before the dinner was over.

"Master Jaken!" another servant shouted, "Lady Luna is late! She will not be here until after the ceremony!"

"Why couldn't Lord Sesshomaru just have eloped?" Jaken asked as he dealt with the panicked servant.

…

After lunch, Jaken got word that Rin and the other humans had finally arrived. He scurried to greet the bride to be as she landed at the city gates.

"You're late!" Jaken chastised.

"Now, now," Miroku said, "We said we would be here before sundown, and here we are."

"Lady Rin needs to get ready!" Jaken shouted, "She cannot be married to Lord Sesshomaru in some old yukata!"

"I don't see the big deal," Inuyasha said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Jaken said, "You'll all come with me to the castle."

For the first time in two hundred years, Inuyasha stepped onto the grounds of the castle. The demons stared at both Rin and him with various looks ranging from curiosity to disgust.

Jaken lead the group towards a building on the western grounds. The guards allowed them to pass into the private gardens. Jaken left Inuyasha and his group with a few servants and lead Rin up a flight of stairs to a set of chambers where Inukimi waited with two of her own ladies in waiting.

"Here she is, my lady," Jaken said to Inukimi.

"With just enough time," Inukimi remarked, "Let me see what I can do with this human."

"I must see to my other duties, my lady," Jaken bowed to her.

He left a nervous looking Rin with the demon ladies. He went into another part of the building and rapt on Sesshomaru's door.

"Enter," the lord's voice said.

Jaken came in. Sesshomaru sat at a table, looking over last minute business with Osumo.

"Lady Rin has arrived, my lord," Jaken said.

"Hmm," the lord said, "Is that all?"

"Yes, my lord," Jaken nodded, "If you will excuse me, I have other duties to see to."

Without another word, Jaken hurried off to the kitchens once more. And once again, the master chefs had gotten into another argument.

…

Evening fell over the castle. Lanterns lit up the grounds, fires danced as the air filled with music. Trays of small sweets and cups of sake were passed along in the halls and corridors. Jaken secured a few of those delicacies for himself before the guests devoured them.

He made his way back to the private chambers of the royal family. He rapt on the door. One of the female servants opened it. Inukimi put one final pin in Rin's hair before nodding in satisfaction.

"Enough to impress the demon courts," Inukimi said.

Jaken's jaw almost dropped at the transformation Rin had gone through. Her skin practically glowed under the lamplight. She wore kimonos in colorful layers, each shimmering with their elaborate patterns and soft colors. Her hair had been arranged into an up-do held with silver pins and silk flowers. She shined as brightly as a jewel from a foreign land.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be very pleased," Jaken praised.

"He will, will he?" Inukimi smiled, "I suppose that is good. Rin, Hikari will stay with you until you enter the courtyard. I must greet Sesshomaru's guests. Knowing that son of mine, he'll stay far away from the crowd until the ceremony starts."

Inukimi left the room, flanked by her other lady in waiting. Jaken proceeded towards the courtyard in Inukimi's wake.

…

Rin clenched her hands together and waited with Hikari. Her scalp stung with all of the hair pulling out of her skull for the hairstyle she wore.

"It will not be long until the ceremony," Hikari said kindly to Rin, "You're nervous?"

"A bit," Rin admitted.

"It will be fine. Lord Sesshomaru has seen that nothing can go awry."

 _It's not the wedding I'm worried about_ , Rin thought to herself.

What made her heart pound was what would happen after the ceremony and the feast had passed. A nagging fear clawed at the back of her skull. So far, nothing had gone wrong.

Her fist clenched.

Somehow, Rin did not believe that could last long.

A light melody on a flute began to play. Hikari stood up.

"It is time, my lady," Hikari said.

Rin stood up as well, taking a deep breath before stepping out of the room.

…

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the stairs leading into the main castle. He wore a solid black kimono similar to the one he wore regularly under his armor. All the demons who had gathered to witness his wedding watched him in respectful silence. But in many of their eyes dwelt a level of distrust and disgust in what was about to happen.

As a flute began to play, Sesshomaru put all thoughts on the crowd out of his mind. He glanced at an old panda demon dressed in dark robes. He held a gold goblet in his hand with the wine Sesshomaru and Rin would drink to seal their union.

Moments passed. His ears picked up a collect gasp as Rin came onto the courtyard. She walked over the stone grounds up the stairs to join Sesshomaru. As she came to his side, Sesshomaru drank in her stunning appearance. She had the slight scent of cherry blossoms coming from her hair. His mother's touch, no doubt.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Master Xue said, "Are you ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He took the goblet of wine from the panda and faced Rin.

"I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, take you, Rin, as my wife. From this day until the end of my days."

He drank half the wine from the goblet and handed it back to Xue. The panda handed it to Rin.

"I, Rin of Edo village, take you, Lord Sesshomaru, as my husband. From this day until the end of my days."

She drank from the goblet, ingesting the other half of the wine. Xue took the goblet back.

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand into his own, they turned to face the crowd, now joined legally and permanently.

Music played. Sesshomaru and Rin turned to enter the feasting hall. They lead the crowd and took their seats at the high table.

"Well, that was certainly the simplest ceremony we've had here," Inukimi took her seat next to Sesshomaru.

"I think it suited Lord Sesshomaru," another dog demon said.

Tsukimaru sat next to Inukimi.

"Rin, you look so amazing," Kagome sat next to Rin.

"Not half bad," Inuyasha chimed in.

"There's the half-demon," a voice whispered, "He has the nerve to sit at the high table?"

Inuyasha glared at the demon who spoke about him. He took his seat with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

At least he had bothered to bathe and change clothes.

"What is your opinion on your bride's attire, Sesshomaru?" Inukimi asked.

He looked at Rin, practically glowing with the light of the lanterns.

"Suitable," he replied.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome jabbed him with her elbow.

"So, I finally meet the son of my husband's other wife," Inukimi said, "You are how Sesshomaru described."

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing."

Servants placed the first round of the feast before them.

"He does have the manners of a wild boar demon," Inukimi said to Tsukimaru.

"He was not raised according to his birthright," Tsukimaru said, "So you can hardly blame him."

"Didn't he live with you for some time after the human died?" Inukimi asked.

"Yes," Tsukimaru nodded, "But your son banished him from my estate."

"How unfortunate for him," Inukimi said with no show of pity.

Inuyasha glared at Inukimi.

"Mother, restrain yourself," Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm?" Inukimi asked, "Are you seeking to spare your brother's feelings?"

"I don't need him to defend me," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, do not make a scene," Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"You can't-" Inuyasha stared to say.

"Come on, you can behave one night for Rin," Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell silent and went back to eating his meal.

"It's quite the contrast now, isn't it?" Inukimi asked Sesshomaru, "We have two humans and a half demon at the high table. And now we may be ruled by a half demon. Inu no Taisho must be amused in the Netherworld."

"My brother would be quite pleased with how things have turned out," Tsukimaru said, "And quite pleased that his sons can be in the same place without killing one another."

"You know, Sesshomaru, there will be open opposition to this marriage," Inukimi drank a cup of sake.

"I am aware," he replied.

"How do you intend to quell it?"

"If any demon seeks to harm my wife or any heir she carries, they will be put to death."

"From what I know, your bride can handle herself," Tsukimaru said, "Aren't you a demon slayer, Lady Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened as she was directly addressed. Then she nodded.

"Hmm... An interesting choice, Lord Sesshomaru," Tsukimaru said, "To marry one who is the opposite of you."

"Well, no matter," Inukimi said, "Just be certain you produce a grandchild as soon as you can. I miss have a young one around. And those ears are not unseemly."

She gave Inuyasha a half amused smile. He flinched.

The rest of the dinner went by with a slowly growing festive air. The formality of the tables broke as the guest began to migrate from their seats out in to the courtyard. Jaken ran from end to end of the courtyard, seemingly never stopping.

"He works really hard, doesn't he?" Rin asked.

"He occasionally proves himself useful," Sesshomaru commented.

Across the room, a demon locked eyes with Sesshomaru. Another demon stood next to him, enjoying a cup of wine. Sesshomaru rose and made his way to the other two demons.

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru," the blond demon said.

"Faust," Sesshomaru greeted.

"I do not know if 'congratulations' are the right words," the other demon said.

"Dracon," Sesshomaru addressed the dragon.

"You've gone against my advice," Dracon said, "Did I not tell you that you should avoid marrying that human?"

"Now Dracon, can't you let him be?" Faust asked.

"I have not gone soft like you, old demon," Dracon said, "Sesshomaru, you are no longer fit to rule the demons in this land. I will be returning to put a more suitable ruler in your place."

"Yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We will see," Dracon said, "For the sake of our former alliance, I am giving you a warning. The next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield."

"An open declaration of war, how amusing," Faust said.

"And what will you do, old demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am not going to get involved in this fight, either way," Faust said, "I have no alliance with either of you, nor any true loyalty."

"You will die by my sword," Sesshomaru said to Dracon, "You and any other who dare to oppose me."

"Then I have no choice," Dracon said.

Two black dragon wings erupted from his back. He flew into the air, disappearing into the night sky.

"Some refuse to let go of tradition," Faust said, "I do wish you luck, Sesshomaru. Your father was a dear friend of mine."

Sesshomaru's gaze fell to another dragon demon who remained seated.

"Young Ryuu, I had almost forgotten you were there," Faust said, "So silent. What is on your mind, young Dragon Prince?"

"I do not agree with my father's sentiment," Ryuu said, "You should rule your lands as you wish."

"Perhaps it is time for his lands to be ruled by a more worthy demon," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yourself?"

"I have no need for his realm," Sesshomaru began to walk away, "I have all I desire."

He made his way to Rin. She stood laughing with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Stepping behind her, he took a hold of her hand.

"Rin, it is getting late," he said.

"Ah, isn't it?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"I suppose it is," Rin's cheeks began to turn pink.

"Is there anything more you need to do here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Just go already," Inuyasha groaned, "Can we get out of here?"

"But the night is young," Miroku said.

"Come on, we can stay a bit longer," Kagome said.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

The imp appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"My lord?" he asked.

"Before you partake in the wine, see that my brother and his companions are given accommodations. My brother is to be given quarters in the family house."

"Of course, my lord."

"Well, that settles it," Miroku said, "Jaken, would you care to wager on a friendly game?"

"I have no time to gamble with you, Monk," Jaken said.

"You should sit down before you collapse," Kagome insisted, "You look like you're about to fall over."

"It is my duty to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I'll oversee things here, Sesshomaru," Inukimi appeared behind them, "You go and be with your bride."

Sesshomaru nodded. He took Rin into his arms and floated up into the skies. They flew over the palace and towards the mountain.

"Why are we flying over the wall?" Rin asked.

"Stay still," Sesshomaru held her close.

He darted off at high speed towards the mountain. In an instant, they appeared at a small villa. Rin looked around in amazement at the garden and the building made of deep red wood.

"We will not be disturbed here," Sesshomaru explained.

Her face turned red again.

They went inside, up a flight of stairs to a large bedroom. Rin's face turned a deeper red as she looked at the elaborately carved headboard of the canopy bed sitting on the floor before them. Sesshomaru closed the door of the bedchamber and looked down at his bride.

"Will you give yourself to me, Rin?" he asked.

Her brown eyes looked up at him, wide and curious. She gave him a small nod.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Rin, there is no more need for formality between us," he pressed his fingers to her cheeks.

"Umm... Well, could you help me with this," she held her sleeves up, "I don't know how to take it off."

He flexed his claws, then he sliced through her obi. The garment loosened. He pulled the kimono fabric down until Rin's bare shoulders were visible.

"Not what I had in mind," Rin said.

He pressed his lips to her neck.

"Huh," she gasped as Sesshomaru explored her skin.

Quickly, he loosened the ties of his armor and the knot of his sash. The armor fell to the floor with a clang. He placed the swords on the floor next to the bed, within easy reach should he need them. Then he pulled Rin onto the bed with him, the front of her kimino now wide open. He pushed the offending garment off her slender figure and stared at her form unobstructed by the cloth.

"Exquisite," he said.

Rin reached for the tie to his hakuma, undoing the knot and loosened the fabric. He aided her as she pulled off the kimono over his arms and his fur limb. The garment landed on the floor, and the hakuma soon joined it.

Rin gasped as she stared at his own form in the moonlight.

"You're so... incredibly beautiful," she said, "I mean... handsome... and..."

He placed his hand on the back of her head. Slowly, he pulled her face towards his.

"I am yours," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

Under the moon, Sesshomaru pushed his bride onto the bed.

…

Rin fell asleep in his arms, coiled between his chest and his fur limb. Her breath across his chest tickled his skin, sending small tingles of pleasure that seemed lackluster compared to mere moments before.

Rolling over, he gently placed Rin's head on the pillows. He untangled his fur limb from her legs and covered her with a blanket. She moaned softly before settling into a deeper slumber.

Quietly, Sesshomaru dressed in a kosode and made his way to the bottom floor. He lit a candle and went into a room smelling of paper and ink. The room still held traces of his father's scent after so many years.

He pulled a scroll from the shelf along one wall. Unrolling it, he went to a box to find brushes and ink ready for him.

He spent the hours writing as Rin slept. Dawn broke over the land in its soft light. And by mid-morning, he heard her stir. Finishing a sentence, he stopped writing and went to the bedroom to see his wife.

Rubbing her eyes, Rin sat up in the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Rin, you need not call me that," he reminded her.

"It's a habit," she replied, "I don't know if I can get used to calling you 'Sesshomaru'."

"I would prefer it."

"I'll try."

She looked down at her naked body, then turned pink. Instinctively, she covered herself with the blankets.

"There is no need to be ashamed, Rin. I have already seen everything."

In detail. Glorious detail.

"I'm not used to being... naked around you," she replied.

"That will have to be remedied."

She only turned redder.

"There are garments for you," he said, "I will be downstairs."

Turing on his heel, he left Rin alone to gather herself. Some time passed, then she made her way downstairs. She took a look in the kitchen and found an assortment of human foods placed there for her benefit.

"You thought of everything," she said.

"Jaken oversaw the preparations," Sesshomaru replied, "He does have his uses."

"I'll tell him you said that."

"I'd prefer you did not. His reaction would be irritating."

"What are you writing?" Rin looked over his shoulder.

"A record of my actions," he replied, "I have not updated it in two centuries."

"Why not?"

"This place... My father had brought the human woman here. I did not wish to go near her scent."

"Lady Izayoi?" Rin asked, "This was where Inuyasha was conceived?"

"Somewhat likely," Sesshomaru said, "Members of my family have spent their wedding nights here for centuries. And this is where we retreat when we wish to be alone with our women."

"How many members of your family?" Rin asked.

"My grandfather, my father, and myself," Sesshomaru replied, "This place was built by my grandfather for my grandmother. She did not wish to live in the wilderness."

"But wasn't your grandfather a lord too?"

"He was a warrior, but no conqueror. My father is the one who conquered these lands. When Grandfather died, Father inherited this place. He chose to keep it as a retreat from the demons and courts. My own conception was in the room we shared last night."

"That's more than I wanted to know," Rin laughed, "So, are those scrolls your father's and grandfather's?"

"1500 years of our memory. Not records like those kept at court, but our own thoughts and writings. These are meant to be read by the next generation."

"Incredible," Rin said, "I wish I had something like this."

"Rin?"

"Well, I'm kind of jealous," she sat next to him, "My parents died so long ago. I barely remember their faces anymore."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"My mother contributed to this library," Sesshomaru said, "Izayoi did as well. Your scroll should be added."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Our children should have the words of their mother to know her by. Once someone is gone, memory is not the same as the written word."

"Hmm... Do you still have the scroll Izayoi wrote? Or did you..."

"It was removed before my father died. I suspect Tsukimaru has it. The scroll containing the years of my fathers marriage to her is gone as well. They feared that I would destroy it."

"I was thinking that Inuyasha might want to read those."

"One day, but not now. This place belongs to us."

He rolled the scroll up, Placing his hand on Rin's cheek, he closed in to kiss her.

"Right now, Beloved, we will focus on the future of our own heir," he said.

…

Kimiko looked up at the light of the full moon. Behind her, a male's gaze fell onto her face.

"They are no doubt dooming our bloodline," Kimiko said to the man.

From the shadows, Katsurou pulled his kimono on.

"It's time to weed the weak ones out," he said to Kimiko, "We could just kill the human."

"Lord Sesshomaru has already been tainted. There is no return for him."

"Then we know what has to be done," Katsurou said regretfully, "We'll dispose of the half-demon after Lord Sesshomaru has been dealt with."

"You cannot fight him alone."

"I will not be alone."

"Then deal with him," she nodded, "I will take care of the human."

"And then I will take my place as the ruler of these lands," Katsurou looked at the full moon.

Katsurou's golden eyes stared up at the orb of light. His silver hair fell behind him in a ponytail. His clawed hand fingered a sword hanging from his side. Kimiko leaned against him, pressing her head to his chest.

"You are certainly a better match for me than Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled, "Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise."

Her heart raced as she imagined the doom of Sesshomaru and his human bride.

…

Author's Note:

Oh happy day! Sesshomaru and Rin are finally married. But it seems that some demons are determined to cause trouble. I hope the couple can survive...

Yes, the demon Faust is a reference to the story of _Faust_. Faust was the human who made a deal with the Devil's representative, Mephistopheles. (How does my spellchecker know that name?) But Faust is more recognized and easier to spell, so I named the demon after the human.

Dracon is also a play on the word Dragon. Ryuu means "dragon" in Japanese.

Yokaioza, Sesshomaru's city, is a mash up of the words "Yokai" (demon, spirit, monster) and oza (throne). I am not sure that the name is proper Japanese or not.

Tsukikage castle is Moonbeam Castle.


	11. Chapter 11- Look Towards the Future

Chapter 11- Look Towards the Future and Don't Look Back

Buh bump.

Rin rolled over in the bed. Her face nuzzling Sesshomaru's chest.

Buh bump.

It pulsed again.

Bump. Thump.

Her eyes shot open. A demonic aura was close by!

She looked around, finding nothing.

Sesshomaru sat up with a grunt. He stared down at her chest.

That pervert.

His hand moved to hold her... stomach?

His fingers lightly pressed against her abdomen. He was not staring at her chest after all. He was staring at her stomach.

"Rin, you are carrying my heir." he said.

"Eh?" Rin gasped.

"You're with child," he said bluntly.

"I'm pregnant? But... But... We just... And..."

"This is the natural conclusion to our actions," he pointed out.

"I'm going to have a baby," she blurted out.

She stared down at her bear stomach, looking at Sesshomaru's hand on her skin. And in her head, a picture formed. Sesshomaru's child with Inuyasha's dog ears. Somehow, she pictured a little kid with a sneer on his face.

She snorted, letting a bit of spit out of her teeth. Sesshomaru grunted as it hit his forehead.

"Sorry," she choked back.

"Amusement is not the sentiment I expected you to express," he wiped the saliva off his brow.

"I'm going to have a baby," Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru laid back, his head resting on the pillow.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in concern.

"Her conception may be the event that causes an open revolt," he said.

"Her?"

"Female blood has a different aroma than male. It's instinctual for me to know which is which. Even if the blood is half-human."

"A daughter?" Rin asked slowly.

Her face fell.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked.

"Well... it won't be a boy."

"That hardly matters at this point."

"But... Wouldn't you prefer a son?"

"I cannot undo time and conceive a child to my liking at this point."

"I guess, Kagome's the only one who could."

"Hmm?"

"Ah... I'll explain later. The fact is... Our firstborn is going to be a girl."

"Gender does not alter potential for power. Only humans cling to such a notion."

Rin looked at him in silence for many minutes.

"So... what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We will deal with those who will see this as a chance to usurp me."

"Usurp you? You mean... They'll actually try to overthrow you for this?"

"Why do you think my father had to renounce Inuyasha's claim to the title?"

"You didn't tell me that."

"I was not thinking of the political ramifications last night, Rin. I was thinking of more pleasant things."

"Next time we do something that could endanger your title, give me the full details before hand."

"You did not seem to wish to discuss the details last night," he smirked, "You seemed more interested in laying back and allowing me to-"

"Why now?!" her face turned red, "They've had their chances."

"There is a distinct difference between a perceived threat and a real one," he put his hand on her abdomen, "She is all too real for even the most cowardly yokai to ignore. Once we step through those gates, the castle and the land will divide in half."

In the corner of the room, a shadow seemed to jump. Sesshomaru's gaze fell to it. His whip of light struck the shadow. The black tendril jumped and retreated out of the room.

"Kimiko," he growled.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"Her power. She is nearby," he grabbed his sword and his hakuma.

He pulled the garment on, flying out of the window. Rin looked out after him, seeing a great white dog flying off into the horizon. Sesshomaru floated over the villa, his eyes focused on the tail of the dog demon.

"Put on your armor," Sesshomaru said, "The fight has begun."

…

All eyes fell on Rin as she walked at Sesshomaru's side. They all sniffed her scent, or glanced at her stomach. Some bared their teeth, claws, or swords. Others shrank as Sesshomaru looked at them.

"Welcome back, my lord," Osumo bowed, "My lady."

Hikari took her place near Rin. Kimiko stood behind Inukimi. Sesshomaru flexed his claws. His whip of light swung at Kimiko. Raising her hand, a strand of shadow blocked his whip.

Gina appeared, stepping between Kimiko and Rin, her naginata brandished. Hikari held out a demon talisman, holding it for an attack. Inukimi moved away from Kimiko.

"You are sentenced to death," Sesshomaru said to Kimiko, "For spying on Rin and myself."

The demons muttered all around them.

"The human is pregnant!" Kimiko called out to the court, "All those who would have a half-demon ruler, die with this pathetic excuse for a demon. All those who believe in the purity of our rulers, stand with me under a true ruler!"

Katsurou floated above them, sword drawn for battle.

Hikari gasped.

"Stand with your brother or against him," Katsurou said to her.

She stood in front of Rin, her eyes honed in on her brother.

"Osumo," Kimiko said, "Surely you are not so foolish?"

Osumo looked at Sesshomaru, then he drew his sword. He pointed it at Kimiko. She smiled.

"Don't even ask," Gina said, her naginata pointed at her cousin.

"And you will stand with your son?" Kimiko asked Inukimi.

"I knew he would never marry you," Inukimi said, withdrawing a demon talisman from her kimono.

Everywhere, swords were drawn. Noble against noble, demon against demon.

"Katsurou, if you believe you are worthy to rule my lands, you will fight me alone," Sesshomaru said, "There will be no unnecessary interference."

"We will fight. With no outside intervention," Katsurou agreed, "In a location far from here. If you lose, the human and her half-breed die. And I will kill that mongrel brother of yours."

"You will not kill Inuyasha," Sesshomaru scoffed, "Nor will you defeat me. You and your followers will die after _you_ lose."

"Then it's settled. Whoever wins will be the true Lord of the West," Katsurou said, "Is that agreeable, Osumo?"

"There should be a neutral witness," Osumo said, "To ensure neither party violated the conditions of the fight."

"The Dragon Tribe stands with Katsurou," Dracon said, "However, my son refuses to fight Lord Sesshomaru. You know him as a demon with honor and fortitude. Is he acceptable?"

"Lord Ryuu will suffice," Osumo nodded.

Sesshomaru lowered his claws, taking Rin into private quarters of the castle.

"You know they're up to something," Hikari said to Inukimi.

"Of course they are," Gina said.

"Lord Katsurou has every legal right to contest Lord Sesshomaru," Osumo said.

"Since you have not enacted the changes to the rite of succession," Sesshomaru glared at him.

"My lord, I will enact that change when and if you defeat Lord Katsurou," Osumo said, "As it is, my son may lose his parents before this day is over. I will not burden him any further. Not until this conflict is resolved."

"See that you do, or I will begin to question your loyalty," Sesshomaru replied.

"Have Inuyasha and the others left?" Rin looked around the corner.

"At dawn yesterday," Osumo replied.

"A message should be sent to warn the half-demon," Gina said, "I will-"

"No," Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha will see that as reason to interfere."

"He certainly inherited your father's stubborn streak," Inukimi sighed, "Sesshomaru, do not let your pride wipe out Inu no Taisho's legacy."

"Mother, if that unlikely event occurs," Sesshomaru said, "See that Tessaiga and Tenseiga are returned to my father's tomb."

She nodded.

…

Sesshomaru arrived at the beach Katsurou chose. He drew Bakusaiga, ready for his cousin's attack. The opponent in question stood with his sword drawn. Ryuu stood on the side as witness.

No words were spoken. Katsurou charged at Sesshomaru.

…

Rin sat in Sesshomaru's chambers, now hers by extension. Hikari brought her a cup of tea.

"Lord Sesshomaru will win," Hikari said, "My brother is no match for him."

"Hmp," Gina scoffed, "Don't try and sugarcoat anything. Even Lord Sesshomaru is cautious."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rin spotted a slithering shadow. She grabbed her spear and stuck it into the black tendril. It sprung at her, coiling around her wrist. Three more took a hold of her other arm and her legs.

"You wench," Gina pointed her naginata at Kimiko.

Another shadow grabbed Rin's spear. The tip pointed at Rin's abdomen.

"Touch me and the heir dies," Kimiko said, "And the human," she added as an afterthought.

Reluctantly, Gina backed up, her stance relaxed.

With a wave of her hand, Kimiko called in several guards. They pointed their swords at Gina and Hikari.

"Lady Inukimi seems to have abandoned you," Kimiko said to Rin.

"If you kill me, you lose your only collateral," Rin said.

"I'm just keeping you in sight until Katsurou returns," Kimiko said, "We can't having you slipping off into the night with the heir still in your belly."

"And when Lord Sesshomaru returns?" Rin asked.

"If that happens, well, you'll die either way," Kimiko smirked, "You should have stayed in that village, human."

…

Sesshomaru blocked Katsurou's strike.

Nothing showed that the demon had any power to win the fight. So why had he agreed to the one on one match.

His nose filled with poison. Looking over, Sesshomaru saw Ryuu fall over, his back bleeding. Dracon stood over him.

"Just a paralysis poison," Dracon said, "I can't have my son interfering."

The dragon drew his sword. Katsurou smiled.

"You fool," Sesshomaru leaped into the air, "He will betray you and take the lands for himself."

Katsurou's eyes widened.

"Do not listen to him" Dracon said, black dragon wings sprouting from his back, "He is only trying to make you doubt our alliance."

Katsurou's sword lit with red fire. Flames shot at Sesshomaru. Dracon darted at him, swinging his blade at him.

Blow after blow. Sesshomaru fought both off.

"Bakuseiga!" he swung his sword.

Katsurou flew out of the way. Dracon flew above the wave of power. He came at Sesshomaru from above, his eyes glowing red. His body transformed into a large dragon. Roaring, he shot a burst of green fire at Sesshomaru. The flames licked his skin. A spiral of red flames followed, increasing the heat. He held Tensegia up, using the sword's barrier to protect him.

Dracon appeared from the flames. His claw striking at Sesshomaru. He knocked Tensegia out of his hand. Then he bit down into Sesshomaru's body. His teeth pierced Sesshomaru's skin.

"I will absorb your power, Sesshomaru," Dracon said, "Your body will not be left to rot in the earth. Instead, you will become a part of me. You still deserve that honor at least."

"I will not be consumed by you!" Sesshomaru stuck Bakusaiga into Dracon's hide.

He poured his demonic aura into Dracon. The dragon's teeth shook, but the dragon did not loosen his grip.

"I will not relent!" Dracon said, "You will not tarnish our demon pride!"

"I have tarnished nothing," Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red.

Green poison erupted from his body. It burned into Dracon's flesh. The dragon finally relented, letting Sesshomaru go. As he fell, Katsurou thrust his sword into Sesshomaru's chest. The fire from the blade burned into his body, setting his very blood on fire.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground, his head landing on the sand.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru's blood," Osumo sniffed, "And Dracon's! The dragons have betrayed us!"

"The dragons have betrayed no one," Kimiko said.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Gina asked, "You've given our lands to the dragons on a silver platter."

"You know nothing," Kimiko replied, waving her hand, "I hold all the cards. You may consider swearing your loyalty to me."

"Lady Kimiko, please," Rin pleaded, "Let me go. I'll disappear. Just let me go."

Kimiko stared at Rin in shock. Then amusement played over her face.

"You expect me to believe you?" Kimiko asked, "You'll come back with that half-demon."

"There's an herb. If I take it, she'll die," Rin said, "I won't have the baby."

Rin's eyes began to tear up.

"Please, I don't want to die," her lip quivered.

"You... disgusting human!" Gina's hand shook.

"You would betray Lord Sesshomaru?!" Hikari asked.

Kimiko broke out into laughter.

"You finally show your true colors!" she chortled, "What herb is it?"

"There's some in my bag," Rin said, "Let me go and I'll-"

Kimiko directed her hand towards the bag in question. She withdrew the entire contents and put the herbs into her hand. She approached Rin and stuffed the herbs into Rin's mouth. Rin choked down the leaves.

Suddenly, a white sutra flew at her. Kimiko froze in place, her body unable to move.

"Good work," Inukimi said to Akito.

Inuyasha burst in, slicing the shadow tendrils in half.

"Lady Rin, are you alright?" Hikari asked, picking Rin up.

"Hikari, you... how could you help that woman?!" Gina asked, "Those herbs-"

"Relax, they're tea leaves," Rin replied, "I didn't think Kimiko would really fall for it."

"One such as her is determined to see the worst in others," Inukimi said, holding up a demon talisman.

A circle appeared around Kimiko. The demon was sealed inside. Inuyasha swung his sword. The traitor guards backed away, then ran out the door.

"One more minute and I would killed the lot of them," Inuyasha said, "Why'd you take so long?!"

"This was planned?" Gina asked.

"We would have told you," Osumo said, "But you can't lie to save your life. Or our lady's."

Gina's cheeks turned red. She turned towards Kimiko. Then pointed her naginata at Kimiko's heart.

"Kill me, and you kill the heir to the West," Kimiko said.

"Stop!" Hikari held her hand out.

"You're with child?" Inukimi asked.

"Lord Katsurou's," Kimiko said, "Will you kill an innocent?"

"Both you and your spawn will die!" Gina declared.

…

Sesshomaru picked himself up. He looked up at Dracon and Katsurou. Holding his sword out, he charged at the pair of them.

Dracon transformed back into his humanoid form. His sword sliced into Sesshomaru's flesh. Sesshomaru struck back, cutting Dracon's shoulder. Katsurou cut Sesshomaru from behind. Together, they skewered him from both sides. Both demons with swords in his body. Poison and fire burned in his flesh and bones, shaking him down to his heart. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red once again. He roared, his demonic aura battling with the other daiyokais'.

Katsurou was the first one thrown back. Dracon gritted his teeth. Then he roared a dragon's cry. Sesshomaru growled in kind. Piercing through Dragon's armor with Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru sent his own poison directly into Dracon's blood and organs. Dracon's cry rang in Sesshomaru's ears.

Flap.

A black blur shot at Dracon. The other dragon dragged Dracon up into the air. Then he slammed him down on the ground. As the sand fell around him, Ryuu knelt on the ground, his sword drawn.

"Enough of this, Father," Ryuu said, "You are no longer fit to rule the Dragon Tribe."

"Ryuu," Dracon snarled, "You betray me?"

Ryuu slashed at Dracon.

"Who betrayed who, Father?" Ryuu asked, "Are you so blind that you do not even know your own son? Did you think that weak poison would hold me for long? That I would let you kill an honorable man like this?"

Dracon flew for the skies. His eyes showed panic. A green aura escaped his body, covering him in smoke.

Ryuu's eyes glowed red. He transformed then and there. He flew into the smoke, roaring at his father. Dracon gave a bloodcurdling cry. Then his body fell into the sand. He stared up at his son.

"You... when did you become so powerful?" Dracon asked as Ryuu stood above him.

"When I stopped following your teachings," Ryuu took the silver pendant from Dracon's neck.

"At least I died at the hands of a worthy demon," Dracon said.

He smiled as his heart slowed. Then it stopped beating.

Ryuu knelt next to his father, closing his eyes in remorse.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell to Katsurou, who began to slink away. With a flick of his claws, Sesshomaru's light whip coiled around Katsurou's neck. His neck snapped. And the demon fell dead.

"My lord, I will take my father's body home," Ryuu said, "Please forgive his betrayal."

"I will not," Sesshomaru said, "Nor will I forget your interference."

"I had every right to take his life," Ryuu replied.

"So you did," Sesshomaru said, "Dragon Lord."

Ryuu stared at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to aid you in securing your lands."

"Not necessary," Sesshomaru took for the skies.

…

"Stop!" Rin ordered.

Gina held back her attack.

"If you don't end her now, she and her child will be a threat for all of time," Gina said.

"She'll be punished," Rin said, "But the child will be spared. Once the child is delivered, you can end her."

"As you wish," Gina said, pacified.

"Weak, sentimental," Kimiko said, "The Lady of the West cannot afford to show mercy."

" _You_ aren't the Lady of the West," Rin said, "Things are changing, whether you like it or not."

"I will see you dead," Kimiko glared at Rin.

"Gag her," Rin replied, "And take her out of my sight."

The guards took Kimiko away.

"You are one worthy of Lord Sesshomaru," Gina said, "But we have yet to see if you are worthy to rule over demons."

"I don't care about being worthy," Rin replied, "I care about doing what I think is right. However 'weak' my human sentiments are. There's more strength in mercy and kindness than ruthlessness and cruelty."

"It is how we've done things for centuries," Osumo said, "What you have started will shake this land to its foundation. No one is prepared for it."

"But we will stand by you," Hikari took Rin's hand, "We are your protectors, Lady Rin. From now on, we are your servants."

"But that does not mean we will blindly follow you," Gina chimed in.

"Nor will we stand by and allow your human sentiments to tear down everything we and our ancestors have built," Osumo added.

"I don't want to weaken this place. I want to make it stronger," Rin put her hand on her stomach, "Someplace this little one will want to rule."

"If she is as powerful as Lord Inuyasha and as wise as Lord Sesshomaru, there may be a chance for that," Osumo said.

"And perhaps there is a place for human sentiment," Gina said, "If tempered with demon discipline."

"I have faith it will turn out alright," Hikari smiled.

"You have always been soft, Lady Hikari," Gina said, "A balance for Master Osumo's callousness."

"Is she, now?" Osumo asked.

"I'm not going to sit back and just watch," Hikari replied, "I do believe this land can change for the better."

"It will be interesting to see the fruits this seed bears," Osumo replied.

Looking out the window, Rin spotted Sesshomaru landing outside. Smiling, she waited for her husband to come to her.

 _It's going to be okay_ , Rin said, _As long as I'm with Lord Sesshomaru._

…

All the demons left his chambers. Sesshomaru collapsed on the bed, resting his head on Rin's lap.

"You're hurt," Rin looked at his body in concern.

"The wounds will heal," he breathed in her scent.

"You should see a healer. I'll get-"

"Stay here," he said, his eyes falling shut, "Stay with me."

As he drifted off, he felt Rin's hand stroking his head. With the comfort of her touch, Sesshomaru fell asleep.

Rin was here. That was all he needed.

…

Author's Note:

Update 12/18/2016:

Alright everyone, I am going to be releasing new chapters to this story. There is not going to be a new story like I said earlier, but there will be a bunch of new chapters that continue this one. I spent the last year coming up with stuff and the following chapters are what I came up with. So I hope everyone enjoys.

Notes from Dec 2015:

Hey guys.

That is pretty much the end of this fanfic. I may write something else beyond it, but it will be a while before anything is published. I like to have my fan fictions complete or near completion before I publish them. {That is why I could post six chapters in one day. :) } Anyway, it took a year for me to publish anything new at all. School, work, and real life just do not lend much time to writing fan fiction.

Thanks for reading. I hope you all have a great New Year. Thank you for the reviews. And have a great day! (Or night, or evening, or morning, or midnight reading binge. Whatever.)

Update: There will be a sequel.

When will it be out?

Not anytime soon. I am in my final year of my AA. My classes will take up most of my time and my grades are my top priority. I also need to iron out the ideas in my noggin. I want to make the next story as good as I can.

Will the daughter in the next story be the same as the one in Transcendence?

Yes. Tsukichikara will be the main character in the next story. But it will not be the same story re-hashed. (I might take a plot device or two, but the story will be different.)

What is Kimiko's spawn's name?

Kameko.

One last thing. I want to thank everybody for the outstanding reception to this story. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and hits. In the last few weeks, this story has gotten a ton of traffic. So thank you all for reading.


	12. Chapter 12- Birth

Chapter 12- Birth

"An arranged marriage?" Rin asked with a dark edge to her voice, "You've battered our daughter away?"

"The Dragon Clan and my clan have wanted this union for a millennium, Rin," Sesshomaru explained.

"So after your mother was miserable in her arranged marriage, and your arranged marriage ended in a fiasco, you expect me to be happy with this news?!" Rin stood up.

She let out a frustrated grunt and walked slowly to the other side of their chambers. The weight of the baby in her belly greatly reduced her ability to walk. As the time of birth had grown near, Rin had sent for Kagome to oversee the delivery.

"You didn't even talk to me about it," she said softly towards the cherry tree outside their window.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He had never consulted Rin on any affair of state. Though she was his wife, and now Lady of the West, he was the ruler. He certainly did not need to answer to anyone on his conduct.

"It's my duty to ensure the future of these lands," Sesshomaru stood up.

He walked to Rin's side. Looking into her eyes, he saw a mixture of hurt and betrayal in them.

"It's her duty as well," Sesshomaru looked at the swell of Rin's stomach.

"But what if she doesn't want it, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, "What if she falls in love with someone else and your actions condemn her to a loveless marriage?"

"She will do what is expected of her."

"Just as you were supposed to marry a human and have a half-demon heir?" Rin asked sarcastically, "If anyone told you what to do, you'd beat them to the ground!"

Despite the irrational emotion Rin displayed, she made very good points.

However, what was done was done. Sesshomaru could not lose face by backpedaling on his decision now.

"Do you object to Ryuu?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No... not personally," Rin admitted, "But that doesn't mean our daughter will want to marry him."

"She won't disobey me."

Shaking her head, Rin looked at him skeptically. Part of Sesshomaru's heart clenched.

"If you think any child goes their entire life without disobeying their parents at least once," Rin said, "you don't know anything about kids. Especially human ones."

"She is not human."

"She's not a demon either," Rin pointed out, "You can't expect her to act like one."

"You do not know if she will rebel," he rebuffed.

"All I know is that you've taken that part of her future away. Do you really think that if she falls in love with someone else, she'll want to marry Ryuu? Do you think she won't fight to be with her true love?"

"I cannot go back on my word now, Rin. The Dragon Tribe would see it as a slight."

"Ryuu's not that unreasonable."

"He is not. But others are."

"Well, you'd better think of a way out before she's old enough to hate you for trading her life away."

A wave of irritation flowed through Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed as Rin began to walk out of the room.

Turning his head to look out the window, he wondered if Rin was really right about the child. If his unborn daughter would despise him for matching her up with the lord of the Dragon Tribe. It was a good match on both sides. And it would unify the Dragon Kingdom and the Western Lands. There was no logical reason to break the engagement.

But then again, emotional humans rarely followed logic.

…

"How much longer are we supposed to wait for that brat to come out?" Inuyasha yawned.

"I don't know!" Kagome said in annoyance, "It could be days or weeks. And don't talk about Rin's baby like that!"

Akito listened to his parents bicker back and forth. He had learned how to tune it out years before. Closing his eyes, he folded his hands for his daily meditation. He focused on his inner calm until he felt as if his mind was as still as a stone. As he went into a trance, a sensation sent a chill up his spine.

His eyes shot open. Kagome and Inuyasha continued to talk. Akito stood up and walked out of their room. No one stopped him as he walked through the castle grounds. Some demons looked at him in disgust, but most simply ignored him. Paying them no heed, Akito followed the tug of the cold aura. His wandering took him to an isolated part of the castle. Guards stood watch over the building. The cold aura seeped through like ice.

"It gets worse and worse every day," a voice said from behind Akito.

Looking behind him, Akito saw a large panda looking at the building.

"Young Lord Akito, is it?" the panda asked.

"Just Akito," he replied, "And you would be?"

"Just a wandering panda demon," the panda said, "The name is Xue."

"Xue? Master Xue? You're supposed to be one of the wisest demons on the Mainland."

"True... if one seeks what they do not know, the one who knows is the wiser of the two. But who is wiser, the one seeking, or the one who thinks he knows everything?"

"It depends on whether the one who knows believes he knows all," Akito smiled, "In other words, no matter how much knowledge one has, they cannot afford to get arrogant."

"You speak cleverly. You remind me of Inu no Taisho."

"My grandfather? But I'm..." Akito looked at his hands.

He had short, dull nails compared to his father. Every part of him was more human than demon, except for his white hair and yellow eyes.

"Of all Inu no Taisho's heirs, you are the one who most closely reflects his wisdom. Lord Sesshomaru has only begun to emulate his father. And Lord Inuyasha has only begun to settle into a life without fighting. How ironic that the least demonic should be the most like the wise master of the west. Neither son is a match for their father in wisdom, though they both match and exceed his power."

"That's interesting and all," Akito looked back at the building, "But what about the aura coming from that building?"

"That would be the condemned Lady Kimiko's. As the hour of her execution grows near, her demonic aura grows more malignant. She is to die at sunset now that her child is delivered."

"Will she try to escape?" Akito asked.

"No doubt. And so Lord Sesshomaru will not leave things to chance. He is to swing the sword himself."

As Xue spoke, the scent of Sesshomaru grew stronger. The demon lord floated down towards them. Sesshomaru cast a glance at Xue. Then he looked directly at Akito.

"This is no place for you. Go back to your parents," Sesshomaru ordered Akito.

A pang of power made Akito's hair stand on end. He looked at the building, his eyes scanning the outside for the source.

"Something's not right," Akito said, "There's some sort of power there. And it isn't Lady Kimiko's."

Sesshomaru looked at the building, eyes honed in on the entrance. Hand resting on the hilt of his sword, he tilted his head towards the doors. Akito took the cue and lead the way in.

…

Kimiko sat on the floor of the ten meter pit dug into the ground. Iron bars closed the pit off, and were enforced by strong demon talismans. Four guards watched her at all times. Sesshomaru meant to keep her locked away until he swung the sword at her neck.

Inside, she seeped in her anger. They had humiliated her, broken her engagement to Sesshomaru, taken away her chance to be the Lady of the West, killed Katsuro, the man she had secretly wedded, and then they had taken her lovely daughter from her! Kimiko had not even gotten to hold the pup in her arms before she was taken away! All Kimiko had was a glance of the child's bright yellow eyes before she was snatched up.

The thought of that human wretch taking her daughter away made Kimiko's blood boil as hot as a volcano. Furious power erupted from her, attacking the demon talismans. But their magic held. Lady Inukimi had placed them herself. And someone always checked them for any weakness at least ten times a day. Sesshomaru visited once a day to look down at her in disgust.

There was no doubt in her mind that the smug demon traitor reveled in his victory. Kimiko's daughter would serve his half-breed brat. And the little girl would always be reminded of the failure of her parents to give her the title that was her right. Little Kameko was the true ruler of the Western Lands. Inu no Taisho's legacy had turned to dust. A purebred, proper demon had to take the tile to restore the pride of the tribes under western rule. Now, even the pure bloodline of her own clan had been tainted!

"Pretty pathetic, aren't you?" an arrogant male voice asked.

Kimiko looked around, claws ready to strike the intruder who dared insult her.

A man appeared before her. One with a lean build and flaming red hair with black stripes. His clothes came from a land far from Japan. He floated over her, watching her below with smug green eyes. The guards did not notice the intruder in her cell.

"What are you?" Kimiko demanded.

"Your ticket out of here," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow.

"In exchange for what?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "My mistress wants you to get out there and get your revenge. Go kill Sesshomaru and his family."

"What does your mistress gain from this?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru dies," he smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"It's in here!" a young boy's voice said.

Inuyasha's spawn looked down her cell. Sesshomaru fallowed Akito, looking around the cell for something.

"Looks like that kid's found me," the man sighed, "Well, you want out or not?"

As if there were any question.

"Release me," she said.

With a snap of his fingers, the man undid the demon magic that sealed her cage shut. Kimiko's shadow tendrils immediately went for Sesshomaru. The demon lord drew his sword and struck back at her. With a twist of her tendril, Kimiko took a hold of Akito's neck. Her tendril squeezed around the mongrel's flesh. Sesshomaru stopped cold.

Kimiko almost gasped with astonishment. Sesshomaru actually cared about the boy's safety? The human and her half-breed were one thing, but the offshoot of his mongrel brother? Sesshomaru had truly, irreversibly gone soft.

It was pathetic.

"My daughter for the boy," Kimiko said.

"No," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

So much for that theory.

The boy struggled. He brought his hand to her tendril. With a grunt, Akito shot a burst of pure holy power through her tendril. The shot burned her shadow magic away and traveled into her body.

"AHHH!" she screamed in pain, "You little brat!"

Akito fell to the ground at the edge of the cage. Sesshomaru rushed forward. He pressed his blade to her neck.

She had to escape. Even if it meant leaving Kameko behind.

With a final growl at Sesshomaru, Kimiko transformed into a ball of light. Then she shot out of the cell, out of the dungeon, and into the sky.

…

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as Kimiko escaped. He made his way back to his family quarters. Osumo and Hikari shared chambers below Rin's. Kameko rested on a mat in her pure demonic dog form. Noboro sat at his cousin's side, watching her sleep. The little demon was barely larger than a human infant, being only a few days old.

"Kimiko has escaped," Sesshomaru said to Osumo and Hikari.

Hikari shot a worried look at Kameko. Osumo's face remained expressionless.

"The girl is not to leave this castle," Sesshomaru said, "Or to be unattended."

Both of them nodded.

Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru wondered if Rin's act of mercy would end up costing more than they planned.

…

"Well, I thought you'd give birth by now," Inukimi looked at Rin.

"I wish she would just get out already," Rin said, "I think her claws have come in."

"You'll live," Inukimi said unsympathetically.

Rin laid her head on the table surface, despite how rude it was to lean on the table while her mother-in-law was visiting. At the moment, Rin did not care about niceties.

"I must say, this sword Sesshomaru had Totosai make is quite splendid," Inukimi said, "Yuguresaiga, the Twilight Fang... An interesting design."

Inukimi took the sword into her hold.

"I thought it would repel anyone but the child," Inukimi said in surprise.

"No. It's been enchanted to repel anyone who isn't a blood relative of Sesshomaru or me," Rin said.

"Little Demon!" Inukimi called.

"Yes, my lady?" Jaken came in.

"Here," Inukimi held out the sword.

Jaken reached out to the blade without thinking. The sword sparked and repelled him away with a red shot of lightning.

"Awww," Jaken fell over in pain.

"Mother, that was unnecessarily cruel," Rin said.

"I just wanted to see it for myself," Inukimi put the sword back on its stand.

Looking at the array of weapons against the wall, Inukimi looked at Rin's sword and spear, along with the demon slayer armor. A dagger caught Inukimi's attention. She withdrew the fine silver blade from its leather sheath and examined it. It shined in the light of the afternoon sun, the etching of a western dragon staring at Rin.

"A fine engagement token from Ryuu," Inukimi said fondly.

Rin grunted and looked away from her mother-in-law and the dagger.

"I understand that you disapprove of the match," Inukimi said, putting the dagger back.

"Didn't you try to convince Sesshomaru that he shouldn't enter an arranged marriage?"

"Yes... but that son of mine rarely listens to me," Inukmi said, "You do know that this alliance has been coveted by my family for over a thousand years? My father wanted one of his descendants to tie our clan to the dragon clan. Sesshomaru and Ryuu are simply fulfilling the wishes of their clans."

"And my daughter's being used as a diplomatic tool. A barging chip. Like a piece of cloth at market."

"Sesshomaru would never give his own child to just anyone. He thinks very highly of Ryuu."

"I thought you of all people would understand my point of view."

"Rin," Inukimi said sternly, "I understand it better than anyone. I certainly did not want to give my son to Kimiko. And I don't want my granddaughter's marriage to be anything like mine was. But I am a demon. And I am a member of the dog demon tribe. As well as the former Lady of the West. I understand the sacrifices that title demands much more than you. I am more than qualified to advise you on this."

"Of course, Mother," Rin gave up.

"You daughter is more than just your daughter. She does not belong to you alone. She belongs to the Western Lands. Just as you belong to Sesshomaru. And while Sesshomaru does belong to you, he belongs to the Western Lands first. That is the price of being a ruler. For the sake of the demons under our protection, some sacrifices have to be made. My husband unified these lands to end the petty fighting between demon tribes. In order to get my father's support, he had to marry me."

"And you were miserable."

"But it was my duty. And like Inu no Taisho, I wanted to see the fighting between demons tribes stop. We shared a common goal. And we passed that on to Sesshomaru. Although, Inu no Taisho's opinion of what peace required changed dramatically over the years..."

"I don't think he would want his granddaughter to enter a marriage she didn't want."

"Look at me," Inukimi demanded.

Rin sat up and met Inukimi's impatient gaze.

"Your marriage has weakened the bloodline of my clan," Inukimi said, "And the line of succession now has human blood mixed in it. There are those who say my son is no longer fit to rule the West. And many would die before they followed your daughter. If you were to step out of these chambers, over a hundred demons would kill you and the unborn heir before you could take a breath."

Rin shifted uncomfortably as Inukimi continued.

"This arranged marriage with Ryuu provides a guarantee that a pure-blooded demon will be in a position of power in the future. Ryuu and Sesshomaru had to unite their interests. Ryuu has shown weakness by supporting Sesshomaru's marriage to you. There are those that doubt his ability to rule the Dragon Kingdom. They must stand united or both lands may fall into civil war. If this marriage does not go through, Both Ryuu and Sesshomaru will lose standing. Then there will be revolt. And now that Kimiko has escaped, she can rally those who will help her put Kameko into power. Then they will overthrow Ryuu."

Rin's mouth fell slightly open. The inside of her heart crushed. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She had no idea how far Sesshomaru would have to go to protect their future. She had known that demons would object to her marriage. But not that another kingdom would be dragged in.

"So... she really has no choice?" Rin asked pathetically.

"She has a choice, Rin," Inukimi said, "We just have to do everything possible to help her make the right one."

"This isn't what I wanted," Rin sniffed.

She had no idea how entwined her life would be to the future of that handsome demon that day. When she had left the food out for him. She had only thought to help him. She had no idea that he would have to fight so hard and make so many sacrifices for her.

"Sesshomaru has become much stronger because of you," Inukimi said, "And Inu no Taisho's dream has never been closer to reality."

"His dream?"

"Peace between humans and demons," Inukimi stood up.

 _But... is it worth the price?_ Rin asked herself.

Rubbing her stomach, Rin wondered if she should have just kept away from Sesshomaru altogether.

…

Sesshomaru laid in the empty bed, unable to fall asleep. Rin had chosen to sleep by herself for the last six nights. The sudden distance between them after several months of sleeping in the same bed irritated him. Since she had become pregnant, he had not left the castle, nor had he slept without her.

Getting up, he walked out to the courtyard. His heart yearned for the trees and the open spaces of the wilds. After so many months in the castle, he was sick of the court, the demons, the noise, and the stifling air that came with them. But until the child was safely delivered... no even after that, he was confined to the castle. With Kimiko on the loose, Sesshomaru could not trust her or her spies not to take advantage of any absence. Rin would need time to recover, and the child would be vulnerable to attack for years.

Sesshomaru wished that the Land of the West was not his responsibility. He would give the entire thing to Osumo and Hikari. Let them deal with Kimiko and her desire for power. Let Kameko have the entire thing. Just so long as he could have Rin and his child.

If it were not for the sense of honor and duty he had, Sesshomaru would give it all up. The arranged marriage had driven a wedge between Rin and him. And there was a possibility that his own child would come to detest him for it. The last thing he wanted was to see the eyes of Rin's child filled with hatred for him.

As he looked up at the moon, he smelled someone familiar approaching him.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice asked.

He looked back at Rin. She wore a thin Yukata under an elaborate outer kimono to protect her from the cold. Autumn leaves fell from the trees around them as the seasons turned towards the cold of winter. He could smell the first frost in the air.

"I'm sorry," Rin said quickly.

She took him by complete surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mother explained everything to me. She told me why this arranged marriage is important to the Dragon Kingdom and the Western Lands. I... didn't think about the needs of the West when I got mad at you. I should have known you had good reasons for arranging the marriage."

She was conceding.

Yet this victory felt hollow.

"Rin, I would have refused Ryuu if I had consulted you," Sesshomaru said.

"You would?" Rin asked in amazement.

"I am unused to sharing decisions," Sesshomaru said, "I have ruled by myself for two hundred years. I am not accustomed to anyone objecting so openly. But you are her mother. And my wife. There are many things I must learn."

"Well... I think both of us are going to have to learn to be... more like equals."

"Hmm," he grunted.

"You know, Inuyasha and Kagome fight all the time. They tell each other what to do like little kids. But they... respect each other. And that's something I want between us. And I want to raise our daughter just as well as they've raised Akito."

"So, I am to emulate my brother," Sesshomaru said, "The world has truly gone mad."

Rin stepped closer to him. Sesshomaru curled his arm around her middle. They watched the moon together for a long time.

As they headed back, Rin gave a gasp. She put her hand on her stomach. Then grunted. Her scent changed drastically.

"Baby," she gasped.

Sesshomaru scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her chambers. Hikari entered on cue and sent a servant to fetch Kagome.

Grabbing a concoction of Rin's, he helped her choke down the pain killing potion.

"Where is Kagome?" Rin asked, her breathing heavy and labored.

"She will be here shortly," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I thought after helping deliver so many babies, I'd be calm," Rin said, "I'm scared out of my wits."

Rin reached for Sesshomaru's hand. Her fingers squeezed hard as Kagome came into her chambers with a basket of cloth. Hikari carried in a pot of water and started a fire.

"It's not going to be pretty," Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"I will remain," he replied, kneeling next to Rin.

"On the battlefield, I stay out of your way," Kagome said, "In my domain, you stay right there and do what I say. If you interfere once, I'll have Inuyasha drag you out."

"It will not be necessary," Sesshomaru replied, "And I will overlook your tone this once, for Rin's sake."

"Okay Rin," Kagome said, looking between her legs, "We'll be right here with you. Let's do this."

Hours passed. Rin's grip never slackened. For a moment, Sesshomaru believed he was in danger of losing another arm for all her squeezing and pulling.

"One more push, Rin," Kagome encouraged, "The baby's almost out!"

Rin screamed once more, making Sesshomaru's ears ring. Kagome pulled out a small, squirming babe covered in birth fluids. As the miko handed the child off to Hikari, Sesshomaru stared in wonder at the bright golden eyes and the pointed ears.

Kagome attended Rin. Hikari placed the infant in the tub of water and started to cleanse her of the blood. Rin finally let go of Sesshomaru's hand.

"Go look at the baby," Rin said, "I can't move."

Flexing his fingers, Sesshomaru watched Hikari dry the baby.

"She's not even crying," Hikari said.

"Well, as long as she can breathe," Kagome replied, "Okay Rin, rest up. Eat as soon as you can. If you need anything-"

"I'll call," Rin promised, "I just want to see my daughter."

Once the girl was wrapped in a blanket, Hikari offered her to Sesshomaru. Carefully, he cradled the small creature in his hands. So tiny... He held her in Rin's sight. And the smile on Rin's face defied description.

"Don't you want to hold her?" Kagome asked.

"I'm so exhausted, I might drop her," Rin laid back, "She's so beautiful."

Glancing down at his daughter, he stared at her round cheeks and small nose. The golden eyes stared at him curiously and calmly. As a servant threw out the water of the tub with a slosh, those tiny ears perked.

"She is already aware of her surroundings," Sesshomaru observed.

With a clawed hand, he felt her skin. Soft and warm, just like Rin's. Not quite as tender. The scent was most remarkable. Her blood smelled more potent then Inuyasha's... more like a demon's. The warm, fierce blood of a yokai... no, a daiyokai.

 _She will be more powerful than the whelp_ , he realized.

And her blood would be a far larger threat. Without proper training and a proper weapon, her blood would consume her human heart.

 _That will not occur_ , Sesshomaru thought, _I will teach her to control her emotions. I will give her the knowledge she needs to survive._

"So do you have a name?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Tsukichikara," he said.

"Moon power," Kagome said, "Sounds like something out of Sailor Moon."

"Huh?" Rin asked.

"Never mind," Kagome put her hands up, "It's a great name. I think we'll leave you three alone."

Kagome and Hikari left. In the bed, Sesshomaru heard Rin begin to snore.

"You have kept her awake for many days, Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru said to his daughter.

The infant made no comment. Instead, she closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep. Gently, Sesshomaru placed her on the bed next to Rin and watched over his family through the night.

…

"Ow," Rin winced as she breast fed Tsukichikara, "Why did she have to be born with fangs?"

Sesshomaru made no comment.

"Can I come in?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing," Rin replied.

The priestess stepped inside, bringing Sesshomaru's nephew with her.

"She's so tiny," Akito said in wonder.

"You were once that small too," Rin laughed.

Tsukichikara finished feeding. Rin covered her breast and handed Tsukichikara to Kagome.

"Makes me want another one," Kagome said longingly.

"No!" Akito protested.

Tsukichikara whimpered.

"Lower your volume," Sesshomaru ordered, "Her ears are still sensitive."

"Sorry," Akito replied.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rin asked.

Akito looked at his aunt in pure befuddlement. Then Kagome showed him how to hold the girl. The two cousins stared at one another, each not knowing how to react to the other.

Sesshomaru's ears picked up the grunting of his brother.

"Father's outside," Akito said.

Kagome stepped into the hall. She dragged the half-demon inside. Inuyasha looked at the group in consternation. When he saw the little one his son was holding, his expression softened remarkably. With rapt interest, Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha display pure vulnerability towards the other half-demon.

"She's got the ears," Inuyasha said quietly, taking hold of the child.

Inuyasha lightly tapped Tsukichikara's ears. She let out a small coo.

"Hey, what did you do?" Rin asked, "How did you get her to make that noise?"

"My mom used to do that," Inuyasha said, "You don't pull the ears like some people do," he gave Kagome a dirty look, "You just tap them."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. Before he could stop her, she tapped the point of his ear. The soft touch sent a tickling sensation through his lobe. If he were any less of a demon, he would have turned red.

"Doesn't work on him," Rin sighed.

Yes it did.

Inuyasha gave him a quirk smirk before going back to gushing over Tsukichikara.

"You never looked like that when you held Akito," Kagome said.

"Akito ain't a girl," Inuyasha turned red.

"I'm not a half-demon," Aktio said, looking at his father.

"Hey, you're my son," Inuyasha said firmly, "And you'll always be the number one kid in my eyes."

Tsukichikara started to squirm in her uncle's hold. Sesshomaru moved over and took the child from Inuyasha. After they left, Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl. With a light tap, he touched her ear. In her sleep, she cooed.

"I saw that," Rin smiled.

…

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on the grass outside of the castle, looking at the moon overhead.

"Akito's asleep," she said.

"Hmm," Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome took a seat next to him.

"That's the first time you've seen her," Kagome said.

"It's the first time I've ever seen someone exactly like me," Inuyasha said, "Not just another half-demon. The same kind."

"You're not alone anymore," Kagome said, resting her head on his arm.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said absently.

"What is is?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru doesn't know how to raise a half-demon," Inuyasha said, "She's not like him. She'll never be like him. And if he's stupid, he'll either expect too much from her or not enough. Rin's gonna be just as clueless."

"I don't know about that," Kagome said, "They've got you. They've been around you for so long that-"

"Sesshomaru tried to kill me when I was a kid. After my mother died, he made sure I wasn't accepted anywhere. And now he's got that little life in his hands. I just... hope she doesn't end up like me."

"There's no way," Kagome said, "Sesshomaru's changed. And besides, she's got all of us."

"Her blood is stronger," Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru exceeded the old man. It's gonna be harder to control."

"But she has you, and me, and Rin, and her father."

"Yeah, she's got her father. I'm kind of jealous," he smiled.

"Well... we just have to wait and see," Kagome said.

"I'm not gonna wait around," Inuyasha said, looking at the castle

…

"She's certainly more regal than Inuyasha," Jaken said, "Such sharp eyes. I guarantee she'll be the most powerful half-demon in the world! And I'll teach her all about her heritage!"

The imp heaped on more praise than Sesshomaru expected.

"Yo," Inuyasha said, coming into the room, "How's the princess?"

"A little fidgety," Rin said, "I think all the new people are a bit too exciting."

"Yeah, all those smells," Inuyasha said, "Hey, Sesshomaru, why don't we have a talk? You've been cooped up in here for two days. Tsuki's not gonna get any more used to your scent."

Something suspicious was going on.

Making no comment, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the forest outside of the city. Autumn leaves fell around them, coating the ground in tones of orange, red, gold, and brown.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. Sesshomaru reflexively reached for Bakusaiga's hilt.

"How are you gonna do it?" Inuyasha asked, "How are you gonna raise a half-demon?"

"That is not your concern."

"Like hell, it isn't!" Inuyasha turned to face his brother.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru looked into the serious eyes of his half brother. Something deep drove that gaze. Sesshomaru grabbed the scabbard of his sword. Slipping it out of his sash, he placed Bakusaiga on the ground next to him. Taken aback, Inuyasha let his hand drop from his sword. Then he did the same thing with Tessaiga.

Both brothers sat next to their swords. Both blades were in easy reach. The first to grab his blade would break the truce.

"Tsukichikara will be raised as heir of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru stated, "In the unlikely event of my death, she will inherit our father's lands and title."

"What if she doesn't want it?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru blinked at the half-demon. First Rin had said that Tsukichikara could disobey him over the arranged marriage. Now Inuyasha suggested that she would abandon the title altogether.

"Why would she refuse my wishes?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"You're more clueless than I thought," Inuyasha sighed, "She's got a mind of her own. The world out there ain't exactly open minded. Hell, I've been here a few days and I can't stand it. All the whispers and stares..."

"She is my heir. Any child of this Sesshomaru can command armies."

"Doesn't mean she'll want to," he huffed, "That self-superior attitude really gets under my skin."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"I mean it," Inuyasha said, "Even you treat her better than me, if you become overbearing, she'll hate you."

His stomach dropped. Hate... Tsukichikara would hate him? Rin's child...

"That will not happen," he almost growled.

"Then watch yourself," Inuyasha said, "There are some other things. She's half-human. Meaning... she's not as strong emotionally. Humans need nurturing to be happy in later life. Just... don't push her too hard until she's ready. When she's young, her heart is gonna be fragile... And some scars will never heal."

"Rin will know better than I," Sesshomaru admitted, "I am no fool, Brother."

"Just listen to me. You gotta take care of her! Don't just go off for months at a time and leave everything to Rin! If you're gonna be her father, you gotta live up to that!"

Seeing that this conversation would drag on if he tried to argue, Sesshomaru chose to let Inuyasha ramble.

"You know about my time of the month," Inuyasha said, "She'll probably have one to. Not the best time to be on the road or alone. She'll be afraid. Going from half-demon to human is... like turning into a bug. It sucks. You just don't feel safe, even if other humans manage it. Just make her feel safe."

"There's also this thing about her blood," Inuyasha continued, "You've seen my transformation. Well, she wouldn't even know it was happening. I've got Tessaiga-"

"I have seen to her weapon," Sesshomaru said.

"Good," Inuyasha nodded, "And... if you screw up... I'll kill you."

Looking at his brother, Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha could not be more serious.

…

Sesshomaru studied a scroll before him. In the next room, Rin put their daughter to sleep. His wife came into the study, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She's fast asleep," Rin whispered.

Taking her hint, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Rin. Pressing his lips to her neck, his hand loosened the knot of her obi. Hastily, her fingers undid the tie to his sash. With amusement, Sesshomaru watched her practically tear off his armor and clothing.

In the next room, his ears picked up a sharp intake of breath. Small weeping began. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and shook his head.

On cue, the baby began to cry for attention.

"Tsuki," Rin sighed.

"I do not believe our daughter wishes for a sibling," he remarked as Rin retreated back into the other room.

Sitting up, Sesshomaru began to straighten out his clothing.

"Don't move," Rin demanded.

He froze.

Within moments, Tsukichikara was snoring. Rin came back, pushing Sesshomaru onto the floor. She crushed her lips onto his, taking him off guard.

"Quite aggressive," he noted as she undid the tie of his kimono.

Rin replied by licking the muscles on his chest.

Tonight would be interesting indeed.

…

Inukimi smiled, tapping Tsukichikara's ears. The baby let out a giggle at the tickle.

Rin sat at the table, laying her head on the surface for support.

"Caring for your child has sapped all your energy, hmm?" Inukimi asked.

"Nope," Rin grinned.

"Then why are you exhausted?"

"Lady Rin has been entertaining our lord," Hikari said slyly.

"Gossiping isn't nice," Rin replied.

"Come to think of it, Lord Sesshomaru is still asleep," Hikari said.

"That boy would sleep through a stampede," Inukimi said, "When he bothers to sleep."

"I wish Tsuki had inherited that," Rin said.

Inukimi placed the infant on the ground. She began to crawl around, sniffing the floor. She made her way to Rin, settling on her mother's lap.

…

Sesshomaru glanced at the setting sun. Behind him, Rin played with Tsukichikara. With a doll in her hands, Rin walked to one side of the room. Tsukichikara stood on her legs, her steps a bit wobbly. The infant ran to Rin, grabbing the doll.

The sun disappeared. Tsukichikara's hair turned black, her eyes brown. Her canine features, ears, fangs, and claws, vanished. Looking up, Sesshomaru saw the full moon.

Turning around, he kept his ears perked for any intruders.

Especially Kimiko.

…

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Happy Holidays! I will be continuing this story with new chapters that go into Rin, Sesshomaru's, and Tsukichikara's lives. Focus will shift to Tsuki as the story progresses. Hope you all enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13- The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 13- The Unexpected Visitor

"You are quite fortunate, Rin," Inukimi said, softly stroking the ear of the infant she held.

"How so?" Rin asked.

"To conceive right away. It was over a century before I gave birth to Sesshomaru. Both my sisters gave birth after being married for less than a decade. It was quite humiliating to be the eldest daughter and the least fertile."

"I'm sure you did you best," Rin said.

"It was frustrating. I couldn't even find consolation with a lover," Inukimi sighed.

"Ah..." Rin sighed, unable to empathize.

"Well, you won't be able to understand," Inukimi said, "You are happily married, and I doubt you will live long enough to stray from my son... though if you do..."

"I'd never dream of it!" Rin protested.

"Sesshomaru would not take kindly to it. Inu no Taisho was far more forgiving. Do not misunderstand me. I would never have divorced him. Not if it weakened my son's claim to the title. But whatever affection we had for each other faded after a hundred years of a barren womb. I had almost given up hope of ever being a mother."

"But then you had Sesshomaru," Rin helped out with a smile.

"Yes... I had never been so relieved to feel so ill. My reputation was restored, my duty was fulfilled, and I delivered a strong, powerful son. My father had never been more proud."

"You father?"

"Lord Hideyoshi..." Inukimi trailed off, "Has Sesshomaru spoken to you about him yet?"

"No," Rin shook her head.

Inukimi sighed and shook her own head.

"That stubborn son of mine," she hissed, "His grandfather is one of the lords that openly disapproves of your marriage."

"I see... Are Sesshomaru and his grandfather close?"

"Hardly dear... but his support has always been a cornerstone for this land's unification. His words are few, but always heeded. And his influence is what truly keeps the dog clans together."

"But Sesshomaru is head of the clan, isn't he?"

"Officially. But you must know that there are key players in every court. And my father is one of those."

"But he doesn't approve of me?"

"He did not attend your wedding. Do you recall the empty seat of honor near me at your wedding feast?"

"The one at the high table? Next to Gina?"

"That seat was reserved for my father. The fact that it was unoccupied was a slight to you and Sesshomaru. It was the ultimate sign of protest. But I have no doubt that he will stage an unexpected visit rather soon, now that it is spring. He always comes to Tsukikage Castle to view the cherry blossoms and to express the wishes of our clan to Sesshomaru. Typically, Sesshomaru tends to start his annual patrol of the Western Lands after Father's visit."

"So... I should be polite... and wear my armor under my kimono."

"My dear," Inukimi laughed, "You would be dead in a second if my father wished to kill you. But you would be wise to have Gina or Sesshomaru near you and Tsukichikara at all times if he should arrive. It's best not to take chances with him. And I do believe my younger sisters will arrive as well."

"Natsumi, Kimiko's mother, and Shizuka, Gina's mother," Rin said.

"Shizuka is like her name, peaceful and hardly any trouble. But Natsumi has yet to forgive Sesshomaru and you for humiliating Kimiko. And she will try to take Kameko away while she is here."

"They can't," Rin shook her head, "If Natsumi is helping Kimiko, we may never see Kameko again."

"You meant to be kind by letting that child live, but you have separated a mother from her daughter. There is nothing crueler in many a woman's mind."

"Kimiko tried to kill me," Rin said, "And she held that shadow right over my stomach. She meant to kill me in the most painful way she could. By watching my child die. I won't let that little girl be raised by such a cruel woman."

"Rin, when it comes to the purity of our clan, there my father and sister will stop at nothing to preserve our bloodline. From whom you do you think Sesshomaru learned to despise humans?"

"Do you dislike humans?"

"I do not pretend to be fond of them like Inu no Taisho was. Nor does Sesshomaru. But you are an exception, Rin. You make my son happy. So you are welcome into my family as far as I am concerned. But do not expect to feel welcomed by anyone else."

"I'll sleep with one eye open."

"When the full moon grows near, I suggest you take Tsukichikara and Gina on a journey to visit Inuyasha and his village. It would not due for any demons to smell her human blood."

"Thank you," Rin nodded gratefully.

"Oh... and Ryuu is to meet Sesshomaru to negotiate trade tariffs next week. I suggest you remain civil towards him. He is your most important ally right now."

"I understand, Mother," Rin replied.

…

Sesshomaru walked around the perimeter of his castle. He kept within flying distance of his family quarters, just in case. His eyes looked up at the first buds of cherry blossoms on the trees dotting the castle landscape. Soon, they would bloom fully. When they did, Sesshomaru would take Rin from the castle. She would accompany him as he patrolled the Western Lands. Until his child could defend herself, Sesshomaru could not afford to let her out of his sight. Not even Gina or Inuyasha could be depended on to keep her safe. That task fell on Sesshomaru alone.

"I envy you," a voice said behind him, "My castle grounds still have snow lingering over the stone paths."

Sesshomaru glanced around to see Ryuu approaching him with a vassal and two guards trailing behind.

"You were not to arrive until tomorrow," Sesshomaru said.

"The flight took less time than I anticipated," Ryuu replied, "I do not expect to begin discussions until tomorrow evening."

Ryuu looked up at the cherry trees with Sesshomaru.

"Rin is not pleased with the arrangement," Sesshomaru said.

"That is a shame," Ryuu said.

"Lord Ryuu," a female servant approached him, "Your rooms have been prepared."

"Quite quickly, considering the early arrival," Ryuu smiled, "Your household is very efficient, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I will see to your bath, my lord," the servant bowed.

The beautiful demon gave Ryuu a meaningful smile before departing.

"Leave," Sesshomaru said to the vassal and guards.

They stared blankly at Sesshomaru. Ryuu waved them away with his hand. Left alone, Sesshomaru stared at Ryuu.

"My daughter will not be humiliated," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Forgive me... but do you mean?" Ryuu asked.

"You will not take another wife, consort, or concubine," Sesshomaru said, "Not during the engagement, or after the wedding."

Ryuu blinked at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Sesshomaru," Ryuu said proudly, "I do not intend to dishonor myself or my family by such means. But such affairs are private, even if your concern is justified."

"There will be no illegitimate or rival offspring to my grandchildren," Sesshomaru pressed, "Or I will kill you and any trace of betrayal of my daughter."

"Point taken," Ryuu said curtly.

Sesshomaru returned to his observation of the cherry trees. He had felt the sting of betrayal from both of his parents. His mother with her lovers. And his father with the human mother of Inuyasha. He would not betray Rin like that. Nor would he tolerate betrayal in his daughter's life.

"That does bring up another point, Lord Sesshomaru," Ryuu said, "The act of succession. Your daughter is the sole heir to your lands so far."

"My brother is the next heir," Sesshomaru corrected him.

"I meant as far as descendants. Of course, Inuyasha is after your offspring. Then his own son. Then Kameko... unless you have removed her from succession?"

"The marriage between Katsuro and Kimiko was legal," Sesshomaru said, "Kameko's claim is valid."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ryuu asked in alarm, "There will be those who support her. Kimiko will come for her. And if her claim is legal-"

"If any were to overthrow me," Sesshomaru said skeptically, "The legality of Kameko's claim is irrelevant."

"Of course. That is the beauty of a revolt. Illegal becomes legal if the rebels win the war."

"The child will not be punished for the crimes of the parents."

"That sentiment... is highly unlike you," Ryuu looked amazed, "Did Lady Rin influence your choice?"

"She is the Lady of the West," Sesshomaru reminded Ryuu.

"My mother would approve... unlike my father..."

"You are the Lord the Dragon Kingdom," Sesshomaru said, "Dracon holds no more sway over your rule."

"My grandfather is demanding that I absolve the engagement, and our alliance with your lands," Ryuu said.

"He does not rule the Dragon Kingdom."

"My supporters are weakening in numbers and influence. My spies tell me of whispers of a coup. They intend to kill me and put my sister on the throne. Then one of lords under me will marry her and take over the kingdom. My sister will be reduced to a puppet."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in concern. If Ryuu was overthrown, it would mean serious trouble. If his lands were attacked, there would by a long and bloody war. And a very real danger to Rin and Tsukichikara. If Sesshomaru was off at war, it would be easier for an enemy to target them.

"They will not rebel if you show your strength," Sesshomaru said.

"I do not intend to give them a chance to rebel," Ryuu said calmly, "Might I see your wife?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

…

Ryuu was escorted to Rin's chambers. The Lady of the West held the infant in her arms securely, looking at him as if he were a thief.

"My congratulations, Lady Rin," Ryuu sat opposite her.

"Thank you," Rin replied civilly,

"You come to see Tsukichikara," Inukimi said to Ryuu.

"I did."

Rin reluctantly allowed Ryuu to look closely at Tsukichikara. His dark gray eyes gazed into Tsukichikara's golden ones as he leaned in to see her up close. Then his eyes looked at her ears. A clawed hand reached to touch the tip of her ear. Rin pulled Tsukichikara away before Ryuu could touch her.

Ryuu blinked twice. Then he put his hand on his knee and straightened his back.

"I imagine that you are proud, Lady Rin," Ryuu said politely.

"I am," Rin said, "And I love her. I'll do whatever I have to to protect her."

Ryuu's face fell into a frown.

"Rin is very tense with the current situation," Inukimi said to Ryuu, "We are reluctant to see our princess leave our sight for a moment."

"Of course," Ryuu nodded.

He looked into Rin's eyes seriously. Then he cleared his throat.

"I do not intend to take an unwilling wife," Ryuu said to Rin, "If Tsukichikara is not committed to a union when she is grown, then I will not force her."

"You... won't?" Rin asked in surprise.

"I am not without honor, Lady Rin," Ryuu explained, "But I do intend to take her as my bride. This union is one my family has dreamed of for a thousand years. I will not back down easily."

"I see..." Rin said uncertainly

"If you would excuse me, I believe I will retire."

"Oh... have a good evening," Rin said.

"You as well," he turned away from her.

Then he left the room.

"That boy didn't get an ounce of that kindness from his father," Inukimi said.

"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to get on my good side?"

"Of course he was. But Ryuu is not the type to be dishonest, Rin. When he says Tsukichikara has a choice, he means it."

"Don't get me wrong, I want it to work out," Rin sighed, "But I'm relieved that she can say no."

"I assure you, that young dragon will worm his way into her heart. I would have married Dracon myself if he had not met Himeryuu."

"Eh?!" Rin asked.

"Well... before I met Inu no Taisho, and before Dracon met Ryuu's mother, Dracon and I had... an intimate relationship."

"Ah..." Rin's mouth fell open.

"They're quite virile, those dragon demons," Inukimi smiled, "Don't tell Sesshomaru. He'll begin to think that Ryuu is the type to take strange women to his bed."

"He's not, is he?" Rin asked.

"That boy's as pure as the day he was born," Inukimi laughed, "He blushes when a woman shows any skin."

"How do you know?" Rin asked, afraid of the answer.

"My goodness, child," Inukimi sighed, "Inu no Taisho has been dead for two hundred years."

"But you and his father..."

"Dracon thought the entire thing was hilarious. He was a pleasant man in many ways. A shame you did not see the remarkable sides of his personality. He was cruel, ruthless, and powerful. But he loved his wife with an unbreakable passion. And had a strong sense of honor, in his own way."

"I didn't pick that up when he tried to kill my husband by cheating in a duel."

"Well... his sense of honor applied to pure bred demons alone. He considered Inu no Taisho a traitor to demon pride. No doubt he saw Sesshomaru the same way. But before that, there was no one you could count on to aid you more than him. He and Himeryuu were good friends when I needed them."

"What about your family?"

"Oh Rin..." she chuckled, "My sisters have never been anything less than my rivals. My father is colder than Sesshomaru. My mother died too long ago to help me. And my own son never visited me for two centuries. You, little Rin, are my dearest family now."

Rin blinked in shock.

"I... Mother, I..."

"Do not think of that title as a formality. I was happy to have you come into my family, my daughter."

"Thank you," Rin said, the corners of her eyes watering.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called to Sesshomaru.

"What is it, Jaken?"

"It's Lord Hideyoshi," Jaken said, "His messengers came to inform us that he is headed here."

"When is he to arrive?"

"Only minutes from now, my lord!"

"Send Gina to Rin's chambers," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken bowed, "Shall I inform Lady Rin?"

"Be sure my mother explains... and have the kitchens make Rin's favorite meal for dinner," he added as an afterthought.

Rin was going to be angry that he kept such important information from her.

"Right away my lord!" Jaken said, scurrying away.

Sesshomaru waited outside of the main castle tower. A procession of several guards landed in the main courtyard. Two dog demons carried a carriage that landed in the middle of the courtyard. Once it had set down, an old dog demon stepped out.

Hideyoshi's narrow eyes scanned the tower as Natsumi and Shizuka stepped out after him. All three dog demons bore the crescent symbol of Sesshomaru's maternal clan. His grandfather's eyes fell right on him.

"My lord," Jaken bowed, "Welcome to Tsukikage Castle. We are most pleased that you should visit us."

"Explain to me why the Lord of the West has taken a human wife, Sesshomaru," Hideyoshi demanded.

"I have no need to explain myself," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Hmp," Hideyoshi scoffed, "You still hold your head high with a demon's pride, even after you've betrayed all we stand for."

"Lord Sesshomaru has not betrayed anyone, my lord!" Jaken jumped up, "He is taking the first steps towards a new era of peace with humans!"

"In what era would demons lower themselves to find peace with humans?!" Hideyoshi asked, "This castle already smells of human blood. It has been tainted by that..."

Sesshomaru's hand went from his side to resting on the sheath of his sword.

"... perhaps I should meet this human that has... convinced you to consider these... ideas," Hideyoshi said carefully.

"We're most interested in meeting this woman," Natsumi said, "Rin, was it?"

" _Lady_ Rin," Jaken emphasized, "A most skilled demon slayer."

"A demon slayer," Hideyoshi said sourly, "You standards have certainly changed dramatically, Sesshomaru."

"Yes..." Natsumi eyed Sesshomaru with a cold glare, "I am most curious to see the woman who you chose over my Kimiko."

"Lady Rin awaits you in the main hall," Jaken bowed.

The demons entered the main hall, the statues of dog demons looking down on them from the ceiling. Rin sat at the high table with Inukimi by her side. Gina stood guard, her eyes darting over the heads of Hideyoshi's guards. She made eye contact with her own mother, then directed her gaze back to Hideyoshi. Rin sat at the table, looking calm outwardly, but Sesshomaru could hear the rapid pick up of her heart. Inukimi sat close to her, looking at her father with an expression of boredom. Hikari sat behind Rin, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Hideyoshi's eyes looked on Rin with apparent disgust. That disgust deepened when he saw the ears of Sesshomaru's daughter peak out from Hikari's arms. Sesshomaru took a deliberate step between Hideyoshi and the table. Then he circled around and joined his wife. The tension in Rin's shoulders lessened when he sat next to her.

"Father, might I introduce my new daughter, Rin. And this is the child she had borne to Sesshomaru, Tsukichikara," Inukimi pointed her fan at Tsukichikara.

"A true half-demon," Hideyoshi said.

"Where, pray tell, is my granddaughter?" Natsumi asked.

"Under my protection," Sesshomaru said.

Natsumi gave Sesshomaru a cold look.

"We will not waste time," Hideyoshi said, "Sesshomaru, the Moon Clan demands that you surrender Kameko over to Natsumi. And if you wish to retain the loyalty of our clan, and our army, you will immediately kill the human and the half-demon spawn."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"In addition, you will remove that half-demon mongrel from the line of succession," Hideyoshi added, "Do this, or you will declare war on the Moon Clan."

"And this is what the clan has to say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is," Hideyoshi nodded.

"Then, for threatening the House of the West, you, and every member of your clan that does not swear loyalty to me and to my daughter, are banished. They may not reside in this land, pass through this land, or take protection from my armies. Any member of your clan found in my lands three days from now will be killed on sight."

"You... you would kill your own kin?!" Hideyoshi asked, aghast.

"You have threatened my wife and heir," Sesshomaru replied, "I need no other reason to banish you. If you insist on resisting," he drew his sword, "then we shall settle this as true demons do."

"Half of your army is loyal to _my clan_!" Hideyoshi protested, "You would tear the Western Lands in half?!"

"My army is loyal to me," Sesshomaru replied, "They will follow me... or die."

"Is that so?" Hideyoshi's eyebrows furrowed.

Hideyoshi waved his hand. Five of the castle guards ran into the room. Sesshomaru eyed all of them with contempt. Rin's hand went for her sword. Inukimi drew a demon talisman. Gina raised her naginata into an attack position, ready to fight anyone who approached.

"What will be left when you reduce this land to a pool of blood, Sesshomaru?" Hideyoshi asked.

"You won't be alive to see it," a stern voice said from above.

Flying over them with black, reptilian wings was Ryuu. Garbed in his full armor, he landed in front of the high table. His wings disappeared as he drew his silver sword.

"The dragon tribe has an alliance with Lord Sesshomaru, if you recall," Ryuu said.

"No true demon will follow a demon lord who would wed a half-breed," Hideyoshi sneered.

Sesshomaru jumped over the table. He swung his sword close to Hideyoshi's neck, stopping a millimeter from his flesh.

"You've lost your demon pride," Hideyoshi said, "This arrogance of yours is a facade to mask your weakness. No demon will feel true loyalty to you again."

Sesshomaru's sword cut into Hideyoshi's neck, drawing a thin trail of blood.

"Leave my castle at once," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru lowered Bakusaiga. His grandfather left with the procession of demons. Rin took Tsukichikara from Hikari and took the child back to her rooms.

"Move your armies into position," Sesshomaru said to Ryuu, "And if anyone in your lands offers them shelter, you will deal with them."

"You even order other demon lords around," Inukimi sighed, "Do you have any sense of etiquette, Sesshomaru?"

"I hear and obey," Ryuu said with slight sarcasm to his voice.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and began to walk towards his family chambers.


	14. Chapter 14- Family

Chapter 14- Family

"Mama, what is that stuff?" six year old Tsukichikara asked her mother.

"It's powder poison," Rin showed the finely grained powder on the table.

They stood in a storehouse where Rin fashioned her weapons and poisons. Tsukichikara looked carefully at the powder, sniffing it.

"Ahg! It burns!" she held her hand over her nose.

"That's what you get for sniffing it," Rin said, "Mama's busy at the moment. Why don't you go see Noburo and Kameko?"

"I want to stay with you!" Tsukichikara insisted.

"I need to work, Tsuki. Go back to your studies."

Pouting, Tsukichikara left the storehouse and made her way back to the family living quarters. Kameko passed by, giving Tsukichikara a curt bow before moving on without a word. Tsukichikara paid it no mind anymore. Kameko had never been friendly.

When Tsukichikara got to the family rooms, a big surprise waited for her. Sitting at the table with a scroll before him was-

"Papa!" Tsukichikara greeted cheerfully.

Sesshomaru looked up at her with disapproval.

"Address me properly," he demanded.

"Oh... Hello, Father," Tsukichikara said softly.

"Do not disturb me," he said.

Her chest feeling empty, Tsukichikara backed out of the room. With no desire to study, she took off out of the building towards the main courtyard of the castle. Several demons stared at her, many with cold looks on their faces. Two guards trailed her wherever she went. If she left the castle grounds, they would pull her back. If she escaped, they would tell her father.

She traveled to one of the eastern gardens. Several children played with a ball. One of the fox demons caught sight of her.

"It's Lady Tsukichikara," he said.

The children stopped what they were doing and stared at her. One of the girls began to walk towards her.

"Miho!" a demon lady called to the fox, "All of you, come inside!"

The children all began to walk into the building.

"Why are they making us stop?" a fox asked.

"Cause we don't want to play with her," another commented snidely, "Who'd want to be seen playing with that half-breed?"

A hush fell over the garden. Dozens of eyes fell on the child. One of the elder demons dragged him over by the collar and made him kneel before Tsukichikara.

"My son spoke carelessly, Lady Tsukichikara," he bowed before her, "I don't know where he heard that term."

"Ah..." she said dumbly.

"Apologize!" the man said to his son.

"I'm... sorry," the son said pathetically.

Her chest tightened. Tsukichikara shook her head and turned on the heel. She ran from the garden to her family quarters. Going inside, she slammed the door to her room shut and stifled a sob.

No one in the castle wanted anything to do with her.

…

Sesshomaru heard the door to his daughter's room slam shut. Annoyed, he got up and walked towards her room. His ears picked up the muffled sounds of sobbing. He left the door closed and walked away.

"My lord?" Hikari asked.

She looked at the door. Her ears picked up the sound of Tsukichikara's muffled crying. She moved to open the door. Sesshomaru shook his head. Hikari followed him into the next room.

"Let her retain her dignity," Sesshomaru commanded.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then Hikari nodded.

"Find out what happened," Sesshomaru said, "And do not tell Rin."

An hour passed. Rin returned from her work in the storehouse, smelling strongly of demon poison.

"I'm going to take a bath," she took off her green yukata and changed into a light blue on.

A servant took the green yukata away, her nose cringing as she carried the ill-smelling yukata off.

"My lord," Hikari entered, "I believe I have..."

Hikari stopped short when she saw Rin.

"Hikari?" Rin asked, "What brings you here this late?"

"A report to Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "Perhaps it can wait, my lord?"

He shook his head. Hikari relayed the events. A young boy had slipped up, calling Tsukichikara a half-breed. And the father had made the boy apologize.

"He pretended not to know where his son had picked up the term," Hikari said.

"Where's Tsuki?" Rin asked.

"In her room," Hikari replied.

"How is she?" Rin asked.

Hikari looked away from Rin.

"Oh no," she got up.

"Rin," Sesshomaru cautioned.

"You can't expect me to just ignore her," Rin snapped at him.

"She does not wish you to see her tears," he reminded her.

"You demons and your pride," she huffed.

Rin sat back down on the floor, her arms crossed in frustration.

"This is the forth time in three months," she said, "The older she gets, the worse it gets. How is she supposed to be happy here, Sesshomaru? I can't slay demons all over the countryside and take care of her. And you... have your duties."

"There are those charged with her care," he replied.

"She doesn't need servants, she needs family," Rin sighed, "People who can give her proper attention."

She glanced at Sesshomaru pointedly. He stiffened, knowing what she meant.

"We have discussed this before," he said.

"I think it would be a better environment for her, considering. Myoga can tutor her in demon history as well as Jaken. Sango and Miroku have said there's plenty of room at their house. We can teach her how to read and write in the village. And I can teach her how to fight. There's no reason she can't spend the summer there. Besides, I think it would be good for her to spend time with Inuyasha."

"She must learn how to live in the court."

"This place is killing her," Rin said, "It's too much, Sesshomaru. One of these days, she's going to hear something she shouldn't."

"As opposed to what she has heard?"

"It could get much worse."

"You believe the humans will be kinder?"

"At least there's someone in that village who knows exactly what's she's going through!" Rin insisted.

"You wish to have Inuyasha influence my daughter with his barbaric ways?"

"She needs to get out of here. We can trust Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru contemplated Rin's logic silently for several minutes. If he considered what was best for his daughter emotionally, it made sense. Reluctantly, he nodded.

…

Tsukichikara sped through the trees, running away from the one chasing her. She ducked behind a thick trunk and waited for her pursuer to pass. The figure stopped in the middle of the forest path and looked around. He darted off towards the village.

Peaking out from behind the tree, Tsukichikara began to run towards the Bone Eater's Well. When she got to the top of the hill, she glanced up at the Sacred Tree.

"Got ya, you little brat!" a voice said from behind her.

Tsukichikara rushed down the hill. A red blur cut off her path. Then he tackled her down to the ground and began to give her a noogie.

"Stop! I give up!" she said.

"Knew you would," Inuyasha grinned.

Inuyasha picked her up by her heels and threw her up into the air. She landed in his hands right side up. Then he placed her on the back of his neck, letting her rest on top of his head.

"Man, you're getting big," Inuyasha said.

"Hey Uncle, is that tree the one?" Tsukichikara asked Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh yeah. That's the one Kikyo sealed me to," he said quietly, "Why don't we go back to the river?"

Inuyasha's mood shifted from jovial to sour in a few seconds. Tsukichikara looked at the top of his head in concern.

"Uncle, did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No... I just don't like to think about that day very much."

"Mama said you and Kikyo were in love."

"Tsuki, I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh... sorry," she said sadly.

"You're not gonna cry, are ya?" Inuyasha asked in alarm.

"No!" she protested.

"Good!" Inuyasha shouted happily, "We got a lot more to do! It's great to have you here. Akito ain't any fun any more."

"Huh?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Well, ever since he turned twelve, he's gotten so serious. Seriously, it's almost like I'm living with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha scoffed, "Don't get me wrong, he can do what he wants. But I kind of miss the brat he used to be. He was always good for a laugh."

"Papa... I mean, Father, is gonna want me to act like that too," she sighed.

"That's Sesshomaru for ya. 'Don't be such a disgrace to our clan,'" Inuyasha imitated his brother's tone, "'Act according to your position'. You know what Sesshomaru? If I wanted a giant stick up my... er... Let's just say your dad needs to loosen up."

"That's never gonna happen," Tsukichikara sighed, "He's always so strict. And he doesn't let me call him 'Papa' anymore."

"Be glad he let you call him that at all," Inuyasha sniggered, "He wants you to be as formal with him as he was with our old man. Don't think too hard about it, Tsuki."

"He doesn't want me around."

"Hey, why would you say that?"

"Because he sent me away."

"Ah man," Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Rin's the one who wanted to bring ya here. Sesshomaru didn't want to let you leave the castle."

"Really?" Tsukichikara asked in surprise.

"Listen, Tsuki, that guy doesn't care about anyone more than you, except maybe your mother. He doesn't show it."

"Why not?"

"Because he's got a ten foot pole up his... I mean, 'cause it's the way he is. Man, I keep forgetting that you're a little kid."

"Where does my father have a ten foot pole up?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Eh... Forget I said that! Don't tell anyone! Not your mother... or Kagome... And definitely not Sesshomaru."

"For two meat buns," she said cunningly.

"Look at that, you've already learned blackmail," Inuyasha said, "You'll make a great politician."

…

Akito concentrated on the sutra before him. It glowed with a white light. Behind him, he heard Tsukichikara and his father come from the forest.

"Hey kiddo, what ya doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Training," Akito replied.

"Huh... good work," Inuyasha said, "I'll be back. Tsuki, stay here for a bit."

Inuyasha left the hut, leaving Tsukichikara alone with Akito.

"Hey, Akito? Where does someone keep a ten foot pole?" she asked.

"Huh?" Akito looked at his cousin in surprise.

"I mean, when someone says 'that guy has a ten foot pole up his'," she explained.

"His what?" Akito still did not understand.

"Well... I don't know where someone would keep it," she said, "My father doesn't have a ten foot pole. I mean, Mama's spear gets pretty long when she uses it."

Akito's eyebrows popped up. The sutra he was using stopped glowing.

"Did Dad say something?"

"No!" she denied too quickly.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Akito replied.

"Why?!" Tsukichikara demanded, "I wanna know!"

"Dad was saying that your father is a jerk with a colorful analogy. And it's not something you should repeat."

"Okay... don't tell him I said anything. He's buying me meat buns."

"Oh right... I got my first sword from blackmailing him," Akito recalled, "I won't tell anyone."

" _You_ blackmailed your dad?" Tsukichikara asked in surprise.

"Well, watching Mom and he fight got boring after a while. I found blackmail more to my liking. But, don't try that on your father. He wouldn't like it."

"Oh... no," she shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Akito asked.

"No... I just wish my papa was more like your dad."

Akito blinked twice, then stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" Tsukichikara turned red.

"After all these years, I've been wishing my father was more like yours," he sniggered, "I guess I never understood how fortunate I am."

"It's not funny!" she pouted.

When he looked at her expression, Akito had to fight the laughter back.

"It's not funny!" she pounded her foot.

"I know," he cleared his throat, "You just look so cute like that."

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha came in with six meat buns, "Are you laughing?"

"He told me I look cute!" Tsukichikara looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a loud chortle.

"That ain't an insult!" he fell on the ground, "Tsuki, you're the best!"

"Give me my meat buns!" she shouted.

"Here," he tossed two over to her, "You, eat! You gotta live on something other than rice and beans. Growing demons need meat on their bones!"

Akito caught the meat buns. The meat aroma made him instantly ravenous. The three of them made short work of the buns.

"I suppose the love of these comes from some dormant canine instinct," Akito said.

"Stop analyzing the food!" Inuyasha said, "I'm taking Tsuki to Mount Fuji, ya coming?"

Her face lit up.

"Isn't she supposed to stay in the village?" Akito asked.

"Oh, come on! And for your information, Rin already said yes."

"Could you come, Big Brother?!" Tsukichikara pleaded.

"Big Brother?" Akito asked in surprise.

"Looks like she likes you," Inuyasha teased, "Come on! Training will be here when you get back!"

"With Mother and Master Miroku gone, I have my duties at the Temple."

"Teh, fine," Inuyasha scowled, "Just me and the kid then."

"Can Mama come?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Nah, just you and me," Inuyasha said.

"You've been monopolizing most of her time, Dad," Akito said, "Doesn't she have studies?"

"Relax. Sesshomaru ain't coming back for three weeks. Besides, she's doing just fine."

"Then if he gets angry, we're blaming you," Akito replied.

"There you go, being a killjoy again," Inuyasha said, "Come on, Tsuki. We'll be back a couple days!"

Akito watched them leave, then smiled.

"Thank goodness he has someone else to bother," he chuckled.

…

"You could take Ah-Un with you," Rin suggested as Inuyasha let Tsukichikara climb on his back.

"Nah, we're good," he said, "I got all her stuff."

"Just be careful," Rin said, "Tsuki, you listen to your uncle."

"Okay, Mama," Tsukichikara nodded.

"Honey, Sesshomaru wants you to address everyone properly," Rin said.

"Come on, Rin, she can do that when she gets back," Inuyasha sneered, "We're going!"

"Be safe!" Rin called after them as Inuyasha ran from the village towards Mount Fuji.

Once they were out of the villager's sight, Inuyasha dropped Tsukichikara to the ground.

"Aren't we going to the mountain?" she asked.

"We'll get there and back in half a day," he waved his hand, "Come on, get changed."

Inuyasha pulled out a set of boys clothes from the bag they carried. Tsukichikara looked down at her yukata and then at the half-kimono and hakuma.

"I don't know if I can wear those," she said.

"Come on, Tsuki. Your mom made them. You can't run around in that yukata all day. Trust me, it's annoying."

Taking off her kimono, Tsukichikara changed into the boys clothing. Inuyasha helped her tie the hakuma around her middle. She looked down at her bare feet.

"The ground ain't gonna hurt your feet any," he sighed.

"But they'll get dirty," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he pulled a pair of boots like her father's from the bag, "Getting dirty ain't bad once in a while."

After pulling on the boots, she carefully packed up her yukata and obi in the satchel. Inuyasha and she walked down the path. Inuyasha pointed out things as they walked by, like the scent of cattle and horses. As well as the scent of animals, plants, humans, and other demons.

"Ya smell that?" he asked, "That's rabbit. And it lives near here. See if you can find the biggest traces. That's its den."

Tsukichikara sniffed around, looking for the rabbit hole. Finding it, she pointed at it. Inuyasha began to dig around in the hole. Then he pulled out a fat, white rabbit.

"How do you like that?" he asked.

"Um... are you gonna... going to kill it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smirked, "These things are great!"

Tsukichikara looked at the rabbit trying to get away from him. With its floppy ears and it's big bright eyes. Even as it struggled to get out of his hold, it looked too cute.

"It's so cute," she looked up at her uncle.

"Ahhhh," he gave up.

Inuyasha let the rabbit go. It ran back into its den.

"We'll go to the river and catch some fish," he said, "You might wanna get over that 'it's so cute' thing you girls have. Just because it's cute doesn't mean it's nice. Trust me, those things bite."

"They don't taste that great," she scoffed, "Deer is better!"

"You little..." he looked at her in dismay, "You made me get rid of a prime rabbit cause you don't like it?"

"There's a deer that way!" she ran into the woods.

"Hey, don't go shouting! You'll scare it off!"

…

Both Tsukichikara and Inuyasha looked at the lakes and valleys below Mount Fuji as the sun set. Tsukichikara looked up at the moon, seeing that the full moon was only a couple of nights away.

"Relax, we'll be back before the moon gets full," Inuyasha laid back on the ground, "Besides, you've got me around."

"Whenever I'm human, Papa... Father, looks at me differently," Tsukichikara said, "And he never makes me train or study while I'm human."

"That's nice," Inuyasha yawned.

"I wish I could be human all the time," she said.

"Why would you say that?!" Inuyasha bolted up.

"Then I could live in the village. And no one would stare at me. And I wouldn't have to hide during the full moon."

"You shouldn't say that sort of thing," Inuyasha said, "Being a half demon isn't the worst thing in the world."

"Yes it is," she hugged herself, "Because when I go back, I won't be having any more fun. And Father's always going to lecture me, and Mama won't have time for me, and the other demons will call me 'half-breed'. All I'll do is study and train."

"Whoa," Inuyasha looked at her in concern, "Didn't know things were that bad... You know Tsuki, if you wanna leave... I mean, Kagome would be mad at me for saying it, but you can always live in the village with us."

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

"But Father won't let you," she said.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with your father when he gets back," Inuyasha said, "Things will get better, just wait."

Smiling, Tsukichikara laid on the ground next to her uncle. Inuyasha stayed up, looking at the moon above them, his face twisted in anger.

…

"Race you to the bottom," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Tsukichikara began to run down the mountain slope. Tsukichikara smelled something familiar pass nearby. A white dog flew overhead, then landed at the base of the mountain. He transformed into his humanoid form and glared at the pair of them.

"You're back early," Inuyasha said.

"Why have you brought my daughter here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's cold voice demanded.

Tsukichikara hid behind her uncle's leg as Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Tsukichikara, come here at once," he ordered.

"Hold up!" Inuyasha said, "I brought her out to have some fun, Sesshomaru! You never heard of it?"

"Her clothing is tattered and filthy. Exactly what have you been doing?"

"Oh, so the princess isn't allowed to roll around in the dirt?"

"It's unbecoming."

"So what?" he shrugged.

"My daughter has a reputation to maintain."

"She's a kid! Besides, there's no one out here!" he waved his hand over the empty clearing, "And what are they gonna say? 'Oh, the mighty Sesshomaru's daughter was out having fun?' Real scandalous."

"I will not have her seen as a barbaric low ranking demon."

"Seems like your subjects already think that," he said, "They're calling her a 'half-breed'."

"I am aware."

"She's miserable, Sesshomaru. You never talk to her-"

"That is none of your concern, Whelp," Sesshomaru said, "And we do speak-"

"It's all training!" Tsukichikara's voice cracked, "Uncle Inuyasha and Akito used to play together! All you do is tell me how to act and behave! I don't wanna... I don't want to do it."

Tsukichikara hid behind her uncle as Sesshomaru's eyes cast down at her.

"I don't wanna be the princess," she said.

Silence echoed over the valley. For several minutes, Tsukichikara waited for Sesshomaru's reprimand.

"Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru said, his voice drained of all anger. It was flat and lifeless.

Shivering in fear, Tsukichikara held onto her uncle's clothing. She hid her face from her father, not wanting to look at him. She had really done it. She had made him angry at her.

"Look at me," he said in the same flat tone.

She only squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

Sesshomaru stepped back. Then she heard him take off into the air. The wind swept up for a moment as he flew into the sky.

"Tsuki, let's head home," Inuyasha said.

…

Sesshomaru landed outside of the village. He found Rin at her old training grounds in the forest, shooting arrows at targets.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted brightly, "Inuyasha took Tsuki to Mount Fuji. They should be back this evening."

"You allowed him to take her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah... she's safe with him," Rin said, "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, all anger at his brother sucked out. All he could think of was the way Tsukichikara refused to look at him. As if she hated him...

"Were you aware that Tsukichikara was unhappy?" he asked Rin.

Rin shifted uncomfortably, then she nodded.

"Why did you not inform me?" he asked, "Why did you not tell me that she no longer wanted to succeed me?"

"What? When did she say that?" Rin asked, "All Tsuki's wanted was to make you proud... What happened?"

Sesshomaru relayed the events to her. Rin listened, her face showing concern after hearing their daughter's words.

"Oh my..." she crossed her arms, "I didn't know it was that bad. Sesshomaru, I don't think she really meant-"

"She was quite clear," he replied.

"She was upset. Children say stupid things when they're upset. She's doesn't hate you. This is just a misunderstanding. And maybe... you have been a bit harsh on her."

"Harsh? I have made more allowances for her than I would a purebred heir," he said.

Rin's eyes glinted at him in anger.

"Rin, I did not mean-"

"I know," she cut him off, "It's not enough to simply be there, Sesshomaru. Forget training her to be the next heir to the west. You have to... just spend time with her. She's been lonely. Inuyasha was able to give her the attention she wanted."

"You're saying that I've failed?"

"It's not like it's final," Rin sighed, "Give her a little time to calm down. Then talk to her. Listen to her. Then we'll figure out how to make things better. I'm not saying we should give in to all her demands, but we should show her that we love her and she's important to us."

He nodded, hoping that Rin's advice would make Tsukichikara look at him again.

…

"Hey, look!" Inuyasha said as they walked down the road, "Fox fire. Bet some fox demons are nearby."

"Uh huh," Tsukichikara said wistfully.

Inuyasha carried Tsukichikara on his shoulders.

"Come on, kiddo, cheer up," he said, "Things are gonna work out."

"Papa doesn't like me anymore."

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said."

"Hey!"

"Well, it is," he said, "Sesshomaru loves you."

"But I yelled at him."

"Bout time. You know, he won't know you're miserable if you don't tell him. Man... I went overboard. He's probably more angry at me. Kagome's gonna really talk my ear off about this one."

"But I told him I didn't want to be the princess. He'll hate me."

"No he won't. He might get a bit peeved, but Rin will calm him down. Actually, he looked really scared for a second."

"Huh?"

"I think he thinks you don't like him anymore."

"But I love Papa!" she protested.

"Then tell him when you see him. And, ah, if you can, cry a little. It'll really make him sorry."

"I don't want him to see me cry. I don't want him to think I'm weak."

"Tsuki. You have to show your weaknesses to the people who love you. Then they can help you. We can't do anything if you don't say something."

"But I'm supposed to be a strong warrior. And I'm supposed to act like a proper demon."

"You're six! No one expects you to be perfect! A strong warrior? Maybe if you were fighting a bunny."

Tsukichikara pulled his ear.

"Ow! Stop that!" Inuyasha said.

She let go.

"See, I can beat you," she said.

"Don't do that again. Or I'll make you smell Rin's stink bombs!"

"Then I'll tell Mama what you said about the ten foot pole."

"You little-" he stopped talking.

Sniffing around, Inuyasha picked up traces of a strong, musky demon. He put Tsukichikara on the ground and drew Tessaiga.

"Stay right behind me," he said.

A dog demon appeared from behind the trees. Her smug face smiled at the pair of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Princess of the West," Kimiko said.

"Get lost," Inuyasha said.

With a laugh, Kimiko waved her hand. Several shadows wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's hands and ankles. A tendril picked up Tsukichikara and carried the little demon to Kimiko. Kimiko put her hand on the princess's cheek, looking closely at her face.

"You look as plain as your human mother," she scoffed, "My Kameko is far lovelier than you."

"Let me go," Tsukichikara demanded, trying to squirm out of the tendril's hold.

"If you lay a hand on her, I swear I'll-" Inuyasha struggled.

"If I kill this one, that human whore will just produce another," Kimiko said.

She held out a talisman. It attached itself to Tsukichikara's forehead. Within an instant, Tsukichikara's body pulsed. Her hair turned from white to black. Her human form took over as her demon powers were sucked up into the talisman. It glowed red with Tsukichikara's power. Then the paper talisman transformed into a statue of a dog.

Enraged, Inuyasha slashed at the tendrils. He dashed forward and cut Tsukichikara out of Kimiko's hold. With Tsukichikara behind him, he swung his sword at Kimiko.

"Undo it!" he demanded.

"I don't think so," she smirked, "Now that she is human, no demon noble will support that little wretch."

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga at her. The statue fell out of her hand. It broke on the ground. Out of it escaped a white dog the size of a horse. Its red eyes looked at them, then it ran off into the sky.

"Looks like the demon half doesn't want to go back," Kimiko laughed.

"You... I'll kill you!" Inuyasha cursed.

With a cruel chuckle, Kimiko escaped Inuyasha's blow. She disappeared, leaving an outraged Inuyasha, and a human Tsukichikara.


	15. Chapter 15- What Matters Most

Chapter 15- What Matters Most

"Tsuki!" Rin cried out when she saw her daughter on Inuyasha's back.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the night sky, the moon was not full, yet his daughter was in human form.

"Mama," she cried.

Inuyasha handed Tsukichikara over to Rin. The little girl cried into Rin's chest.

"My demon powers are gone!" Tsukichikara cried, "I didn't mean it when I said I wanted to be human! I can't hear anything! I can't see in the dark! I can't smell you! Mama!"

"It's going to be okay," Rin hugged Tsukichikara.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Kimiko," Inuyasha replied, "Looks like you were right."

Inuyasha looked at Tsukichikara, shame flooding his eyes. Then he told Sesshomaru the abbreviated version of events.

"Then her power is wandering..." Sesshomaru realized, "We must find it at once."

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, "Tsuki needs-"

"Rin, if we do not find her power, it will be consumed by another demon," he said, "There is no time. Keep her out of sight."

"How are we supposed to catch it?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will remain here and protect my daughter!" Sesshomaru said impatiently, "Finding the power is useless if there is no vessel to return it to!"

"Listen you-"

"Break it up!" Rin shouted, "Inuyasha, watch Tsuki! Get word out to everyone and keep her hidden from the other villagers!"

Rin rushed to get her weapons.

"Mama!" Tsukichikara cried.

"Tsuki, you need to be brave right now," Rin said urgently, "Papa and I are going to find your other half."

"But-"

"Do as I say!" Rin yelled.

Tsukichikara shivered, then nodded.

"Come on," she said to Sesshomaru.

"She needs her mother," Sesshomaru said.

"She needs that other half more!" Rin retorted, "We have to get going."

Rin ran to Ah-Un and climbed on his back. She took to the sky. Sesshomaru followed. They took opposite directions, looking for the white phantom dog.

…

"How are you feeling, Tsuki?" Kagome asked.

Tsukichikara shook her head, staying in bed.

"Poor thing," Kagome said, "She must be really depressed."

Inuyasha sat against the wall, his head drooping.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go help with the search?" Kagome asked, "Akito and I will look after Tsuki."

"Leave me alone," he said.

Looking at Tsukichikara, Kagome put a pot of water over the fire. Then she sat next to Inuyasha.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said flatly.

"It's not like you to do nothing," Kagome said, "They really need you-"

"They don't need me," he replied, "Sesshomaru doesn't need me."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in concern.

"I told Tsuki she could live with us," he said.

"Why would you do that?!" Kagome asked.

"Because I didn't want her to leave," he sighed, "I really messed up. You wouldn't get it-"

"It's because you're both half demons," Kagome said, "Face it, you don't want to let her go because she's the first one just like you. You said so yourself."

"Stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Kagome asked.

"Not _you_ , me."

"I didn't think you were calling _me_ stupid, idiot," she scowled, "So you've been a little lonely. So you wanted to spend some time with someone you identify with. So you feel like an alien out here, being the only half-demon. You don't have to be so tough about it."

"You wouldn't get it."

"Yeah..." she scoffed, "Because being the only person here from my era isn't lonely."

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she said, "You were lonely. You didn't even know it until she got here. Just admit it already!"

"Don't yell!" he shouted, "She's trying to sleep!"

"I can't sleep when people are talking about me," she said.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie," Kagome said.

"Tsuki, look... I," Inuyasha said, "It's my fault you lost your powers. If I hadn't taken you to Mount Fuji-"

"Kimiko was looking for an opportunity," Akito said from outside, "It's not your fault, Dad."

"I'm the one who didn't protect her!" Inuyasha said.

"Self blame won't get her powers back," Akito said calmly.

"Why do you have to be such a know it all?"

"I inherited it from you."

"Mama," Tsukichikara cried.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, "Rin will be back soon."

"It's so hot," Tsukichikara sniffled.

"Huh?" Kagome gasped.

She put her hand on Tsukichikara's forehead. The little girl was burning hot.

"Mama," she cried.

"You're sweating," Kagome said, "Inuyasha, help me get her into a lighter Yukata. Tsuki, sit up."

Tsukichikara tried to get up, but fell back onto the futon. Akito felt her forehead and checked her pulse.

"She's getting weaker," Akito said.

"Because her demon half is gone?" Kagome asked, "Do you think... she can't survive without it?"

"The chi in her body isn't flowing properly," Akito said, "I don't think either half is meant to be without the other for long. We need to find the demonic energy and re-fuse them."

"Damn it," Inuyasha ran out the door, "I'll find it!"

"How are we going to re-fuse them?" Kagome asked, "We don't know what kind of demon magic it was."

"Lady Inukimi might know," Akito replied, "Or Aunt Tsukimaru. One of us has to get them."

"Can you catch Inuyasha?"

"I'll be back," Akito nodded.

…

After three days, Sesshomaru and Rin met up near their home city. The demonic energy had evaded them both.

"Rin, go rest," Sesshomaru said, seeing Rin's drooping eyes.

"I'll rest when I get my little girl back," she clenched Ah-Un's reins.

"You are in no state to search," he said, "Go home and sleep. I will continue."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice cried out from a raven.

Sesshomaru watched as the Flea Demon jumped from the raven onto Ah-Uh's head.

"Lady Tsukichikara's body is weakening!" Myoga said, "You must find the demon half before she dies."

"What?!" Rin asked.

"Lady Tsukichikara is a half-demon," Myoga said, "Her body was born from the blood of a demon and a human. She cannot exist as just one. She must have her demon half back before sunset tomorrow! Or her human body will perish!"

"No..." Rin's voice cracked, "No. No. No."

She began to breath rapidly in panic.

" _Rin_ ," Sesshomaru stressed her name, "Go back to the village-"

"Lady Inukimi is having Lady Tsukichikara brought here!" Myoga said, "They'll be at Lady Tsukimaru's estate. They will have to use their magic to buy her more time! But sire, the demon half must be found! You must summon aid from the city! Time is of the essence!"

"If my enemies become aware that her power is wandering, they will consume it," Sesshomaru said, "I will not have my daughter consumed by-"

"This is no time for pride!" Myoga protested.

Sesshomaru glared at him. Myoga retreated to the top of Rin's head.

"With all due respect, my lord," Myoga said, "If you don't get aid, your daughter will die!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru looked at his wife, "Go to the city and get aid from those we can trust. Then go to our daughter."

"Sesshomaru, promise me you'll come back to see her, even if you don't find the demon half," Rin said.

"I will," he swore, "Go."

…

Sesshomaru flew over the trees, looking for any trace of his daughter's powers. The sun began to dip in the sky, turning the heavens gold. He paused, looking over the vast valley.

It was too late.

 _Sesshomaru, promise me you'll come back to see her_ , Rin's voice echoed in his mind.

Sesshomaru looked down at Tenseiga. He could bring Tsukichikara back... but without the demon half, she would only die again. It would be less than a day before the messengers from the Underworld took her soul forever. He had time.

 _Sesshomaru, promise me._

Rin had made him give his word. But... Tsukichikara's power...

His heart clenched. In that moment, he realized that he was facing the possibility of losing his daughter forever.

"Why return empty handed?" Sesshomaru asked.

 _So you can say goodbye_ , Rin's voice answered back.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru grunted in frustration. He had failed. He had failed his daughter. He was a failure as a father. He did not retrieve her power and save her from death.

 _No, I failed her before that_ , he realized.

He had been more focused on tailoring her to be the future ruler of the west than building his relationship with her. He had assumed that she would develop the same admiration and respect for him that he had developed for his own father. Even forcing her to call him "Father" as he had called his own.

Turning around, he began the flight back to Tsukimaru's estate. As he flew over a patch of trees, he heard a high pitched whine, much like a dog's. Gasping, Sesshomaru landed near the patch of trees. He picked up Tsukichikara's demon scent. Hiding in a bush, he found a pure white dog, laying down and breathing heavily. He hurried over and looked over the dog. Feeling her chest, he found that her heart rate was weak. She looked up at him with her pure red eyes, a foggy gloom settling in them.

"I'm taking you back," he said gently, "You will recover, Tsukichikara."

The dog gave a little yelp as he stepped back.

"How come you never called me 'Tsuki'?" she asked with weak barks.

"Tsukichikara is the name I gave you," he replied, "It is who you are."

She closed her eyes as Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. Once he was in his dog form, he picked up the young pup in his mouth and carefully carried her back to Yokaioza.

…

Human Tsukichikara gasped to breath. Rin watched the sky for her husband. As the sun disappeared in the sky, Tsukichikara's pulse got weaker by the minute.

"He'll be here," Inukimi said.

"Mama," Tsukichikara cried.

"Tsuki," Rin ran over to her daughter, "I'm here."

"Rest, little one," Inukimi said, "Save your strength."

"I'm sorry. Tell Papa," she said.

"Tsuki, you're going to survive," Inukimi said, "You're going to survive and become a wonderful demoness. You'll carry the dignity and nobility of the purest demons. And your radiance will be as becoming as the moon itself. Your father named you well. And you will live up to it."

"Mother, please," Rin pleaded.

"No," Inukimi said, her calm demeanor almost cracking into sorrow, "She will survive... She will. Inu no Tiasho, Touga-ou... lend your strength to her."

A gust of wind blew into the open room. Rin looked outside, seeing Sesshomaru in his demon form, holding a white dog in his mouth. He instantly transformed back into his humanoid form and carried the dog into the room.

"Mother, quickly," Sesshomaru said.

Inukimi nodded. Taking a talisman from the table, she chanted a spell. The dog disappeared into a ball of light and flew into Tsukichikara's body. Instantly, Tsukichikara's human form disappeared and transformed into her half demon self.

"Tsuki!" Rin cried in relief, embracing her daughter.

"Mama," she said back weakly.

"We must let her rest," Inukimi said to Rin.

"I'll stay here with her," Rin said.

Rin climbed into bed with Tsukichikara, holding her close. Sesshomaru sat on the floor next to the bed after dimming the lantern.

"You know, I was so afraid to lose her demon half," Rin said, "I thought that if she lost it, she would be just another plain human girl like me. She would lose what made her so special. But... when I realized that I could lose her for good, I wished more than anything that she could just be human if she could be saved. I realized that it doesn't matter what form she's in, Sesshomaru. She's everything to me."

"I would not trade her human half for anything, Rin," Sesshomaru said, "She is your child, and that makes her the most important."

"What have we been doing, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, "When was the last time we just spent time together? No training, no duties, no responsibilities? We've gotten so caught up in everything else. I think... I'd never forgive myself if I hadn't spent more time with her."

"Hmm," he grunted in agreement.

"Let's travel together, Sesshomaru," Rin said, "All three of us."

"Where to?" he asked.

"Somewhere," she yawned.


	16. Chapter 16- Tsukichikara and Kameko

Chapter 16- Tsukichikara and Kameko

"Well, you're certainly stronger," Inukimi looked at Tsukichikara, "Another day and you'll be recovered."

"I wanna go outside," Tsukichikara said, "I mean... May I go outside, Grandmother?"

"I don't see why not," Inukimi said, "Just the garden, then."

Tsukichikara stepped out onto the stone path. Looking up at the sun, she smelled the fresh air and the scent of grass and flowers. Inukimi walked at her side, letting Tsukichikara choose the pace.

"Mama... Mother and Father, could you tell me where they are?" she asked.

"My, little Tsuki, you're certainly acting more properly," Inukimi commented approvingly, "Your parents are tying up some loose ends in the castle before you take your trip."

Tsukichikara heard footsteps approaching from behind them. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a tall demon in black armor with a black cape trailing behind him. He walked through the gardens, his eyes meeting Inukimi's.

"My, Ryuu, what a surprise," she smiled.

"Good morning, Lady Inkimi," he said.

Tsukichikara looked up at the man called Ryuu.

"Might I introduce Princess Tsukichikara," Inukimi said, "Tsukichikara, this is Lord Ryuu, ruler of the Dragon Kingdom on the mainland."

"It's an honor to meet you," Tsukichikara said.

"Likewise," he smiled softly at her, "I heard of your ordeal, Tsukichikara. I am glad to see that you are well again."

"Thank you," she said.

"How is your mother, Ryuu?" Inukimi asked, "I have not seen her is such a long time."

"She is well," Ryuu replied.

"Has she forgiven you for slaying your father yet?" Inukimi asked.

Tsukichikara gasped. Ryuu looked down at her, then at Inukimi.

"Some wounds never heal, my lady," he said sourly, "Excuse me."

With that, he walked away.

"Grandmother?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Ryuu killed Dracon after Dracon tried to kill your father in an unfair duel. Our land owes him a great debt, Tsuki."

"Why did you ask him such a mean question?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Because I'm a mean woman," she smiled.

"But why?"

"Because it amuses me, little Tsuki. Just as talking to you amuses me."

"You're strange," Tsukichikara decided.

"Just wait until you're older," she chuckled, "Have I ever told you about the Dragon Lands?"

…

Sesshomaru returned to Tsukimaru's estate before the afternoon was over. Rin would follow him that evening. Then they would leave the next morning. They had left Tsukichikara to recover in the estate due to the quieter atmosphere. When he entered his daughter's room, she was speaking to Inukimi enthusiastically.

"Uh... Father," Tsukichikara saw him, "Welcome back."

"I'll take my leave, then," Inukimi said.

Tsukichikara watched her grandmother leave, slight fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru took a seat at the table in the room and ordered a servant to bring them tea.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked gently.

"Umm hmm," she nodded.

Tsukichikara sat on her knees and held her hands on her lap dutifully. She looked up at him shyly and looked at the floor, then back at him, then at the floor.

The scene was actually quite adorable, a word he rarely used. (As in, never).

"Tsukichikara, you may be honest," he said.

"Umm... Father, you don't dislike me, do you?" she asked.

"No," he replied quickly.

"I don't want you to dislike me, Father," she said, "I'll be good. I just... I was so scared, Father. I'll be the princess and do my duties. Just... don't-"

"Tsukichikara, enough," he held a hand up, "I did not dislike you when you said you had no desire to be the princess. I have never disliked you. I do not show affection like others do. But do not doubt that you are important to me. That is why I am going to fulfill my duties as your father."

"Fulfill your duties?" she asked.

"We will speak more often," he said, "And not about training. And you will have more recreation. From now on, you will spend part of the year in Inuyasha's village."

"Huh?" she asked in surprise.

"There are things your uncle can teach you that I cannot," he said, "About what it means to be a half-demon."

"I can really go there?!" she brightened up instantly, "You're not mad at Uncle?"

"Hmmp," he scoffed.

Tsukichikara knew better than to ask again. Instead, she waited until the tea came. She sat at the table with Sesshomaru as the servant poured for both of them.

"I do not call you by that nickname because it is not dignified," Sesshomaru said as she drank from her cup.

"Undignified?" she asked.

"You are the Princess of the West, and I am the Lord of the Western Lands. It is not appropriate to be so informal, even if we are father and daughter. The formality is what our dignity demands. Do you understand?"

"So it's about etiquette?" she pouted.

"Tsukichikara, it is about standards. You and I are born from noble blood. We have a higher station than any other demon in this land. We are rulers. Protectors, stewards, and rulers of the Western Lands. We must be above others to preserve our authority. And there is a way we must act. It is our duty. With our power comes an obligation."

"I'm no better than anyone else," she said.

"You are. You are superior to all others. You are my daughter."

"So I'm better than Mother?" she asked.

Sesshomaru did not reply. Tsukichikara looked at him curiously as he pondered her words.

"Perhaps not," he admitted, "But you do hold a station many covet, Tsukichikara. And there is pride we hold as rulers. For the sake of that pride, you must act according to your birthright. It is time for you to learn how to act and speak. One day, you will stand at my side as Lady Tsukichikara. You will rule these lands with me. It will be your duty to safeguard the demon tribes under our rule. And it will be your privilege to succeed me if I should pass on."

"If you die?" she asked in shock, "But I thought demons were immortal."

"Few are, Tsukichikara," he said, "I will live for thousands of years. You will live for many centuries at my side. You have not yet lived a fraction of your life."

"But Mother... she's human," Tsukichikara said.

"She will live many decades," he promised, "But there will come a day when she will die."

"But I don't want her to die," Tsukichikara said.

"Nor do I," he said, "But all things must die, my daughter. Not even I can stop it."

"But... won't you miss her?" Tsukichikara asked.

He nodded.

"But she will live on in you, and your children," he said, "And we will always remember her."

"Hey, I'm not dead yet!" Rin's voice came from the doorway.

"Mother!" Tsukichikara said happily.

Rin walked up to the table and sat next to Tsukichikara. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her tight.

"Honestly, Sesshomaru," Rin scowled, "Why are you two talking about such a depressing topic?"

"She must know eventually, Rin," he said.

"Don't worry, Tsuki, Mama's not going anywhere just yet. In fact, I'm going to be with you for the next month. We're going to have so much fun."

"Where are we going?" Tsukichikara asked.

"We'll see," Rin said, "Half the fun is finding new things while you travel."

"Could we go see the Dragon Kingdom?" Tsukichikara asked.

Rin looked at Tsukichikara in surprise.

"Why would you want to go there?" Rin asked.

"Grandmother told me about it," Tsukichikara said, "The castle is supposed to be even bigger than ours. And she said dragons fly around the sky and that the land is really beautiful."

"I see," Rin said, "Mother's been talking about the Dragon Kingdom."

"Well, she told me about the Dragon Kingdom after we talked to Lord Ryuu."

"Ryuu?" Sesshomaru asked in rapt interest, "He was here?"

"For a little bit," she replied.

"Oh..." Rin said, "I see."

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru grunted.

"Tsuki, what did Ryuu say to you?" Rin asked.

"He greeted me and was glad to see I was recovered," Tsukichikara said.

"That's all?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Tsukichikara nodded.

"That was... kind of him," Rin said slowly.

"Do you believe he had ulterior motives?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"Well... of course not!" she smiled.

"Perhaps you believe he is trying to influence Tsukichikara's judgment?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

"Huh?" Tsukichikara looked at both her parents in confusion.

"It's nothing, Tsuki," Rin said, "Sesshomaru, we can talk about this later."

"Tsukichikara, Ryuu is your betrothed," Sesshomaru said to her.

Tsukichikara blinked for a few seconds.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin said angrily.

"Rin, there is no need to hide it from her," Sesshomaru said, "She is old enough."

"No she's not! Children are easily influenced!" Rin argued, "I wanted her to think about this on her own!"

"She is not foolish enough to take an unfit arrangement," Sesshomaru replied, "Nor is she foolish enough to turn away from her duties."

"Did you even pay attention the last few days?!" Rin stood up, "She's been miserable because of all the pressure! This is just one more thing-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said harshly, "We should not quarrel in front of Tsukichikara."

"I don't want Ryuu coming near her until she's older!" Rin sat down.

"You cannot stop him from seeing her," Sesshomaru said.

"Like hell, I can't," Rin scoffed, "I'm the lady of the castle. My orders are as good as yours."

" _I_ will not stop him," Sesshomaru said, "It is time Tsukichikara knew the truth of her future. Of what she could acquire. It is time for you to see as well."

Sesshomaru stood up.

"We will go to the Dragon Kingdom," Sesshomaru said, "You will see the land Tsukichikara would rule. And the potential of the union."

"I don't care about political unions, Sesshomaru," Rin said, "I want Tsukichikara to follow her heart."

"So she will," Sesshomaru replied, "When Tsukichikara is older, she will choose between her heart and her duty. No one will force the union on her. But I wish for her to know the facts. There will be time to make the decision."

"Mmmm," Rin grunted, "I suppose..."

Rin sighed.

"Alright," she conceded, "We'll go. But don't put any pressure on her!"

Sesshomaru gave her a blank gaze before turning to Tsukichikara.

"Are you two done fighting?" Tsukichikara asked.

"We weren't fighting," Rin said.

"You were," Tsukichikara replied, "Mother, I really want to do to the Dragon Lands. And... if I'm engaged already, that means I don't have to look for a husband, right?"

"A very practical point," Sesshomaru said in approval.

"Tsuki..." Rin said in horror, "What if you fall in love with someone besides Ryuu?"

"Well..." Tsukichikara said, "There's no way I'd ever fall for anyone weaker than me... So I'd say... He'd have to be stronger than me to win my heart. Then I'd marry him. But Lord Ryuu is really strong, right?"

"That's not how love works," Rin said.

"Huh?" Tsukichikara asked in surprise, "But why would I like someone weaker than me?"

"When one's heart is moved, you find the strength to protect those weaker than you," Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"The thing about love is..." Rin's face went pink as Sesshomaru looked at her, "...you never know who you'll fall in love with... or why. It's magical like that. Sometimes you can feel things for people you don't like at first. But then they become important to you."

"But you fell in love with Father because he was strong, right?" Tsukichikara asked.

"No," Rin shook her head, "I fell for him because he was kind."

"Father was kind?" Tsukichikara asked in surprise.

"For a demon..." Rin trailed off.

"A trait demons do not value as much as humans do," Sesshomaru said in amusement, "But... if my heart were moved by those stronger than I... then I would have never gotten married."

"What about Kameko?" Rin asked pointedly.

"Ummm," he grunted.

"Who was she?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Sesshomaru's betrothed before he married me," Rin replied, "Actually... it was because of that engagement that I realized how I felt about Sesshomaru. So... it really worked out."

"Perhaps we will recount it another time," Sesshomaru said, "For now, we should prepare for our journey."

"Alright, Tsuki, let's get you packed," Rin said, "I want you to look really pretty when you get to the Mainland. We might as well show off how cute you are to the Dragon Kingdom."

"Okay, Mother," she nodded, "But do I have to wear a heavy kimono?"

"I'm not sure we could fit one in Ah-Un's saddle bag," Rin replied, "Let's just pick out a nice yukata."

…

"Lord Sesshomaru has left for the Dragon Kingdom," Osumo said to Hikari.

"When will they be back?" Noburo asked over a pile of scrolls.

"Knowing our lord, it will be more than a few weeks," Hikari smiled.

"Reports on the princess are favorable," Osumo sat at the table in the center of the room, "Lady Inukimi does not believe that there will be any adverse affects."

"Who attacked her?" Noburu asked, "The magic used to tear her soul in half must have been powerful."

Osumo glanced at the girl practicing her painting in the corner of the room. Kameko pretended not to notice the obvious look in her direction.

"Kimiko," Osumo replied.

Hikari gasped.

"Who is she?" Kameko asked her uncle.

"She is a woman who betrayed our lord and tried to take over the Western Lands," Osumo said.

"Well, that's foolish," Kameko scoffed, "No one is as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru."

Hikari gave Osumo a concerned glance.

"She had her reasons," Osumo replied.

A rapt came from the door. A servant opened the sliding door, kneeling to the family members.

"My lord and lady, it is time for Lady Kameko's painting lessons," the fox servant said.

"Kameko, go on," Osumo said.

Nodding, Kameko put her brush down before gracefully getting up and following the fox demon down the hall. She was taken to the garden outside of the main house of the family. As Osumo's ward, she was allowed to live in the main house with the other members of the royal family. Hikari's connection to Sesshomaru entitled them to the second best chambers and servants. The best were preserved for Sesshomaru and his own immediate family.

Kameko took her seat, glad to have the teacher's attention to herself. The master of arts often paid special attention to the princess during their joint lessons. Kameko's talents were overlooked whenever Tsukichikara was near.

"Take a look at the water," the demoness threw a rock into the pond, "Illustrate the ripples."

After watching the ripples for a few minutes, Kameko picked up her brush. Her hand moved of its own volition, painting the ripples in black ink. Within minutes, she had created a magnificent rendition of the water.

"Excellent," her teacher praised.

Of course it was. Her ink work was nothing less than perfect.

The teacher provided a colored picture of a butterfly. Kameko copied the painting in black ink. She added flowers to the bottom to give the picture more life. The teacher nodded approvingly.

All through the day, the instructors taught her several arts. Writing, ink, sewing, music, and etiquette. Without the princess hogging all of their attention, Kameko was free to excel on her own.

Holding her painting of the butterfly and flowers, Kameko began to walk back to the family quarters. Her servant escorted her to Inukimi's rooms so Kameko could present the painting to her. A handmaiden fetched the lady, letting Kameko wait in the garden outside her rooms.

"She's the picture of a noblewoman," a servant whispered to another from behind a screen.

Kameko's ears perked as she eavesdropped on the conversation between the two servants.

"A pity," one sighed, "I don't know which one of them is more pathetic. The half-breed or the child of those traitors."

"Be careful," a servant cautioned, "Our lady will punish you severely if she hears that kind of talk."

"It would have been kinder for that child if she had not been born. Lord Katsuro and Lady Kimiko are fallen and disgraced. If Lord Sesshomaru was wise, he would kill that child before she is old enough to know that she is the child of disgraced demons."

Kameko made no outward reaction. She was a Daiyokai and had the inborn ability to remain calm. However, the words she heard sent a wave of shock through her.

"Ah, this is a pleasant surprise," Inukimi said, "I see your art has improved considerably. Tsukichikara could learn a thing or two from you, Kameko."

"Yes, my lady," Kameko handed the painting over to Inukimi.

"Very exquisite," Inukimi said, "You should give this to Rin when she returns."

"Excuse me?" Kameko asked in surprise.

"She is most fond of butterflies and flowers," Inukimi said, "She would find more enjoyment from this piece than I would. And there is more to gain from her favor than mine."

"I was not seeking favor, my lady," Kameko took the painting back.

"I know," Inukimi said, "But it's never to early to learn, neh? Stay and have a cup of tea with me. Tell me of your other studies."

"Yes, certainly," she nodded.

…

Noburo glanced up at the moon before he lined up his shot to a target illuminated only by moonlight. But he could see the target as clearly as if it were day. He pulled back his arrow, then let his shot loose. He hit the target perfectly.

"What do you want?" he asked the girl approaching from behind.

"Who are Kimiko and Katsuro?" Kameko asked.

Noburo gave his cousin a sideways glance before setting another arrow in his bow.

"Katsuro is my mother's older brother," he said, "He made an alliance with Kimiko when Lord Sesshomaru married Lady Rin. The two of them secretly got married the night Lord Sesshomaru did. When Lady Rin became pregnant, they staged a revolution. Kimiko and Katsuro lost. Katsuro was slain in battle, along with Lord Dracon. Kimiko was only spared by Lady Rin because she was carrying a child."

"Me," Kameko said.

"Yes," he let the arrow loose, "There are those who claim that you are the true heir to the Western Lands. Lady Tsukichikara's human blood makes her unsuitable to rule in the minds of many."

"What do you think?" Kameko asked.

"I am loyal to Lord Sesshomaru. As are my father and mother. If Lord Sesshomaru had lost to Kimiko and Katsuro, I do not doubt that I would be a mere servant now. Or dead."

"The princess isn't worthy of her title," Kameko said.

"Such words are treason," Noburo cautioned.

"Not because of her blood," Kameko clarified, "She holds no interest in it. And I am to serve that... brat for my entire life?"

"There are many paths open to you," he said, "But you have to earn Lord Sesshomaru's trust before you can explore them. He will not let you be unattended until your mother is dead or he is certain you will not betray him."

"I can't do anything besides sing in this cage," she sneered, "I've never been outside these walls."

She pointed to the gates.

"You're only six," he replied.

"Yet that brat... she's seeing the world. All because she is the princess."

"It's no better for her," he said, "Until she's old enough, Lady Tsukichikara can't be alone or leave this place without escort."

"I don't want to be trapped here all my life."

"You won't be," he promised, "As long as you remain loyal to our lord, I'll protect you."

"Very well," she nodded, "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17- Dragon Lands

Chapter 17- Dragon Lands

Tsukichikara looked down at her reflection in the running river. A small fish swam by, attracting her attention.

"Tsuki, time to get going!" Rin called out.

Running to catch up, Tsukichikara sped through the Chinese woods towards Ah-Un and Rin. Sesshomaru stood near them, waiting patiently for her to climb onto Ah-Un's back.

"We are not far from the Dragon capitol," Sesshomaru said.

They had spent the last few days touring the countryside. Her father showed him places of Inu no Taisho's battles with foreign demons. He also showed her spots where he had fought during his youth.

They travelled down the path towards a stone road wide enough for a wagon. As they got closer to the road, Tsukichikara felt a charge in the air. When they stepped on the road, Rin stopped in her tracks.

"Rin, come along," Sesshomaru said.

Rin gazed up at the trees, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Sesshomaru reached out for her hand and tugged her towards the path. Her feet landed on the stones and she blinked three times before looking around in confusion.

"Where did all this come from?" Rin asked.

"You could not see the path?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," she shook her head.

Sesshomaru looked around the area, a small grunt coming from his chest.

"They have enchanted the border," Sesshomaru said, "This region is under demon control. They do not want humans here."

"What will they do when they see me?" Rin asked in alarm.

"Nothing," he replied, "Stay at my side until we reach the castle."

Rin nodded.

The wind blew a light breeze. A reptilian scent filled Tsukichikara's nose. Sesshomaru looked towards the source of the scent.

"Silphil," Sesshomaru said with his even toned voice.

"I see that the Lord of the West seeks the hospitality of the Dragon Kingdom," a demon walked out from behind a tree.

Tsukichikara stare at the male dragon demon adorned in Chinese armor. His hand rested comfortably on his sword as he looked at Sesshomaru. The dragon's red eyes then settled on Tsukichikara.

"And this is the half-demon our lord has chosen to be his bride," Sihpil said, "Tsukichikara."

"It's Lady Tsukichikara," Tsukichikara said promptly, imitating her father's authoritative tone.

Silphil's eyebrows furrowed as he glowered at Tsukichikara.

"Children should not speak so disrespectfully to their elders," he said.

"Men should not speak so informally of their superiors," Tsukichikara replied.

"Tsuki," Rin chastised.

Sesshomaru held his hand up to Rin. Silphil stared Tsukichikara down, she directed her glare straight at him, not letting him see her flinch for a moment.

"Hmp," the dragon turned his back to her, walking away.

When he was out of sight, Tsukichikara let out a huge breath.

"Tsuki, that was-" Rin began to lecture.

"The proper response," Sesshomaru cut her off, "No pure-bred demon would show less pride."

Sesshomaru looked at Tsukichikara, pride glowing in his eyes.

"But it was so haughty," Rin argued.

"Rin, do not forget her position or your own," Sesshomaru said, "In this land, I am equal to Ryuu. As my wife, you are equal to any lady of the court. Tsukichikara is the Princess of the West, by rank alone, she is above all but Ryuu's mother and sister. But no demon will respect her until she is able to act according to her rank."

"She's no better than anyone else," Rin replied.

"She is my child, and therefore superior, Rin," Sesshomaru reminded her, "Just as you are my wife and above any demon here. You may conduct yourself as you see fit, but Tsukichikara must not show weakness for a moment."

Rin sighed before tugging on Ah-Un's reins and walking down the path. Turning the corner, Rin let out a great gasp. Tsukichikara's own eyes popped from the sight before them.

It was a huge city, with large buildings covering the very landscape. Trees with pink, purple, and red leaves dotted the land, planted along the stone roads to the gates and the harbors. Overhead, demons flew through the air from building to building. Thousands of smells filled Tsukichikara's nose. Above the tightly packed buildings stood a large castle with many towers.

As they approached the city, a dog demon flew near to them. He landed on the ground, kneeling before Sesshomaru.

"My lord, it is an honor to see you again," he said.

The demon was a young looking man, no more than a hundred years old. His forehead had the crescent shape of her grandmother's clan. He wore his hair short and was donned in a mixture of Japanese and Chinese clothing.

"Lin," Sesshomaru greeted.

Lin rose to his feet, spotting Rin and Tsukichikara.

"Lady Rin," he smiled widely, "It is a great honor to finally meet you! I am Lin, I go by Naoki in the homeland. I am the ambassador to the Dragon Kingdom."

He bowed to her.

"Hello," Rin greeted back with a kind smile, "This is a very warm welcome."

"It is only my duty, my lady," Lin replied as he rose his head.

Lin's young eyes settled on Tsukichikara, he looked purely awestruck by her.

"Lady Tsukichikara," he bowed his head once again.

As he rose his head, Tsukichikara stared back at him inquisitively.

"I hope you take no offense, my ladies," he said, "But I had not expected Lady Tsukichikara to have such a strong resemblance to Lord Sesshomaru himself."

"That's no insult!" Rin said happily, "She really does look like him, right? Except her eyes are a bit more shaped like mine."

"Yes, I see it," Lin nodded along.

As they evaluated her, Tsukichikara felt her cheeks turn red.

"Ryuu is aware of our presence?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course," Lin turned his attention back to Sesshomaru, "And your chambers at the castle have been prepared."

Sesshomaru walked forward, through the gates and into the city. As they walked through, a crowd began to gather around them, staring at the three of them as they passed. Oddly enough, they were all hushed as they walked by. Normally, Tsukichikara would hear gossip about her mother or her half-demon blood. But most of the demons remained silent.

"Well, well," a burly demon stepped into their path, "Looks like the half demon whore has arrived."

A collective breath was drawn in around the demon. Lin's friendly demeanor slipped into dark revulsion.

"Did you mean to address my princess and the future lady of this land as a whore?" Lin asked.

"Yeah," the demon said, "Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact," Lin extended his claws.

A whip of light extended from his fingertips, wrapping around the neck of the burly demon. With a tug of his whip, he pulled the demon's head straight off.

"I do have an issue with your revolting mouth," Lin said darkly.

Rin stared at the body with mild interest. Sesshomaru paid the demon no heed. His hand dropped from his sword as he walked along the path. Tsukichikara stared at the body uncomfortably as the demons around the corpse stared down at the body. One demon glared at Lin angrily.

"I apologize for that display," Lin said, "Not all of the locals have accepted the engagement."

"That seem to be a common element," Rin said, "How much trouble has it caused you?"

"Very little, my lady," Lin replied, "Lord Ryuu's guard is excellent at keeping order."

They arrived at the castle. Guards escorted them to their rooms. Lin and Sesshomaru settled at one of the tables to discuss affairs of state. Tsukichikara was left to rest in her room while Rin joined the men.

…

"Lin, I have a question for you," Rin said as she picked up a cup of tea, "And I want an honest answer."

"My lady?" he asked.

Sesshomaru watched Rin speak to Lin with mild curiosity.

"What is your honest opinion of my daughter?" Rin asked, "As Sesshoumaru's heir?"

"My honest opinion?" he asked in confusion.

"Do you believe she's a weaker heir due to her blood?' Rin asked.

"Huh," he laughed, "The wrong words may lead to my head rolling on the floor."

"I won't allow it," Rin replied, "I would rather know the truth than to doubt your motives."

"I see," he smiled, "To be honest, my lady, I do have my reservations. I have yet to see Lady Tsukichikara's capability with my own eyes. And I see Lord Ryuu's engagement as a foolish endeavor on his part. It is politically unwise to ignite such a volatile topic among one's subjects. Though her half-blood status does not detract from my loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Does Tsuki have your loyalty as well?" Rin asked.

"Until such time as she proves unworthy of it," he replied, "I, like many demons, will judge her with my own eyes. Most of us are curious on how she will shape the future of the West. Although, you are not the threat that would topple the order of our lands as others have said. I have heard of your deeds, both the battles and the… human deeds."

"I know I am not seen well since I abandoned battle years ago," Rin said, "But I had my reasons."

"And Lord Sesshomaru has given up expansion," Lin replied, "You are seen as the reason why his lands remain so small compared to the Dragon Kingdom. We were all certain that he would be the one to unite all of Japan under his rule. Then he would take over the Dragon Kingdom's territory of course. But… this marriage will change everything."

"I don't support the marriage," Rin said.

"Why is that?" Lin asked in shock.

"I want Tsuki to marry a man she loves," Rin replied, "Not for political gain."

"I see," Lin said, putting his hand on his chin, "So that is the kind of woman you are, Lady Rin."

He looked at her in contemplation.

"Lord Sesshomaru is fortunate," Lin said, "Since you are honest. But I wonder if your motherly love will outweigh your duty to the West."

"My duty is to protect and to help others," Rin said, "In whatever way I can."

"Then see that this marriage will provide Lady Tsukichikara a much needed alliance," Lin said, "Which will protect her, even when Lord Sesshomaru cannot."

"I know that," Rin said, "But I know Tsuki will be strong enough to protect herself. Besides, she has other allies willing to fight for her, with or without this marriage. What I want is for Tsuki to live her life without regrets. I can only see a fraction of her life in the time I have. This is my only chance to help her."

"But if Lord Ryuu and Lady Tsukichikara were to fall in love?" Lin asked.

"Then I would be happy for her," Rin smiled.

"And if Lady Tsukichikara choses to marry Lord Ryuu, even if she is not in love? What will you do then?"

"If I can't convince her to choose love over politics, I'll accept whatever choice she makes," Rin said without hesitation, "In the end, it's her choice."

"Hmm," Lin sighed, "Well, perhaps time here will convince you that the marriage is in her best interests."

With that, the conversation turned to other matters.

…

Tsukichikara was taken to the gardens while her parents were dealing with political matters. Her father trusted Ryuu's personal guards to keep her safe as she explored the castle grounds.

She found a small pond at the edge of a building. Going up to it, she looked inside to spot Koi fish swimming about. A frog croaked and dove into the water. Small tadpoles spun around under the lily pads.

Smelling a familiar scent, Tsukichikara turned around to see Ryuu watched her from nearby.

"Do you enjoy watching the fish?" he asked.

"A little," she replied.

Ryuu joined her at the edge of the pond.

"Did you know that one of my ancestors was a koi?' he asked.

"Huh?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's true. There was a koi fish that wished to scale a waterfall," he looked at the fish, "He was so determined, even when the current was too powerful. Other fish would simply turn back to flow with the current. Some rather uncouth demons increased the length of the waterfall to make the koi's journey harder. But this fish would not deter. Even when his strength was spent. The gods saw his determination and transformed him into a dragon."

"The gods?" Tsukichikara asked, "Wouldn't that make him a divine beast?"

"It did," Ryuu nodded, "The dragon had two children. The beautiful dragon of the heavens, and the handsome dragon of the earth. One day, the handsome earth dragon met a lake demon. He was so taken by her beauty that he fell in love. But he could not possibly marry a demon and keep his divine status. So he turned to the earth, taking in a great demon miasma. With that, he abandoned his divine power to become a dragon demon. And he married my grandmother, a lake serpent."

"So you're part fish?" Tsukichikara asked.

Ryuu's face took on an irritated expression.

"I am a dragon," he spread out his black wings, "There is no trace of fish in my blood."

"Oh," she nodded, "But what about your serpent ancestor?"

"Those traits were washed out by my dragon lineage," he replied, his wings collapsing, "When two breeds of demons have children, the more powerful traits will shape the child. If a dragon and a lowly fox were to have a child, the child would be a dragon, since dragons are more powerful."

"But I'm not all dog demon," Tsukichikara looked at her claws.

"Human blood is different," he replied, "You are neither human nor demon."

A koi fish jumped out of the pool. Tsukichikara watched it splash back into the water.

"They have tales of animals who take on human form," Ryuu said, "They marry humans and have human children. Even a great white snake had a human child who became a great warrior."

"But that's just a story," Tsukichikara said, "Humans and animals can't have children."

"Are you not part canine?" Ryuu rose his eyebrows.

"But I'm half-demon, there's a difference."

"But if it is possible for a human and a dog demon to have a child, why is it impossible for a snake to have a child with a human?"

"Because…" Tsukichikara thought hard, "They're not smart enough."

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"I've never met an animal smart enough."

"An animal that was smart enough to transform into a human would be intelligent enough to avoid you."

"But… there's no real evidence. I've never read a real story like that."

"There are many things in this world that do not have solid evidence to back them up, but may people believe. Did you not believe I was descended from a koi?"

"Well… that's because… You said it was true!" she huffed.

"It is," he said in amusement, "Which is why my family do not eat koi fish. They are akin to us. Instead, we chose to honor them. My ancestor's legend is so great that even the humans know it."

"Wow!" Tsukichikara said with honest amazement.

"There is a great deal to see, would you like me to show you?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "This place is amazing. Is that legend why you have koi carvings in the walls?"

"Yes, indeed."

Ryuu showed her the gardens and the great library. She met Master Xue and three dog demons in her own family. Lin's relatives lived on the mainland in service to Ryuu. Conversation turned towards her relationships with humans.

"I wish I could travel in human villages without all of them staring at me," Tsukichikara said, "Like when I'm in my human form."

"You wish you were human?" Ryuu asked.

"No way!" Tsukichikara denied, "I never want to be stuck as a human. I just wish I could look like one when I wanted."

"Hmm," Ryuu nodded, "But you should not speak so openly of your human form, even to your allies. Demons will become curious about your supposed human form. Then they will try to find out when your time of weakness is."

"Oh… you're right," Tsukichikara said, "But you know about it."

"I know you must have a time of weakness," he said, "All half-demons have it in one way or another. Some are only in their demon form at night and their human one in day. There is a species descended from the wolf demons in Europe that only transform during a full moon. They are called werewolves by the humans. Even Dracula himself is a half-demon."

"He's a half-demon?" Tsukichikara asked in shock, "But isn't he a strong demon lord in his land?"

"He pretends to be pureblooded, but he was once human. He made a deal with Faust for demonic power. And now he is immortal, but he must drink human blood to sustain himself. It's a fate I cannot imagine any human would want. Having to drink the blood of your own kind to keep living. It's disgusting."

"But if he's half-demon… then I can be a great demon lord too," Tsukichikara said.

"I have no doubt of that, Tsukichikara," Ryuu said, "You have your father's blood after all."

"That's true," she replied proudly, "I'm going to be a great warrior and a great ruler."

"Like the koi, you will become something great if you only keep climbing the waterfall," Ryuu said, "I have seen the power of your uncle and the resilience of your mother. I do not doubt your power, nor my choice to unite our kingdoms."

"You mean when we get married?"

"I certainly hope so," he replied.

"Why wouldn't we?" she asked, turning her head sideways.

"A great deal can happen in a decade or two," he replied, "As you grow, your heart may change."

"But… I think it would be great to live here," Tsukichikara looked around at the palace, "And you're kind."

"Kind…" he said in surprise, "I have not been called that in some time…"

"Why not?"

"You'll understand as you age," Ryuu replied, "Not everything in my kingdom is beautiful."

With a morbid feeling in her stomach, Tsukichikara thought of the demon corpse Lin had cut down.

…

Author's Notes"

The tale of the koi transforming into a dragon is a real Chinese story. I hijacked it for my fan fic.

Lin't birth name is Naoki, he took on a Chinese nick name when he moved to the Dragon Lands. (I've met international students who take on American nicknames. This is where I got the idea.)

Also, Ryuu is not trying to hit on Tsukichikara. She's six and I have standards. Ryuu is just getting to know her.

I also noted that Rin is a lot more assertive in my story than she is in the anime. I think a more historically/fictionally accurate version would be more submission to Sesshomaru. But I figured that this Rin not only grew up as a demon slayer, therefore gaining independence, she was also influenced by Kagome. Therefore, Rin is a bit more willing to talk her husband's ear off. That's why she comes across a bit more modern.


	18. Chapter 18- Students

Chapter 18- Students

"Why the hell do you wanna go to Yokaioza?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"There's more opportunity to learn in the demon capitol," Akito replied calmly, "My studies are limited here."

"Ya think it's gonna be good in that place?" Inuyasha asked, "They'll try to kill you on sight!"

"Even if they try, I can defend myself," Akito said, "Besides, none of them would dare harm an heir to the Western Lands."

"Say that to the witch who tried to hurt Tsuki," Inuyasha pointed at Tsukichikara.

"Dad, I doubt that there is a safer place in all of Japan," Akito said, "Aunt Rin has even promised to put me in contact with Master Xue and give me access to the library at the castle. Uncle has even promised to let me see the scrolls of our ancestors."

"What do you wanna read a bunch of old scrolls for?"

"My education."

"Inuyasha, just give up and let him go," Kagome said.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you get sick of those demons!" Inuyasha marched out of the hut.

"He's taking this really hard," Kagome said.

"Will he stay mad at Big Brother?" Tsukichikara asked Kagome.

"Not likely," she shook her head.

…

"Look, Big Brother," Tsukichikara pointed to the room Akito was given, "You'll be sleeping near us."

The nineteen year old Akito looked at the room. Looking down at his elven year old cousin, he nodded.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked.

"It's very luxurious," he said.

"It looks normal to me," Tsukichikara said.

The room had rich furniture and expensive wall scrolls on the walls. A special weapon stand had been placed along one wall for Akito's bow.

"Aunt Rin, I do not mean to be ungrateful, but could the room be simplified?" Akito asked.

"Sure," Rin nodded, "Oh, and there's a temple not far from here. You can run there and back in half a day."

"Thank you," he nodded.

Three demons walked passed as servants took the finer items out of the rooms.

"My lady," Osumo bowed to Rin.

"Osumo," Rin smiled, "Noburo, Kameko."

The two younger demons nodded in greeting.

"Kameko, this is Akito," Rin introduced her nephew.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Kameko," Akito said to her.

"You're Lord Inuyasha's son?" Kameko asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"What brings you here?" Kameko asked.

"Lord Akito is here to study demon lore and history," Osumo said, "Noburo, he'll be joining your lessons."

"He will?" Noburo asked.

"I look forward to working with you," Akito said.

"Yes... of course, Lord Akito," Noburo nodded.

"Akito's really serious, Noburo," Tsukichikara said, "He's nothing like Uncle Inuyasha. He might even be smarter than you."

Rin laughed a bit. Noburo's eyes narrowed. Kameko's expression went from polite interest to irritation.

"Tsuki is exaggerating," Akito said.

"No I'm not," Tsukichikara said, "You've always helped me with Demon history and lore."

"So you've been helping our princess, then?" Osumo asked, "And how did you learn all of this history and lore?"

"Myoga gave me my first lessons," Akito replied, "And Jaken helped expand my knowledge."

"Yes, Master Jaken is quite knowledgeable," Osumo nodded approvingly.

"Tsuki, you have a lesson, don't you?" Rin asked.

"Is that now?" Tsukichikara asked Kameko.

"It is, my lady," Kameko nodded.

"We have to get going," Tsukichikara said, "Gina's teaching us how to use naginatas."

Tsukichikara walked down the hall with Kameko following behind her. Gina waited for both of them with wooden poles laying on the ground.

"Are you going to train in that?" Tsukichikara asked Kameko.

Kameko was wearing a two layered kimono, complete with an elaborate obi and delicate hair pieces. Tsukichikara had adopted clothing like her father's, a half-kimino with ballooning hakuma and boots. When she was older, she would add armor to her apparel.

"It will do," Gina said, "The enemy will never wait for you to change."

"Then I guess I should train in kiminos too," Tsukichikara picked up her wooden pole.

Gina began by having they two of them practice basic stances. Kameko picked up the moves almost instantly, gracefully swinging the polearm like it was a dance. Tsukichikara's movements were jerky by comparison.

"Face each other," Gina said.

Kameko took an offensive stance as she stood before Tsukichikara. When Gina gave the word, Kameko rushed at the princess and knocked her to the ground.

…

Osumo laid out scrolls for Akito and Noburo to read. Akito studied the tale of a demon who had defeated fourteen monks and had devoured their souls and holy power.

"In what way does this demon compare to Reizo the Devourer?" Osumo asked.

"He uses strategic traps to ensnare his enemies," Noburo answered first.

"And how did he do it?"

"He used magic to disguise logs as human children to lure the monks in."

Akito continued to read the tale, his eyes furrowed in concentration. Noburo smirked as Akito struggled to comprehend the tale and its intricate details.

"Lord Akito, why were the monks fooled?" Osumo asked.

"I can't answer that," Akito said, putting the scroll down.

 _So much for his intelligence_ , Noburo thought.

…

"Get up," Gina ordered Tsukichikara.

Tsukichikara pushed herself up and brushed dust off her sleeve. Kameko charged her again. Tsukichikara retreated, stepping back to avoid the slash. Kameko kept jabbing forward, Tsukichikara kept stepping back.

Suddenly, Tsukichikara ran around Kameko. She jabbed her pole forward to hit Kameko's back. Kameko twirled around, blocking the strike. Tsukichikara struck again with increasing speed, her slash a blur even to Kameko's eye. Kameko stepped back to dodge, but her foot got caught on the fabric of her kimono. She stumbled and fell onto her butt. Tsukichikara held the end of her pole over Kameko's neck.

"How did you..." Kameko looked at the princess in surprise.

"You're pretty predictable," Tsukichikara withdrew the pole.

"Enough for the day," Gina said, "Kameko, you may want to consider a change of apparel next time."

With that, Kameko got up. Her insides burning from the humiliation she had felt from losing.

…

"Neither of these tales ever happened," Akito said to Osumo.

"Really?" Noburo asked in amusement, "You're saying that lore-master Ryota made them up?"

"Monks of this provenance are trained to see through demon illusions. There are many demons living nearby that use such magic to cause mischief. I doubt fourteen monks would be fooled by that magic."

"You underestimate how powerful demon magic can be," Noburo retorted.

"He's right," Osumo said.

"What?" Noburo asked his father in surprise.

"Loremaster Ryota is a celebrated demon historian. But he has also written complete fiction to entertain children. Don't assume something is true just because a famous scholar wrote it."

Noburo cast a glare at Akito, who calmly continued to read the scroll before him.

"Lord Osumo, Lord Sesshomaru is here," a servant said from the door.

"Yes, allow him in," Osumo replied.

The door opened and Sesshomaru stepped inside the library. He walked passed Akito and Noburo to the shelves in the back. Osumo continued the lesson, prompting answers from both Noburo and Akito.

"You're fairly knowledgeable for a quarter-demon," Noburo said.

"Is there any reason my human blood disqualifies me from knowing demon lore?" Akito asked.

"It's just seems strange for a man like you, a man who's chosen to be a monk, to be studying demon knowledge."

"Being knowledgeable about demon lore is valuable to me as a monk," Akito replied.

"So you can slay demons more easily?" Noburo asked pointedly.

"Yes," Akito nodded, "Demons do give humans much trouble. They have no choice but to put their hope in monks like myself."

"As long as your actions do not weaken the West, you are free to slay demons as you like," Osumo said.

"I never said I liked to do it," Akito replied.

"Osumo, have them meet me in the garden when this is done," Sesshomaru said, carrying a scroll out of the room.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Akito nodded.

…

Tsukichikara waited in the gardens with Kameko and Gina for her father to show up. Akito and Noburo arrived. Both Kameko and Tsukichikara looked at the pair in surprise.

Sesshomaru came out of the castle and put his hand on Tsukichikara's shoulder and nudged her to stand next to him. Standing next to her father, she looked at her cousins as they looked at Sesshomaru.

"Kameko, Gina has told me that you left the lesson in defeat," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," she nodded.

"And do you feel resentment towards Tsukichikara for besting you?"

"No, of course not," she shook her head.

"You're lying," he said.

"No I-" Kameko began.

"Silence," Gina said.

Kameko became quiet. Noburo put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Noburo, Akito, I came to expect more from both of you," Sesshomaru said, "I did not anticipate the seeds of a squabble. Nor do I have the patience to see one."

Noburo's mouth fell slightly open. Akito looked away from his uncle.

"The three of you will put your egos aside," he said, "As long as you live in my household, you live to serve me. And the three of you each serve my daughter."

Suddenly, Tsukichikara became aware of the six eyes staring at her. Akito looked taken aback, but did not do more than shrug. Noburo looked at her with a passive expression. Kameko stared hard daggers at Tsukichikara.

"If discontentment continues, you will be cast from my household," Sesshomaru said, "Do not let it interfere with your service to Tsukichikara."

Sesshomaru pressed his hand into the back of her head. Tsukichikara was taken into the family rooms.

"You are approaching the age of womanhood," he said, "You will not participate in any pettiness with your servants."

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

"Kameko has many reasons to despise you, Tsukichikara," he said, "Do not give her any more."

"She's never liked me," Tsukichikara said.

"She does not have to. Not to serve you. Do not encourage any dispute between your followers."

"Yes, Father."

"From now on, your lessons will be solitary. Tomorrow, you will begin to learn the art of the sword."

"Really?!" her eyes lit up.

"I will be teaching you. And I will not expect anything less than perfection," he added.

"You're teaching me?!" she asked happily, "Really?!"

"Who else would I trust?" he asked her, "Compose yourself."

"Alright," she took a deep breath and made her face neutral.

…

"Noburo," Akito called out.

"Is there something you require, Lord Akito?" Noburo asked callously.

Kameko watched Noburo stare Akito, the unwanted visitor, with a touch of ice in his eyes.

"I'm not here to fight," Akito said, "I am here to study so I may better myself. I intend to learn from both humans and demons to find my path."

"That's no concern of mine," Noburo replied, "I serve Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Tsukichikara. You may do as you wish here. I will have nothing further to do with you."

Noburo turned to leave.

"It seems rather petty of you to dislike me because I happened to have one piece of knowledge you do not," Akita said, "I'd think a member of my uncle's court would be better than that."

Noburo's body stiffened. Kameko backed up as he turned to openly glare at Akito.

"You are not my master," Noburo said, "It is not for _you_ to decide how I should conduct myself. You are a servant of the human gods and have no place here. You may think yourself better than myself because of your skills and lineage-"

"Better than you?" Akito asked in shock, "That's not true."

"Don't deny it," Noburo replied, "Your fake humility does not work with me."

"It's not fake," Akito sighed.

"Even if you are third in line to inherit these lands, I will die before I serve you."

"Neither I nor my father have any interest in ruling the Western Lands," Akito said, "I am content to serve my uncle and Tsuki-"

"You have no place addressing the princess so informally!" Noburo declared, "You might be her kin, but so am I! However, I know my place, unlike you."

"Both he and his father have no place in this court," Kameko said.

"Because of what?" Akito asked angrily, "Because of our human blood?"

"No," Noburo replied, "Because neither of you understand the duty that is in your blood. Lord Inuyasha has not lifted one finger to fulfill his duty. And even if you study our history and learn our ways, you will never carry the pride of the nobility born to us."

"Nobility does not come from blood," Akito said, "It comes from action. My grandfather was a great man, but not for his power or his bloodline. And as far as I am concerned, my father is a great man as well. He may not be as... refined as you are, Noburo. But he understands the concept of nobility far more than you."

"I'm am not below that uncivil barbarian!" Noburo snapped.

Noburo charged at Akito, poison leaking from his claws. Akito held his hand up. Instead of swiping his claws through Akito's flesh, Noburo hit a barrier. He was thrown back by one of Akito's punches. Akito pushed Noburo onto the ground and held his hand around Noburo's throat. With his other hand, he poured pure power into his very fingertips. His flesh glowed with a white light. Noburo's eyes fixated on Akito's fingers.

"Don't insult my father again," Akito said.

"One move move," Kameko held out a demon talisman, "And I'll show you why people feared my mother."

Akito stood up, leaving Noburo on the floor.

"I understood why people feared your mother when she tried to kill my cousin before she was even born," Akito turned away, "She held a tendril right over Aunt Rin's stomach. But instead of punishing an innocent child by executing Kimiko on the spot, Rin spared your mother's life so she could give birth to you. Being like Kimiko is nothing to be proud of."

Kameko gasped in surprise. Noburo pushed himself up, avoiding looking at Akito.

…

Knock. Knock.

Hikari opened the door for Rin, amazed to see Kameko on the other side.

"Lady Rin, may we talk?" Kameko asked.

"Oh, sure," Rin said, "Hikari, could you leave us for a few moments?"

Hikari looked from Kameko to Rin, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is it true that you spared my mother?" Kameko blurted out.

Rin's eyes popped out.

"How did you find out?" Rin asked.

"I overheard a pair of servants talking," Kameko replied, "It's true, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Rin nodded, "Kameko, we were going to tell you when you were a bit older. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you forever. We just thought it would be best for you to find out when it would be less scarring."

"Why didn't you kill her?" Kameko asked, "She tried to kill you. And she attacked Lady Tsukichikara again only a few years ago? Are you insane-"

Kameko closed her mouth.

"Forgive me, my lady," Kameko bent her head, "That was-"

"Everyone's tongue slips once in a while," Rin said, "Between you and me, even Sesshomaru has done it."

Kameko looked back up at Rin, still somewhat embarrassed.

"Kameko, I didn't spare your mother," Rin said, "I spared you. Your mother was supposed to be executed after she gave birth. But she escaped. Well, we'll capture her one day. Then she'll..."

Rin's voice trailed off.

"Be put to death," Kameko said solemnly.

"Kameko, I'm sorry," Rin said kindly, "I'm sorry that you have to live with this. But I couldn't let an innocent life be taken just because someone else committed crimes. I really wish you could have found out a better way."

"What better way is there to find out that your parents are the disgrace of the demon world?" Kameko asked Rin, "Thank you, my lady."

Kameko turned to leave the room.

"Kameko, could you tell me one thing?" Rin asked.

"What?" Kameko replied.

"Why don't you and Tsukichikara get along?" Rin asked.

"It's not my duty to be friends with Lady Tsukichikara," Kameko replied, "It is my duty to serve her."

"Do you hate her?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because..." Kameko stopped herself.

"Kameko?" Rin pressed.

"She doesn't appreciate the position she has," Kimiko said, "Cast me out of this household if you must, but she is not worthy to rule the West! She doesn't take it seriously! I don't want to serve a girl who can't understand the duty she has."

"Oh," Rin rose her eyebrows, "I suppose I can see why you would think that... But Tsuki's taken it much more seriously in the last few years."

Rin smiled and began to chuckle.

"What?" Kameko felt her cheeks burning up as Rin laughed at her.

"I remember her saying that she wished she was more like you," Rin smiled, "'I wish I was as refined as Kimiko. That's how the Princess of the Western Lands should act.'"

Kimiko felt her mind go blank.

"What?" Kimiko asked, unwilling to believe it, "Are you telling the truth, my lady?"

"Tsuki's always been a little jealous of you," Rin said, "Oh, but keep that between us."

"I... think I will," Kameko nodded.

As she left, Kameko replayed the words Rin had said in her head.

…

Tsukichikara stared at the scroll with link spots all over it. The butterfly she tried to paint refused to take shape.

"You've been holding the brush wrong for eight years," a snobby voice said behind her.

Tsukichikara turned to find Kameko staring down at her work.

"Well I-" Tsukichikara cut off her retort before it escaped her mouth.

Her father would be mad if he found out she had gotten into a fight with Kameko.

"Another thing," Kameko sat next to her, "You're pushing too hard with the brush."

Kameko took the brush from Tsukichikara and began to paint a butterfly wing. She stared again in another corner of the paper and repeated the motion slowly.

"Now you do it," Kameko handed Tsukichikara the brush.

Tsukichikara looked at the shape and began to imitate it. It came out far too blotchy.

"Here," Kameko said impatiently.

She grabbed Tsukichikara's hand and began to guide the movements. Tsukichikara was too stunned to understand just what was going on. She could not figure out if Kameko was being nice or a showoff. But in a few minutes, Tsukichikara had made an "acceptable" butterfly by Kameko's standards.

"What's gotten into you?" Tsukichikara asked while cleaning ink off her hands.

"I've decided that your father's words mean that I should support you more as you learn to be a proper lady," Kameko replied, "If you follow my example, no one will doubt the regality of your-"

"Someone gave you a lecture, didn't they?" Tsukichikara asked sharply.

"Not even close," Kameko replied, "But I have changed my mind about you."

Kameko backed up, then bowed before Tsukichikara.

"From this day forward, I will do my utmost to serve you, Lady Tsukichikara, no matter what the obstacles," she said.

"Oh... I humbly accept," Tsukichikara replied.

"Thank you," Kameko rose her head, "Now about your appearance. You've slowly become far more barbaric since you began spending summers at your uncle's villages. You've forgotten how to express your femininity..."

Taking a deep breath, Tsukichikara decided that it would be a long night.

…

Akito watched in amusement as Tsukichikara hid from Kameko in the archives. Noburo sat in an opposite corner, obviously pretending to read from a scroll.

"Lady Tsukichikara," Osumo said, "You have a painting lesson."

"Alright," she sighed.

She opened the door to find Kameko on the other side. Kameko had tracked Tsukichikara down like the dog demons she was.

"Lady Tsukichikara, I'd give up now," Osumo advised, "Kameko is a most stubborn girl. She will not allow you to slip away again so easily."

"I liked you better when you didn't like me," Tsukichikara said to Kameko.

"I still don't like you," Kameko replied, "But it is my duty to be at your side."

"Don't you ever pretend to be sick or something and take a day off?"

"That would be unseemly. So would being late," Kameko grabbed Tsukichikara arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"Nice to see them get along," Akito said.

"Yes..." Osumo replied, "I think two students of mine could learn from their example," he looked at Akito and Osumo.

A servant called him away. Akito continued to read from the book before him in silence.

"I once read a human legend about a princess from the moon," Noburo said, "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter."

"The legend about Princess Kaguya," Akito replied, "What about it?"

"It was interesting," he said, "Celestial Deities are somewhat like demons in regards to pride."

"Some value humility above pride," Akito replied, "And they prefer kindness to war."

"Have you ever heard of the gods of Rome?" Noburo asked, "They're very proud gods. Warriors."

"No," Akito shook his head.

Noburo pulled a book from the shelf. Akito looked at it, his eyebrows creasing from the strange characters.

"It's Latin," Noburo said, "My father taught me because we often trade with demons from across the sea and beyond the mainland. The tales are most intriguing. I could teach you."

"You seem to be singing a different tune, Noburo," Akito pointed out.

"Last week, I did not act as I should have," Noburo said, "You are Lord Sesshomaru's nephew. It... was humiliating to be bested by another man. I acted with shame when I insulted your father. He is not without nobility. I have heard many stories about him. Many demons think highly of him... and your mother."

"I didn't know that," Akito closed the Latin book, "I'll accept your apology. You don't need to worry about my opinion of you. Tsuki thinks highly enough of you."

"I did not know she even noticed my skills," Noburo said.

"Every summer, we spend a lot of time together," Akito said, "We talk about many things, including the people in her life. She's said that she wishes she had more discipline for history studies like yours."

"What she does not know is that I find all of this tedious," Noburo shook his head, "I only focus so hard on the material to get the reading over with."

"It's better than listening to Jaken," Akito chuckled, "He gives Tsuki lessons on the road. He can talk and talk and talk."

"There have been days that I wished I could melt that imp's lips together," Noburo agreed.

"So," Akito look at the Roman book, "Latin... is it anything like English?"

"Do you know English?"

"No. My mother is terrible at it. She was never able to teach me more than a few phrases."

"Don't worry," Noburo said, "We can remedy that."

"You know English too?"

"And French, Russian, Chinese, Korean, Greek, German, Arabic, Romanian..."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Twenty five."

"Tsuki was wrong," Akito shook his head, "You're clearly more intelligent."

"I was so intelligent that I tried to kill the nephew of Lord Sesshomaru. I don't think we'll have to disappoint the princess by breaking her assessment of you."

"Hmm," he nodded, "I wouldn't want to break her heart."

Akito chuckled and began to look at the Latin letters.

…

Tsukichikara practiced her sword swings under her father's eye. They trained in an isolated part of the gardens closed off to the rest of the castle. No one would spy on Sesshomaru's teachings or techniques. He intended to polish Tsukichikara into a master swordsman using a combination of the lessons passed on in the family and his own experience. To keep potential enemies from gaining an edge, he kept the lessons private.

Her father's lessons were the most grueling of all her disciplines. Within six months, Tsukichikara wondered how much more her father could teach her.

"When will I get to use Yuguresaiga?" Tsukichikara asked.

"It will not be soon," he said, "When you are fourteen."

"But that's three years from now," she pouted.

"What have I said about complaining?" he asked.

"Sorry," she said, straightening out her face.

Tsukichikara looked towards the sky. The sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

"It is time to return," Sesshomaru said.

Nodding, Tsukichikara began to run back towards the family house. Sesshomaru kept pace behind her. The sky turned a dark blue as the sun set behind the trees of the forest surrounding the castle. Tsukichikara smelled a reptile like scent as she stepped inside the main house. Her eyes caught the sight of Ryuu, the dragon lord. Sesshomaru blocked her from sight as her hair turned black and her body became human. Tsukichikara hurried inside and ran up to the family rooms.

"You'd think you'd get used to it, huh?" Akito asked her as she sat at the central table.

"As long as Father is nearby, I'm safe," she replied.

…

Sesshomaru stood between Ryuu and the door into the family rooms, his hand on his sword. Tsukichikara's body had been hidden, but her scent had become human.

"Your grandfather was given shelter with one of my noblemen," Ryuu said, "I've come to inform you that I have seen that he was sent away from my lands."

"Who sheltered him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One of my father's old followers," Ryuu replied, "Kuzma, an old bear demon."

"Did you kill him?"

"He did not break any laws," Ryuu said, "Lord Hideyoshi is no criminal in my lands."

"Your alliance to me makes my enemies your enemies," Sesshomaru reminded him.

"I have enemies of my own to watch for," Ryuu said, "My grandfather has offered any support to those that would aid Lady Kameko in her rise to power."

"You have dealt with it," Sesshomaru said.

"I will deal with them if and when they become a threat," Ryuu said, "Right now, it all whisper and rumors."

"You must kill the weed at the root," Sesshomaru said.

"No one has done anything," Ryuu said, "No one is stupid enough to start a fight by themselves. When the time comes, the fight will be one united front. My grandfather and yours will ally to overthrow both of us."

"Why are you allowing such rampant rebellion in your lands?"

"I have no names, no justification, no reason to punish anyone," Ryuu said.

"Treason is reason enough."

"Killing with just a rumor as evidence was my father's method. I am not like him."

"You father knew how to control radical elements."

"Such as demons marrying humans?"

Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"Don't test my patience," he held his sword at Ryuu's neck.

"Perhaps it's time you learned to trust me, Sesshomaru," Ryuu pushed the blade away, "Or are you looking for an excuse to kill me because I smelled Tsukichikara's blood?"

"Tell anyone of what you smelled, and I will end your life," Sesshomaru sheathed his weapon.

…

Tsukichikara woke up in the middle of the night, a pain in her stomach. She stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. She spotted Ryuu near the pond in the private gardens.

Someone was doing a bad job of guarding the premises.

"The legends never said the dragon transformed back into a koi," Ryuu said to her.

"Because no dragon should be seen as a koi," Tsukichikara replied, "Even by their allies."

"If I was a threat, then the koi's guardian would strike," Ryuu looked up at the second story, "Your father is never far, is he?"

"I can't smell him," Tsukichikara shrugged.

"He's hiding in the shadows," Ryuu replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"It's quiet," he said, taking a seat on the porch near her, "A luxury I rarely experience anymore."

"You have gardens of your own."

"But rarely time to enjoy them," he replied, "Which is why I enjoy these trips to Japan. I can get away from my own court."

Tsukichikara took a seat next to him. She looked up at the full moon with Ryuu.

"Tsukichikara, there is one thing I want to request of you," Ryuu said.

"What?" she asked.

"I wish you to be honest with me, and I will be honest with you," he creased his eyebrows, "I do not wish to be deceived by my allies, nor do I wish to deceive them. I grow sick of games."

"Okay," she nodded.

"That means you do not have to hide your feelings," Ryuu said, "About anything. I recall your frankness that time you visited my kingdom. You were young, so it was not difficult for you to tell the truth. I only hope we will remain as open in the future."

"I don't see why not," Tsukichikara looked up at the moon.

"Things change over time," he said sadly, "Your father does not approve of my actions. He believes I am too soft on my enemies."

"The more mercy you show, the more risk you take," she recited, "But if peace is worth that risk, than you must not falter."

"Those are your grandfather's words," Ryuu said, "Inu no Taisho's philosophy."

"Father still doesn't agree with Grandfather," Tsukichikara said, "Or with Mother. They argue about this sort of thing too."

"Your mother spared Kimiko," Ryuu pointed out.

"She spared Kameko," she corrected him.

"Yes… indeed," he nodded.

Ryuu reached into his tunic, pulling out an object wrapped in cloth. He handed it to Tsukichikara. Curious, she unwrapped the cloth package, seeing a black pendant inside with a red stone.

"A gift," Ryuu said, "You said you wanted to disguise yourself as a human. I commissioned this from Faust. When you use its power, you will be disguised as a human."

"You… you got this for me?" Tsukichikara's cheeks turned pink, "You remembered?"

"I would not forget," he said.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Just then, she heard a soft rustle of grass. Her father appeared, descending like a ghost in the moonlight. His eyes honed in on her.

"Return to bed," he said to her, "You have training at dawn."

"Yes, Father," Tsukichikara got up and went to her room.


	19. Chapter 19- Rin and Tsukichikara

Chapter 19- Rin and Tsukichikara

"You see this one?" Rin asked Tsukichikara.

Twelve year old Tsukichikara looked at the plant in Rin's hands. Sniffing the leaves, her face recoiled in disgust.

"It's not known for its aroma," Rin explained, "But it's great for swelling."

Tsukichikara put the plant in a pile with the others Rin was showing her.

"Swelling," Tsukichikara pointed to the last plant, "Anesthetic, fever reduction, and anti-itch."

"You got it," Rin nodded happily.

Next, Rin showed Tsukichikara a series of plants meant to be used as poisons. The child began writing each of them down, copying their properties in her notebook.

"Hey," Inuyasha came into the hut.

"Afternoon," Rin greeted back.

"Mother, what would happen if you mixed these two together?" Tsukichikara asked, showing Rin two plants.

"Those will create a poison that paralyzes humans then stops their hearts. If you use it on a demon, it will paralyze them for about two hours. Unless it's a demon resistant to poison like your father. In that case, you need something stronger. You want me to show you how to make the poison?"

"Why does she need to know all that?" Inuyasha asked, "If you wanna knock a demon out, just use your fist."

"Not all situations can be solved with fists," Tsukichikara replied, "How do you apply the poison to weapons?"

"We'll get to that," Rin stretched her arms, "Why don't you go with Inuyasha for a while?"

"Alright," she got up.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to knock a demon out," Inuyasha said, "Where'd Shippo go?"

"Uncle, that's not necessary," Tsukichikara replied.

They left the hut together, leaving Rin alone to clean up the ingredients and place them into their proper containers. As she finished up, Sango came in.

"Rin, can I ask a favor?" Sango asked.

"What is it?"

"We have a request from a lord not far from here," Sango held out a piece of paper, "Several children have gone missing recently. They suspect a local raccoon dog. But I also have two other requests to slay spider demons in the north. Could you take one of the jobs?"

"I'll take the raccoon dog," Rin replied.

Sango handed her the paper with the request.

"Since Akito and the twins left the village, we've been a bit shorthanded," Sango said, "Business has been picking up since word got out that the demons slayers are rebuilding."

"Have you been thinking about rebuilding the original village?" Rin asked.

"Kohaku is starting to clean up the land," Sango nodded, "Yamato has decided to live there when his training is complete."

"He's 18, isn't he?" Rin asked, "And Aimi is about 16 now, isn't she?"

"Yes," Sango nodded, "She's decided to become a full time demon slayer instead of getting married."

"I thought she had her heart set on Akito?" Rin asked.

"That's why she's not getting married," Sango replied with a grimace, "She might be better off giving up on him."

"You should see how popular he is at the castle," Rin laughed, "Half the women are head over heels for him."

"I should get ready, those spiders are becoming troublesome," Sango said, "Maybe we should consider finding their nesting grounds."

"We shouldn't be harming the spiders unless they cause trouble for humans," Rin replied.

"I know. I'd just like to know what their current numbers are."

Rin began packing up her gear. Digging through her old equipment, she found her old demon slayer armor.

"It's been a long time since I saw this," Rin said.

"Oh, that," Sango said, "We can salvage the leather if you're not using it anymore."

Holding the armor up, Rin recalled the first time she had donned it. She had been just a bit younger than Tsukichikara…

Folding the armor over her arm, she went outside to look for her daughter. Inuyasha was laughing at her for some odd reason while Tsukichikara pouted.

"Tsuki!" Rin called, "Could you come over here for a minute?"

Tsukichikara ran over to her mother. Rin held up the demon slayer armor and looked between it and her daughter.

"It might just fit, don't you think?" Rin asked.

"I guess," Tsukichikara said, "But my skin is more durable than demon leather. I really don't need armor."

"You could just try it on," Rin suggested, "I've got a mission a little ways from here and you can help."

"A mission?" Tsukichikara asked with rapt interest, "You mean I can go with you?"

"You're older than I was when I slayed my first demon," Rin nodded, "Go on inside and try it on."

"Rin, the lord has a deep hatred for demons," Sango said, "The last time we helped him, he refused to pay when he saw Inuyasha."

"Oh… that bald jerk," Inuyasha said.

"That's no problem," Tsukichikara said.

She pressed her finger to a pendant around her neck. With a flash of red light, Tsukichikara turned into a human.

"How in the world did you do that?!" Inuyasha jumped in in surprise.

"This blood pendant can tap into my human blood and change my appearance," Tsukichikara said.

"She looks just like her human form," Sango said in awe, "And her aura has vanished."

"I can't even smell her demon blood," Inuyasha said, "But you're gonna be a lot weaker as a human."

Tsukichikara took a rock in her hand, squeezing it in her palm, she reduced the stone to dust.

"I still have my demon powers," Tsukichikara said.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha said, "Hey, where can I get one of those?"

"You couldn't afford it," Tsukichikara replied, "Lord Faust made it on commission. From what I heard, it cost Lord Ryuu an estate in the Dragon Kingdom."

"Ryuu…" Inuyasha stared at her blankly, "Who?"

"The dragon demon I'm engaged to," Tsukichikara clarified, "The one from the mainland."

"Oh, the guy that smells like a lizard," Inuyasha nodded, "Wait… that bustard's marrying you?!"

"I'll go change now," Tsukichikara took the demon slayer armor.

…

"Okay, Ah-Un, you wait in the woods," Rin petted the demon's heads, "We'll be back once we've taken care of this."

Ah-Un rumbled before walking off into the trees. Rin and Tsukichikara continued the rest of the way on foot.

"It's really strange to see your human form in the day time," Rin said, "Does it make you tired?"

"No," Tsukichikara replied, "It doesn't feel any different from normal."

She shifted her body around in the demon slayer armor.

"I'm not sure this is feels right," Tsukichikara commented, "I feel underdressed."

"It takes some getting used to, but it's easier to move in than other clothes."

They arrived at the lord's estate, where they were lead to the lord himself.

"It's become most troublesome," the lord said, "That raccoon dog keeps taking our children. He's become a menace! Always tricking the villagers, and now this! I demand you put an end to him!"

"We'll do what we can," Rin said, "I'd like to speak to the families of the children."

"Why do you need to do that?!" he asked angrily, "You know who has been abducting children! Now go and find that raccoon dog."

"I want to be certain of the facts," Rin replied, "By your leave, I will get to the bottom of this."

With a bow, Rin left the estate.

"Are all human lords like that?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Not all," Rin replied, "You haven't met many human nobles, have you?"

"Humans don't seem to like me much," she said.

Tsukichikara looked around at the villagers, who mostly ignored her.

"I think this is the first time I've been in a village without anyone staring at me," she looked around.

Rin looked at Tsukichikara sadly. In order to be accepted by humans, she had to hide her real form. Even though that was what made her special.

"Hiro was working in the fields," a mother of one of the children told Rin, "But at sunset, he just vanished."

"Did anyone see anything?"

"No," the mother shook her head, "I wonder why that raccoon dog suddenly started kidnapping children. He's been harmless in the past."

Tsukichikara's face slipped into contemplation. She left the hut of the woman and went outside. Catching it out of the corner of her eye, Rin decided to let Tsukichikara ponder it out on her own.

Rin continued to talk to the villagers. By mid-afternoon, Tsukichikara returned, dragging an old raccoon dog to the edge of the forest.

"Hey, let go of me you little brat!" the raccoon dog squirmed.

"Tsuki!" Rin chastised.

"He wasn't even trying to hide," Tsukichikara said, "And there were no traces of human children around his den."

"Human children?!" the raccoon dog asked, "Why would I have human children?! I hate those little brats! I just want to be left alone."

"Do you know why the village children have been disappearing?" Rin asked.

"The village children is losing children?" he asked in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Rin asked.

"I thought not," Tsukichikara let the raccoon dog go, "Demons don't suddenly change their behavior for no reason. Whatever is causing this trouble, it isn't this one."

"I didn't think it was," Rin said, "But you didn't have to drag him all the way here. What if the villagers see him?"

"It'll be fine," Tsukichikara replied, "This old coot is harmless."

The raccoon dog reached into his coat and pulled out a pellet. Throwing it on the ground, he created a cloud of smoke. Rin coughed as the smoke clouded her vision. When the smoke cleared, Tsukichikara had the raccoon dog in her grip again. He struggled in her hold, trying to escape.

"Listen up, old man," Tsukichikara said, "Those humans are sniffing for blood. If they catch you in the woods, they'll spear you like a fish and fry you up."

"Those humans can't catch me!" the raccoon dog protested.

"I bet the monks at the temple can," Tsukichikara replied, "Human children are vanishing. The lord here thinks you're responsible. He'll skin you alive if he gets the chance. Do you want that?"

The raccoon dog looked up at her in fear.

"No," he shook his head, "They're really going to kill me? I did nothing wrong!"

"You've been playing pranks on the villagers," Rin pointed out.

"Those… Those were harmless!" he said, "No one got hurt."

"Then help us find the thing that's been kidnapping the children," Tsukichikara demanded, "You know these woods, right?"

"Maybe…" he said, "What's in it for me?"

"You won't get killed by the villagers."

"Death is unavoidable in this world," he shrugged, "I mean, why should I help you? I don't care about the human brats."

Scoffing, Tsukichikara withdrew an object from her bag. The raccoon dog's eyes popped as he looked at the gold demon coin she held out.

"I'm at your service!" he jumped, reaching out for the coin.

Tsukichikara closed her palm around it.

"After you help us," she said.

"Right," he frowned, "Well, there has been an area with a cold air to it. But it only appears after sunset."

"That's when the children vanish," Rin said.

"It's in the human village," the raccoon dog said, "At that big house in the center of the village."

"The lord's estate?" Rin asked, "You're sure?"

"If you're lying, you don't get paid," Tsukichikara threatened.

"I'm telling the truth!" he protested.

"I suppose we should investigate," Rin said, "Tsuki, you give him that coin. I'm sure he knows to keep out of sight."

Tsukichikara gave Rin a look of protest.

"Yes, Mother," she replied.

Obeying Rin, Tsukichikara paid the raccoon dog and set him loose.

They went back to the village as the sun began to set. As they got to the gates of the lord's estate, Tsukichikara's body stiffened. She began to sniff the air frantically. Then she ran off towards the east wing.

"You can't be in here!" a guard said.

"There's a threat in this mansion," Rin replied, "She's tracking it down."

Tsukichikara honed in on a room. She pushed the door aside, staring at a man holding a mask. The mask let off a great, monstrous aura. Rin grabbed her spear and used it to knock the mask out of the man's hands.

"You wretch!" the man said.

Tsukichikara kicked him, knocking him back away from the mask.

"You… human…" the mask called to Rin, "You shall sustain me."

The mask flew towards her. Rin stabbed at the mask with her spear, extending the tip away from her body.

"If it touches you, you'll be possessed!" Rin warned.

The mask's eyes glowed red. Suddenly, the shapes of human children appeared. They moved like puppets, their eyes dead as they stood between Rin, Tsukichikara and the mask.

"Don't hurt them," Rin said.

Rin ran passed one of the children. Three of the kids surrounded her, grabbed at her legs. Rin wrestled the children off her. Tsukichikara, being smaller, had an easier time charging through the mob of children. Drawing a sword from her belt, she took a swing at the mask.

The mask dodged the strike. Tsukichikara stared it down, following it with her eyes. Rin shoved a boy aside and aimed her spear at the mask. As the pole extended, the mask flew to the right. Tsukichikara chased after it, but it made a sharp turn towards the ceiling.

"Circle around and attack it from behind after I strike," Rin mumbled under her breath.

Tsukichikara's eyes darted towards her, then towards the mask. She circled around mask, dodging the children. Once she stood behind it, Rin lunged at the mask with her spear.

The mask rose up towards the very ceiling. Tsukichikara jumped up the wall and slashed at the mask.

Suddenly, the mask flew right at Tsukichikara's head! It latched itself to her face and covered her face.

"Tsuki!" Rin shouted.

Rin's stomach sank as her daughter landed on the ground. The mask's face showed a gleeful smile.

"At last, a worthy host!" the mask said.

"You're not taking my daughter!" Rin growled.

Running at the mask, Rin swung her spear at Tsukichikara. Tsukichikara jumped up, dodging the attack. Rushing at Rin, Tsukichikara attacked her with her sword. Rin blocked the strike with her spear.

Holding the attack off, Rin resolved to end the fight quickly. Tsukichikara was already an adept swordsman. And her half-demon daughter had far more stamina. While the possessed Tsukichikara would not hesitate to harm Rin, Rin could not hurt her daughter.

"Tsuki, fight it!" Rin urged.

She pushed the half-demon back. Bounding forward, Rin thrust at Tsukichikara with her spear's opposite end, the one without the blade. Tsukichikara side-stepped the attack and closed in on Rin with her speed. With a calculated swing, she slashed her sword straight at Rin's neck!

Rin twisted her body around, using the spear to sweep around her own body and push the blade away. Tsukichikara struck again and again. Thankfully, Rin was used to Sesshoumaru's attack style, which Tsukichikara had picked up from his lessons. After several strikes, Rin was able to predict the next swing.

Rin dived down to the ground, sliding under Tsukichikara and swing the staff at her feet. Tsukichikara stumbled to the ground, landing on her face. Rin pinned Tsukichikara under her body.

"You wretch!" the mask cursed.

Rin withdrew a sutra from her armor and placed it on the mask. The mask screamed as the sutra burned him. At last, he grew silent. Rin placed her hands on the mask to pull it off.

But all of a sudden, Tsukichikara pushed her off! Tsukichikara rolled over, pinning Rin under her. With her blade at Rin's neck, the mask grinned madly as he made Tsukichikara press the blade to Rin's flesh.

"Die!" the mask ordered.

Rin felt the cold metal slice into her neck.

But… Tsukichikara's body began to tremble.

"What… why won't you do it?!" the mask asked in panic.

Tsukichikara pulled the blade back, dropping the sword to the ground. It landed on the wood with a clang.

"Tsuki!" Rin called.

Tsukichikara put her hands on the mask. Under the mask, Rin heard muffled screaming. Tsukichikara's hands transformed into demon claws. Her hair turned white as she transformed back to her real form. She scratched at the mask with her claws.

"AAARRGGG!" the mask screamed.

Blood dripped down Tsukichikara's face as she dug her claws into the mask. Rin felt her demon aura double in power. Her aura clashed with the mask's as she began to pull it off.

The mask came off with a hard tug from Tsukichikara. Red blood spilled out of Tsukichikara's cheeks, forehead, and her eyes. She grabbed the sword on the ground and pierced the mask with the blade. With a scream, he died on the spot.

"What's going on in there?!" a guard asked.

"Don't come in here!" Rin ordered.

Panting, Tsukichikara activated the pendant again. In her human form, she fell on the ground in exhaustion. All the children fainted around her. Rin began to patch up Tsukichikara's wounds as the guard entered.

…

Rin stood before the lord of the castle, who looked very pleased.

"I can't thank you enough for ridding my village of that mask," the lord said, "Your services must be rewarded."

"Thank you, my lord," Rin bowed, "But all I wish right now is to return to my daughter."

"Yes, extend my gratitude to the young lady as well," the lord said, "As a reward to you, I will give you a bonus in addition to your fee."

"I am grateful," Rin bowed her head.

"And also," the lord waved his fan at a young man nearby, "Allow me to offer your daughter a place here as my son's bride."

Rin looked up at the young man. Then bowed her head again.

"Thank you for your generous offer, but my daughter is already engaged," she said.

 _This is the first time I've been glad of that_ , Rin thought.

"I see," the lord replied, "And is this man's station higher than my son's?"

Rin almost laughed.

"The marriage has been arranged with my husband's ally," Rin replied, "And I assure you that he is a worthy match."

"I see," the lord's eyes flashed in disappointment, "Then I will send you on your way."

Rin received the money and took it with her to the room her daughter was in. Tsukichikara laid on a futon with bandages on her face. The wounds were most likely healed by now. But they could not let the servants see that.

"Already twelve and you've had two offers of marriage," Rin sat next to Tsukichikara.

"Eh?" Tsukichikara asked.

"The lord offered to let you be his son's bride."

"Am I honored or offended by that?" Tsukichikara jested.

"Just be flattered," Rin smiled, "I told him you were already engaged."

Tsukichikara let out a small laugh.

"You had me scared back there," Rin said.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Tsukichikara replied, "The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you."

"You're the one who defeated that mask," Rin stroked Tsukichikara's forehead.

"If you hadn't used the sutra, I don't know if I would have gotten control back," Tsukichikara replied.

"We beat him together," Rin said gently, "And the children are back with their families. So don't fret."

Tsukichikara closed her eyes. Rin continued to rub her daughter's forehead.


	20. Chapter 20- Sesshomaru and Tsukichikara

Chapter 20- Sesshomaru and Tsukichikara

Winter came to Tsukikage Castle. Sesshomaru settled at the castle for the winter, making preparations for the journeys he would take when the snow melted. He also took a more direct hand in Tsukichikara's education.

"By leading an army into deep territory, you can stretch out their supply lines," Tsukichikara looked at a map, "So to combat that, you need to keep the supplies close to the troops, or have a reliable, defendable method of transport."

"Note here that there are targets with supplies available," Sesshomaru pointed to a city on the map.

"But the troops have no currency in this scenario."

"Then you take what you need," Sesshomaru stated.

"Seize supplies?" she asked in horror.

"Compensation can be provided at a later date, if your honor demands that you repay the city," Sesshomaru noted, "But this is an enemy city."

"There are still innocent citizens in it. Should I starve them just so my troops can eat?"

"The battle field is the place where you principles will be tested. Will you retreat instead? The enemy leader is within your reach."

"The enemy leader is leading me into a trap," she said, "My troops will be exhausted and deprived of food and sleep by the time I catch up to him. Then the enemy troops from that city will cut us off from escape. We'll be slaughtered."

"So?"

"Retreat?"

"The wisest course," he nodded, "For your army. Now, what would you say if I was part of your fighting group?"

"Oh, that's easy," she grinned, "Send the rest of the men home and help you track down the enemy. Once you catch him, he's dead."

"Exactly," he nodded in approval, "Truly powerful demons can shift the tide of battle with their mere presence. My Bakusaiga alone will decimate the enemy."

They continued to "play war" as the snow piled outside. Sesshomaru savored this moment of peace with his daughter. Save Rin, there was no one he wished to spend time with more.

"General Kuro is less cautious than General Gina," Tsukichikara looked at the history of the generals, "He loses almost twice as many men in battle."

"Yet twenty of his twenty-five battles have been victories," Sesshoumaru pointed out, "All gaining vast amounts of territory. Gina, on the other hand, has won every battle, but gains less territory in the same amount of time. Yet she is more capable of defending supply lines, fortifications, and holds the line in every engagement."

"So Gina is less of a risk taker, but the perfect defender," Tsukichikara surmised, "But Kuro is the more aggressive of the two, able to take more territory. So he is the ideal attacker."

"Each general and warrior has skills that can be put to use. Never waste any of them."

Putting the map aside, Sesshomaru pulled out documents on law and administration.

"When your education is finished, you will be given full authority to act in my name," Sesshomaru unrolled a scroll, "Your word will be as mine. But you will act as I desire. Thus you must come to know my administrative objectives and priorities."

"Your first priority is to defend the lands of the west," he continued, "Your second priority is to maintain order within our lands. None of the demon tribes are to squabble over any issue. If there is a dispute, you or a representative must settle it. The tribes live within their selected territories and may not encroach on the territories of others."

He trailed over the text with his finger.

"Human settlements are under the jurisdiction of their human governments," he said, "As of now, the humans in this land are in dispute over power. Unless humans are involved in events regarding demons, we do not concern ourselves with them. Your mother retrains her status as a demon slayer, but may not slay any demon in our territory without just cause."

"But she can slay demons outside our territory," Tsukichikara said.

"Yes," he nodded, "However, Rin holds authority over the Western Lands equal to my name. Her actions are indisputable."

"So 'just cause' can be defined as anything we want," Tsukichikara realized.

"Rin sees an attack on a human village as 'just cause'. Outside our territory, she will attack immediately. Inside our territory, she will order a cease of action in my name. If the demon is foolish enough to disobey her, then they are then slain."

"You've wiped out entire tribes in the past," Tsukichikara noted, reading an old scroll.

"Those tribes attempted to rebel against my authority," he explained, "My actions in the past have been ruthless. Recently, I have shown mercy."

"Since you met Mother," Tsukichikara smirked.

"You mother does not deserve all the credit."

"Just most of it," Tsukichikara joked.

"Draft a reply to this correspondence," Sesshomaru pushed a letter towards her, "In Latin. Use this scroll as your reference."

Giving her the assignment, Sesshomaru left Tsukichikara to her work in the study. He made his way to the library to gather more resources for her lessons. Akito and Noburo sat at one of the tables, talking as they worked.

"But why would you waste that chance?" Noburo asked.

"I have no desire to take a wife right now," Akito replied.

"Rumi wasn't offering to be your wife, you dork," Noburo lectured him, "She was going to-"

"Uncle, good afternoon," Akito said to Sesshomaru.

Noburo flinched, spotting Sesshomaru. He promptly went back to his work.

Sesshomaru picked out three scrolls for the lesson. He had a lifetime of knowledge to condense into a few months of teaching. By the time he was done, Tsukichikara would be the ideal leader of the Western Lands.

"I just don't get why you waste your luck," Noburo complained in an undeertone, "Half the women throw themselves at you."

"It is a minor problem," Akito commented.

"What I would give for your problem," Noburo sighed, "Lucky bastard."

"This paperwork won't do itself," Akito replied.

"You are the single largest idiot on this planet," Noburo scoffed.

Sesshomaru peered at Akito's work. The young monk helpfully held it up for Sesshoumaru's inspection. Akito had unwittingly developed a talent for administration and management. He served as an assistant to Osumo in-between his studies.

"Strike this line," Sesshomaru pointed to the paper.

"Alright," Akito nodded.

Sesshomaru was not overly attached to his nephew, but he was a bit fond of the boy. Akito showed more intelligence and decorum than Inuyasha ever had. And since Akito had risked his life to save Rin from that ghost many years ago, Sesshomaru had not forgotten the debt he owed to him. Thus, Sesshoumaru provided for Akito's education and advancement. And at present, Akito was the closest competent male heir to the title.

Returning to his study, Sesshomaru put the scrolls on the table while Tsukichikara still worked.

In ten minutes, she presented him with a draft of the correspondence response.

"Adequate," he said, "Your penmanship requires improvement."

A knock came at the door. Rin walked in with a large smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru, Tsuki, you'll never guess who came for a visit," Rin said cheerfully.

Given the familiar traces of human scents on her person, Sesshomaru could easily point out the fallacy in her assumption.

"Uncle Inuyasha, Aunt Kagome, Miroku, and Sango," Tsukichikara replied.

"Oh… I guess you can," Rin said, "Well, they're going to be here for a couple days. Tsuki, everyone's excited to see you, so be sure to see them after your studies are over."

"Yes, Mother," Tsukichikara replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"Rin, we will see you this evening," Sesshomaru said tactfully, "Tsukichikara must return to her lessons."

"Okay," she nodded, "Study hard, Tsuki."

With that, Rin left to entertain their uninvited, unannounced guests.

…

"I'll stake five coins on this roll," Miroku said to Jaken.

"Fine, Monk," Jaken nodded.

Both of them placed their bets on the table. Jaken rolled the dice, landing a ten.

"Ha! Beat that, Monk!" Jaken smirked.

Taking the dice, Miroku rolled them over in his hand. Then he threw them onto the table. The dice landed on a six and another six.

"What?!" Jaken stood up, "How is that possible?!"

"The Goddess of Victory is clearly and admirer of mine," Miroku said.

"That's four games in a row," Jaken bemoaned, "My entire month's wages, gone just like that."

"Gambling is a poor investment," Miroku took his prize.

Jaken grabbed the dice and began to inspect them.

"You didn't weigh these down or anything," he squinted at the little cubes.

"No, it was all random chance," Miroku said, "Perhaps you'd like to move on to a different game?"

"I have no more money to wager," Jaken cried.

"Too bad," Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha, would you like to try your hand at this game?"

Inuyasha looked away from the snow falling outside to the two of them.

"Not interested," he said.

"Come on," Miroku said, "You have access to the family treasury here, right?"

"Keep your greedy eyes off the treasury, you rotten monk!" Jaken snarled, "That money has been carefully budgeted to sustain the government until the next tributes and taxes are paid."

"But isn't Inuyasha entitled to a portion of the yearly taxes every year?" Miroku asked, "And don't you still owe him 200 years in back payments?"

Jaken stiffened up, looking at Inuyasha nervously.

"Well, Lord Inuyasha has never sought to collect his share of the taxes," Jaken prattled on, "Young Master Akito has withdrawn such small amounts purely for traveling expenses. I assumed Lord Inuyasha did not wish to receive any funds."

"Not really," Inuyasha replied, "I make enough from Miroku's phony exorcisms and Sango's demon slayer business. And Kagome gets her funds from the temple. Besides, I don't want any of it."

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure he has very good reasons," Jaken said, "Why don't we have the servants bring up some sake?"

"Honestly, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Don't you want at least a portion of your fortune. You could build a much bigger house for Kagome and you."

"I ain't interested in the title, or the money," Inuyasha shrugged, "I only come here at all to see Akito, Rin, and Tsuki."

"Yes, you have very noble priorities," Jaken praised, "And money can't buy those!"

Yawning, Inuyasha laid on the floor, stretching out his back. As he dozed off, he heard rustling outside. Curious about the source, he got up and went outside.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Out for a bit," he waved his hand, "I'll be back."

Stepping onto the snow, he ran through the yard up to a walled off section of the courtyard. Getting closer, he heard the swing of a sword.

Springing against the wall, he scaled up the barrier to the top. Down below, he saw Sesshomaru standing over Tsukichikara. She was swinging her sword up and down in certain patterns. Red faced and panting, she stopped for a moment.

"Your form is still incorrect," Sesshomaru said, "Again."

Taking up her sword, Tsukichikara swung it again. Sweat poured down her forehead as she worked. When she finished the sword sequence, she was breathing hard and fast.

Irritated, Inuyasha cursed Sesshomaru for working her so hard. He was about to say something about it when Sesshomaru spoke.

"That is enough for today," Sesshomaru said.

"No," Tsukichikara replied, "Not until I get it right."

"You are at your limit, Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Please, Father," she pleaded with him.

Silent for a moment, Sesshomaru looked at her with his usual lack of expression. Then he relented by nodding.

 _That kid's insane_ , Inuyasha thought.

Twice more, Tsukichikara tried the sequence. And on the third try, she got it right. When she achieved the goal, she smiled widely.

"I did it!" she laughed.

"Retain your composure," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Sorry," she replied, the smile disappearing.

Seeing that, Inuyasha grunted.

"Uncle, how long are you going to be up there?" Tsukichikara asked him.

"Don't mind me," Inuyasha replied.

"It too much to assume you have the tact to leave," Sesshomaru said, "These techniques are not for your eyes."

Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Tch, I don't care about your fancy sword moves," Inuyasha said, "But I got a problem with you making Tsuki hide her smile."

"I don't expect you to understand the meaning of demon dignity," Sesshomaru replied haughtily.

"Got news for you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sneered, "She's only half-demon. Half of her isn't gonna want to be as boring as you."

"And yet your son, only a forth demon, has managed to retrain more demon dignity than you ever have."

Flinching, Inuyasha thought that Sesshomaru had a point. Inuyasha still had no idea how his son had become so stiff and stuffy.

"Akito's always been strange," Inuyasha said, "Anyway, Tsuki, you shouldn't push yourself so hard. It's not like you're in any hurry to fight."

Tsukichikara looked up at him, then her father. Uncertainty took over her expression.

"I'll see you at dinner," Inuyasha said to Tsukichikara.

Inuyasha jumped off the wall and back to the other side.

…

Sesshomaru watched Tsukichikara sheath her sword, doubt coloring her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Father… won't I live for hundreds of years?" Tsukichikara asked.

"You will," he nodded.

"So… why is there a need to teach me so much all at once? Don't I have decades to learn it all?"

"What you are learning is no different from my own lessons in my youth," Sesshomaru replied, "You will have the same knowledge as any other full-blooded demon."

"I'm not as quick to learn as Noburo. And I'm not as skilled as Kameko. I can't even keep up with Akito. Maybe I'm not… Maybe it will take more time for me to learn all this."

"You are capable," Sesshomaru insisted, "You are my daughter."

"Are we done for the day?" she asked.

"Yes, you may rest," he replied.

Seeing that she did not feel any better, a feeling of unease settled in his chest. Tsukichikara could not afford for doubt to cloud her mind. Nor did he wish for her studies to slow. By the time she was an adult, he would have her crafted into the ideal leader.

 _But I am expecting too much from her?_ he asked himself, _Am I pushing her too hard?_

He had been careful to keep the content at her skill level. And he had made sure she was given time for recreation and reflection. On top of that, he was overseeing her lessons himself. And she was doing as well as he expected. She had the intelligence and the diligence to achieve the desired results.

 _But… does she wish too?_ Sesshomaru wondered, _Does she truly wish to become what I am making her into?_

Looking up at the clouds, he felt the snow hit his face. The melted flakes dripping down his cheeks.

…

"Think fast!" Inuyasha threw a snowball at Tsukichikara.

Dodging the snowball, she ran towards a cherry tree. She gathered a huge pile in her hands and launched it at Inuyasha. He made a show of getting hit and falling over.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat on the sidelines, all having stepped out of the fight earlier.

"Tsuki's the only one that can keep up with him," Kagome sighed.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Inuyasha laughed evilly, holding a bolder sized snowball in his hands.

"Only if you can catch me!" Tsukichikara took off in a random direction.

Inuyasha gave chase after the young girl, disappearing from sight.

"And there they go," Miroku said.

"Do you ever get jealous that he spends more time playing with her?" Kagome asked Akito.

He looked up from his book at his mother.

"I'm grateful that Tsuki can distract him," Akito replied, "I find Dad's antics… distracting."

"You mean annoying," Kagome inferred.

"Aside from sparing, I doubt there's much we have in common anymore," Akito said, "I don't even like the same foods he does."

"Trust me, that's a good thing," Kagome laughed, "He has bad taste."

"But it's good to see both of you every so often," Akito smiled, "I imagine things have been lonely without me."

"At first it was," Kagome admitted, "But we got used to it after a couple weeks."

"I see," Akito said in disappointment, "That quickly."

"Inuyasha does keep complaining about how you'd rather be here than traveling or being at home," Kagome said, "But since you seem to be happy here, he's actually happy you're happy. And you've learned so much. We're both proud of you. I mean, I never imagined you'd learn English, much less Latin."

"I want to know as much as I can," Akito replied, "And then… I'll be able to travel the world, beyond this land."

"You're… leaving Japan?" Kagome asked in astonishment.

"Not for a few more decades," he said quickly, "But… I do want to travel the world. As it is, I doubt I'll ever go further than the Dragon Kingdom. After Tsuki takes on her duties, I'm going to support her."

"Oh... like a big brother?"

"Umm hmm," Akito nodded, "If she's on the road in her human form, she'll be vulnerable. If she has a companion, the risk is lessened. And since our nights of weakness are at different times, we can take turns protecting each other."

"But you have more holy power as a human," Kagome said.

"But less keen senses and physical endurance," he pointed out, "Tsuki's going to be very powerful when she's fully trained. I want to have her watching my back."

"But why this desire to serve the Western Lands?" Miroku asked.

"Partially for Tsuki, I guess," Akito said, "And partially for myself. I want to learn about demons and humans. And… I want to know why my grandfather fought for these lands. Someone once said I was like him. I want to try and understand what he thought. What he saw. Why he fought. And why he chose to protect humans."

"That's quite an ambition," Miroku said, "Couldn't you just ask Sesshomaru or Lady Inukimi? Or read the scrolls he left behind?"

"I have read his scrolls," Akito said, "But I don't think I'll really understand until I go into the world and try to see it with his eyes. I want to be a monk who helps all in need. Not just humans. But demons and even half-demons. I believe there is a place for all living things in this world. And that must be protected."

Both Miroku and Kagome stared at him in awe.

"You've really grown up," Kagome said.

"I think you've done well," Miroku nodded.

"I hope to do both of you proud," Akito lowered his head to the pair of them, "My teachers."

"You don't have to be so formal," Kagome said nervously.

When Akito looked up, he saw that his mother was blushing. Miroku seemed to contemplate him. Sango listened in with a smile on her face. Jaken yawned in the corner.

"Akito," Miroku said seriously, "I haven't just taught you these skills so you could be strong. I want you to live well. In whatever path you choose."

"Master Miroku," Akito looked him in the eye, "That's what I intend to do."

"Then good fortune to you, my friend," Miroku said, "Now, let's have a toast together as men!"

"I don't drink," Akito said quickly.

Miroku looked horrified.

"Where did I go wrong?!" he asked, "He doesn't gamble, doesn't drink, doesn't spend money, doesn't lie, and never spends time with women!"

"Sounds like the ideal monk," Sango replied, "You've unwittingly created a perfect pillar of virtue."

"But still… you're wasting your life, Akito," Miroku said, "Don't let the pleasures of this world pass you by!"

"I endeavor to be the opposite of you, Master Miroku," Akito said, "That way, I will command respect and dignity wherever I go."

"Sound's good," Kagome smiled.

"How did this happen?" Miroku sighed, his expression quite forlorn.

…

"Man, this place is huge," Inuyasha complained.

Their snowball fight had taken them to the opposite side of the castle. Inuyasha looked around in befuddlement at the unfamiliar buildings.

"This is why I never wanted to live here," Inuyasha said.

"But it's easy to navigate once you have the layout memorized," Tsukichikara said, "We've ended up at the Northern Court, so we just have to go to back west to get to the family quarters."

"Have you ever explored the town before?" Inuyasha asked.

"I shouldn't go off the castle grounds without Father's permission," Tsukichikara said.

"He wouldn't know."

"The guards would report it."

"You know, you could get away with a little rebellion."

"Uncle, I'm not going to be irresponsible," she replied flatly.

"Just like Akito," he sighed, "You've gotten boring."

"That means I'm becoming more like Father," Tsukichikara smiled.

"You really wanna be like him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah!" she nodded, "I want to be like him… mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well… I also want to be a bit like Mother… And I want to be like you too."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was a bit stunned.

"Well, not hotheaded and reckless," she clarified.

"Hey," he sneered.

"But I want to be as noble as you. And I want to protect those I care about like you. And I hope I can be as strong as you are."

"Well… you just keep working on that," he grinned, "Maybe you'll be half as powerful as me in a hundred years."

"I can match _you_ any time, Uncle," Tsukichikara said, "It's your skill with Tessaiga I need to match."

"Hey! I'm plenty powerful on my own!" he retorted.

He pressed his fist to her head and started giving her a noogie.

"Cut that out!" she protested.

"Who's so strong now, princess?" he teased.

"You're just bigger!" she complained.

"That's what you get for talking big!"

Inuyasha laughed as he kept teasing Tsukichikara.

…

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha and Tsukichikara interact. His heart clenched as he saw how animated she was with her uncle. When she was with Inuyasha, she was almost a stark contrast to how she was otherwise. It was as if… Inuyasha was the only one who she could show her true self to.

Their bond was already unique, since they were both half-demons. And dog demons on top of that. Inuyasha had been fond of her from the start, even treating her like a second child. And Tsukichikara had found a kindred soul in him.

Sesshomaru clenched the wood of the door frame.

Was he doing what was best for Tsukichikara? What was best for the Western Lands? Or was it… for himself? Did he long for that connection too much? The connection he had once shared with his father. He wished to share it with Tsukichikara. But was that possible?

Was he… wrong?

"Sesshomaru?" Rin approached him.

He glanced towards his wife by reflex. Looking at her was pure instinct by now. As natural as breathing. Rin watched him with concern on her face.

How did she know when he was troubled?

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Rin… am I… doing what's best for Tsukichikara?" he asked.

"Huh? How?" Rin asked.

"Am I pushing her too hard? Do I expect too much from her? Is it right to make her follow in my footsteps?"

Rin chuckled.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation. He did not appreciate being laughed at.

"Sorry," she straightened her face, "But what's best for Tsuki… is what Tsuki wants. She wants to be like you, you know."

"Be like me?" he asked.

"You'd know if you asked her directly," Rin said, "She wants to be strong and help you rule. It's all she wants. She's even… willing to marry Ryuu to do that."

Sesshomaru gasped, his eyes shifting to Tsukichikara. Ryuu... the arranged marriage… That part of her future was taken from her.

"Don't worry," Rin said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She'll make the right choice for herself in the end. As long as you and I support her."

"Rin, I will not force her," Sesshomaru said, "I will allow her the choice. Now, I understand why you protested."

"And I understand why you accepted Ryuu's offer," Rin said, "But I know things will work out. Because we'll make it work."

He looked over at Rin again, seeing the absolute confidence in her eyes. She had complete faith in him.

"Hmm," he nodded, "But still."

He looked back at Tsukichikara playing with Inuyasha, her smile as bright as a clear spring day. A smile so like Rin's.

"I don't wish to see her lose that smile," he creased his eyebrows.

"That's the smile she has when she's with people she loves," Rin said, "You can't get rid of it, only hide it."

"Rin, will she continue to love me? Even when I push her?"

"Always. She's my daughter too."

Rin hugged him.

"And both of us will always love you," she said.

Watching Tsukichikara in the snow, that wonderful smile on her face, Sesshomaru saw the part of her that she had gotten from Rin. That heart capable of seeing something even he was unaware of. Such as kindness from a cold-hearted demon. If Tsukichikara had that… then Sesshomaru could have faith in her strength. From her human heart.

Tsukichikara waved to Inuyasha as she headed back into the family quarters. Sneezing, she looked up at both her parents.

"Look at you," Rin said, "You got all wet. Come on, let's get you into a hot bath."

Rin took Tsukichikara to the closed bath. Sesshomaru stayed on the porch, looking at the snow.

"Yo," Inuyasha said at his side.

"What do you want, whelp?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing," he said, "Just making sure she gets inside."

Sesshomaru attempted to ignore Inuyasha, focusing on the snow.

"She's turning out alright, that kid," Inuyasha said, "And Akito is too."

"My influence on your son is minimal."

"You were always the one he wanted to be like," Inuyasha said, "Why do those kids want to be like you anyway? It's irritating."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Inuyasha.

"Tsuki's your kid, so I get her wanting to take after you," Inuyasha said, "But what the hell does my son see in you?"

"Superiority," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, it pisses me off, so does that attitude," Inuyasha began to walk away, "See you around, Sesshomaru."

His brother had clearly overheard the conversation between Rin and himself. Hearing Sesshoumaru's doubts and concerns. Was that conversation just now Inuyasha's warped attempt to be kind to him?

That was… rather unnerving.

Turning back into the quarters, Sesshomaru looked at the space he shared with Rin and Tsukichikara. He could count the number of people he had ever loved on one hand. Two of them were with him. And the third was gone, died long ago.

Still, there were people he would protect. Hikari, his favorite cousin, her son, his mother, everyone in his lands, and even… his little brother.

But he still disliked the whelp.

Some things had to stay consistent in the world.


	21. Chapter 21- Hesitation and Happy News

Chapter 21- Hesitation and Happy News

"Explain your logic to me," demanded Rigast.

Ryuu looked at his grandfather, a dragon demon much like himself. Of a larger bulk, strains of gray coloring his black hair. His red eyes stared at Ryuu expectantly.

"Hasn't the Dragon Clan been wishing for a union between our family and Sesshoumaru's for centuries?" Ryuu asked.

"With a _full-blooded_ demon," Rigast pounded his fist on the table, "Not a half-breed!"

Regarding his grandfather silently, Ryuu stood up from sitting at the table. He made his way to the shelves lining his wall and pulled a scroll. Unrolling it on the table, he showed the writing to his father.

"Despite its small size, the Western Lands have a thriving economy and a diverse set of demons living peacefully under one ruler," Ryuu said, "On top of that, their army is the strongest in eastern Asia. And Sesshomaru himself is no doubt the most powerful demon in this world. This marriage will bring all three of these resources into the Dragon Kingdom."

"These reasons are acceptable," Rigast gave Ryuu the point, "But that does not explain why you would pollute our family with the blood of that half-breed?!"

"She is still the offspring of Sesshomaru," Ryuu replied, "The benefits our land could gain from this union are too great to allow such a minor issue to block the marriage."

"But your children will have human blood running through their veins," Rigast said.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Rigast stood up from the table and walked towards the window. Looking out at the castle ground, he put his hands behind his back.

"A kingdom is only as strong as its ruler," Rigast said with forced calm, "You are the descendant of my pure bloodline and your mother's powerful dragon heritage. You are second only to Sesshomaru in power. That mutt of his is not, and can never be, as powerful as he. If you marry her, your children will be weak. Your enemies will seek to destroy your heirs. And they will disrupt our order."

"We gain a lasting alliance with Sesshomaru," Ryuu said, "No foreign power will threaten the combined power of the Western Lands and the Dragon Kingdom."

"If not for Sesshomaru, your army could wipe that disgraced demon's realm out within months. You would have control of all he has. And you would not have to share power."

"Forgive me for disappointing you," Ryuu rolled the scroll up, "But I am not a demon of conquest."

A knock came at the door.

"Lord Ryuu, they are here," the servant said.

"Thank you," Ryuu replied, "I will meet them in the dining hall."

Rigast looked at Ryuu in disgust.

"You're hosting Sesshomaru and his abomination in this castle?" he asked.

"They are my guests, Grandfather," Ryuu said, "And this is my home, where I am allowed to host whom I choose to."

With that, Ryuu left the room to greet Sesshomaru and Tsukichikara in the dining room. The princess had grown taller, now standing up to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. At age thirteen, close to being fourteen, she was growing into womanhood.

"Sesshomaru," Ryuu greeted, "Tsukichikara.

Tsukichikara gave Ryuu a slight nod, while Sesshomaru stared blankly at Ryuu.

"I see that Rin is not with you," Ryuu noted.

"Mother is hunting a tribe of spider demons," Tsukichikara explained.

"I see," Ryuu nodded.

Joining them at the table, Ryuu had the servants serve lunch for them. Discussion began on affairs and policy to take place between their realms. When all business was done, they adjourned to Ryuu's private study.

"We will not be overheard?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing around the room.

"No, this room is completely soundproof," Ryuu replied.

Sesshomaru took a seat at the low table, Tsukichikara sitting next to him. Refreshments were served, wine for Ryuu and Sesshomaru, tea for Tsukichikara.

"There are things to discuss," Sesshomaru took the goblet of wine, "About the marriage. Tsukichikara is aware of the union, but not of your plans after the wedding."

Ryuu was a bit surprised Sesshomaru was bringing it up.

"Rin and I have given the final choice to Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru informed him, "If she does not deem this union wise, then the marriage will be canceled."

This earned a true gasp from Ryuu. It shocked him to imagine that Sesshomaru would allow the girl any say in the matter. Children did they duties their parents gave them. (Although he had turned against his own father years ago. That had been for a good reason.)

"I see," Ryuu regained his composure.

He looked over at Tsukichikara, the key to his ambitions for both realms. She remained passive, mirroring her father's expressions.

"Are you aware of the extent of our boarders?" Ryuu asked.

"You control the demon tribes from this shore all the way to Eurasia," she said, "Most of your control is centered in China, but there are spots in Russia, Korea, and India under your rule."

"My father built this empire, expanding over the course of 500 years. But his ambition was greater than his ability to rule. Our kingdom loses order the further one travels from the center. I simply do not have the resources to control the most outspread territories."

"So why do you want to marry me?"

"I want to unify our kingdoms," Ryuu stated.

Her eyes popped.

"You want to absorb the Western Lands into the Dragon Kingdom?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I want to merge the lands, pooling resources, armies, governments, and trade."

"And both father and you would rule as… equals? Or will one be subordinate to another?"

"Sesshomaru will rule the eastern territories while I attend to the western territories. I will entrust the Dragon Capitol to him while I stabilize the chaotic kingdoms. In essence, we will share power."

Tsukichikara glanced at her father in disbelief.

"You object?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I just find it difficult to believe that you would share power," she replied.

"I will retain control over the Western Lands," Sesshomaru explained, "And you will have the power to act in my name. But you will be the lady of this merged empire. As long as you rule, and as long as you are loyal to me, I do not fear losing my authority."

"You would be more than a simple figurehead," Ryuu added, "You would be the intermediary between both of us. If I did not believe you have a honorable character, I would not maintain the engagement."

"We aren't well acquainted, Lord Ryuu," she replied.

"I have regular reports on you," Ryuu said, "I can see by your conduct so far that you are like your parents."

"You once asked me to be honest with you," Tsukichikara said, "And, to be honest, I am not sure of your intentions, Lord Ryuu. Through me, you could exert great control over the Western Lands. My first priority is to protect my father's realm and rule."

"Then you don't trust me?" Ryuu prodded.

"Not at present," she said, "I know that my father thinks well of you. But this marriage is mine. If I am to spend my life with you, I want to be certain. I would ask that you allow me time to judge this situation. By my twentieth year, if no significant drawbacks appear, I will honor the marriage."

She gave him a serious, rock hard stare. She was determined to judge him for herself. To have him prove himself to be worthy of her.

"I understand," he nodded, raising his goblet, "Until your twentieth year."

…

Sesshomaru walked out of the study with Tsukichikara.

"Why your twentieth year?" Sesshomaru asked, "Demons are long lived. You could have delayed further."

"Mother was certain at age twenty," Tsukichikara replied, "About her feelings."

"Your mother grew up knowing me," Sesshomaru replied.

"Father, do you trust Ryuu?" she asked.

"There are few I trust completely, Tsukichikara," he replied, "I trust Ryuu to keep his word. But my trust only extends so far."

"Did you accept the offer when he told you about the plan?"

"I accepted because he was a worthy demon," Sesshomaru replied, "I was… unaware of the drawbacks. If I were to repeat the event, I would refuse."

"Refuse?" Tsukichikara asked, "What's changed in the last few years?"

Stopping in the hall, Sesshomaru looked at her. Placing his hand on her cheek, he almost smiled at her.

"I did not know how precious you would be to me," he replied, "Nor did I know how much I would want your happiness."

His hand dropped to his side. Tsukichikara gave him a soft smile.

"Learn while you are here," Sesshomaru said, "Learn of the Dragon Kingdom, this land that will be yours to rule. See the power Ryuu wields, and that you will share. If you marry him, you do not marry the man, you marry the lands he rules."

Tsukichikara nodded.

…

"It looks like that spider tribe has moved on," Sango looked around.

The part of the woods the spiders had occupied was coated in webs and spider silk. Carcasses of dead prey littered the ground. Looking at them, Rin felt a wave of nausea build up.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sango asked, "You look a little green."

While the sight of the spider lair was grotesque, Rin had seen worse.

"I don't understand why I'm feeling sick," Rin said.

"You go wait with Ah-Un," Sango said, "I'll investigate the nest."

Nodding, Rin walked back to Ah-Un and sat on the ground. The nausea slowly eased. Ah-Un's head both looked at her strangely. One of the heads sniffed her carefully, then looked at the other head.

"What's with you two?" Rin asked, "Don't like spider scent?"

Both the heads only stared at her.

Ba dump.

Suddenly, Rin felt a demonic aura grow. First it was small, then it expanded all around her. As it got stronger, Rin felt another wave of nausea.

"Rin!" Sango ran towards her, "I felt a demonic aura nearby!"

Sango looked around for the source of the aura. Rin gasped, looking down at her stomach.

"I don't understand," Rin said.

She put a hand on her abdomen.

Ba bump. Ba bump.

She felt the pulse of the demonic aura grow.

"Rin, that aura is coming from you," Sango said.

"It's just like Tsuki," Rin said, "But… Tsuki's aura appeared the next morning. Why did this one take a week?"

"You mean you're pregnant?" Sango asked.

"It has to be," Rin replied, "That's what I'm feeling."

Rubbing her stomach, Rin smiled at Sango.

"Hmm," Sango nodded, "That's good news. But right now, we have work to do. Go easy on yourself. We'll head back as soon as we're done investigating."

Rin nodded before picking herself up and continuing to work.

…

Returning to Tsukikage Castle, Sesshomaru settled in the family quarters. Tsukichikara had already retired to her own room.

Immediately he noticed a change in the air. Another scent had been in this space. Looking around, he searched for an intruder. Entry to these quarters was strictly controlled, but he took due caution when he sensed foreign presences.

"You're back!" Rin said from their sleeping room.

She walked out, dressed in a kimono. Taking in her scent, he detected a demonic scent coming from her. There was also an aura emanating from her body. Sesshomaru walked towards her, sniffing carefully.

"You're with child," he realized.

"Surprise," Rin smiled.

Looking at Rin, his chest swelled with happiness. After many, many attempts, Rin was carrying his child once again.

"Can you tell the gender?" Rin asked.

"Female," he replied.

"Oh… I was hoping for a boy this time," she said in disappointment.

"It does not matter, Rin," he replied.

As he said the words, Sesshomaru realized that he was disappointed as well. Though the next daughter would be welcomed, and he was fortunate to have a second child at all, part of him wished for a son.

"Uh," she clapped her hands together, "I have to tell Tsuki, she's going to be a big sister!"

"I'll bring her to you," he said, "Rest, Beloved."

"I can't stay still," Rin replied, "Let's just go to her room together."

Rin darted out of the family room to Tsukichikara's room next to theirs. Sesshomaru followed her as she knocked on Tsukichikara's door.

"Mother," Tsukichikara opened the door, "What… is it?"

Tsukichikara looked carefully at Rin, then sniffed her mother's scent.

"Can you tell?" Rin asked brightly.

"Half-demon, female," Tsukichikara said, "A little musky."

"That's what dog demons smell like, dear," Rin replied.

"You're pregnant," Tsukichikara stated, "Congratulations."

"That's all you have to say?" Rin asked, "You're going to be a big sister! You're going to have a little sister! I always wanted a little sister when I was young. I had plenty of brothers, but no sisters. This is great, right?"

"Uhh… sure?" Tsukichikara said uncomfortably.

"Well…" Rin's smile fell, "It's a lot to take in. Why don't you get some rest, Tsuki?"

"Alright," she nodded.

Tsukichikara closed the sliding door. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a disturbed expression.

"I will speak to her," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru opened the door, walking into Tsukichikara's room. She was sitting on the porch, staring out at the autumn leaves.

"I'm not upset or anything, Father," Tsukichikara said, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to react."

Sesshomaru took a seat next to her on the porch.

"Your mother and I are happy," Sesshomaru said, "We have desired a second child for many years."

"I never wanted a sibling," Tsukichikara said flatly, "All this time, I've been glad to be an only child. I had Akito to be my big brother. I didn't have to share either of you. Now, Mother will be busy when the baby comes. And you'll have another student."

"You stated earlier that you were not upset."

"That's a lie," she pouted, "What if… what if…"

She stopped speaking.

"What if what?" he prodded.

"What if she tries to become my rival for the title?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Then you will fight her," he replied, "And if she is more worthy, you will find another path."

"But I don't want anyone else to be the ruler of the Western Lands."

"Tsukichikara, what you desire is not always best for the Western Lands. Above all else, the ruler must be strong. If this younger sister is stronger than you, you must step aside for the good of the Western Lands."

"I'm pathetic," she laughed, "I'm jealous of a baby that hasn't even been born."

"It is not uncommon," Sesshomaru replied, "Unwelcome siblings do lead to seeds of envy and even hatred."

His blood burned with traces of his memories. Of the time he found out that Izayoi was carrying Inuyasha.

"But those feelings are often unfounded," he continued.

"Were you jealous of Uncle Inuyasha?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I was," he admitted, "But… you are not like me. You see the flaw in your emotions. And I never felt shame for my conduct."

"What does that mean?" she looked up at him.

"That you are your mother's daughter," he placed his hand on her head, "You have her heart beating in your chest."

He rubbed her head.

"Things will work out," he said to her.

…

"Hmm," Inukimi looked closely at Rin's stomach, "It's a girl alright."

"I know that," Rin smiled.

"Hmmm…." Inukimi pondered, "Her aura is different from Sesshoumaru's or Tsuki's. Hikari, what do you think?"

Hikari observed Rin closely, then looked at Inukimi.

"Rin have you ever wondered why neither Sesshoumaru or Tsuki never used magic?" Inukimi asked, "Even though they're both my descendants?"

"Uh… they can't?" Rin asked.

"That's not technically correct," Inukimi said, "Tsuki can cast weak spells, like Sesshomaru. But their powers are best harnessed by a medium, such as a weapon. But some demons can use sorcery to manipulate their aura into spells. The more innate talent for magic, the better the spells."

"So… is the aura different for magic users?"

"It's a slight difference," Inukimi said, "I doubt a human would ever live long enough to learn the deviation. But from what I can tell, your little one will have a talent for magic. Therefore…"

Inukimi looked over at Sesshomaru.

"A sword may not be appropriate," Inukimi said.

"What would you suggest an alternative?" he asked.

"A weapon to channel her power and to help protect her human heart…" Inukimi pondered, "Our family is not known for using magical tools. You once encountered a demon with a fan, Kagura was it?"

"The wind sorceress," Rin nodded.

"So she was an elemental specialist," Inukimi nodded, "Just as Hikari specializes in fire magic due to her father being a fire demon. We will just have to see what this one's specialty is."

"I can't wait to meet her," Rin smiled.

"Have you been thinking of names?" Inukimi asked.

"Uhh…" Rin looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Rin, you should choose the name this time," Sesshomaru said.

"I guess I'll have to think about it," Rin said.


	22. Chapter 22- Adventures

Chapter 22- Adventures

-Five years later-

"Have you heard about the fires in the forest?" a woman asked, "They say it's the work of foxes. That forest has been possessed."

"Old man Yuji and his wife live in those woods, don't they?" a man asked back.

"Old man Yuji?!" a patron asked, "No one's seen him in years! Bet the foxes got him in his sleep."

In the corner of the tea house, a woman sat alone. She kept herself erect and composed as the patrons spoke of the fox fires. Some of the guests could not help but stare at her. She wore a plain blue yukata, dirty from the mud on the road. But her face had a noble baring with features only seen in expensive paintings. Her eyes were a deep dark brown while her oval face showed no blemish. Such beauty seemed to be unearthly.

Slowly and gracefully, she placed her cup down. Getting up, she left money on the table for the tea. As she walked out, the eyes of the guest followed her.

"How did such a beauty end up traveling alone like that?" a man asked.

The girl continued down the road. Up ahead, several men on horses ran down the road. One sat atop a fine steed in full armor. Seeing the men, the girl steeped aside to allow them passed. Watching the men, she met the eyes of the samurai in full armor. He called the procession to a halt and looked at the girl.

"You, young girl, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Akita, sir," she replied in a monotone, detached voice.

"Where are you headed to?"

"To the village beyond the mountain," she replied.

The man looked at the mountain surrounded by a thick forest.

"That forest is haunted by demons," he said, "A young woman should not be traveling there alone. Masa, escort this girl to her village."

A young man in fine, but inferior armor to the samurai got off his horse.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I can make my way to the village alone," she said.

"It's rude to refuse the lord's offer," a man said.

Akita looked at the men. The lord's eyebrows creased.

"Very well, then," she bowed, "Master Masa, I am grateful for your aid."

"Hmp," the lord huffed.

The younger samurai stayed behind as the rest of the men moved on. Akita continued her trek to the forest.

"If I may, we can be through the forest by sundown if we would ride," he said.

"Not necessary," Akita replied.

"I have to insist," Masa said, "I have to rejoin my father's troops as soon as possible."

"I'd think that a samurai wouldn't be afraid of a few harmless demons," she mocked.

"They're not harmless! All demons are trouble!"

"Is that so?" Akita gave him a cold look.

For whatever strange reason, Masa felt his spine shiver as Akita looked at him with eyes of ice. They continued into the forest, walking along the road to the next village. Masa kept a sharp eye out for demons, all while keeping his hand on his sword.

"Demons can't be seen with your meager human senses unless they want to be," Akita said.

"Huh?" he asked in shock.

The wind picked up. The girl's ponytail blew in the wind, turning snow white. Two triangular dog ears appeared on her head. Her yukata was replaced by a fine half-kimono and ballooning Hakuma. The girl wore black armor over her regal clothing. Turning around, she gazed at the samurai with golden eyes.

"You're a demon," he drew his sword.

Tsukichikara drew a katana with a red hilt. Carved into the pommel was a crescent moon She held her sword in an expertly executed defensive stance.

"I won't kill you, but you will not find other demons so merciful," she said, "Leave this place and rejoin your lord."

"Vile beast!" he said, "I will not let you get away with deceiving me!"

He ran forward, slashing his sword at her neck. Tsukichikara easily dodged the strike, swinging her sword upwards. Masa's blade fell out of his hand and flew across the road. Withdrawing a smoke bomb from a pouch hanging around her waist, Tsukichikara threw the item at her attacker. The smoke knocked Masa out. She picked up the man and his sword and loaded him onto the back of his horse. Then with a slap to the horse's flank, she sent the samurai out of the woods.

Hours passed and the sun began to set. Tsukichikara activated a pendant around her neck that disguised her as a human girl. It made her look non-threatening while allowing her to maintain her demon powers.

A glow came from the east. Tsukichikara quickly followed it, closing in on the blue light. She stopped and hid behind a bush, watching blue fire appear in the middle of the woods. A young human girl, only a few years younger than Tsukichikara herself, began running towards the fires, laughing as she went. An old man watched at the girl transformed into a young, beautiful fox demon.

"Papa! Look at this," she pointed to the fire, "Isn't it pretty?"

"It's the flames of your family, Chiasa," he smiled, "The spirits of your kin are watching you."

"It's so amazing," she smiled widely.

A rustle came from bushes beyond. Five men came out of the woods, brandishing swords. They surrounded the old man and his daughter.

"Look at that, a little demon," one of the men said.

"Bet her fur is worth a lot," another said.

Tsukichikara's eyebrows creased in disgust. The girl ran to her father, shivering in fear.

"Papa, help," she said.

"You got a little demon for a daughter, old man?" one of the attackers asked.

"Her mother a demon too?"

"Or are you a demon?"

"Let's kill them, just to be sure."

Certain that the source of the fire was harmless, Tsukichikara stepped out of the bushes. The men fell silent as they looked at her. Then they laughed.

"Look at this boys! A little girl got lost!"

"How about we have some fun with her and the little fox?"

The fox demon cringed.

"Leave my daughter alone!" the old man said bravely.

"Leave this place," Tsukichikara commanded the men.

"Hmm?" one of the men tilted his head to look at her, "You trying to order us around?"

"I will not warn you again," she said.

With a flash of red light from her amulet, her body transformed into its true appearance. The men gasped before charging at her. With a swing of her sword, Tsukichikara killed three of the five. The other two bolted for the woods.

"Who are you?" Chiasa asked.

"Lady Tsukichikara, daughter of Lord Sesshomaru," she replied, sheathing her sword, "I heard about the fox flames and came to investigate."

"You're a half demon," one of the flames said.

"My mother is human," Tsukichikara acknowledged, "I am the heir to the Western Lands and the protector of demons and humans alike."

"We were killed by an evil boar demon," one flame said, "Chiasa is the only member of our clan who survived. This human and his wife took her in and raised her as their own. We've always watched Chiasa from afar, unable to do anything more than watch."

"I see. And where is this boar demon now?" Tsukichikara asked.

"He lives on the other side of the river," the flame said.

"If I kill him, your deaths will be avenged," Tsukichikara said, "You will no longer be tied to this plane of existence. Your spirits must move on."

Tsukichikara looked at the old man and his daughter.

"Both of you must leave this place," Tsukichikara said to the pair, "The villagers know about the fox fire, as does the lord. They will hunt you both down in fear."

"Would you help us find a new home?" Chiasa asked.

"I will do what I can," she promised, "After I have dealt with the boar demon. Gather your things before those men come back with reinforcements"

Both Chiasa and old man Yuji nodded. Tsukichikara turned to speak to the fires.

"Guide them to the edge of the wood," Tsukichikara pointed, "Away from the human village, I will find them and take them from here."

The fires danced around her. Then they floated over Chiasa's head. One of the flames floated before Tsukichikara to lead her to the boar. Spinning around, Tsukichikara ran across the river. Smelling the opposing shore, Tsukichikara found the scent of an old boar. The flame floated around the entrance of a cave.

"I smell dog," the old board came out of his cave, "Huh... it's some..." he sniffed, "A half demon!"

The boar roared. He threw a stone at Tsukichikara. With a wave of her sword, she sliced the oncoming rock in half. Then she prepared to cut the boar in half.

Suddenly, something stuck to her back. Tsukichikara froze on the spot, unable to move. Coming from the trees behind was Masa. He held a sutra out with his sword. He threw it at the boar demon. The boar froze as the sutra landed on his face.

"I've found you, demon," Masa said.

"Fool!" Tsukichikara shouted.

The boar began to laugh. The sutra sparked as he moved his arm. Masa charged at the demon. After he tore the paper off his face, the boar threw a stone at the samurai. Masa jumped out of the way and aimed his sword at the boar's head. The boar grabbed the samurai with his arms and threw him aside like a doll. Masa crashed into the ground at the cave's edge.

"Hah! You can't move!" the boar mocked, "Weak half-breed!"

Suddenly, the fox fire burst into a blinding blue light. Out emerged a young, white fox sprite with red flames coming out of his tail, legs, and back. He pounced on the head of the boar demon, burning his eyes shut. Then he floated around Tsukichikara and burned off the sutra on her back. Free of the spell, Tsukichikara easily sliced off the head of the boar.

Masa stared at her, dumbfounded. Then he readied his weapon as she approached.

"Get lost," she said to him.

"I don't understand. You killed him without mercy, but you've spared me? After I tried to kill you?"

"You're trying to protect others," she said, "That creature only cared for himself. You're the son of a lord, charged with protecting the humans under your rule. I am the daughter of a demon lord, charged with protecting the demons under my rule. We're the same."

"You're a half-demon," he got up.

"I'm a half-human as well," she replied, "Stick to hunting weaklings. You'd never win against a real demon."

With that, Tsukichikara walked towards the edge of the woods, the fox sprite trailing after her.

…

"He's a fox familiar," Yuji explained, "The fox spirits summoned him to help you."

"It took all of their power," Chiasa said, "I think they did it to thank you."

Tsukichikara looked at the small fox that sat on the ground next to her.

"He should go with you," she pushed the fox towards Chiasa with her foot.

The fox whined and jumped onto Tsukichikara's head.

"He was summoned by your clan," Tsukichikara said in annoyance, "It makes no sense for him to be around me."

"He's already bonded to you," Chiasa smiled, "I'll be fine, Lady Tsukichikara."

"Stay away from monks," Tsukichikara pushed the fox off her head, "And keep your human disguise on whenever you're around other humans. My uncle's village is more open minded than others if you have nowhere else to go. It's called Edo, on the eastern shore. Go towards Mount Fuji. Look for Inuyasha, a half demon like me."

"Thank you," Chiasa bowed.

"We're forever grateful to you," Yuji bowed as well.

They straightened themselves out and began the walk down the road. Turning around, Tsukichikara walked down the path, letting the road carry her where it would.

...

A handsome young man walked down a path into a village. People gathered outside of a hut, whispering to each other.

"They say the girl in there is possessed by a demon," the villager's whispered.

Akito looked at the hut with his golden eyes. He felt the presence of a strong demonic aura leaking from the hut.

"Wow... You have a weird hair color, mister!" a young boy said.

"My grandfather was a foreigner," Akito said.

"You! You're a monk!" the village headman ran to Akito, "You can exorcize this demon!"

Akito looked at the hut with its malignant aura.

"The demon is sleeping," Akito said, "I will not be able to exorcise it until it has awakened."

"Why not kill it now?" the headman asked.

"It has put up a barrier," Akito replied, "Get the villagers away from this hut. Anyone this close could be affected by the demonic aura."

"We'll be hurt?" the young boy asked.

Akito reached into his kosode and pulled out a sutra. Then he handed it to the boy.

"I'll protect all of you," Akito promised, "Now, clear out this area."

The headman nodded.

…

Akito waited until sunset to approach the hut. The demon sensed his presence and woke up. The gross aura increased tenfold as the demon stirred. Akito threw a sutra at the hut door and broke into the building.

Disfigured clouds of miasma surrounded the girl in the center of the room. Her body reeked with the scent of rancid meat. His partial canine nose almost burned with the stench.

"You're nothing but the remains of rotten demon bodies," Akito said, "You absorb the bodies of the living to stretch out your unneeded existence."

"You... you have demonic power!" the aura said.

The aura surrounded him. Akito's throat constricted as the smoke surrounded him. He put his arm forward, the black gas purifying with a flash of light from his finger. The aura screamed in pain and shook.

"Damn you, monk! We will devour your body!"

The miasma engulfed him, making him blind. It applied pressure to his body and began to burn his skin.

Suddenly, his body pulsed. Akito felt his demonic power receding as his eyes turned brown and hair turned from white to black.

In one burst of power, he tapped into the doubled wellspring of holy power. Mere contact with his skin burned the miasma with holy power. Within an instant, the demon was gone. The girl fell onto the ground, her body glowing in a white light. She shrank into a small, pretty white snake.

"Master Monk?!" a villager asked outside.

"The demon is slain," Akito said.

Quickly, he scooped up the white snake and hid her in the folds of his kosode. Then he stole out of the back of the building before the befuddled villagers saw his human form. He ran down the path towards the forest. He saw a young, striking half demon woman waiting for him at the edge of the woods. She leaned against the tree with her arms crossed.

"You're late," she said.

"I had something to take of," he said.

They walked into the woods. With no moonlight to guide them and his powers gone, Akito relied on the flash of Tsukichikara's white hair for navigation.

"So what kept you?" she asked.

"A rancid demon," he said, "It possessed a girl."

"You couldn't take care of it with your usual power?"

"There was a slight complication."

Akito stopped in the middle of the woods. He withdrew the small white snake. Tsukichikara looked at it with her perfectly functioning nocturnal eyes. Then continued down the path. He tucked the snake back into his kosode.

"That little snake may not be so grateful when she realizes that you've kept her in your sweaty, smelly kosode," Tsukichikara said.

"I'm keeping her warm," he said.

"I thought you hadn't taken up any of Miroku's dirty habits," Tsukichikara taunted, "But a snake? You've got some strange tastes."

"One, it's not like that!" his face turned red, "Two, you're literally half dog! And when it comes to reptiles-"

"Here he is," Tsukichikara said.

"What are we in a hurry for, anyway?" he asked.

He was answered by a red fire lighting up the forest path. With it, he could see Tsukichikara's face. Akito's human eyes adjusted to the sudden flash of red light to see the fox sprite.

"What's that?" Akito asked.

"My new familiar," Tsukichikara said, "I avenged some fox spirits and they repaid me by giving up the rest of their powers to summon him."

"Cute little guy," Akito stroked the bottom of the fox's chin.

The fox blinked twice before flying happily around Akito's head. Then he landed on Tsukichikara's shoulder and curled his tail around her neck.

"Let's camp out for the night," Akito said, "Once she's awake, we'll get her home."

Akito took the snake out of his kosode and placed her in a cloth from Tsukichikara's bag. The fox sprite provided a natural camp fire so the two of them had warmth.

"Got a name for him?" Akito asked.

"Moesashi," Tsukichikara replied.

…

When Akito woke up, the snake looked at him blankly with two blue eyes. Her expression got more contorted as she watched him get up.

"What happened to the pure aura, demon?" the snake asked.

Akito pointed to himself.

"You ate him?!" she hissed.

"I am him," he corrected her flatly.

"No way!" she yelled.

"Umm!" Tsukichikara grunted.

"Ah!" the snake jumped, "Another demon!"

"She's not really a morning person," Akito yawned, "Tsuki, the snake's awake."

"Snake! I am no mere snake!" she huffed, "I am a-"

"White Snake, a species said to be the messengers of the gods," Akito recited, "My name's Akito, and I'm the one who saved you. Despite my aura, I am a Monk. I'm also a forth demon. But my mother's spiritual powers were strong enough to overpower my father's inuyokai powers. Last night was my night of weakness, so I was in my human form. When I'm in this form, I only have access to half my power. That's Tsukichikara, daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Princess of the Western Lands. We're going to get you back to where you belong and be on our way. Any questions?"

The snake stared at him for several long seconds.

"You're serious?" she asked, "I owe my life to a demon?"

"I'm only a forth demon," he replied.

"I heard you!" she snapped.

She looked at Tsukichikara, who stared back with a passive expression worthy of Sesshomaru himself. Then she looked back at Akito.

"Well, if you're truly a servant of the gods, take me to my shrine!" she demanded haughtily.

"As you command," he replied with a twinge of sarcasm, "After breakfast."

"Very well," she curled up on the cloth, "I will take a cup of tea while you prepare it."

Both Akito and Tsukichikara stared at her incredulously.

"Let me make one thing clear," Tsukichikara said, "My father is the highest ranking demon in this land. And he is the only one I take orders from."

With that, Tsukichikara stood up as the snake's mouth fell open.

"Why that stuck up little-" she began.

"She's also my cousin," Akito said warningly.

"What kind of people have I landed with?" the snake moaned.

…

"What is that?" the snake asked.

"Fish," Tsukichikara said, as she stuck a stick in the middle.

"Is that what we are going to eat?" the snake asked.

"You don't like it, you don't need to eat it," she replied.

"For a nobleman's daughter, you're rather coarse." 

"For a sacred animal, you're not very gracious."

"Half of you must worship the gods," the snake said, "You could show me a bit more respect."

"I'm a demon noble. My attitude towards the gods is passive indifference. They leave me alone, I leave them alone."

"Hump! I should have known better than to expect more from a demon," the snake huffed, "Where is Akito?"

"Maybe he's gathering some rats," Tsukichikara said offhandedly.

"Rats?" the snake asked in confusion.

"For you," Tsukichikara pointed at the snake.

"Why would I want a rat?!" the snaked asked.

"Snakes eat rats."

"I don't! I eat real food!"

"Humans eat rats when times are lean," Tsukichikara said, "You must have had a pretty soft life up till now."

"And what of you?! You're some great princess!"

"I'm aware of the people around me. And I don't impose on anyone. Have you even properly thanked Akito for saving you from that demon?"

"Ah..." the snake blushed in embarrassment.

"Tsuki!" Akito said from the path ahead.

Akito carried a large bundle of items in his hands. He unpacked them to reveal several boxes full of hot meals.

"Where did you get this?" Tsukichikara asked.

"The villagers showered me with more than I could carry," he smiled, "I even got some tea."

"Really?" the snake asked, "Oh... well, that's very good. You're a suitable servant after all."

"Akito, don't encourage it," Tsukichikara pointed at the snake.

"I have a name!" the snake said, "You may call me Lady Rei!"

"Now, now," he got in between the two women, "Let's enjoy this meal together and start over, shall we?"

Rei uncoiled her body and somehow managed to pick up a pair of chopsticks with the end of her tail.

"That's impressive," Akito admired.

"Well, even in this form I have a standard to maintain," she said proudly.

"Where is your temple?" Tsukichikara asked.

"At the lake due east from here," Rei replied, "I am the messenger of the goddess Kireh."

Tsukichikara and Akito both stared at Rei at the mention of the name.

"Didn't our grandfather have dealings with that woman?" Tsukichikara asked Akito.

"Myoga once told me that Grandfather freed her from the clutches of a dragon demon from the west," Akito replied.

"You two... You can't be related to the great Ino no Taisho, can you?" Rei asked, looking back and forth between them with a stunned expression.

"Looks like even the gods have heard of our grandfather," Tsukichikara picked up a piece of meat and chewed on it.

"He saved my mistress from being consumed by a demon five hundred years ago!" Rei's tail practically wagged as she looked at the two of them.

"I've heard that," Akito said.

"Please forgive my rudeness," Rei bowed her head, "I had no idea you were descended from such a benevolent demon lord. But of course!"

Rei's balanced herself on her tail and looked closely at Akito.

"You have such a noble face," she said, "You must have such wonderful lineage! Tell me who your human parent is!"

"Kagome Higurashi," he replied.

"I've... never heard of her," Rei said in disappointment, "Then your holy power must come from your father's side!"

"No, it comes from my mother," he said, "She is the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo."

"Ohh!" Rei jumped up in excitement, "And you must be the one destined to rule Inu no Tiasho's lands! Is that half-demon your servant?"

Tsukichikara's chopsticks snapped in half as she clutched them. Akito felt her aura become suddenly malignant.

"I told you before, Tsukichikara is the Princess of the Western Lands," he said.

"Huh?" Rei looked behind her at Tsukichikara, "This little, unrefined runt?"

"Didn't you hear me before?" Akito asked.

"I wasn't listening," Rei admitted without shame.

"Eat quickly," Tsukichikara ordered, "We will be at the temple soon."

…

Rei rode on Akito by coiling herself around his neck and arm. Tsukichikara and Akito ran at inhuman speeds towards the lake Rei spoke of.

"So your mother and father defeated Naraku," Rei said.

"They had the aid of Master Miroku and his wife," Akito replied, "Along with Tsuki's father."

"I smell the lake up ahead," Tsukichikara said.

They approached the shore of the glistening lake.

"It's here," Rei said excitedly.

Tsukichikara looked up ahead, seeing nothing but the shore.

"It's further ahead?" she asked.

"No," Rei shook her head.

Rei jumped off Akito's body and into the lake. With a flash of light, she transformed into a woman. She walked into the water, beckoning Akito and Tsukichikara to follow her. As she stepped in, the water seemed to burn her skin. Before she could retreat, a bright light emanated from Rei's body.

All became black.

…

When Tsukichikara woke up, she was laying on a cold wooden floor. Next to her, Akito stirred awake.

"Akito, you're-" Tsukichikara pointed at her cousin.

Akito had transformed into a human. With his brown eyes, he stared back at her in equal astonishment. Behind them, Tsukichikara saw a small mirror reflect her human form back at her.

"You're awake," a shine maiden greeted them.

"What happened to our powers?" Tsukichikara asked.

"They're temporarily suppressed so the purity of this shrine does not hurt you," the maiden replied, "Your powers will return when you leave."

Tsukichikara looked down at her sword. The blade made from her father's fang had lost its demonic aura, making it nothing more than a normal katana.

"Your sword will return to normal as well," a kind voice said.

Akito and Tsukichikara looked ahead. A bright, white light shone from a room up ahead. The two of them walked forward, their eyes seeing the goddess of the shrine. A woman with inhuman beauty. Clear blue eyes and long, silken black hair. She sat at a table with Rei at her side. She motioned for the two of them to sit near her.

"I must thank you both for bringing Rei back," Kireh said, "And allow me to apologize for any rudeness she displayed."

"It was our pleasure," Akito replied, lowering his head.

Kireh smiled at him.

"I sense a pure soul in you, young Akito," she said.

Akito looked up, his cheeks turning slightly red.

Kireh's eyes looked at Tsukichikara, seemingly deep into her soul. Her hand went for her sword, as useless as it was. The sensation of being "examined" was not comfortable.

"Our meeting was fate, young Tsukichikara," Kireh said.

"Fate?" she asked skeptically.

"The gods do not always involve themselves in the affairs of the living world," Kireh said, "If you should find yourself in need of my help, remember where my shrine is."

Kireh walked over to a shelf. She withdrew a box and opened it up. Delicately taking a black pearl out of the box, she waved her hand. The pearl flew towards Tsukichikara. By reflex, Tsukichikara held her sword up.

"Do not be afraid," Kireh said.

Suddenly, Tsukichikara felt sleepy.

…

"Tsuki. Tsuki," Akito shook her awake.

"What?" she rubbed her left eye, irritated by something in it.

"You're awake," Akito said in relief.

He stared at the edge of the lake.

"We were sent back," he said.

Looking down at her claws, Tsukichikara ran her fingers through here, thankfully, white hair. The goddess had restored their forms.

"Let's be off," Tsukichikara said.


	23. Chapter 23- An Invitation

Chapter 23- An Invitation

"You're late!" Jaken shouted at Tsukichikara and Akito as they passed through the gates to the castle.

"That's quite the greeting," Akito replied sarcastically.

"Pay attention, brat!" Jaken said to Akito, "Lord Ryuu is here with an important guest! Lord Faust has come to relay important news!"

"What news?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I'm not sure, Lady Tsukichikara… but he will not say a word until you are present!" Jaken said, "Change your attire and meet your guests! Akito, your services are not required."

"I'll see them now," Tsukichikara said.

"In that state?! You smell like the road! A princess of the west-"

Jaken's prattling ceased as a small fox hovered him front of his face.

"AHHH!" Jaken jumped back, "Away, you pest!"

Moesashi growled at the imp, snapping his teeth at him. Jaken waved his staff at the fox.

"Moesashi, stop!" Tsukichikara ordered.

Whining, the fox looked back at her. Then he flew behind her and landed on her head. Jaken stared up at the fox in disbelief.

"I'll explain later," Tsukichikara said, "Where are Lord Ryuu and Lord Faust?"

"In the royal gardens, but you don't mean to greet them with a fox n your head?" Jaken asked.

"I doubt it will start a war," she replied dismissively.

She made her way to the gardens. Sesshomaru and the other two demon lords waited for her. Ryuu, a dragon demon decked in black Chinese armor. His coal black eyes met hers as she approached the group. His hair had grown to a long ponytail since she had last seen him. Next to him, a demon with blond hair stood in his prim European clothing.

"Tsukichikara, you fared well on your travels?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Father," she replied.

"I see you have a new friend," Ryuu looked up at the fox on her head.

Tsukichikara nudged the fox off her head. Moesashi floated beside her, staring at the demons with his wide eyes.

"A fox sprite," Faust said with fascination, "A fox demon bound to serve a master as a familiar. How did you ever get one?"

"I suppose you could say he was payment for killing a troublesome boar demon," she replied.

"Hmm," Faust nodded, "Naturally, you can't sell him since he's bonded to you. Ah, I see you have the blood pendant."

His red eyes fell on the black pendant with a blood red jewel around her neck.

"One of my best pieces," Faust said, "I was surprised you commissioned such a thing, Ryuu."

"Faust, you said you had business with us," Ryuu crossed his arms, "I assume now that Tsukichikara is here, you intend to conduct it."

"Ah, yes," he turned to Ryuu, "I have a most interesting proposition. In one month, I intend to hold a special tournament at my estates in your very kingdom, Ryuu. The strongest demons from all around the world will gather to compete. It will be a great battle of strength, cunning, and, of course, bloodlust."

"An organized fight, in other words," Ryuu replied, "You assume I wish to have a hoard of demons gathering in my kingdom for this event of yours?"

"Dracula won't let me host the event in his territory," Faust said, "And Morgana is most uncooperative. After all I've done for them in the past."

"A demon competition?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Yes," Faust nodded, "But I will not bar any capable combatant from competing. Your uncle and you are welcome to participate. I dare say even humans may fight in the competition."

"You're planting the seeds for a bigger conflict," Ryuu said, "Demons are known for holding grudges. Tribes have gone to war for less."

"It's all in good sport," Faust waved his hand, "Combat will be non-lethal, unless the competitors _want_ to fight to the death."

"It sounds interesting," Tsukichikara said.

More than interesting. It was a great chance to fight! Tsukichikara itched to be at that tournament.

"What do you gain from this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All the gold the spectators will lose on gambling," Faust said, "And I'll be gauging the power of all competitors. Plus the boost to my reputation. This is a massive social opportunity for me. It's sure to leave a mark on the demon elite, such as yourselves."

"So there was an ulterior motive," Ryuu said.

"I believe it will be amusing," Faust said, "I doubt either of you, being such fine warriors, would turn down such an opportunity to fight strong opponents?"

"There is no opponent worthy of my time," Sesshomaru said.

He looked over at Tsukichikara.

"However," Sesshomaru said, "Tsukichikara would benefit from the battle experience."

"Against seasoned demons?" Ryuu asked, "She's not strong enough to fight against pure-bred warriors."

"Are you saying I shouldn't compete?" Tsukichikara asked pointedly.

"I object to it on principle," Ryuu said, "You're-"

"A half-demon?" Tsukichikara cut him off.

"Young," Ryuu finished.

With an impatient expression, Ryuu cast his eyes from Tsukichikara to Faust.

"I'll allow this tournament in my lands," Ryuu said, "But you will abide by my conditions, and pay all expenses this event will cost my government."

"Alright," Faust nodded, "But I don't want trouble from your army. Don't harass my guests."

"Keep your guests under control."

Ryuu walked with Faust out of the gardens into the castle. Tsukichikara's chest clenched as Ryuu passed her without another word.

"I'm not weak," she said to her father.

"You are not powerful either," he replied.

"If you think that, then why let me enter this tournament?" she asked.

"Experience is the best teacher."

…

Ryuu threw a handful of peas into the pond before him. The koi fish gathered around, surfacing to gobble up the peas.

Tsukichikara's affronted expression bothered him more than it should have. She was just displaying characteristics typical for her age. But still… it was frustrating.

As her future husband, he had a right to comment on her conduct and actions. They both had a large stake in the marriage's success. And with no bride, there would be no marriage. Letting her into an arena with demons three, four, and five times more powerful than her was inviting trouble.

What was Sesshomaru thinking?

Tossing the remaining peas into the pond, Ryuu turned towards the castle. A servant took him to Sesshoumaru's study. The demon lord was looking over a scroll at his desk. Ryuu sat opposite him, watching Sesshomaru read.

"I object to your allowing Tsukichikara to fight," Ryuu stated.

"That is not your affair," he replied, not looking up from the scroll.

"She could be killed."

"I am aware."

"And yet you allow this conduct?"

"Tsukichikara is no longer a child," Sesshomaru replied.

"Nineteen is hardly an adolescent-"

"By demon standards. By human standards, my daughter is an adult. Her decisions are her own."

"You're still her father."

"You will cease prying into my family affairs," Sesshomaru said, "You are in no position to interfere."

"I am her betrothed," Ryuu pointed out.

"But not her husband," Sesshomaru looked up at Ryuu impatiently, "Tsukichikara will conduct herself as she sees fit. Now leave."

Narrowing his eyes, Ryuu let himself out of the study. As he walked down the hallway, a woman passed him.

"Ryuu?" Rin asked.

Ryuu glanced at Tsukichikara's human mother. Having aged in the last twenty years to show a more careworn face. Unlike her husband and daughter, the forty year old human would soon show wrinkles and gray hair.

"Rin," he greeted politely.

"Are you here to see my husband?" she asked.

"We have finished our business."

"Oh," she nodded, "Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of tea then?"

Ryuu was slightly surprised. Rin had made no secret that she opposed the arranged marriage. So she had always been… somewhat coarse to him, civil, but hardly warm.

He nodded, walking with her out to the garden.

"I heard about this tournament Faust is hosting," Rin said, "You must be excited."

Frustrated with Faust was more accurate. Faust had dumped this nightmare of an administrative task on him. In addition, Ryuu was irritated with Tsukichikara's obstinate manners. He hardly had time to consider the idea of competing himself.

"I have not thought much of it," he replied.

"You don't want to compete?" Rin asked.

"No, I will compete," he replied promptly, "I do not deter from any battle."

"Oh, I see," she smiled, "You're like Sesshomaru and Tsuki."

Why did that human insist on shortening Tsukichikara's name like that? It removed the grandeur of her name's meaning. "Moon power" was far more befitting a demon princess than simply calling her "moon".

"I heard that you don't want her to fight," Rin continued.

"You're a demon slayer," Ryuu replied, "You can understand that these opponents will be far more powerful than her."

"Hmm… but isn't that the point?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, Tsuki wants to get stronger," Rin pointed out, "So she has to fight strong opponents in order to increase her skills."

"These demons are greater than anything she will have faced. Don't you worry that she'll be hurt or killed?"

"All the time," Rin smiled.

How could she smile like that?!

"I do not see how you enjoy that idea," he said curtly.

"I learned to live with it when she started traveling on her own," Rin sighed, "She has a lot to live up to, you know. Being Sesshoumaru's daughter. And she's a half demon, so she has even more to prove."

"In time, she will show great power," Ryuu said, "But she should train and hone her skills until she is ready."

"Except that training only gets you so far. She has to test her skills eventually."

"She inherited her stubbornness from you, didn't she?"

"Umm hmm," Rin grinned, "Besides, why does it even matter to you?"

"You should know why," Ryuu grunted, "Though you oppose the marriage, I do not wish to see her harmed."

"Are you worried about her, or about the fact that the marriage won't take place?" Rin asked darkly.

Her eyes became cold, staring him down. Even though she was human, her glare was unnerving.

Of course there would be political fallout if things did not go according to plan.

Tsukichikara's face flashed in his mind. Her beautiful face looking at the horizon while her white hair blew in the breeze. And the thought of her… harmed or worse…

"I do not think of her merely as a political tool," he said, "Your impression of me is not accurate, Rin."

"I don't think you're just using her for more power," Rin replied flatly, "But do you even think of her as… more than a political ally? Do you at least see her as a friend?"

A friend?

A low growl escaped his chest as the thought of that disgusting word. Ryuu gasped, surprised at himself.

 _Wait… why am I upset?_ he asked himself.

Because being friends… meant he was just that. One of many people she gave that term. Just another person she knew. Certainly favored, but not… more important than others.

"Mama!" a young voice shouted from behind them.

Running up to them was a very young half-demon. The four year old princess, Midori. Rin and Sesshoumaru's second child. She was trailed by a flustered Hikari.

"Lady Midori, you can't run off like that!" Hikari lectured.

Midori ignored Hikari and ran straight to Rin. She climbed up and attacked Rin with a hug.

"Midori," Rin laughed, "You shouldn't run off like that."

Despite that reprimand, Rin coiled her arms around the young girl and held her close.

"Midori, this is Lord Ryuu," Rin said.

"Lord Ryuu?" Midori asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Midori simply stared at him.

"Mama," she looked at Rin, "I made a butterfly! It flew right off the page!"

She squirmed off Rin's lap and onto the porch. With a piece of paper and a brush, she began to paint a picture of a butterfly. Then she pressed her hands to the paper. The ink drawing began to move, fluttering on the page. Then the illusion came to life, flying all around them.

Ryuu's mouth fell open.

"How?" he asked Hikari, "She's only four."

"Lady Midori has a great talent for magic," Hikari smiled, "We were just as surprised."

"Not even my mother could cast a spell until she was six," Ryuu noted, "But a… child like this."

"Mama, isn't it pretty?" Midori asked.

"It's wonderful, Mi," Rin smiled.

"Lady Midori, you must get back to your lessons," Hikari urged.

"But they're boring!" she whined, "I wanna be with Mama."

"I want to be with you too, but I'm in the middle of a conversation with Ryuu," Rin said gently, "He and I have important things to talk about. You know it isn't nice to run away from your teachers. And it isn't nice to interrupt a conversation."

"It isn't?" Midori asked.

"Nope," Rin shook her head.

"But I wanna be with Mama!" Midori said.

"Wouldn't your mother be happy if you went to your lessons?" Ryuu asked.

"Huh?" Midori looked over at him.

She puzzled out the situation.

"Okay!" she nodded, "I'll go! Mama, I'll be back soon!"

With that, she ran off towards the other side of the building.

"I'm sorry about that," Rin said, "She's still learning proper conduct. She's a bit more spirited than Tsuki was."

"My younger sister was like that," he recalled, "She hated lessons more than anything."

"I don't think I've ever met your little sister," Rin said, "Doesn't she live at the Dragon Palace with you and your mother? I'd think I would have run into her whenever we visited."

"Longwei is not… as open-minded as I am," Ryuu said slowly, "She not only blames you for the death of our father, but also does not like humans."

"I see," Rin nodded, "How does she feel about your engagement to Tsuki?"

"Like many, she opposes the marriage," he said, "I would not be lying if I said that canceling the engagement would solve many problems. But I do not believe that relenting now is the right path. As long as Tsukichikara is willing to be at my side, I believe this will bring stability to the Dragon Kingdom and the empire beyond."

"Sesshomaru told me what you want to do after the marriage," Rin said, "He's in favor of it. But I'm not sure Tsuki is. She's happiest helping people, traveling the wilderness, being with the people she cares for, and testing her power against others. On top of that, I'm worried she'll find someone else and fall in love. Then she'll regret the marriage."

Fall in love with another man?

"Hmp," Ryuu grunted, his fist clenching, "She would not betray me for another man. It is not in her character."

"Huh," Rin gasped at him, "Wait… you just…"

She pointed at him.

"Ryuu," she said, "Did you just get jealous?"

"Over what?" he turned his head away from her.

"No, I know that look! You're frustrated with the idea of her liking someone else!" Rin smiled, "You like her!"

His face turned hot, his cheeks turning red.

"Well, that's completely different!" Rin laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But you ought to let Tsuki know."

"You're jumping to the wrong conclusion," Ryuu stood up.

"Don't tell me you're in denial," Rin sighed, "Well, fine. But I know you like her. That puts my mind at ease. Good luck, Ryuu."

"You're an odd woman, Rin," he replied.

Turning away, he walked towards the guest rooms.

Him? Falling in love with Tsukichikara?

Coming to the door to his room, he found Tsukichikara standing in front of it. She stood against the wall with her arms crossed ant her eyes closed. As he approached, his heart picked up pace.

 _What's wrong with me?_ he asked himself.

"Tsukichikara," he greeted.

"Lord Ryuu," she replied.

"You have something to discuss with me?" he asked.

"I'm going to participate in this tournament," she said sternly, "No matter what your objections are."

"My objections," he held his hand over the door.

Tsukichikara looked at her with a challenge in her eyes. He spotted the sword on her belt.

"Let's settle this fairly," he replied, "Fight me in the courtyard. We'll see how well you measure up."

"Very well," she nodded.

Ryuu led her to the courtyard in front of the demon council building. As they stood opposite each other, a crowd gathered around the space. She glanced at them for a moment, but looked back at him as if the spectators were not worth her notice.

"Non-lethal combat," Ryuu said, "First to draw blood is the victor."

Tsukichikara drew her sword. Yuguresaiga glinted in the summer sun. Ryuu drew his own blade, a Chinese sword once carried by his father. It had no name, only the purpose of serving Ryuu.

Taking the first move, Ryuu charged at Tsukichikara. Standing her ground, she blocked his swing. The force of the blow made the blades sing loudly. A shockwave came from the blades, causing the grass to blow away from them. Tsukichikara took the next move, thrusting her blade at him. Ryuu stepped back, dodging the strike.

His opponent used conservative motion to feel him out. Like her, Ryuu held some power back. Not only to learn her combat style, but to keep from damaging her. Killing the Princess of the West would be an unwise political move.

Suddenly, the rhythm of the fight shifted. Tsukichikara shifted her weight forward and began to slash rapidly at Ryuu's sword. He blocked each strike, being forced back as she pushed him towards the pond.

With a giant swing, she cut at his lower body. Ryuu instinctively blocked the strike. Instantly, he saw the mistake. His upper body was wide open!

Without losing a beat, Tsukichikara swung her claws at his shoulder. Thinking fast, he ducked. Her claws swiped thin air. Now that he was low, he swung at her feet. She leapt into the air, jumping back away from his blade.

Springing forward, Ryuu put more power into his attacks. Tsukichikara blocked his slashes, now the one backing up. Reaching out, he grabbed for the offensive blade with his open hand.

Tsukichikara's eyes flashed as his palm made contact with the blade. Instantly, he regretted his move. The metal burned hot in his hand, charring his flesh. He let go of the blade, his hand smoking from the hot metal.

"Yuguresaiga only allows me to touch it," Tsukichikara said, swinging furiously.

 _Clever design, Sesshomaru_ , Ryuu silently praised, _Totosai lives up to his legend._

The sword's master was a counterpart for its cleverness. Her lethal dance took all of Ryuu's concentration to match.

 _As long as she has it in her hand…_ he mused.

Ryuu changed tactics. He lured her towards the river running through the courtyard, concentrating on pushing her towards the water. Tsukichikara was aware of the possible pitfall. She skirted the edge of the water, holding her ground.

Ryuu slashed each way until he got her to swing her sword away from her body, Seeing his chance, he spun his blade until the sword was swept away. He grabbed the wrist that held her sword, digging his claws into her skin. Poison leaked from his fingers, burning into her flesh.

Tsukichikara's teeth clenched. Sesshoumaru's daughter or not, she could not hide the pain she was in. His poison would burn her as her sword had burned him. Eventually, the hand would stop holding the hilt.

Still, she refused to show any weakness. Anger colored her eyes as she let out a small utterance of pain.

 _Now those are fine eyes_ , Ryuu thought.

Tsukichikara grabbed the hilt of her sword with her other hand and swung at Ryuu. It glowed red with demonic power. Smelling Sesshoumaru's poison leaking from the sword, Ryuu released her wrist and got out of the blade's range.

Blood dripped down her hand as she stood with the blade ready to strike. Freezing, Tsukichikara waited for him to make another move. Seeing the challenge in her eyes, he was only happy to oblige.

"Lord Ryuu, I believe you are the victor," Osumo said from the sidelines.

Ryuu glanced over at the dog demon. Tsukichikara's kin stared Ryuu down, along with half the court. Coming to his senses, Ryuu sheathed his sword.

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that," Ryuu said.

"I'll prove how stubborn I can be in our rematch," Tsukichikara replied.

"I suppose you will," he noded.

"Lady Tsukichikara, you must have that wound attended to," Osumo said.

Nodding, Tsukichikara left the courtyard and moved towards her family rooms.

"Your princess is most skilled with a blade," Ryuu said, "Perhaps I should not hold back so much next time."

"Perhaps she should not hold back either," Osumo remarked.

Looking at the dog demon, Ryuu chuckled.

"Is that so?" he said in amusement.

 _Still, I'd like to see how long it would take to break the ice over those eyes_ , Ryuu mused.

…

Inwardly, Tsukichikara was cursing every vulgar expression Inuyasha had ever taught her. The poison in her blood burned like fire. Her mother seemed to take her sweet time with the poison remedy.

"This should help ease the pain," Rin placed an herbal coat over the wounds.

The poison did little to Tsukichikara's body besides burn. Ryuu had not injected enough to harm her permanently. And she had inherited some of her father's endurance for strong poison. The wound would heal in less than an hour. But it would hurt like hell until then.

She felt something furry rub up against her cheek. Moesashi floated up by her head and rubbed his forehead against her face.

"Oh! Where did you get that fox?!" Rin asked.

"I killed a board demon and a group of fox spirits summoned him for me," Tsukichikara stroked his head.

"He's so cute!" Rin reached out to him.

Moesashi gave a cute yelp as Rin petted his head.

"So adorable," Rin said.

The herbs did their work, spreading a cool numbing sensation through her arm. Tsukichikara's yokai went to work burning off Ryuu's poison.

Just them, the door slammed open. Running came Midori.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Mama!" Midori ran up to Rin, "What happened to Big Sis?"

"Tsuki got into a little spar with Ryuu," Rin explained, "Midori, why didn't you knock before entering?"

"Uh… I forgot!" she grinned.

"Don't forget next time, okay?" Rin asked.

"You're way too soft on her," Tsukichikara complained.

"I'm a bit stricter with her than I was with you," Rin said.

Just them, Sesshomaru entered the room. He looked down at Tsukichikara, his eyes falling to the wound.

"Do not allow Ryuu an opening next time," Sesshomaru took a seat next to her.

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

"How come Big Sis isn't in trouble for fighting?" Midori pouted, "You never let me fight."

"Squabbles with other children are unseemly," Sesshomaru replied, "Address her properly, Midori."

"I don't wanna!" she said stubbornly.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow at her.

"Fox!" Midori looked over at Moesashi.

Moesashi yipped and hid behind Tsukichikara.

"I wanna pet him!" Midori said.

Tsukichikara looked at Moesashi, then took hold of his neck. She held him out for Midori to look at. Midori grabbed Moesashi's tail and tugged it.

"YEEE!" Moesashi flew up into the air.

He hid on top of Tsukichikara's wardrobe, out of Midori's reach. She ran up to the wardrobe, trying to get him to come down.

"Mama, get him down," Midori demanded.

"Midori, I'm treating your sister's wounds right now," Rin said, "Why don't you be with Hikari?"

"I don't wanna!" she protested.

"You're not always going to get your way," Tsukichikara said sternly, "Stop acting like such a brat!"

"Tsuki!" Rin shouted, "You know better that to talk like that!"

Tsukichikara flinched as her mother yelled at her. Sesshomaru looked rather taken aback.

"Apologize to your sister," Rin said, "And don't call her a brat again!"

Tsukichikara looked at her sister, who looked up at Rin with wide eyes. Then Tsukichikara took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Okay," Midori grinned, "Mama-"

"Midori," Sesshomaru said sternly, "Address Rin properly."

"I don't wanna!" she crossed her arms.

"Mi, do what your father says," Rin urged.

"But I don't wanna!" she whined.

"Midori, if you do not obey, then you will be punished," Sesshomaru warned, "Enough of this behavior."

"No!" she said.

"Sesshomaru, let me deal with this," Rin said, "Could you stay with Tsuki for a few minutes?"

He nodded to her.

"Come on, Midori," Rin said.

Midori looked at her mother in confusion. Tsukichikara had never heard Rin use Midori's full name before. She took it as a bad sign.

Rin took Midori out of the room, leaving Tsukichikara with Sesshomaru. After ten minutes, the poison in her blood eased up. Tsukichikara was able to breathe without pain.

"Lord Ryuu's poison is very strong," Tsukichikara said.

"It would kill you if he desired," Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru picked up Yuguresaiga.

"If you had used the Crimson Wave on him, it would have injured him greatly," he pointed out.

"I can't use that with all those other demons around," she replied, "I'd kill half the palace residents."

Moesashi came down from the wardrobe and settled next to Tsukichikara. He looked up at Sesshomaru with curious eyes, sniffing the dog demon.

"Cute little guy, huh?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Creatures like this can be troublesome," Sesshomaru said, "See that you discipline him properly."

Moesashi laid down on Tsukichikara's futon and settled for a nap.

"Tsukichikara, it is your duty to set a proper example for your sister," Sesshomaru said, "Next time, do not insult her."

"Next time?" she asked in dismay.

Midori was a little nightmare. A bratty, demanding, selfish little kid.

"She is not unlike you," Sesshomaru remarked.

"Huh?" Tsukichikara asked, "I'm not like that."

"As a young child, you were very much like her," he replied, "You used to defy me."

"No," she shook her head, "I didn't run away from my lessons or demand things all the time."

"You once demanded that Kameko hand over her hairpins because you wanted them."

Tsukichikara strained her mind, trying to recall that moment.

 _Young Kameko stared at Tsukichikara with big golden eyes. She stood a few centimeters taller than the princess. Her long, white hair cascaded down her back, held in place by two hairpins._

" _This is your lady in waiting," Inukimi said to Tsukichikara, "She is your servant."_

" _Servant?" Tsukichikara asked._

" _She does what you say."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because that is her job," Inukimi said._

 _Kameko bowed to Tsukichikara._

" _You're a princess, Tsukichikara," Inukimi said, "You are royalty. That means others obey you. They do what you want."_

" _I want the flowers in her hair," Tsukichikara said._

 _Kameko's hand began to shake._

" _No!" Rin's voice boomed, "You don't take things that belong to other people, Tsuki."_

" _But she is supposed to-" Tsukichikara said._

" _If someone owns something, you don't take it," Rin said, "Those hairpins belong to Kameko, not you."_

" _But... I don't understand," Tsukichikara said._

" _It's true that you can take them," Rin said, "But you shouldn't."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because it's wrong."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because if Kameko were a princess, would you want to give your sword to her because she wanted it?"_

" _No!" Tsukichikara stamped her foot, "It's mine."_

" _See?" Rin asked, "Do you want Kameko to feel like that?"_

" _No," the little girl shook her head._

" _That's why you have to be kind. Don't take things that don't belong to you."_

 _Tsukichikara nodded._

"I guess I was," Tsukichikara said.

She let out a large sigh.

"I must have been a lot of trouble for you," she said.

"You were," Sesshomaru replied bluntly.

Tsukichikara stared at him in frustration. He did not have to be so honest.

"But, I would not trade that time away," he said promptly.

"Nice recovery," she said.

"Despite your improved temperament, you are still like your mother," he replied.

"Well, I guess that's means there's hope for Midori," Tsukichikara shrugged.


	24. Chapter 24- Gathering

Chapter 24- Gathering

"My lord, the report on the tournament site," Xing handed the paper to Ryuu.

Grunting, Ryuu read about the petty crimes that occurred at the site. As well as the squabbles breaking out among the demons. And there had been fifteen attacks on the nearby human villages.

"Also, we've received a request from Lord Dracula to cross our boarders," Xing added.

"Let him," Ryuu shrugged, "Perhaps it's time to extend an olive branch."

"After the disgrace he paid Lady Longwei?!" Xing asked in surprise.

Sighing, Ryuu wrote out instructions for Dracula's admittance to the country.

 _If nothing else, I may be able to smooth things out with that man_ , Ryuu thought to himself.

Ryuu continued to work at his desk. An hour passed, his door opening to reveal his younger sister. Dressed in her fine gown, she walked up to his desk, then slammed her palms onto it.

"Why are you letting Dracula into our country?" she demanded.

Ryuu looked into his sister's blue eyes. Then he put his brush down.

"There is no reason to refuse him admittance," Ryuu replied.

"What about that thing he did to me?!" she asked in shock, "I could have lost my purity to him!"

"Longwei, cease this act of yours," Ryuu said, bringing his fingers to his throbbing temple, "It fooled Father, but not me."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"You were no virgin with Dracula came to visit us," he said.

"How dare you say that!"

"Longwei, I care not who or what you do. You are free to sleep with half the court if you desire. But you should be ashamed of what your conduct was towards Dracula."

"You… you think I was…" she laughed, "Did you believe his story? That I was the one trying to seduce him? That disgusting man?"

"Dracula told me what happened," Ryuu said, "How the servants had spotted you with him. If it had gotten out, you would have been disgraced in Father's eyes. So you lied to our father, and started a war!"

Ryuu stood up, walking around the desk, he stared Longwei down.

"Your friends confirmed the truth to me," he said, "Once I took power, I sought to rectify things with Dracula. He told me what really happened. I didn't want to believe it. But I found out the truth. Your lie cost us thousands of lives in a war that never needed to start."

"Father was looking for an excuse to invade Dracula's territory anyway," Longwei said, "We got a lot of land out of the deal. And Dracula paid us nearly half his treasury as tribute."

"I don't see how you find your actions justified," he replied, "Which is why you will keep away from Dracula while he is my guest."

"You're… not letting him stay here, are you?" she asked.

"This is my home, and I will invite whom I choose."

"Like that half-demon woman?" Longwei asked in disgust.

"She is your future sister."

"I'll leave the minute she becomes your wife," Longwei turned around, "I won't be part of a corrupted bloodline."

"Longwei, you don't even know her."

"I don't care to," she replied.

With that, his sister marched out of the room. Ryuu stared after her, unsure how to even deal with his strong-willed sister. Things were much simpler when he could bribe her with hairpins and jewelry. Then again, maybe that was the problem. She was far too spoiled. Not that his father had helped any. Dracon had been harsh on Ryuu, but had spoiled Longwei to excess.

When his work was done, he made a visit to his mother's room. Himeryuu sat at her loom, making silk with her magical fingers. His mother was arguably one of the finest weavers in China.

"Oh, Ryuu," Himeryuu smiled at him.

Himeryuu stood up and had Chin, a young cat demon, bring them a tray of tea.

"Are you preparing for the demon tournament?" Himeryuu asked him.

"Yes, Mother," he replied.

"Are you excited?"

"Perhaps when the battles begin," he replied.

Lounging on the plush pillows, he drank tea with his mother.

"Longwei is very upset with you," Himeryuu said, "She came in here and cried for a good half hour."

"I cannot indulge her selfishness all the time," he said,

"It's difficult for her to adjust," Himeryuu said, "She took your father's death hard."

Himeryuu looked at the portrait of Dracon hanging on the wall. Next to it was a painting of the Golden Dragon, her grandfather and the dragon who had once been a koi fish. However, Himeryuu's eyes focused sadly on her dead husband's face.

"She has been cold to me since I killed him," Ryuu replied, "I don't expect either of you to forgive me. But I had hoped you both would understand."

"I understand, Ryuu," Himeryuu smiled at him, "You did what you felt was right. Dracon… was a complex man with ideas I did not always agree to. He was a kind man, to demons."

"To demons," Ryuu nodded, "But you were a kind demon to all life. Humans, demons, animals, and all living things. That's why… I've never shared his views on humans."

"My grandfather was touched by the gods, and the gods love all life," she said, "I was taught to think as they do. But Longwei has not come to share my views."

Himeryuu got up. Opening a cabinet, she looked at her reflection in an old ornate mirror. Four golden dragons had been carved into the circular frame, flying in a cycle of circles.

"Ryuu, when I am gone, I will pass this treasure on to you," she said, "I do not think Longwei has the heart to use it properly."

"I'm not a sorcerer," Ryuu replied, "I would not be able to use that mirror."

"You do not need to use it," Himeryuu replied, "You need to guard it. It is a powerful object, a relic from the Golden Dragon himself. It was entrusted to my father, and then to me, now I will entrust it to you."

Himeryuu held the mirror in her hands. Ryuu looked at his reflection in the glass. For a fraction of a second, he saw a flash of fire glint across the surface. Looking around, he looked for traces of flame.

"When the time comes, you will see what it shows," Himeryuu said, placing the mirror back into the cabinet, "When your heart is ready to accept that all life is precious."

"I do believe that all life has a place in this world."

"But not your enemies. You kill them without mercy."

"Not without cause."

"But not with compassion. To control death is to control life. You are almost there, Ryuu. I pray this competition teaches you something important."

Ryuu stared blankly at her, not knowing what he was supposed to make of this strange act of his mother's.

"I will search for the answer," he promised.

"I know you'll find it," she smiled.

…

"Ahhh!" Midori gasped as she looked at the dragon city.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Mi?" Rin asked.

"Big," Mi smiled.

Midori ran up the streets, smelling the displays in the shops. Tsukichikara grunted in dismay and caught up with her.

"Midori, don't go wandering off," Tsukichikara said.

"Big Sis, it's a dragon!" Midori pointed at a wooden statue on a stand.

"That's a carving."

"I want it!" she said.

"That's no way to request a favor."

"Huh?"

"You can't just demand what you want," Tsukichikara put her hands on her hips.

"But you do that all the time. You order Jaken, Akito, Kameko, and Noburo around."

"They're servants," Tsukichikara explained, "Who serve our family of their own free will. They obey orders because they want to. I'm your older sister. I don't want to be ordered around by you."

"But Papa and Mama order you and you obey them," Midori pointed out.

"They're our parents. We have to obey them."

"Why?"

"Because they're older, wiser, and responsible for keeping us safe. Although I'm an adult and you're a kid."

"Am not!" she pouted.

"You're short," Tsukichikara placed her hand on Midori's head.

"Hey," Midori wrestled Tsukichikara's hand.

Grinning, Tsukichikara picked up Midori and held her up in the air.

"See? You're small," Tsukichikara said.

"Big Sis is shorter than Papa."

"Most people are shorter than Papa," Tsukichikara said sarcastically, "You really should call him Father."

"You just called him 'Papa'."

"That was sarcasm. It doesn't count."

"Huh?" Midori stared open mouthed at Tsukichikara.

"Never mind," Tsukichikara rested Midori on her waist, holding the little demon on her arm.

"You see that number there," Tsukichikara said.

"Yeah."

"That's the amount of money it takes to buy it," Tsukichikara said, "And that money has to come from someone else if you want it."

"So you can buy it for me," Midori smiled.

"That's impolite," Tsukichikara grunted, "If you want something from someone, you have to ask them."

"Oh. Could you buy it for me?" Midori asked.

"No," Tsukichikara refused.

"But you said you'd buy it if I asked!"

"I didn't. I said you should ask. That statue is too expensive."

Tsukichikara looked at the cart, spotting smaller statues in the back row. She picked one up and showed it to Midori.

"Cute," Midori said, "Can I have it?"

"This time," Tsukichikara said.

"Yay!" Midori said, "I love you, Big Sis!"

 _Your love's cheap_ , Tsukichikara thought.

"What do you have there?" Rin asked.

Midori showed Rin the dragon statue.

"Big Sis bought it for me!" Midori smiled.

"That was nice of her," Rin smiled back.

"Oh there you are!" Jaken shouted at them, "Where have you been?"

"Shopping," Tsukichikara replied.

"You don't have time to shop! Your dinner with Ambassador Lin is in less than half an hour!"

"I don't wanna go," Midori pouted, "Lin is boring."

Rin burst out laughing.

"Midori, we have to go," Tsukichikara said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know how normal people have occupations and jobs that they earn money from?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Yeah," Midori nodded, "Uncle Miroku scams people!"

Rin started sniggering harder.

"Well, they earn money so they can buy things like food," Tsukichikara explained, "But we have food and money given to us by the people."

"Cause Papa is in charge!" Midori said.

"Father rules the people and gets money. But in exchange, he has to take care of all of them. And as the princesses, we have to help him. That's how we earn the money and the food they give us. If we don't take care of them, we don't deserve the money."

"Oh," Midori said, "But I'm four. Four year olds don't have jobs."

"Mi, I was pulling weeds when I was four," Rin said, "And I was foraging the forest for food. Normal four year olds have work to do."

"Ah," Midori pouted.

"Might we get to Ambassador Lin's house?" Jaken asked.

"Oh, we have to get going," Rin said.

Lin's house was not far away. He lived in a two story house with about ten rooms. Keeping three servants, he had prepared a modest feast for his guests.

"You've never picked up Mi before," Rin said in undertone at dinner.

"I was just doing my duty as her sister," Tsukichikara replied.

"She's pretty cute, isn't she?"

"So is Moesashi, but he gives me less trouble," Tsukichikara remarked back.

"Lady Tsukichikara, you wanted to know if you could take your familiar into the arena with you," Lin said over the dinner table, "And Lord Faust has agreed to allow it. Moesashi has been classified as a 'weapon' because he is not of average intelligence."

The fox in question glared at Lin.

"Lord Faust's words, not mine," Lin said.

"So does that mean I could bring Jaken with me?" Akito asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Jaken asked from the sidelines.

"Jaken's dumb," Midori laughed.

"I am not!" Jaken protested.

"Big Brother Akito was joking," Tsukichikara told Midori.

"Lady Gina has also decided to join the tournament," Lin added.

"So who does that leave in power during this time?" Kameko asked.

"Lady Inukimi, Lord Osumo, and General Kuro," Akito replied.

"The government will last a few days without us," Noburo said.

"But is it wise for so many of our key figures to be away from the Western Lands?" Kameko asked.

"It's fine," Rin said, "Right, Sesshomaru?"

"Mother will keep order in my absence," Sesshomaru replied.

"It'll give some of the junior minsters a chance to show their stuff," Noburo said.

"Lord Lin, more guests have arrived," a young fox demon said to Lin.

"Thank you, Kin," Lin replied, "Send them in."

Kin bowed to Lin before going back down the hall.

"That boy can't be older than ten," Rin observed.

"He's an orphan," Lin replied, "I took him into my home at the request of my maid. He's a hard worker, pulls his weight."

"He's bigger than Shippo," Midori said.

"He's a different kind of fox demon," Tsukichikara replied.

"I told you we were late," Kagome's voice said.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the dining room. Gina was close behind them.

"Forgive my tardiness," Gina said, "I was delayed by matters of state before I departed for the mainland."

"Lady Gina, you are a beautiful as ever," Lin said.

"Master Lin, you are as shameless as ever," Gina took a seat near Kameko.

"He's never flirted with me," Kameko said.

"I prefer older demons," Lin replied.

"I prefer younger men anyway," Kameko retorted.

"I'm not that old," he said defensively.

Inuyasha took a seat next to Akito. Kagome near him.

"So, Sesshomaru, why aren't you in this thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"There are no worthy opponents," he replied.

"Then why are you even here?"

"To observe Tsukichikara."

"Huh," Inuyasha looked at Tsukichikara, "I guess we'll see how good you are, Tsuki."

"If you can defeat me first," Akito said.

"No way, you're in this thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe it will be interesting," Akito replied.

"Hmp, so there will be some worthy competition," Gina said.

"Yeah, I'm not worried about you," Inuyasha said.

"And what do you mean by that, Lord Inuyasha?' Gina asked.

"Would you people stop calling me that?" Inuyasha grumbled, "I mean that you're not really much stronger than Tsuki, are you? She beat you a year ago."

"Lady Tsukichikara defeated you?" Lin asked in amazement.

"Lady Tsukichikara is Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter," Gina replied, "It only stands to reason that she would be strong. And of course a student must one day outdo her teacher."

"It helps that she has the Crimson Wave," Kameko pointed out.

"Yuguresaiga and Tessaiga are rather key to the success of their wielders," Lin pointed out.

"Unlike Uncle Inuyasha, I have a mastery of several weapons," Tsukichikara replied, "I am not reliant on my sword alone."

"I'm plenty strong without Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Doubtful," Sesshomaru replied.

"You wanna start something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, behave," Kagome said.

"Why don't you and I have a little match to see which one of us is the strongest?" Inuyasha sneered at Sesshomaru.

"If you can defeat Tsukichikara in the tournament, I will grant your request," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh…" Inuyasha laughed, "Sorry, Tsuki, you're going down."

"Oh joy," Tsukichikara replied.

"Big Sis is going to win," Midori said.

"Doubtful," Gina said offhandedly, "The tournament favorite is Lord Ryuu."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"The ruler of this kingdom," Lin said.

"My betrothed," Tsukichikara clarified.

"Wait, he rules all this?" Inuyasha asked, "Is he strong?!"

"Very," Tsukichikara nodded.

"Heh… sound's interesting," Inuyasha grinned.

"You do not stand a chance," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I'll show you! I'm gonna win the whole thing!"

"What do you intend to do with the commission?" Akito asked.

"The what now?"

"Lord Faust has offered a free commission for the winner," Lin explained, "He will make any object or weapon if it is within his power."

"Why should I care?" Inuyasha asked.

"He made Tsuki's blood pendant," Akito pointed to the pendant around Tsukichikara's neck.

"Huh," Inuyasha looked at it, "Been wanting one of those for a while. Okay, I'll get that!"

"I will win, and I will have a custom weapon made," Gina said.

"This is kind of like having a genie or a fairy grant a wish," Kagome said.

"A genie?" Gina looked at Kagome in disbelief, "Do you know how deceitful those beings are?"

"Eh?" Kagome asked, "You mean they're real?"

"Of course," Gina nodded, "I encountered one many years ago. All his 'wishes' were simple illusion magic made to deceive gullible demons. He fell to my sword."

"Then.. fairies?" Kagome asked.

"Troublesome and annoying. They do not grant wishes."

"Huh… that's disappointing," Kagome sighed, "I suppose mermaids are irritating too."

"Actually, they're quite peaceful," Gina said, "They taste like fish."

"You're… a horrible person," Kagome said.

"How so?" Gina asked, "Don't you eat fish?"

"Yes, but not mermaids!"

"To each their own," Gina shrugged.

"Mermaids… they sound weak," Inuyasha said.

"They are," Gina nodded, "Hardly worth the effort to hunt. Barely any meat on them."

"Stop talking about it," Kagome begged.

"Sea serpents on the other hand are quite fearsome and have a great deal of meat," Gina said.

"Oh," Inuyasha nodded, "I should go fishing while we're here. Tsuki, Akito, wanna go hunt sea serpent?"

"Father, we have work to do," Akito replied.

"Kill joys," he scoffed.

"You must be careful to hunt only the primitive ones," Gina advised, "The ones living near the harbor are under Lord Ryuu's protection."

"Got it, kill the dumb ones," he nodded.

"You must be careful not to kill a child."

"Yeah yeah," he waved his hand.

"It would be best if you took someone who knew the difference."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Make sure Inuyasha does not do anything foolish while we are here," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't need him!" Inuyasha protested.

"I'll go with him too," Kagome said.

"I don't need an imp and Kagome dragging me down," he said.

"One false move could start a war with the serpent tribe," Noburo said.

"Don't care."

"We do," Akito glared at Inuyasha.

"Yeesh," he pouted, "You don't have to be so serious."


	25. Chapter 25- Converging Enemies

Chapter 25- Converging Enemies

"Welcome to the first ever Demon Battle Tournament!" Faust called to the crowd gathered around.

Demons from all over stared at him. Tsukichikara looked all around, spotting a large demon that stood taller than most of the houses.

"Go to the registration booths to receive your tokens," Faust said, "The competition begins at noon, so make your final preparations"

"What a pain," Inuyasha complained.

"Patience is a noble virtue to aspire towards, Dad," Akito said.

"Whatever," he replied.

They stood in line for some time as the record keepers gave the demons in front some kind of small items. When Tsukichikara got to the front, she was given a white stone.

"What did you get?" she asked Akito.

"White," he replied, "I suppose these show what division we're in."

"So I guess we'll be fighting each other," Tsukichikara said.

"Dad, what did you get?" Akito asked.

"Red," he held up his stone.

Looking around, Tsukichikara eyed the competition. Demons from all over the world had gathered to fight.

"Bunch a wimps," Inuyasha yawned, "This'll be boring."

"Don't underestimate anyone," Akito replied.

"Are you all ready?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing," Inuyasha nodded, "This should all be over by sunset."

"I'll be placing my bets on you," Miroku said, "Unless someone better comes along."

"What are you doing here?' Tsukichikara asked.

"I heard about Inuyasha's trip to the mainland and decided to tag along," Miroku said.

"Where's Sango?" Akito asked.

"Back home, but Aimi's here," Miroku smiled, "She's entering the completion."

"Aimi?" Akito asked nervously.

"Akito!" a young female voice shouted over the crowd.

Akito flinched as a young woman resembling Sango jumped out of the crowd and knocked him over.

"I haven't seen you in months!" Aimi said, "Why didn't you write to me?"

"I've been busy," he replied, "Aimi, could you get off me?"

"Oh," she stood up, "Sorry. I just go so excited."

"You haven't changed," Tsukichikara noted.

"Hi Tsuki," Aimi smiled, "Oh! You've got a fox sprite!"

Aimi took a close look at Moesashi. The fox retreated behind Tsukichikara's head.

"He's shy?" Aimi asked.

"I guess," Tsukichikara replied.

Suddenly, Tsukichikara's nose picked up a strange scent. One she had not smelled in a long time. Whipping around, she spotted a woman walking towards the registration booth.

"Isn't that..." Akito stared at the woman.

"That witch," Inuyasha grabbed his sword.

Drawing Tessaiga, he stood between the woman and the registration booth.

"You must have a death wish if you're showing up in front of me, Kimiko," Inuyasha said.

"Well well, if it isn't the half-breed mongrel," Kimiko sneered.

"You got a lot of nerve, wench," he said, "Say your prayers!"

Inuyasha swung his sword, attacking Kimiko. She deflected his blow with one of her shadow tendrils. The crowd cleared around them as they both got ready to attack. Inuyasha swung his sword while Kimiko launched a tendril.

Clang!

Tsukichikara's eyes widened as Faust himself stepped into the middle of the attack. He held off Inuyasha's sword with his hand, and had grabbed Kimiko's tendril with the other.

"Competition rules state no fighting outside the arena," he smiled at both of them.

"Stay out of this, Faust," Kimiko said, withdrawing her tendril.

"Yeah, get out of the way!" Inuyasha swung his sword.

Faust flicked his finger at Inuyasha, who was pushed several yards back on his onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Need I repeat myself?" Faust asked.

"What's going on here?" Ryuu's voice asked from behind her.

"Nothing to be concerned about," Faust replied, "Just a pre-tournament spat between old enemies."

Ryuu's eyes narrowed in on Kimiko.

"You're either courageous or stupid to appear here, Kimiko," Ryuu said, "You're not welcome in my land."

"I'm not here to cause trouble," she said sweetly, "I'm here to compete."

"Faust," Ryuu glared at the other demon.

"I have nothing to do with this," Faust said, "Whatever feud is between you two isn't my concern."

"As it is, you are a criminal in the Western Lands," Ryuu said, "For attempting murder on Rin and Tsukichikara."

"In my defense, I didn't kill the brat last time," Kimiko said, "I did manage to separate her demon powers from her half-demon body. It was actually quite easy."

"Tsukichikara is under my protection," Ryuu stepped forward, "If you lay an hand on her, I will personally hunt you down and skin you alive."

Kimiko's face cringed as she looked at Ryuu.

"Even the mighty dragon clan has been tainted by weakness," she spat, "Whatever possessed you to get engaged to a half-demon?"

"That doesn't matter here and now," Faust said, "As it is… Ryuu, is this woman a criminal in _your_ land?"

"Not technically," he replied.

"Then she shall be allowed to compete," Faust said, "But no killing, unless both parties agree to lethal combat. And I will be watching both of you closely."

"Fine," Inuyasha said, "We'll settle this on the battlefield."

Tsukichikara watched as Kimiko strode away. She borrowed paper and a pen from the record keepers and wrote a message to her father.

"Moesashi, get this to Father," Tsukichikara told her fox sprite.

With a yip, the sprite flew off into the air with the message.

…

Walking through the city, Kimiko looked around for the one she hoped to see. Spotting Lin's house, she planned on making a small visit.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice boomed behind her.

Spinning around, she spotted Tiger standing on the street. The red headed man who had rescued her so long ago.

"Looking for my daughter," she replied.

"Are you stupid or something?" he asked, "Now the dogs will be sniffing around for you."

"I don't care about that. I'll deal with them when the time comes."

"You know, in twenty years, you've accomplished a bunch of nothing," Tiger said, "You've placed one little curse on a kid and run from Sesshomaru with your tail between your legs."

Growling, Kimiko slashed at Tiger with her claws.

"Don't you dare insult me!" she demanded.

"Face it lady, you've lost your touch," Tiger said, not flinching as she slashed him.

Her claws made no mark on him. Tiger stood as if the slash was nothing.

"What are you?" she asked.

"A tiger," he grinned, "You know you still owe my mistress a favor for letting you out of that cell."

"She's taken her time to collect," Kimiko remarked.

"Why don't you come with me?" Tiger asked, "We'll go someplace we can talk."

Tiger looked up at the sky, spotting a small fox staring at them. Kimiko glared up at it, recognizing it as the fox Tsukichikara had kept with her. Her eyes glanced around for other less obvious spies.

"Lead the way," she replied.

Tiger ran down a series of roads and alleyways. In the back streets, he led her to a dingy shop with rancid smells. Covering her nose, she followed him to the back of the store. A hidden wall lead to an underground tunnel. They walked for some time before they came to another wall. Tiger knocked on the wall.

The stone shifted aside, allowing them entry to an underground cellar. From what Kimiko could tell, the building was a mixture of European and Chinese architecture. Not unusual for the city ruled by European dragons and nestled on China's shore.

They went up a flight of stairs to the public part of the house. Large windows showed a view of the docks and port below. Kimiko realized they were in the rich district of the city.

"I see you brought her, Tiger," a woman said.

Kimiko looked at the owner's voice. A woman with blackish skin and long ebony hair walked towards Kimiko. Her dress was weaved to look like the pattern of a spider web. Behind her, two spider demons crawled in her wake.

"I hope you'll forgive my little ones," she said, petting the head of one of the spiders, "They're not ready to be separated from their mother just yet."

"Morgana," Kimiko greeted.

"Kimiko," Morgana replied.

"So you're the one who sent him to free me," Kimiko looked at Tiger, "Whatever for?"

"Call it an investment," Morgana replied, "We must go, they are growing impatient."

"They?" Kimiko asked.

With a smile, Morgana turned around and lead them to a large dining room. There at the table sat Rigast, his grand-daughter Longwei, and her grandfather.

"Grandfather?" Kimiko asked.

"I see you've decided to show your face," Hideyoshi said with distain, "As disgraced as you are."

Kimiko fell silent, her eyes falling away from her grandfather's stare.

"Now, let's not be too harsh on her," Morgana said, "She was bested by Sesshomaru after all."

"It wasn't Sesshomaru," Hideyoshi replied, "That defeat would be understandable. She lost to inferior demons and a human."

Gritting her teeth, Kimiko stayed silent.

"We're not here to rub salt into old wounds," Rigast said, "I am not particular about my allies at this point. Take a seat."

Following the old demon's orders, Kimiko sat opposite the group. Tiger and Morgana sat with her.

"We have an assignment for you," Rigast said, "One suited for your talents. It will require you to drop out of the demon tournament."

"Drop out?" she asked.

"We only need one participant involved," he replied.

Tiger smiled at her.

"I have waited a long time to fight those half-breeds," Kimiko replied.

"I have claim on the life of the female half-breed," Rigast said, "She is my prey. You will have a chance to strike at the one you truly have to thank for your failure to marry Sesshomaru. If you are allowed to kill the human demon slayer, I assume that will quench your thirst for vengeance, correct?"

"That would be… satisfying," Kimiko smiled.

"You can take care of her second spawn while you're at it," Rigast said, "After your other assignment is over."

"You're planning something large, aren't you?" she asked.

"We're going to put my granddaughter on the throne of the Dragon Kingdom," Rigast said.

Longwei smiled at Kimiko.

"You're going to overthrow Ryuu," Kimiko realized.

"We will take hold of the Dragon Kingdom. And then we will strike the Western Lands and take every single treat out of power. All of Sesshoumaru's followers and those that follow that half-breed will fall."

"That will be difficult," Kimiko said, "Sesshomaru is here with Gina. Neither of them will simply let you take control of the Dragon Kingdom."

"While Sesshomaru and Gina are here, the Western Lands are weak to attack," Hideyoshi pointed out, "Your mother already has a plan in place to take control of the castle and the demon council."

"Inukimi won't go down easily."

"But she will go down," Hideyoshi said, "That woman is no longer my daughter."

"Twenty years of planning has gone into these takeovers," Rigast said, "We will target the weakest elements first. Then we will see to the powerful players."

"A shame Sesshomaru isn't in the tournament," Tiger said, "How are you going to deal with him?"

"Leave that to me," Morgana said, "As soon as the tournament starts, we will spring our trap. Ryuu will surely be kept busy by the tournament."

"What about Dracula?" Hideoyoshi asked, "Is he with us?"

"In exchange for lost territories," Rigast nodded, "He has agreed to lend his armies to us."

"What about Faust?" Longwei asked.

"He'll stay out of things," Rigast said, "He has no loyalty to anyone."

"Then it's settled," Tiger said, "I must return to the arena. The tournament begins soon."

With that, the man ran out of the room onto a balcony. Leaping off the building, he jumped from roof to roof back to Faust's estates.

"Let the games begin," Morgana smiled, "Kimiko, we should prepare."

"Set your men into position," Rigast told Hideyoshi.

…

Tsukichikara sat with her uncle on the roof of a house waiting for the tournament to begin. Moesashi flew towards her with a note.

 _Tsukichikara,_

 _Do not concern yourself with Kimiko. I will deal with her._

 _Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands_

"That's helpful," Inuyasha said snidely, reading over her shoulder.

"There's nothing else to be done," she folded the note up and tucked into her kimono.

"Hey!" Akito said from below.

He tossed meat buns up to the pair of them. Tsukichikara caught both and gave one to her uncle.

"Meh," he said, "Gotta eat."

As she bit into the bun, a reptilian scent filled her nose. Hearing the flapping of wings, she looked up. Ryuu hovered right above her.

"I'm not dropping out just because Kimiko's in the completion," she said.

"That is not why I came to find you," he said.

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was going to inform you that we lost sight of Kimiko in the city," Ryuu said, "She's disappeared."

"She was with some red headed guy, right?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Yes, but he disappeared with her," Ryuu said, "They went into the back streets of the city. They could be anywhere by now."

"I'll be careful," Tsukichikara replied, chomping down her lunch.

"See that you are," he said.

"Well, I'm sure if I get in trouble, you'll pull that annoying stunt of saving me at the last minute," she grinned, "You the one who said you'd protect me."

A bit startled at her words, Ryuu chuckled.

"I did say that," he said, "What's come over me?"

"Maybe you're falling for me," Tsukichikara teased.

"I doubt that," he looked away from her, red faced.

"I thought we promised to be truthful towards each other."

"I'll see you in the competition," he replied, "And this time, I won't hold back."

"Neither will I."

With that, Ryuu flew off.

"Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's Lord Ryuu?"

"Oh," Inuyasha nodded, "Wait… that's the creep you're marrying? He looks pathetic."

"You're a poor judge of character," Tsukichikara shot back at him.

"I just thought he'd look tougher," Inuyasha said.

"All participants, please gather at your designated areas!" Faut announced.

On the plaza below, four circles appeared. Each was a colored ring. White and black, red and blue. Jumping down, Tsukichikara stepped into the white ring with Akito. Eight other demons gathered in their ring. Inuyasha stood in the red ring. Ryuu was in the black ring with nine others. Gina stood in the blue ring along with a red haired man.

"That scent…" Akito sniffed the air, "I know it."

"What scent?" Tsukichikara asked.

Moesashi yipped, pointing his tail at the red head. The man grinned at them.

Just then, a flash of light appeared around them. The plaza disappeared and was replaced by a wooded area with high walls. All of the demons looked around at the trapezoid shaped space. Looking around, Tsukichikara spotted a gate with ten circular holes in it. Looking at her stone, she estimated that it would fit inside the holes perfectly.

"Welcome to the arena," Faust's voice said.

"Ahh!" a demon shouted.

Flying above them was an eyeball with batwings growing out of its side.

"Don't be alarmed by the cyclops eyes," Faust said, "They are observing the events and sending the images back to crystal balls and mirrors in the city. That way, we are able to track your progress and your matches."

The demons looked around at each other.

"The first round of the tournament is battle royal style. Each of you will fight for the stone tokens you received on entry. The demon who gets all ten stones will unlock the gate to the finals."

Two demons looked at Tsukichikara with wide grins, spotting her as an easy target.

"I say we fight together until the others are dealt with," Akito said.

"Right," she said.

Standing back to back with her cousin, Tsukichikara eyed the other demons as she drew her sword.

"All fights are non-lethal," Faust continued, "Unless you want to fight to the death, then by all means. But all participants in a fight must agree. If you drag in a demon who hasn't agreed, the match is forfeit."

A demon tried to attack Tsukichikara. His attack bounced right off her before she rose her sword to deflect it.

"I'm not done talking," Faust said, "Anyway, those who try to use illegal lethal force will be instantly pulled out of the arena and disqualified. You'll also be pulled out if you lose all your tokens. When you win your division, you will be allowed into the inner arena. There, you will fight the other champions. And with that…"

He cleared his throat.

"Let the tournament begin!" he shouted.


	26. Chapter 26- Demon Tournament

Chapter 26- Demon Tournament

"Let the tournament begin!" Faust shouted.

A gargoyle demon launched his claws at Tsukichikara. She slashed his attack back with her sword. Charging forward, she thrust her blade into his arm. Then slashed down, cutting his limb off. As blood poured from his wound, she kicked him, knocking him back.

Tsukichikara snatched his token from his belt. Jumping back, she turned to face her next opponent as the gargoyle disappeared. Akito fought a large bear, using sutras to wear it down. Jumping in, Tsukichikara knocked the bear to the ground. She took his token and watched him disappear.

"Three down," she smiled.

"Great," Akito replied, "Let's take care of the rest of them."

"I'm next," a snake demon slithered up to them, "I challenge you to a match to the death!"

"Me or both of us?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Both of you at once!" he hissed.

Charging forward, both Tsukichikara and Akito beat the snake to a pulp. Akito picked up the snake's token.

"End it!" the snake demanded, "You have won." 

"Yeah," Akito said, "We don't do that. Get well soon."

"This is way too easy," Tsukichikara sighed, "I wish I was in Uncle's division right now."

…

Sesshomaru watched the images of the west arena as Tsukichikara fought a snake demon with Akito. From the looks of things, they were matched against pathetic opponents. Ryuu had already gathered all ten of his stones and was walking through the eastern gate to the inner arena.

"That man is no fun," Faust sighed.

With a flick of his finger, Ryuu was transported from the arena into Faust's estates.

"Welcome back," Rin said.

"What happened to the arena?" Ryuu asked.

"You might as well wait here until the other gates are opened," Faust said.

He snapped his fingers. A servant offered Ryuu a drink.

"I suppose I'm not surprised to see you so quickly," a voice said.

"Dracula?" Ryuu asked.

"Lord Dracula," the man replied.

Sesshomaru stepped away as the vampire approached Ryuu. He focused on the matches while the two demons had their conversation.

"Looks like Inuyasha's doing pretty well," Kagome said.

"His opponents are pathetic," Sesshomaru replied, "It will not take long for him to open the gate."

"I was hoping this would last longer," Faust sighed, "I suppose we'll just have to wait until the final match to see some real fighting."

True to Sesshoumaru's prediction, Inuyasha was soon transported to Faust's estate.

"Hey! Where's the next fight?!" he demanded.

"Please wait here until we have the other two finalists," Faust said.

Grumbling, Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome and watched the other fights.

"Looks like Tsuki and Akito are paired up," Inuyasha said, "How's Aimi?"

"She lost to Gina in the first match," Miroku sighed.

"Unsurprising," Sesshomaru remarked.

"I had money riding on her lasting at least a few minutes in the arena," Miroku sighed.

"You're betting money on your daughter?" Kagome asked.

"Well… I have most of my money bet on Ryuu, since he's the tournament favorite," Miroku grinned.

"You traitor!" Inuyasha shouted, "Why aren't you betting on me?!"

"Because I do not make risky investments," Miroku replied.

"My money is on Lady Tsukichikara, of course," Jaken said, "She will clear the gate with no problems."

"Big Sis will win!" Midori said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't count on that," Miroku said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, "You think she can't beat all those weaklings or something?"

"Inuyasha.. have you forgotten that your son is one of her opponents?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked bewildered, "Well… Akito's strong I guess. But Tsuki's a half-demon. There's no way he'd win."

"Don't tell me you're that dense?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Miroku.

"You should have more faith in your son," Miroku said, "On that note, you should be cheering for him."

"What a pathetic excuse for a father," Jaken nodded.

"I still say Akito's gonna lose," Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy," Kagome commanded.

The Beads of Subjection dragged him to the ground with a loud thunk.

"You're heartless!" Kagome shouted, "Cheer your son on!"

"Hey, don't do that!" Inuyasha got up.

"No matter how much they age, they never mature," Miroku muttered.

Sesshomaru tuned out his brother's prattling and watched the man named Tiger fight. He stood face to face with Gina. Gina charged in with her naginata, but her slash made no mark on the man. With a grin, Tiger snatched her weapon and threw it away. He bounded at her.

They exchanged fierce blows for many minutes. But in the end, Gina was felled by Tiger.

"Huh," Faust grunted.

With a wave of his hand, he sent Tiger out of the arena.

"Where is he?" Rin asked, looking around for him.

"Somewhere in the city," Fuast said, "I don't care to know where."

"Why didn't you bring him here?" Miroku asked.

"I don't like him. Gina, on the other hand, would have been pleasant company."

"The last gate is the west one," Ryuu looked at the arena map.

"Then let's watch," Faust said.

…

With all their opponents taken down, Tsukichikara faced Akito.

"Only one of use can go forward," Tsukichikara said.

Akito pulled an arrow from his quiver and loaded it into his bow. Sensing the build in his power, Tsukichikara held her sword up. As the arrow shot forth, Yuguresaiga's barrier erected, creating a red bubble around her. The arrow's power flashed as it fought her barrier. It burned up in midair, vanishing into ash.

With an advantage, Tsukichikara ran forward, slashing at Akito. He leapt back, taking shelter in one of the taller trees. Tsukichikara bounded after him.

Akito moved around, disappearing into the tree's leaves. Chasing after him, she jumped on to the branch he was on. Detecting his scent, she climbed up the tree. But then… she lost his scent.

Moesashi looked around for Akito curiously.

"Find him," Tsukichikara ordered.

The fox flew off into the sky.

Scanning the area, she looked for traces of Akito. Closing her eyes, she perked her ears, trying to detect his presence with sound.

Rustle. Rustle.

The bushes!

Leaping down, Tsukichikara rushed at the bushes below. She slashed down at the shrubs. As she swung, a rabbit leaped out of the brush and hopped away. She topped her slash.

Tsukichikara walked through the woods, sword at the ready for his next strike.

Whoosh!

Hearing the arrow, she turned around and erected her barrier. The arrow hit the red bubble. But this time the arrow pounded at her barrier. Distortions in the barrier appeared as the arrowhead began to penetrate the bubble.

Gritting her teeth, Tsukichikara poured her yokai into the barrier. Her sword glowed red as it channeled her own power into the sword. The arrow crackled on the barrier, pushing it to its limits.

Just then, another arrow shot flew at her! This one glowed a blue light far greater than the last. It penetrated her barrier, the arrow stopping just at the shaft. As she used her power to stop the sacred arrows from hitting her, her katana began to burn hot. Yuguresaiga screamed at her with the strain.

Clenching her teeth, Tsukichikara dropped the barrier. Her reserve of power depleted from the attacks.

Just then, Akito ran right for her. Holding up a sutra, he attached the paper to her forehead. The skin that came into contact with the sutra burned. With a growl, she pulled off the paper. Charging forward, she slashed at Akito with her blade. Akito fell back, dodging the blade. As he backed up, he bounced back her blade with his bow. Enhanced with his sacred power, the bow could withstand her sword.

For the next attack, Tsukichikara channeled her demonic power into Yuguresaiga. The blade glowed blood red. Akito's eyes popped as she attacked him.

He blocked her with the bow. But this time, her power came into direct clash with his. His pure power crackled as her demonic power fought his barrier. And as his arrow had cracked her barrier, her sword cut through his. The bow was sliced in half!

Akito looked at his useless bow, then cast it aside. Reaching into his kosode, he pulled five sutras. After muttering a quick chant, he threw all five at her. She slashed one in half. But the other four floated around her.

Akito made a quick square with his fingers. Then he pressed his right fingers into his palm. A large square of light appeared around her. Then the pure power flooded her body, paralyzing her to the ground.

Staring her down, Akito kept up the seal. Struggling, Tsukichikara squirmed. He had her completely trapped!

With her trapped in the seal, Akito channeled his power into the seal even harder. Soon, the burning was so intense that she could barely keep conscious.

Just then, Moesashi snuck up on Akito. Hunched on the ground, the fox snuck up behind Akito. Then with a large leap, he opened his jaw!

Moesashi bit into Akito's arm.

Akito did not flinch. Instead, he stared in mild disbelief at the little fox.

"That doesn't even hurt," Akito remarked.

Moesashi's eyes flashed. And his body suddenly lit on fire! Akito groaned at the embers burned his arm. He threw Moesashi off, using a sutra to seal Moesashi.

With his concentration broken, Tsukichikara channeled her power into his seal. Akito gasped as her sword cut away the seal. All four sutras fell to the ground and burned away.

Tsukichikara ran forward, slashing at Akito again. With no other weapons, Akito held his hands out. Pure white balls of light appeared in his hands. They shot at Tsukichikara, pushing her back into the trees.

Her body screamed in protest as she stood up. Heart pounding in her ears, she watched Akito slowly approach her. Hands glowing with pure power, he held nothing back.

Clenching her sword, Tsukichikara found herself with one last option. Akito could easily defeat her by exhausting what was left of her power simply by pounding at her. Or she could end the fight here and now with her most powerful attack.

Her eyes drifted towards the gate. Towards the promise of fighting Ryuu, Inuyasha, and the other finalist. Towards the prospect of showing her power. Towards victory.

She pictured herself in the victor's circle. All eyes on her. All seeing just how worthy of the Western Lands she was.

But… what good was proving her name if she killed Akito and Moesashi in the process?

Laughing at herself for considering it, Tsukichikara waited for Akito's attack. His power shot forth from his hands. She stood against it, holding up her sword. Yuguresaiga's barrier went up, sending the light flying around her.

When it was over, Akito stood opposite her, breathing hard. Clearly exhausted, he fell to the ground.

"I give up," he said.

He tossed all his tokens to Tsukichikara. A flash of light took him away. Putting the stones in the gate, Tsukichikara waited for the door to open. They parted, showing her an area made of dirt and stone.

A white light surrounded her again. The arena disappeared all around her and she landed in an unfamiliar room.

"Told you she'd win," Inuyasha said.

"I did not doubt it," Ryuu replied.

"Congratulations, Tsuki," Rin smiled.

"Still…" Inuyasha said, "Akito, I had no idea you could do all that!"

Akito slumped over on a chair, looking utterly spent.

"I've been studying at other temples," Akito replied, "I've trained every day. But I guess Tsuki just has more endurance."

"If she had not been holding back, you would not have survived the fight," Sesshomaru replied, "Tsukichikara, you need not worry about the endurance of your next opponents."

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Me, of course," Inuyasha puffed his chest, "An that dragon over there," he pointed at Ryuu, "And some guy named Tiger."

"How could you refer to Lord Ryuu as a plain dragon?!" Jaken demanded, "He is twice the demon you are!"

"Given that Inuyasha is half-demon, that math is correct," Ryuu remarked.

"Did you just make a joke?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I did," he nodded, "I do have a sense of humor."

"Actually, I'm not sure you do," Tsukichikara replied, "That joke was horrendous."

Ryuu gave her a dirty look.

"You should all take an hour to rest before the next round," Faust said, "Feel free to use my home as you like."

Tsukichikara made her way to a private bath. Stripping down, she inspected the burns on her body. They were slowly disappearing. Despite pouring all his energy into his attacks, Akito had not meant to kill her. Otherwise, he might had done real damage.

Moesashi splashed into the water as she soaked the sweat off her body. He got out and shook the water off her fur, hitting her with spray.

"That was annoying," Tsukichikara said to him.

He just gave her an innocent look and laid down on her kimono. Curling up on the fabric, he fell asleep.

"Must be nice to be so carefree," she said.

A servant dropped off a set of clean clothes. After drying off, Tsukichikara dressed into her half-kimono and hakuma. She donned her armor and tied the straps around her shoulders and sides. Picking up her sword, she stepped out of the bath and towards the dining room.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked.

"Cleaner," she replied, "And hungry."

She was presented with a hot cup of tea and a meal. Making haste, Tsukichikara ate what she could before the next match.

"Slow down," Rin said, "You have ten minutes."

"Sorry," she replied, "So who's that Tiger man?"

"That man with red hair," Inuyasha replied.

"That man's scent as familiar," Akito said, "I know I've smelled it before."

"You probably ran into him in town," Inuyasha replied.

"No… I couldn't forget that scent. It was the day Kimiko escaped."

All eyes fell on Akito.

"Wait.. you sure?!" Inuyasha asked.

"There a strange presence that day," Akito said, "I felt his aura just before Kimiko made her escape."

"Then he was involved," Sesshomaru said.

"He was also in contact with Kimiko this morning," Ryuu said, "It's safe to say he's trouble."

"But what could he want?" Kagome asked.

"No one in my intelligence network has seen him before today," Ryuu said, "I don't know what he even is."

"Well, let's beat the answer out of him in the finals," Inuyasha said, "I'll even fight him for you."

"That could be effective," Ryuu said, "At least we could learn of his fighting style while he was battling you."

"He beat Gina in combat," Tsukichikara mused, "He's stronger than most demons."

"That should make for an interesting final match," Faust said, "I hope all of you are ready."

"Faust, I want you to cancel this," Ryuu said, "If that man is involved with Kimiko, I want both of them held for questioning."

"Umm… no," Faust grinned.

With a flick of his hand, he sent the three of them into the dirt arena. Tiger appeared as well, holding a meat bun and a cup of sake.

"Nice timing," he said.

Quickly, he consumed the sake and the meat bun. Then he tossed the sake cup away, shattering the glass against a rock.

"Faust!" Ryuu shouted at the sky.

"You committed to the finals," Faust said to Ryuu from the sky, "So settle your dispute in the arena. He can't leave."

"I propose a four way match to the death!" Tiger said happily, "A little bloodshed should make for good entertainment."

"Fine with me," Inuyasha drew his sword.

"We can't question him if you kill him," Tsukichikara said.

"But holding back is such a pain," Tiger complained.

"Fine, you can do all you want to kill us, but we'll beat you to a pulp!" Inuyasha said.

"Three on one?" Tiger asked, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Not really," Faust's voice said, "This is the second battle royal. All of you may fight who you see fit how you see fit."

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha said, "We'll bring him down and let Sesshomaru deal with him. Then we'll settle the rest between ourselves."

"I suppose I will have to go along with this," Ryuu said in resignation.

"Seems like it," Tsukichikara agreed.

"Can I kill them or not?" Tiger asked the sky.

"Well… do you three agree to risk lethal combat with Tiger?" Fuast asked.

"Fine with me!" Inuyasha replied.

"I doubt he will hold back anyway," Ryuu drew his sword.

"I will agree," Tsukichikara held up Yuguresaiga.

"Tsuki, you stay back until we have a better idea of what we're dealing with," Inuyasha said, "Ryuu, you stay the hell out of my way."

"Hmp, you're as obstinate as Sesshomaru painted you to be," Ryuu said, "I'll allow you the first move."

"Fine. Just sit back and watch," Inuyasha said, "Wind Scar!"

He swung Tessaiga, a great burst of wind erupting from his sword. Tiger simply yawned, standing in the same spot. The wind hit him, causing a great dust storm all around him. As the dust settled, Tiger still stood, unaffected.

"He survived?!" Inuyasha asked.

"A tiger impervious to physical attack…" Ryuu said, "What kind of demon are you?"

"Hope you don't mind if I take a turn," Tiger said.

He ran forward, swinging his sword at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked the blade with Tessaiga. Tiger's sword glowed bright white. As his blade touched Tessaiga, the sword transformed back into a rusted, dull blade.

"He purified the sword!" Tsukichikara said, "That's no demon!"

"Tiger… pure…" Ryuu gasped, "You're the Sacred Tiger!"

"Took you long enough," Tiger said.

"I don't care if you're the Holy Mackerel!" Inuyasha shouted, "You're going down! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

His claws glowed white. As he scratched Tiger, his scratch made no mark. Instead, it made Inuyasha scream in pain.

"What's with that?!" Inuyasha asked.

"The Sacred Tiger's hide in impervious!" Ryuu said.

"Now you tell me!" he said.

"Stand back," Ryuu said, "Your sword will be useless until it regains its power."

Growling, Inuyasha leapt back and let Ryuu take attack position. Inuyasha landed in front of Tsukichikara, standing between her and Tiger.

"You just stay there," Inuyasha said to Tsukichikara, "He'll do the same thing to your sword."

She clutched Yuguresaiga.

Ryuu ran at Tiger, swinging his sword at Tiger. Tiger powered up his sword and slashed at Ryuu's weapon. Ryuu's sword sliced in half, becoming a useless blade. Ryuu threw the weapon aside. Then he aimed a punch at Tiger.

Tiger swung at Ryuu with his sword. Ryuu took the cut, his face cringing in pain at the holy power sliced into his skin. Grabbing Tiger's sword, he pulled it towards himself. Then he grabbed Tiger's neck.

"My sword is not my only weapon," Ryuu said.

His eyes glowed red. Powerful poison oozed out of his claws onto Tiger's skin. Tiger moaned in pain as the poison burned his flesh.

Letting go of the sword, Tiger dug his claws into Ryuu's chest. The hand went into Ryuu's stomach and out his back. As a result, Ryuu coughed up blood. Gasping, Tsukichikara felt her heart clench as she watched Ryuu cringe in pain.

Tsukichikara ran passed her uncle towards Tiger. Pouring power into her sword, she ran up to Tiger. Her blade began to glow a deadly blood red. Ryuu saw that and jumped back, Tiger's sword still in his hand. Ryuu yanked Tigers blade right out of his grasp. He flew into the air, holding his chest as Tsukichikara slashed her sword.

"Crimson Wave!" she shouted.

A great red burst of light emanated from her sword. It hit Tiger straight on, burning the very land around him. Her father's poison was deadly, killing most beings on impact. As the wave flew by and hit the walls, Tiger stared at her in annoyance. Although his robes were badly burned, he was still unmarked.

"That hurt!" he complained.

"Tsuki, move!" Inuyasha said.

Tsukichikara pivoted out of the way as Inuyasha ran forward with Tessaiga. His sword glowed black with dots of light on the black blade.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha shouted.

This alarmed Tiger. He ran from the barrage of blades that flew from Tessaiga. Inuyasha launched the attack again, chasing down the tiger.

Ryuu landed on the ground near Tsukichikara. She ran towards him, looking at his wounds.

"I'll be fine," Ryuu said.

His eyes glowed red as he concentrated his yokai. The wound quickly closed and the bleeding stopped. Ryuu flexed his claws and stood up.

"You have to use a lot of power to heal that fast," Tsukichikara said, "If you attack him directly again, you could lose most of your yokai. It's best use Uncle's Meido Zangetsuha to send that man to the Netherworld."

"But then we won't get answers," Ryuu countered.

"He can't be killed!" Tsukichikara replied, "He survived the Crimson Wave, your poison, and the Wind Scar! The Backlash Wave won't work on him, since he has no demonic aura to deflect. And I doubt even the Adamant Barrage could cut him. Medio is our only hope to beat him."

"That tiger has fallen once before," Ryuu said, "Only one demon has ever defeated him."

"Who?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Your grandfather," Ryuu replied, "He used the Tiger's own claws to cut into his hide. The tiger's claws can cut through anything."

Ryuu held the sword in his hand.

Tsukichikara reached out to the sword. The metal burned hot at her touch. The pure power repelled her.

"How can you even hold that?!" she demanded.

Ryuu showed her his hand. She felt a faint trace of demonic power concentrated in his hand. It was countering the sword's power, allowing him to hold the sword without injury.

"This will cut his hide," Ryuu said, "It holds the power of his claw."

"Can you hold it long enough to swing it?"

As she asked, the sword started to smoke where it was held by Ryuu's hand.

"Only for this long," he said.

He threw the sword on the ground.

"I will distract him for as long as I can," Ryuu said, "Get your uncle to slash that blade with Tessaiga. That sword will absorb Tiger's power."

Ryuu flew towards Tiger, slamming his body into Tiger's. Inuyasha heard Ryuu shout at him to go towards Tsukichikara. Inuyasha ran towards her, spotting the sword.

"That's it, huh?" he asked.

Inuyasha took aim at the sword. He swung his blade down. But Tiger's sword levitated and shot towards Tiger.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, "Ryuu, watch out!"

In horror, Tsukichikara watched as the sword cut into Ryuu's wing. Ryuu fell to the ground, crippled from the slash. Tiger stood over Ryuu, ready to swing his sword into the dragon's head.

"No!" Tsukichikara cried.

She ran forward, locking her sights on Tiger.

"Tsuki!" Inuyasha shouted.

He ran at her side, his blade transformed into the black blade.

"Let me deal with him!" Inuyasha ordered.

"I'm going to do this!" she said, "You can have him when I'm done!"

Inuyasha gave her a quick fierce look before falling back.

"One swing, then he's mine!" Inuyasha said.

"Moesashi!" Tsukichikara ordered.

The fox flew forward, his entire body on fire. He blocked Tiger's vision for a split second. Tiger threw the fox aside, clearing his vision. By the time he spotted Tsukichikara, she was slashing at him with a powered up Yuguresaiga. He moved his sword to block the red blade. And with all her power pouring into Yuguresaiga, she pressed her blade to his. Tiger combatted her by pouring his own pure power into his sword.

The two opposing waves of power clashed mightily. Sesshoumaru's fang and her demonic power against Tiger's sword made from his claw and his pure aura. The shockwaves forced Inuyasha to dig Tessaiga into the ground to keep from being thrown back.

Tsukichikara felt Tiger's power push her. For every ounce he gave her, she gave him more. Yuguresaiga began to burn hot in her hands. Her flesh started to smoke as it resisted the power she poured into it.

"Tsuki!" Inuyasha shouted, "Let up! You're using too much power!"

"No!" she retorted.

"That sword is trying to keep you from draining all your power! You know what happens if you get pushed into a corner!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ryuu struggling to stand up.

"I don't care!" she screamed.

Pushing past the pain, Tsukichikara poured her power into the blade. Yuguresaiga could handle the power. Sesshoumaru's fang was not limited. It was her body that was limited. Her father feared the idea of her demon blood taking over. So he put a safeguard into the sword to keep her from using all her power.

Her blood heated up. As her power increased and her aura grew, the blade's power glowed brighter. Inuyasha tried to run up to her, but Yuguresaiga's barrier threw him back. He landed on the hard dirt. With a scowl, he activated Tessaiga's red blade.

"Yuguresaiga!" Tsukichikara shouted.

…

"Faust, drop the barrier over the arena," Sesshomaru said.

"I can't do that," Faust replied.

Drawing his sword, Sesshomaru held the blade to the demon's neck.

"Send me to that arena!" Sesshomaru ordered, "Or I will kill you!"

With a sigh, Faust sent Sesshomaru flying with a push of his hand. Sesshomaru landed smoothly on the floor. Then darted at Faust.

Bakusaiga hit a barrier as Sesshomaru swung at Faust.

"Just sit back and watch," Faust said.

The demon vanished from the room. Looking around, Sesshomaru sniffed for his scent.

"Find him," Sesshomaru said to Rin, Miroku, and Kagome.

They all scattered through the house, looking for the demon.

…

Tsukichikara felt a scream from her inner demon. It was a mindless killer just waiting to take over. It was always at the edge of her mind, buried under all her emotional discipline.

With teeth clenched so hard that her jaw hurt, she pushed Tiger's blade.

Crack.

A hairline fracture appeared in the blade.

Tsukichikara pushed harder.

Crack. Crack.

With one more push, Tiger's blade broke in half. His hide was impenetrable, but not his sword. Tiger's eyes widened in horror as she cut his blade.

The remnants fell to the ground. Yuguresaiga glowed with a white light as Tsukichikara held her sword over Tiger. Like Tessaiga, her sword had the power to absorb the powers of other weapons.

"You're finished!" she shouted.

As she swing her sword, Tiger retreated. Inuyasha ran up to her side, glaring angrily at her.

"You could have gotten killed!" he shouted at her.

"We still have a problem to deal with," Tsukichikara said.

"We're not done," he said.

He activated the black blade, standing ready to attack Tiger.

"Surrender if you don't want to die!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me," he laughed, "I guess I've stalled long enough."

Tiger slammed his hand to the ground. A wave of white light surrounded all of them. The holy power overwhelmed all three demons, knocking them back.


	27. Chapter 27- The Seal

Chapter 27- The Seal

Blinking to get rid of the stars in her eyes, Tsukichikara sat up.

"Uncle," she said.

"Uhhh…" he grunted.

Looking at him, Tsukichikara gasped.

Inuyasha had reverted to his human form.

"Lord Ryuu," Tsukichikara looked around for Ryuu.

Ryuu was face down on the ground, paralyzed from the sheer volume of pure power. Tiger stood a bit away, eyes closed, meditating to keep the seal up.

"Tsuki, you're a human!" Inuyasha pointed at her.

"So are you," she said.

"What?" he looked at his hands.

"This isn't good," Inuyasha said, "Tiger!"

He looked over at Tiger, sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

"He must need to concentrate to keep this barrier up," Tsukichikara said.

"Can you use your sword?" Inuyasha asked.

Looking at her blade, she shook her head.

With a grunt, Ryuu picked himself up. But it was clear he was strained as he moved.

"Lord Ryuu!" Tsukichikara ran up to him.

"Tsukichikara…" he grimaced, "You fool. You… didn't have to… push yourself."

"Don't waste your breath," she said, "You can move?"

"Barely," he replied, getting to his feet, "I imagine lesser demons can't even move in a seal like this."

"I guess being a half demon is an advantage this time," Inuyasha said, looking at his human hand.

"Our powers were so suppressed, we reverted to our human forms," Tsukichikara noted.

"Think we can attack him?" Inuyasha pointed at Tiger.

Tsukichikara poked her sword at him. A barrier threw her katana back.

"I'd say not," she replied, "Even if we could drop that barrier, our swords won't work without our demon powers."

Ryuu looked up at the sky.

"Faust's barrier is down," Ryuu said, "This seal is affecting the entire arena… the city!"

He turned around and headed out the eastern gate. Tsukichikara picked up an unconscious Moesashi and followed him through the gate. Ryuu looked at the wall on the other side of the woods, then at the sky.

"He can't move with this up," Ryuu said, "So he can't keep us from escaping."

"How are we gonna scale that wall?" Inuyasha asked, "We don't have our demon powers."

Ryuu's wings appeared out of his back. He had healed them during the fight, even after Tiger had injured him.

"Wings are a part of my body," Ryuu said, "I should be able to fly without using my demonic power."

He flapped his wings up a few times and got some lift. Reaching out his hand, he took a hold of Tsukichikara's hand. He also took a hold of Inuyasha's. Flying up, Ryuu took them above the wall out to the woods outside the arena. Breathing hard, Ryuu landed on the other side of the wall.

"That winded you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Carrying two humans with a silver of my power while fighting the effects of this seal is exhausting," Ryuu replied.

"At least we can get to the city now," Tsukichikara pointed at the castle towers.

"That's gonna take a while on foot," Inuyasha squinted at the tower.

She began running towards the city. Inuyasha followed after her. Ryuu flew above them, just keeping up with their pace.

When they entered the city, they saw that all the demons were knocked out. Or they were barely conscious.

"It's easier to move now," Ryuu said, "It must get weaker further away from Tiger."

"Just like Mount Hakurei," Inuyasha said.

"At least Naroku isn't hiding under Tiger's robes," Tsukichikara said.

"Very funny, Tsuki," Inuyasha replied snidely.

Ryuu stiffened up. Tsukichikara put her hand on the hilt of her sword. Hearing footsteps approach, she waited tensely for the people approaching to appear.

Coming out from around a corner was Sesshomaru. Behind him were Miroku and Akito. Akito was, of course, in human form.

"Dad!" Akito greeted.

"I'm glad to see you," Inuyasha said, "Where are Kagome and Rin?"

"Rin stayed behind with Mirdori," Akito said, "Kagome and Aimi are searching for anyone not affected by Tiger's seal."

"That number will be few," Sesshomaru replied.

"Only Daiyokai could resist this seal," Ryuu said, "And only with great difficulty."

"We must destroy the cause," Sesshomaru said.

He glared at Tsukichikara, who flinched under her father's stern look.

"You risked the blood taking over," Sesshomaru said, "When Inuyasha was more capable of combatting Tiger. What reason could you have?"

Tsukichikara's heart stalled. Glancing over at Ryuu, she felt suddenly self-conscious as he looked back at her.

"I… I don't know," she said, "I just… I thought… I wasn't thinking."

"That is not a sufficient answer," Sesshomaru lectured, "You will be punished later. Give me your sword."

Shocked, Tsukichikara handed over Yuguresaiga to him. Sesshomaru drew the blade and inspected it. Then he activated the white blade and slashed at the street.

A large slice appeared in the laid brick, digging down for a couple of meters. Sesshomaru held up the sword, then sheathed it.

"You're paying to repair that damage," Ryuu said.

"Father was unable to steal Tiger's power," Sesshomaru said, "Your sword will cut his hide."

"You're just gonna leave her without a sword?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her fighting ability is reduced to a normal human's," Sesshomaru replied, "And you are far more useless."

"Hey!" Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga from his belt and switched it for Yuguresaiga.

"I'll entrust this to you for now," Sesshomaru said to Tsukichikara, "The blade will cut if nothing else."

Tsukichikara took her father's sword and placed it on her belt.

"Akito, come with me," Sesshomaru said, "Tsukichikara assist Ryuu here."

"Wait, why are you taking my son?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unlike you, he is capable of fighting in his human form," Sesshomaru said impatiently, "He also has knowledge of barriers that you lack, whelp."

"Can't argue with that," Miroku said.

"The perverted monk has knowledge too," Inuyasha said.

"But Akito has exceeded me ten times by now," Miroku said.

"You're scared of Tiger, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hardly," Miroku said.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said, "We will deal with Tiger. Ryuu, take control of your city. No doubt Faust is behind all of this."

"I'm going to go check in on Mother and Midori," Tsukichikara said.

"They moved to the palace when Faust vanished," Miroku said.

"We should go there first," Ryuu said.

The group separated. Sesshomaru and Akito went towards the arena while Ryuu led the others to the palace.

They arrived in the palace. Tsukichikara found her mother and Midori near Ryuu's rooms. Lin was with them, though barely conscious.

"Big Sis!" Midori called.

She was in her human form, like the other half-demons.

"We have two daiyokai, though one can barely stay awake," Miroku said, "Seven humans, one being a child, another being useless without his sword."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

"And an unknown enemy somewhere that orchestrated this," Miroku said, "What would they want?"

"The treasury, my throne," Ryuu listed off, "To target a powerful demon while he was weakened by the seal. Perhaps Sesshomaru or myself."

"Whatever's going on, it's going to be difficult to fight like this," Tsukichikara said.

She took off her armor and threw it on the floor. It fell with a loud clang. Leaving Moesashi with Midori, Tsukichikara dug through her mother's trunks.

"Why did you take that off?" Ryuu asked.

"Too heavy," Tsukichikara replied.

She took out a set of demon slayer armor she used in her human form. Giving the men a dirty look, she cleared them out of the room and began to change.

"It won't be as protective," Tsukichikara looked at her armor, "But it's easier to move in."

"That's what I told you years ago," Rin said.

When she left the room, she joined the others. She handed an extra katana to Inuyasha, who took it reluctantly. Ryuu was in his chamber, feeling the weight of two swords in his hands. After he selected one, he looked over at Tsukichikara.

Ryuu's eyes popped when he saw her in the demon slayer armor. The sword slipped out of his hand and on to the floor.

"What's with him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I take it you've never seen Tsuki in demon slayer armor," Miroku said.

Picking up his sword, Ryuu cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink. Tsukichikara looked down at the form fitting demon slayer armor. It was much like her mother's, hugging her curves with a skin tight fit meant to provide flexibility. She was not showing anything more than usual.

"I have to say, if I was younger, I would ask you to bear my children, Tsuki," Miroku said.

A wave of nausea took root in her stomach. Growling, Inuyasha punched Miroku in the stomach.

"Back off, you sick perv!" Inuyasha said.

"It was a compliment," Miroku said, hunched over and rubbing his stomach.

"Keep those comments to yourself!" Inuyasha said.

"Anybody up here?" a voice asked.

Kagome and Aimi entered the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him, "Thank goodness."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said.

"What did you find?" Ryuu asked.

"All the demons we ran into are knocked out," Aimi said, "It's like a ghost town out there."

"AAAHHHH!" a woman screamed.

With a jerk, Ryuu ran out of the room to a room down the corridor. Going inside, Tsukichikara saw Ryuu looking over a young woman lying on the ground.

"Longwei!" Ryuu called her, "What happened to you?"

"Dracula…" Longwei sat up, "He betrayed…"

Longwei looked over at Ryuu, then bent her head down.

"Dracula and Grandfather are conspiring with Hideyoshi and Kimiko to overthrow you," Longwei said, "They tried to drag me into it. But… I wouldn't betray you."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

A nagging feeling took root in the back of Tsukichikara's mind. Something about Longwei's voice just felt off.

"Yes… I'm sure you wouldn't," Ryuu said slowly.

He picked her up and placed her on a bed.

"Master monk, do you happen to have sutras at your disposal?" Ryuu asked Miroku.

"I have a few," Miroku withdrew one.

"I would ask that you seal my sister."

"What?!" Longwei asked in horror, "You can't!"

"I can tell when you lie to me, Longwei," Ryuu spun around, "And in doing so, you've given me more information that you intended. _You_ have schemed with Grandfather and those others to take my kingdom. But I won't have it."

Longwei attempted to scratch him with her claws. Ryuu held her down. Miroku placed a sutra on her forehead, rendering her completely motionless.

"That will hold as long as Tiger's seal is active," Ryuu said, "Now we know what they want and who they are."

"But that's Rigast, Hideyoshi, Kimiko, Faust, and possibly that Dracula man," Aimi counted on her hands, "That's at least four daiyokai to fight with just us. Not including Tiger."

"Yes," Miroku nodded, "But don't forget that Kagome and I have the full use of our sacred powers. Rin, Tsuki, and you have your demon slayer training."

"Their powers will be as limited as mine," Ryuu said, "It should be even."

"But…" Miroku pondered, "Would they risk weakening themselves to fight all of you?"

"Most of the city is unable to move," Ryuu replied.

He gasped. Ryuu once again tore out the door. Tsukichikara and the others followed him down the stairs to the throne room. Bodies littered the throne room and the council chambers. Everyone in the room had been slaughtered!

"Grandfather… Rigast!" Ryuu growled, "He's killed every one of my supporters and ministers!"

"With them dead, it would be easy to take power if you disappeared," Tsukichikara realized, "The power vacuum would have to be filled by Rigast and his supporters."

Boom!

They ran outside, spotting a battle between Himeryuu and Kimiko. Kimiko floated in the air, holding a large mirror in her hands. Himeryuu manipulated water from the ponds to attack Kimiko. Kimiko easily dodged the oncoming water attacks. With a flick of her wrists, she sent a shadow tendril into Himeryuu's chest.

"Mother!" Ryuu shouted.

Unfurling his wings, he launched himself at Kimiko. Tsukichikara ran up to Himeryuu, looking at the woman's wound.

"It should heal, right?" Aimi asked.

"Not like this," Himeryuu replied.

Tsukichikara spotted other injuries. The blue gown was absorbing spots of blood from all over Himeryuu's body.

"This would have been simpler if you had not resisted," a silky female voice said.

Looking up, Tsukichikara saw the spider demon queen, Morgana. Standing in front of Himeryuu, she drew her sword. Morgana looked at her in disbelief before laughing.

"Such a pathetic sight, human," Morgana said, "My children will enjoy feasting on you."

Two large spiders crawled out of the building.

"Tsuki!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Tsuki?" Morgana asked in surprise, "You mean… Tsukichikara?"

"What of it?" Tsukichikara asked.

"You're the half-demon," Morgana said.

With a gesture of her hand, the spiders halted.

"Rigast and Hideyoshi dueled for the privilege of killing you," Morgana smiled, "Rigast won, so… I will not kill you."

An arrow shot at her. Morgana yelped in surprise at the head dug into her arm. Frowning, she glanced at the person who had fired the arrow. Rin stood with her bow loaded.

"Get away from her," Rin said.

"More pathetic humans," Morgana pulled the arrow out of her arm.

As she pulled, she blinked several times. Her face turned sickly and she swayed in place. Rin's poison was taking effect.

"We have what we need!" Kimiko shouted, "We'll deal with the pests later!"

Morgana waved her hand. Tsukichikara spotted a band on her arm made of beads. Turning around, she spotted Kimiko with a similar band. In fact, the spiders had similar bands on their legs.

"Get those spiders!" Tsukichikara ordered Aimi.

Morgana spotted Tsukichikara charging at one of the spiders. She extended her hand, a white sticky substance shooting out of it. As it hit Tsukichikara's skin, it burned her flesh. Aimi looked from the spiders to Tsukichikara and cursed.

Aimi withdrew a sutra from her armor and placed it on Tsukichikara. As the webs burned away, the spiders scurried away.

"You should have gone after the spiders!" Tsukichikara shouted at her, "Those bands make the demons immune from this seal!"

"But you were hurt," Aimi said.

"She wasn't trying to kill me!"

Aimi flinched.

"Tsuki, enough," Rin said gently, "Let's regroup and figure out our next plan."

Ryuu landed next to his mother.

"They got the mirror," Himeryuu said, "They took it."

"What does it do?" Ryuu asked.

"It connects to the Netherworld," Himeryuu said, "With the right spell, you can call back the souls of the dead. They must want to resurrect someone."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Himeryuu shook her head, "Maybe one demon, maybe an army. It doesn't matter. You must get that mirror back."

"We can't take those demons on," Aimi said, "Not like this."

"We can't afford to wait for Sesshomaru to take down the seal," Inuyasha replied, "Let's go."

…

Faust stepped into a cave outside Tiger's seal. Rigast waited at a small alter with a carving of a great dragon engraved into the wall. Two torches lit each side of the shrine to the fallen demon. A mound of earth had been dug up and a bone was resting on the shrine.

"You'll do it?" Rigast asked Faust.

"I will," Faust nodded, "But when this is all over, I want Sesshoumaru's sword."

"Which one?"

"Either one," Faust said, "A sword of destruction and a sword of resurrection are both equally fascinating."

"Very well," Rigast nodded, "You shall have your pick of the pair."

Kimiko walked in with a sickly Morgana. She placed the mirror on the shrine, next to Dracon's remains.

"You can bring back anyone like this?" Kimiko asked Faust.

"Except those who are reincarnated," he replied, "An old witch was the first to develop this mothed. Using remains and graveyard soil to create a body. Then to place the deceased soul in that body. I've improved it somewhat."

"What would it take to resurrect Katsuro?" Kimiko asked.

"His remains and soil from his grave," Faust replied, "Without something, like the remains, to tie the spirit, this is entirely useless. But that doesn't cover my fee. Do you… miss your husband of one night?"

"A marriage of one night is still a marriage," Kimiko replied, "Rigast, you know what I want out of this."

"Yes, your request is noted," Rigast replied, "But if she does not cooperate, than she will be killed like the others."

"I understand," Kimiko nodded, "I will make her side with us."

Faust watched the woman shake. He prepared the soil and the bone for the ritual. Weaving his own spell into the mix, he moved back.

The soil formed into a male frame. The brown dirt took on the appearance of skin. As Dracon's new body formed, a bright light shined from the mirror. A soul floated out of the mirror and into Dracon's naked body. The eyes opened.

"What… is this?" Dracon's voice asked.

"You did it!" Kimiko said.

"Of course," Faust smiled, "Now, am I free to leave?"

"Yes," Rigast said.

Rigast drew his sword and plunged it into Faust's chest.

"Go to the Netherworld," Rigast said.

"No!" Kimiko shouted, "Rigast!"

"You're a capable sorceress," Rigast said, "You will find a way to use the mirror. With this, we will never fear death. Nor will we run out of soldiers. Now, we have work to do."

Kimiko looked at Faust's dead body.

"Father, what have you done to me?" Dracon asked.

"I've brought you back for a second chance to prove your worth," Rigast said, "Your son has traded our kingdom to Sesshomaru, that fool who took a human wife. And Ryuu intends to marry that half-breed mongrel Sesshomaru has sired."

"Ryuu?" Dracon asked in disbelief, "Not him. He'd never lower himself."

"Your son has been tainted," Kimiko said, "He must be destroyed."

"No!" Dracon glared at her, "Not my son! Imprison him, seal him, but do not kill him!"

"I will deal with Ryuu," Rigast said, "You have my word that no harm will fall on him. But we must put you back on the throne. And Longwei must marry a pure demon."

"If Ryuu, Longwei, or Himeryuu are harmed, then I will turn on you," Dracon rose to his feet, "And now that the Dragon Lord is back, I must discipline my son."

"But first, we must deal with Sesshomaru," Rigast said, "He is weak now. I will give you the tools to kill him."


	28. Chapter 28- Confrontations

Chapter 28- Confrontations

It took over an hour to walk to the arena. But Sesshomaru did not have the ability to fly. The closer he got to Tiger, the weaker his body felt.

"This seal is at a divine level," Akito said.

"The Sacred Tiger is one of the beasts of the Zodiac," Sesshomaru said, "He was given power by the gods themselves."

"No wonder he could fight Tsuki, Ryuu and my father all at once," Akito replied.

Sesshomaru stopped. His nose picked up traces of graveyard soil and reptilian blood. As he smelled the aroma, he was taken off guard for a moment. Then turned around, knowing that he himself could bring back the dead. So it made sense that others could.

"Dracon," Sesshomaru said.

The dragon landed before Sesshomaru, a sword in hand. His red eyes stared at Sesshomaru with a clear bloodlust. His aura was unaffected by the seal. Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to a beaded bracelet on Dracon's wrist.

"Even I can't relish this," Dracon said, "You weakened and relying on a human as a bodyguard."

"You have not hesitated to stoop so low before," Sesshomaru replied, drawing Yuguresaiga.

"Desperate times," Dracon said.

He charged at Sesshomaru, sword swinging down. Sesshomaru blocked Dracon's strike. Yuguresaiga clanged in his hand as the dragon's blade pounded it.

The unfamiliar sword tingled in his grip as he inserted his demonic aura into it. The blade glowed red, taking on a poisonous aura.

"Crimson Wave," Sesshomaru slashed at Dracon.

The small wave of red power did not even scratch the demon. Backing up, Sesshomaru reevaluated his strategy. He was weaker than he had assumed due to the seal.

A blindingly bright arrow flew at Dracon. The demon dodged out of the way as Akito's arrow missed. The boy loaded another arrow into his bow and made ready to fire.

Dracon rushed passed Sesshomaru, a blur to Sesshomaru's eyes. Even his ability to track was slower. Akito ran out of the way of Dracon's claws. The poison leaking from Dracon's body causing him to cough.

Looking at his belt, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. Its power could cut the dead. Charging forward, Sesshomaru stepped between Dracon and his nephew. Dracon spotted the holy sword and jumped out of its reach.

"Even now, you fear me," Sesshomaru said.

"I fear nothing," Dracon replied.

Dracon swung his sword, a cloud of green poison escaping his sword. Akito retreated back, holding his sleeve over his mouth. Sesshomaru followed him. Traces of the green cloud hit his skin, burning into his flesh.

He could not even fight off the dragon poison!

Akito shot an arrow at the cloud of green poison, purifying the air. Then he fired at Dracon. The dragon easily dodged the shot.

Dracon made another cloud of poison. The cloud blocked him from Sesshomaru's sword. As long as Sesshomaru could not get close, he could not cut Dracon down.

…

Ryuu and the others followed Kimiko's trail as they were able. Tsukichikara, Kagome, and Aimi traveled with him. The others had stayed behind to guard the castle.

Just then, Ryuu heard the flap of wings above. Rigast hovered above, his sword drawn.

"It's time to end this tainted rule," Rigast landed on the ground.

He swung his blade at Ryuu. Blocking the strike, Ryuu pushed Rigast back.

"Go on!" Ryuu told the others.

"I don't think so," Morgana said.

Her spiders surrounded the others. Aimi spun her sickle and chain. Throwing it at one of the spiders, she killed it by cutting into its head. Tsukichikara slashed one in half with Bakusaiga. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at Rigast. The older dragon demon moved out of the way. Behind him, the scared arrow exploded in a burst of pure light.

"Morgana! Kill that woman!" Rigast ordered.

Morgana extended her hand. A web formed around Kagome. Kagome extended her hands, creating a barrier to keep the burning spider silk off her.

"Nice try," Kagome said.

She loaded another arrow and aimed it at Morgana.

Ryuu thrust his sword at Rigast, concentrating on the battle at hand. Rigast deflected Ryuu's weak attacks. A hard shove from Rigast sent Ryuu falling to the ground.

"Ryuu!" Tsukichikara shouted.

"It's now time to end it," Rigast swung his sword up.

It fell towards Ryuu's head.

…

Rin heard a noise outside the room. Peering into the hall, she spotted a shadow slither away.

"Inuyasha, could you watch Midori?" Rin asked

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to get some food from the kitchens," she replied.

"Wait till Miroku gets back."

"The last thing we need is a fussy five year old who's hungry," Rin looked at Midori.

The little girl was asleep, cuddled up to Moesashi in the bed.

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess I can't do much else."

Rin grabbed her bow and arrows. The Shifting Spear was rendered as lifeless as the demons. Its demonic power could not work with the seal active.

 _Sesshomaru, pleas hurry_ , Rin mentally pleaded, _Let them be alright._

Rin walked out of the hall to the balcony. There stood Kimiko, her eyes glaring at Rin in disgust.

"You shouldn't have come alone," Kimiko said.

"What do you want?" Rin asked.

"Where's Kameko?" Kimiko asked.

Rin shook her head.

"I don't know," Rin said.

"You liar!" Kimiko said.

She coiled a tendril around Rin's neck.

"It's… the…truth," Rin struggled to breathe, "Sesshomaru sent… her away… when we heard… you were… here…"

Kimiko's tendril loosened from around Rin's neck. Rin fell to her knees, coughing.

"Suddenly, you look so insignificant," Kimiko said, "You must be forty by now. And your body shows it."

She looked at Rin's careworn face.

"How does he still find you attractive?" Kimiko asked, "How could he trade his dignity away for something so short lived?"

"You'd have to ask him," Rin replied.

"And why don't you run from me?" Kimiko held up her hand.

Four tendrils circled around Rin.

"I could kill you in an instant," Kimiko said.

"Would it solve anything?" Rin asked, "Would it change the past? Or what either of us did? Would it make Sesshomaru love you over me? Would it bring Katsuro back?"

"No," Kimiko close her eyes.

The woman sighed.

"Why did you face me? Alone?" Kimiko asked, "Why didn't you run? Or send that monk up here? He would have a chance."

"Do you want Kameko to like you?" Rin asked.

Kimiko coiled her tendril's around Rin's limbs.

"You little whore!" Kimiko shouted, "Kameko will love me! I am her mother!"

"You're her enemy!" Rin shouted, "That girl has suffered nothing but ridicule since she was born! She lives in the shadow of your shame, looking for an escape! She wants nothing to do with you!"

"No!" Kimiko shook her head, "You're lying!"

Kimiko fell to her knees, her eyes looking at Rin in pure denial.

"She can't hate me," Kimiko said.

"If you love your daughter, then stop this, Kimiko!" Rin shouted, "Stop causing her pain! Help us defeat Rigast! Then I'll make sure she talks to you. You can see her."

Rin pulled against the tendrils.

"I will see her?" Kimiko asked.

"I promise," Rin said.

Kimiko looked at Rin blankly.

…

Dracon looked directly at Sesshomaru. He darted through the green cloud and took a hold of Sesshoumaru's wrist. He dug his claws into Sesshomaru's wrist. The pain overwhelmed all feeling in Sesshoumaru's hand. He dropped Tenseiga, then snatched at the hilt with his left hand.

Dracon kicked the holy sword out of the way in the moment it took for Sesshomaru get a loose hold of the hilt. With Tenseiga out of reach, Dracon stabbed Sesshomaru in the shoulder. Hastily, Sesshomaru drew Yuguresaiga and stabbed Dracon in the side.

"I don't feel the pain," Dracon said, "You can't harm this body."

He poured his demon poison into Sesshoumaru's body.

The pain was blinding. His vision blurred as his mind started to black out. Clenching Yuguresaiga's hilt, Sesshomaru put his hope in the fang.

 _Yuguresaiga, show your power!_ Sesshomaru mentally ordered.

The blade glowed a deep red. Dracon's flesh began to melt away around the blade. Instinctively, he reached to pull the blade out. But Yuguresaiga's barrier blocked him.

"My fang does not submit to weak willed fools," Sesshomaru said.

He pushed the blade in further his power flooding Dracon. Dracon let Sesshomaru go and pulled away. The wound in his side leaking a clay like ooze.

A flash of light shot at Dracon. Akito's arrow hit Dragon in the heart. The demon fell back, his flesh burning from the pure power.

"Looks like you won't need me after all," Faust said from above.

"You!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Whoa," Faust said, "Down doggy. I'm not on his side."

"How did you survive my father's strike?" Dracon asked.

"Oh that?" Faust asked, "You didn't think I'd risk my life with a double-crossing lizard like Rigast did you? That was a demon puppet he killed."

"What is your game, Faust?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well… when Rigast went to Dracula with a proposal to kill Ryuu and you, my vampire friend was unnerved. Having men like Hideyoshi and Rigast in power wouldn't be good for his health."

"Dracula…" Dracon laughed, "My father and that scum."

"Not so scummy, Dracon," Faust landed near Dracon, "You little girl told a big fat lie. She was the one coming on to him."

"You lie!" Dracon narrowed his eyes.

"Nope, sorry," Faust said, "That little lizard of yours is as slipper as a snake. Calling her a snake in the grass is an insult to snakes."

"You know nothing!" Dracon retorted.

"Fine, live in denial," Faust sighed, "Not that you have long."

"What?" Dracon asked.

"Well… this body isn't as stable as you think," Faust said, "You have less than an hour before it melts away completely."

"So you and Dracula made this scheme to double cross us," Dracon said.

"Rigast is double crossing you," Faust said, "Little Longwei was going to be eliminated once she took power. And Ryuu is as dead as a doornail as far as he's concerned. Sesshomaru, here," Faust took Dracon's band, "This will protect you from the seal's effect."

Sesshomaru took the band and placed it on his wrist. Immediately, he regained his powers. His wounds healed and his yokai burned off Dracon's poison. He flew towards Tiger's location.

Tiger sat motionless in the barrier that protected him. Taking Yuguresaiga in his hand, Sesshomaru stabbed the sword into the white bubble Tiger was in. The barrier sparked and crackled as Sesshomaru pushed the katana in. Inch by inch, he worked the blade into the bubble.

Tiger's eyes popped open. He grabbed the blade with his hand. The tiger did not flinch as Yuguresaiga repelled him. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he channeled his unmatched power. Yuguresaiga replied in kind, glowing redder. The sword exploded with his poisonous power.

The barrier exploded. All around, the seal broke. Tiger landed on his knees, his body smoking and his clothed burned away. Sesshomaru activated the white blade of the sword.

"Meet your end," Sesshomaru said coldly, "Dragon Strike!"

White shots of lightning surrounded Tiger. He looked around in horror as the white light took the form a dragon. Then it tore him apart.

With that, Tiger was gone. Sesshomaru flew into the sky, back to the city.

…

As Rigast swung his sword down, a blade blocked his sword. Smelling decay and blood, Ryuu looked up at Dracula, holding Rigast off.

"You! Traitor!" Rigast declared.

Dracula swung his sword at Rigast. Rigast slashed off the vampire's head. Dracula's body shredded to bits, revealing a wooden bat. The bat was the core of a demon puppet.

"Of course you would never come out in the sun," Rigast said.

"And I would never ally myself with you," another puppet shaped like Dracula said.

A pulse came from the land. The pure aura around them dissipated. Ryuu felt his body flood with new life as his power came back.

Near him, Tsukichikara transformed back into a half-demon. With her strength back, she darted at Morgana. With a slash of Bakusaiga, she chopped off the spider queen's head. The spiders scurried away in fear.

"Looks like the tables have turned," Ryuu said.

Rigast flew into the air.

A smell of poison came from behind Ryuu. He spotted Bakusaiga, glowing green with malignant power. Eyes locked on Rigast, Tsukichikara swing her father's sword.

"Bakusaiga!" she shouted.

Rigast darted into the sky as the green poison hit the trees, decaying all around them. As the poison cleared, Rigast vanished.

"You missed," Aimi pointed out.

Ryuu quickly scanned the sky for Rigast, then darted up into the air. Putting Rigast out of his mind for the time being, he set his sights back on the castle.

…

Rin looked over the horizon as the seal vanished. Kimiko stared up at her, her face crinkled in hatred.

"You are pathetic," Kimiko stood up.

"Mama!" a voice called from behind Rin.

Kimiko's eyes fell on Midori approaching the balcony. With a dark smile, she sent a tendril at the little girl.

"No!" Rin shouted.

The tendril stabbed Midori straight in the heart. She fell to the ground, instantly dead.

"Midori!" Rin cried out.

"Now you will die knowing the pain I feel!" Kimiko laughed hysterically.

Rin struggled against the vice hold of the tendrils. Kimiko only laughed, wrapping a tendril around Rin's throat. The shadow arm constricted Rin's neck, cutting off her breathing. The pain was so intense, she wanted to scream. But no sound would come out.

She felt hazy, her vision darkening. Looking at Midori's body, Rin tried to reach for her daughter.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

The torrent of wind hit Kimiko. The tendrils evaporated into thin air. Rin fell, choking air out, struggling to take in a breath.

Kimiko transformed into a ball of light, shooting into the sky.

"She got away," Inuyasha said.

"Midori!" Rin shouted.

She grabbed her daughter's limp body, tears pouring down her face. The crushed constriction in her chest had nothing to do with Kimiko's attack.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kimiko…" Rin said.

It hurt to talk. So every wail Rin made only made her throat scream.

"Rin…" Inuyasha said, "I… it's my fault."

"Mi!" Rin cried out.

A breeze blew over her, making strands of hair sway away from her face. Looking up, Rin saw Sesshomaru standing on the balcony. Her eyes fell to Tenseiga. Suddenly, her chest filled with hope. Seeing Midori in Rin's arms, Sesshomaru's face creased in anger.

"Place her on the ground," Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin set Midori on the cold stone. Drawing his sword, he looked at her closely. Then with a slash of light, he cut at her body.

After a moment, Midori's eyes opened. She coughed up and sat up.

"Mama," Midori said.

"Mi!" Rin hugged Midori, "You're alive! Mi, you scared me! You ran away from Inuyasha! Never do that again! Mi!"

Rin tightened her hold on Midori.

"Mama… I can't breathe," Midori said.

Rin did not let go.

"Rin, let her go," Sesshomaru said.

Breaking her hysterics, Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. Rin loosened her hold on Midori and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Midori, you _cannot_ disobey your mother," Sesshomaru said sternly, "There is no second chance."

He sheathed his sword.

"But Mama was gone," Midori said, "Mama was gone and I was scared. I don't like being human!"

"Inuyasha was with you!" Rin said, "You should have stayed with him! Never run away from the person looking after you ever again!"

Whimpering, Midori started crying.

"I'm sorry," she cried out, "I won't do it again. Please don't cry, Mama."

"I was scared too!" Rin wept, "I was afraid I had lost you forever."

Midori's ears perked. She looked at the set of stairs. A white head of hair appeared in the door frame. Tsukichikara halted before them, laboring to catch her breath.

"I smelled Midori's blood," she struggled to say.

"She's fine," Rin tried to smile, "Sesshomaru fixed it."

"Fixed it?" Tsukichikara asked in a winded voice.

"With… Tenseiga," Rin said.

"Midori… she was…"

Tsukichikara fell to her knees.

"Who did it?!" Tsukichikara asked with a dark edge to her voice.

"Kimiko," Inuyasha replied.

"Did you kill her?" Tsukichikara asked.

"She got away," Inuyasha replied.

"She won't next time," Tsukichikara vowed, "She's going down, along with Rigast."

"Tsuki… don't be consumed by revenge," Rin begged, "Don't let it take over your life. Everything's fine. We're all alive. Don't risk that for vengeance."

Tsukichikara looked away from Rin. Midori wriggled out of Rin's hold and towards Tsukichikara. She put her hands on Tsukichikara and looked up at her big sister.

"I made Mama cry," Midori said, "I wish I hadn't hurt her. It would make you feel bad to make her cry, wouldn't it?"

With a passive expression, Tsukichikara looked at Midori. Putting her hand on Midori's head, she rubbed the little one's scalp.

"You're really good at that," Tsukichikara said, "I don't want to make Mother cry."

"So?" Rin asked.

"I won't make it my first priority," Tsukichikara promised, "But I will be looking for her. I promise to be careful."

"Alright," Rin nodded.

"Father, the minsters here," Tsukichikara said, "Their bodies are still in the main hall."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin ran down to the throne room and the council room. Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and resurrected all slain. Ryuu watched in pure awe as they stirred.

"I'd heard of it, but still…" Ryuu said.

"It's incredible," Rin finished.


	29. Chapter 29- Partings

Chapter 29- Partings

Ryuu stepped towards the deformed figure of his father. Dracon sat against a tree, his eyes staring up at Ryuu with hard, cold ice. Faust knelt next to him, watching Dracon's body melt away. Seeing Ryuu, he stood up and walked towards him.

"He has less than twenty minutes," Faust said, "Then his body will deteriorate with no chance of recovery."

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Ryuu asked.

"Dracula and I didn't want to risk it," Faust said, "In order to finally fish out all of our enemies, I had to allow them to go forward with their plans. You would have never allowed the tournament."

"Because it endangered the lives of my people!" Ryuu looked back at Faust in disgust.

"You're so sentimental," Faust said, "It almost makes you human. Is that why you came to your father's side? Even if you hate him?"

"I don't hate him," Ryuu replied, "It would make things easier if I did. Is he in pain?"

"I don't know," Faust said, "If you wanted to be merciful, you could end him now."

Going passed Faust, Ryuu knelt next to Dracon's body. Dracon's hands had already turned to liquid, transforming from a flesh color to a dark brown.

"Run your sword through me," Dracon said, "You're not too much of a disgrace to do that."

"I didn't come here to kill you again," Ryuu replied.

"You've grown soft?"

"I'm tired of fighting."

"Some demon you are," Dracon scoffed.

A roar sounded over the sky. Looking behind his shoulder, Ryuu spotted Sesshomaru's mount breaking through the trees and landing on the grass. Himeryuu slide off Ah-Un and ran towards Dracon.

"Mother?" Ryuu asked in shock.

"Himeryuu?" Dracon asked in a lifeless tone.

"Dracon!" she fell to the ground in front him.

Tears rolling down her face, Himeryuu put her hands on his face.

"Don't," he protested, "Don't look at me like this."

"Beloved, I don't care," she sobbed, "I wanted to see you again."

"Hime…" Dracon looked at her as if she were the sun itself.

"Father?" another voice asked.

Longwei walked towards Dracon, joining her mother near him.

"Longwei…" Darcon gasped, "My little one."

"Father!" she smiled widely.

Ryuu backed away, allowing Himeryuu and Longwei room to be with his father. Tsukichikara sat on Ah-Un's back, watching the scene.

"You brought them?" Ryuu asked.

"Lady Himeryuu asked me to," she replied.

"I see," he nodded.

Sliding off Ah-Un, Tsukichikara dismounted Ah-Un.

"Are you alright?" she looked at him in concern.

The question took him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I imagine you're feeling a lot right now," Tsukichikara replied, "This can't be easy for you."

A torrent of emotion spun inside of him. Anger for the betrayal, disgust for his sister, pain for his mother's suffering, both anger and an ache for his father, and frustration that no one seemed to understand his desires.

"Tsukichikara, do you think I'm a disgraced demon?" Ryuu asked, "Do you think I'm a fool?"

"No," she replied, "But I'm a half-demon."

"Something every single enemy has pointed out to me," Ryuu sighed.

"But it means that where others see weakness, I see strength. Where others see a traitor, I see a man with vision. I see honor, compassion, and a love for this land in you. And in my eyes, that makes you a great man."

Looking at her in awe, a rush of warmth spread in his chest. Seeing the admiration in her eyes, Ryuu knew in that moment that she would always be important to him. At least one being in this world had faith in him. And that meant everything.

"Get away from him!" Longwei shouted.

Longwei stood up, her hands in fists, glaring at Tsukichikara with vile in her blue eyes.

"You're a half-breed! You're the entire reason all of this happened! You're the reason my father's dying!"

Ryuu stood between Longwei and Tsukichikara, staring his sister down.

"I'll die before I take her as a sister," Longwei said, "Ryuu, I dare you to kill me here! Because that's the only way you'll stop me!"

Heart stalling, Ryuu's body shook in anger.

"Stop this," Tsukichikara said coldly.

"Stay out of this, half-breed!" Longwei said.

"Stop wasting time!" Tsukichikara shouted in a shrill voice.

Taken aback, Ryuu gawked at Tsukichikara. Longwei was disarmed for a moment.

"Your father has less than a few minutes," Tsukichikara said with a shaking voice, "Don't waste it on this. Be at his side in his final moments! Don't let yourself look back on this in regret!"

Tsukichikara grabbed Ah-Un's reins and mounted the back of the two-headed demon.

"Don't run away!" Longwei demanded.

"Longwei!" Ryuu grabbed his sister, "Enough of this. Just stop it."

"It's all her fault," Longwei sobbed, "It's all her fault. If you hadn't chosen her, none of this would have happened. Don't ask me to watch my father die!"

She pounded Ryuu's chest, crying large tears.

"Longwei, stop crying," Dracon struggled to speak, "Ryuu, end me like a true demon."

"Father, I don't want to kill you," Ryuu replied.

"If you intend to follow you own ideal, then do it with the pride of a demon. And fulfill your duty to your father. Kill me as a warrior! Not a pathetic mound of soil. Release me from this."

Hesitant, Ryuu reached for the sword on his belt. Seeing his mother's grieving eyes, he could not bear to watch her expression as he ran her beloved through.

"Do it Ryuu!" Dracon demanded.

Ryuu turned his head away.

"You can't even do that much?!" Longwei asked, "It's the last thing Father wants! What kind of man are you?!"

Tsukichikara jumped off Ah-Un and walked towards Ryuu. Looking into his eyes, she reached for his hand. Longwei backed away from Tsukichikara, repelled by her. Tsukichikara placed his hand onto the hilt of his sword.

"I can't do it," Ryuu said, "I won't make Mother cry again."

Dracon's face softened. He looked at Himeryuu, who sobbed softly, shaking her head.

"Ryuu… please do what your father asked," Himeryuu said, "Give him a good death. I'll be fine."

Himeryuu stood up and walked to Longwei. Taking the girl in her arms, she pulled Longwei aside. Staring down at his father, Ryuu pulled his sword.

Closing his eyes, Dracon leaned his head back. Ryuu pulled his sword back, then plunged it into Dracon's chest. Dragon poison flooded Dracon's body, burning him from the inside. Dracon's body transformed back to soil, the dirt falling out of the armor in large clumps. All that remained was a mound of clay encased in a suit of armor.

All was silent for a moment. Ryuu's chest tightened as he stared down at his father's remains.

"It was a good death," Himeryuu put her hand on his shoulder.

"What was good about it?" Ryuu asked, sheathing his sword.

With that, he turned his back on them. Spreading his wings, he flew up to the sky, letting the cold air pierce his skin.

…

Two servants restored Dracon to his grave in the cave. Longwei placed his armor and sword at the shrine, closing her eyes in respect. Himeryuu blew out the candles that lit up the cave. Ryuu stood over them, watching them say their final goodbyes.

They exited the cave. Ryuu had the servants seal up the cave entrance with a stone. Then Himeryuu used her power to raise the waters around the cave. The rocks that formed his greave sunk into the ocean floor. Thus Dracon was put to his final rest.

"Ryuu, Longwei, please stop this fight," Himeryuu said, "We've lost so much."

She looked between her children. Longwei frowned, looking away from her mother. Ryuu stood, stone faced, unwilling to back down.

"Longwei, you have taken part in a plot to have me killed and overthrown," Ryuu said, "That alone warrants execution."

Himeryuu gasped. Longwei stared at Ryuu darkly.

"I'll give you two choices, either stay in this land imprisoned for the rest of your days, or be banished and go where you desire. Either way, you are no longer welcome in my presence. And your claim to the throne is forfeited. I am appointing Lord Sesshomaru as my successor."

"You… You can't!" Longwei protested.

"This is the price of war," Ryuu replied, "The war you started. You have ended your bloodline's claim with your actions. Neither you nor your descendants will sit on the Dragon Throne. You have three days to make your choice. You are to be kept under guard from this point forward."

Himeryuu looked at her children sadly. Then wrapped her arms around Longwei.

Flying away, Ryuu made his way back to the palace. Walking the halls, he felt that the castle was suddenly empty. Servants bowed and made way for him. No one looked him directly in the eye. He walked alone.

Getting to his chambers, Ryuu collapsed on his bed, all his strength depleted from his body. In the last three days, everything had changed.

A knock came at his door. Himeryuu walked into his room, taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

"I had to do it," Ryuu said, "I can't let her get away with it, Mother."

"I understand," Himeryuu replied, "I understood why you stopped Dracon. I understand why you have to banish Longwei. I know it's painful."

"It's the price I have to pay," he replied.

…

Throwing peas into the koi pond, Tsukichikara watched the fish eat up the little green balls. Her family would leave the Dragon Lands in a few hours. Sesshomaru was settling things with the government. Tsukichikara was left with little to do besides wait.

"Tsukichikara," Ryuu called her.

Tsukichikara looked over at him. Ryuu approached her.

"Lord Ryuu," she greeted.

"I understand that you're leaving today," he said.

"Hmm," she nodded, "Father is finalizing things with your council."

"I wanted to thank you," he said, "For all you've done for me."

"Your welcome," she nodded.

"This entire affair has shaken the power structure of me empire," Ryuu said, "It will take some time to stabilize things."

"I see."

"Tsukichikara… one thing has changed over these three days. About my feelings."

Staring into her eyes, Ryuu reached for her hand. A bit surprised, she watched him cradle her hand in his.

"I am certain that you are the one I want to be my bride," Ryuu said, "Not for political reasons. Your faith in me and your support mean more than I can say. And I am grateful for it."

Tsukichikara's heart sped up. Looking into Ryuu's eyes, she smiled.

"I'll always support you," she said.

"The Dragon Lands will be waiting for you," he said, "And so will I."

With that, he let go of her hand and turned away.

"Tsuki!" her mother called.

"Coming!" Tsukichikara replied.

Tsukichikara went to her mother. Midori ran up to her, tugging at her Hakuma. Tsukichikara picked up her little sister. Moesashi flew around her head and settled on her shoulder.

"Are you all packed?" Rin asked.

"All packed," Tsukichikara replied.

"I can't wait to go home," Midori said.

Looking out at the horizon, Tsukichikara took in the rolling hills and the world beyond. All of it ready to explore. A land open to her. The land Ryuu loved.

"I can't wait to return," she replied.


	30. Chapter 30- Second Strike

Chapter 30- Second Strike

Time marched on. Summer turned to Fall, then to Winter, then to Spring. The Western Lands burst to life as a great day approached. Fanfare started in the streets of Yokaioza and demons from all over the world gathered.

Far from the city, moonlight shined on the forest below as a woman flew through the trees. The female dog demon glanced behind her as the footsteps of her pursuer got louder and louder. Kimiko spun to face her attacker.

Out of the shadow of the trees came Tsukichikara. Darting forward, Tsukichikara sliced at Kimiko with her sword. Kimiko easily dodged the oncoming blade, smiling to taunt the young half-demon.

"I'm disappointed, half-breed," Kimiko said, "The rumors lead me to believe that you were more powerful."

Tsukichikara aimed another strike at Kimiko, the blade of her sword glowing red. The poisonous aura shot at Kimiko, burning the dog demon's flesh.

"The rumors were understated," Tsukichikara replied.

Tsukichikara pushed forward, throwing her power behind another slash at Kimiko. The pure-blood dog demon retreated, throwing her hand up. Several black tendrils launched themselves at Tsukichikara from Kimiko's shadow. Tsukichikara deflected each tendril with her sword, her blade a mere flash to Kimiko's eyes. Kimiko found herself fearing that the half-demon might actually have a chance to win the fight.

"I will defeat you," Tsukichikara said, "And you will pay for what you've done to my family."

With those words, Kimiko's eyes flashed with anger.

"You little wretch!" Kimimo sent a tendril to wrap around Tsukichikara's wrist.

With the black tendril wrapped around her, Tsukichikara struggled to get her arm free.

"Your mother stole Sesshomaru from me!" Kimiko send another tendril to squeeze the life out of Tsukichikara's neck.

"Father chose Mother," Tsukichikara replied coldly.

"They stole my daughter!" Kimiko closed her fist.

"Mother spared your life!" Tsukichikara's eyes flashed, "Which is more than you deserve!"

Kimiko sent a tendril to snatch Tsukichikara's sword from her hand. The blade flew into Kimiko's outstretched hand. With the hilt in hand, Kimiko thrust the blade into Tsukichikara's chest.

"My daughter will rule the Western Lands, not you," Kimiko said, "Filthy half-breed."

"Yuguresaiga!" Tsukichikara shouted.

The sword in Kimiko's grasp sparked. Then it burned her flesh, repelling Kimiko's hold. The sword flew out of Tsukichikara chest and into her left hand. With a quick slash, Tsukichikara cut herself free and launched another poisonous aura at Kimiko.

With no choice left, Kimiko leapt into the air and disappeared into the night sky.

…

Tsukichikara stuffed a piece of cloth up her chest to contain the bleeding. The wound sent waves of burning pain through her body as she walked through the woods. Finally, she fell under a tree and leaned against the trunk while her wounds began to heal.

During the night, Tsukichikara fell into an uneasy sleep. When she woke up, her wound was completely healed. She got up and began the run back to familiar territory.

"Lady Tsukichikara has returned," a guard shouted as Tsukichikara walked through the gates of Yokaioza.

"Lady Tsukichikara!" Jaken greeted, "You left without so much of a word!"

"I business to attend to," she replied.

"You have business alright! Your parents entrusted you with the care of the Western Lands until their return!"

"They're only gone for another day," Tsukichikara entered gates to Tsukikage Castle.

"Your meeting with Lord Ryuu is in less than an hour!" Jaken shouted, "And you're arriving smelling like a bloodstained dog! As the Princess of the Western Lands-"

"-I have an image to maintain," she recited, "I'll change. Now leave me."

"Ungrateful little brat," Jaken muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," she said.

"Ha... My apologies," Jaken bowed, "Please don't tell your father."

"I'm sure my father already knows that I'm an ungrateful little brat," she said.

Jaken's mouth fell open in shock, then he began to nervously chuckle.

"Lady Tsukichikara has a strange sense of humor," Jaken said.

"Jaken, get lost."

"Right!" he scrambled away from her.

Tsukichikara made her way up to her chambers and peeled off the armor and bloodstained kimono and hakuma from her battle with Kimiko. Two servants had a bath prepared for her in the bath house below. Once she had scrubbed away the scent of battle, the same servants came back with an elaborate layered kimono in soft colors. They styled her hair until all traces of the warrior disappeared to make way for the refined lady she was.

"Lady Tsukichikara," a servant entered her chambers, "Lord Ryuu was hoping you could meet him in the forest outside Yokaioza instead of your father's study."

"I will," Tsukichikara agreed instantly.

"This is most improper," Jaken complained as Tsukichikara and he made their way to the forest.

Ryuu stood at the top of a hill overlooking the castle and the city. Tsukichikara joined him at the peak of the hill.

"So, your fight against Kimiko did not fare well?" he asked slyly.

Tsukichikara looked at him in surprise.

"It shouldn't surprise you to know that I have spies in the city," Ryuu said, "You snuck away last night after hearing a rumor that Kimiko had been spotted in the woods."

"That doesn't mean I found her," Tsukichikara said.

"I can smell her scent on you," he said, "Pure demon blood contrasts greatly with your half-human blood. You did encounter her."

"Lady Tsukichikara, you didn't say that you had fought Kimiko!" Jaken said.

"I saw no need to," she replied.

"What were you thinking?!" Jaken demanded, "Kimiko is far more powerful than you! Why, even Lord Sesshomaru takes caution when dealing with her!"

Tsukichikara gave Jaken a glare. Jaken did not back down.

"It sounds like your vassal would have a heart attack if you broke so much as a nail," Ryuu joked.

"When your father finds out, he will make sure you are punished severely!" Jaken pointed at her.

"Jaken, I'll be married tomorrow," Tsukichikara replied, "Father no longer considers me to be a child."

"Aside from that, I believe we're here to discuss trade tariffs," Ryuu said.

A servant provided a scroll for Tsukichikara. Jaken provided a similar scroll for Ryuu. Looking over the figures, Tsukichikara made mental notes of what her father would want adjusted.

"As always, Sesshomaru makes a fair offer," Ryuu said, "But the merchants in my lands would want a less steep tax on tea."

"Perhaps if you're willing to lesson this price on silks," she replied.

They talked over the matters of tariffs and taxes. Jaken had servants sent for tea and food as the negotiations continued.

"Has Sesshomaru ever discussed plans for territory expansion with you?" Ryuu asked.

"He has no desire to actively expand," she replied, "We have annexed some tribal territories as demons enter under my father's rule of their own free will."

"Makes sense, he's given up on conquest," Ryuu said, "Although, I do believe that he might have unified all of Japan and perhaps the Mainland under his rule."

"Such a shame," Jaken sighed, "It would have been a great Empire. But Lord Sesshomaru chose to refrain from 'unnecessary killing'. Lady Rin has him wrapped around her finger."

"Inu no Taisho had a similar philosophy at the end of his life," Ryuu said, "My father was greatly vexed when Inu no Taisho showed that sentiment. He blamed Lady Izayoi. But I believe Inu no Taisho was always softer than he appeared."

"You met my grandfather?" Tsukichikara asked, "You never said that before."

"Of course I met him, he was the Lord of the Western Lands," Ryuu said, "And I was only a hundred when he died. He used to taunt me, you know. He said it was a shame I was not born a woman. Otherwise he would have matched me up with Sesshomaru."

Tsukichikara did not know how to react to that statement.

"My father wanted nothing more than to unite the Western Lands and the Dragon Kingdom," Ryuu said, "By conquest or other means. More than that, he wanted Sesshomaru to be one of his generals in a great demon empire."

"How arrogant," Jaken said, "Lord Dracon should have been glad to serve under Lord Sesshomaru in Lord Sesshomaru's empire."

"Hmm, I suppose you'd think that," Ryuu smiled, "But Father would never agree to it."

"And yet here you are, fulfilling the long held ambition," Tsukichikara observed.

"We are," he said, "Together."

As she opened her moth to reply, Yuguresaiga began to rattle in its sheath. Taking hold of her sword, Tsukichikara looked at the blade carefully.

"Father," she whispered.

"Bakusaiga must be nearby," Jaken said, "And Lord Sesshomaru is in danger!"

A strong reptilian scent came from the western shore. Ryuu's eyebrows creased as he smelled the scent of an old dragon as Tsukichikara did.

"Rigast," Ryuu said, "Grandfather."

"What's he doing here?!" Jaken demanded.

"I'm going to find out," two black wings popped out from Ryuu's back.

He took to the sky, following the source of the scent. On the ground below, Tsukichikara began to run through the forest to the old dragon. She smelled the scent of her father and traces of her mother's blood.

"Lady Tsukichikara, leave this fight to your father!" Jaken protested from her back as she ran.

"Mother's been injured," Tsukichikara said.

"You can't butt your nose into every single battle!" Jaken lectured.

"Be silent or get off!" she shouted at him.

Tsukichikara ran to the beach, finding a large black dragon pinning her father down. Her mother's shoulder had been stabbed by a long, black tendril under Kimiko's control.

"One step closer, half-breed," Kimiko said to Tsukichikara, "And your mother's heart gets sliced in half."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out in distress.

Ryuu hovered above the scene, clearly unwilling to move with Rin held hostage.

"Weak," the Rigast said to Ryuu, "How did two of the most noble demon bloodlines become so corrupt? How did we allow this-" he pointed a claw at Sesshomaru, "-disgrace pollute the bloodline of the Western Lands of Japan?"

The black dragon's red eyes fell on Tsukichikara.

"Grandfather," Ryuu landed in front of Tsukichikara, "I don't see pollution."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Tsukichikara felt a wave of warmth spread through her chest as Ryuu drew his sword.

"Ryuu, I tolerated your alliance with this scum," Rigast said, "But you went too far by being engaged to that half-breed! I will not see my lands weakened by your ignorance!"

"My affairs are my own," Ryuu replied, "And what I choose to do will not weaken the Dragon Lands."

Tsukichikara felt a chill go up her spine. She blocked a tendril that tried to wrap around her ankle. Ryuu sliced another that attacked them in half.

"Ahh!" Rigast yelled.

Sesshomaru had jabbed his sword into Rigast's leg.

"If you make one more move-" Kimiko said.

"The conditions change when you threaten Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru threw Rigast's claws off of him.

Rin struggled to move, her limbs tethered down by Kimiko's magic. Tsukichikara darted forward, her sword slicing the tendrils around Rin. Then Tsukichikara thrust her sword forward, aiming for Kimiko's neck. A single tendril blocked Tsukichikara's sword.

Behind Tsukichikara, Rin fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her armor. Kimiko smiled and aimed a tendril at Rin's head. Tsukichikara backed off and plunged her sword into the ground. A red barrier surrounded Rin and her, blocking all off Kimiko's attacks. Tsukichikara left the sword in the ground and began to strip away Rin's demon slayer armor.

"It's just a cut," Rin said.

"A serious cut," Tsukichikara replied.

"You will watch your mother die, little half-breed," Kimiko said, her tendrils striking at the red barrier.

A bright flash sliced through the tendrils. Sesshomaru struck at Kimiko with Bakusaiga, blocking Rin and Tsukichikara. Out of the corner of her eye, Tsukichikara saw that Ryuu had transformed into a vast black dragon and now fought Rigast over the ocean. Tsukichikara worked fast and began to bandage up Rin's wound.

"Ever consider being a healer?" Rin asked as Tsukichikara tied the bandage off.

"Briefly. But then I realized how bad the pay is," Tsukichikara got up.

Rin whistled. From the other side of the beach came Ah-Un. The two headed beast flew right for Rin and Tsukichikara. Tsukichikara helped her mother climb on board Ah-Un and dumped Jaken on Ah-Un's head. Then she grabbed her sword as Ah-Un flew out of the battle.

Tsukichikara stood on guard as she watched her father fight Kimiko. Her father fought hard, but she noticed just how sluggish his reactions to Kimiko's strikes were. Then she saw a wound in his side. Something had pierced his skin.

"Rigast's poison is more powerful than you thought, isn't it?" Kimiko asked Sesshomaru, "Even you can't withstand the purest poison from a five thousand year old dragon."

Ryuu roared over the water, his body falling into the ocean below. Tsukichikara's heart stalled as her father floated down from the sky and landed in front of her.

Rigast flew right at them. He transformed back into his humanoid form. A demon much like Ryuu, but distinctly older and bigger. His red eyes fell on Tsukichikara and narrowed into slits with disgust.

"Barrier," Sesshomaru ordered.

Tsukichikara threw up her sword's barrier around both of them as a green miasma leaked from Rigast. Sesshomaru's breathing became labored as he stood in front of Tsukichikara.

"Look at that," Kimiko smirked, "He relies on a half-breed for protection."

"Do not speak of my daughter with that vile tongue," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees, having to lean on his sword for support. Tsukichikara moved to help him, he put a hand up to stop her.

Rigast stepped up to the barrier. He placed his hand on it. The red bubble around them flashed and bounded Rigast's hand back. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. A green cloud leaked out from his skin. Once again, Rigast pushed the barrier. It sparked and cackled, Rigast's eyes burned red as he fought it. Tsukichikara held her sword, pouring power into the blade. It glowed blood red from her power. She stared Rigast down as his yokai tried to take down the barrier powered by her yokai.

"You are naught but a half-breed," Rigast said.

"I hear that a lot," Tsukichikara replied.

Stepping forward, she slashed Yuguresaiga at Rigast's hand. The blade left a deep red burn in his skin. He withdrew his hand, groaning in pain.

"Stand back," Sesshomaru ordered.

Tsukichikara stepped aside as Sesshomaru rose. His wound had healed and Rigast's poison had flushed out of his body. He held Bakusaiga up and charged at Rigast.

Tsukichikara blocked one of Kimiko's tendrils before it could hurt her.

"This is not the end, half-breed," Kimiko said.

She pulled a talisman out of her kimono. Sending four tendrils at Tsukichikara, she ran forward. Tsukichikara blocked the tendrils, but could not stop the talisman from attaching to her head. Her power started to drain into the paper talisman. Her golden eyes turned brown and her white hair turned white. Her triangular dog ears vanished, along with her strength.

Kimiko smirked as the talisman turning into a statue of a white dog. Tsukichikara growled through gritted teeth. She swung her sword at Kimiko and lurched for the dog statue. One of Kimiko's tendrils grabbed the statue and placed it in her hands.

"Now the world can see what you really are," Kimiko smirked.

She thrust another tendril forward towards Tsukichikara's heart. An arrow hit the tendril before it touched Tsukichikara. Then a shot of fire burned the other tendrils away.

Kimiko looked up in the sky, her eyes widening. Tsukichikara glanced a look behind her. Standing on the shore was Akito. Beside him was Kameko.

"Kameko," Kimiko said in a stunned voice, "My beautiful Kameko."

With a wave of her hand, Kameko sent a burst of fire at Kimiko. Kimiko stepped back, her face in shock.

"Surrender the statue," Kameko said, taking her place beside Tsukichikara.

"You... you're trying to kill your own mother," Kimiko said in disbelief.

"Lady Tsukichikara, allow me to deal with this," Kameko said.

Tsukichikara closed her eyes in resignation and stepped back. Akito stood behind her, watching Kimiko and Kameko exchange blows.

"You betrayed me! After all I have done for you?!" Kimiko's voice cracked with anger.

"I won't waste time explaining how wrong you are," Kameko said in a flat tone.

Kimiko shot tendrils at her daughter, which Kameko burned off with her own fire.

"The statue," Tsukichikara said to Akito.

"Kameko, get back!" Akito loaded his bow and arrows.

Hearing his voice, Kameko darted up into the sky as the arrow shot forth. Akito's arrow hit the statue with a burst of pure power. From it, a large white dog escaped and floated into the sky above. She glared at Kimiko with furious red eyes and howled into the sky.

"Come back to me!" Tsukichikara called to her demon half.

The dog looked around and looked straight into the eyes of her human half. Then she ran through the sky and at Tsukichikara. The white dog entered her body, and transformed her back into a half-demon.

"She is not worthy to rule the Western Lands!" Kimiko pointed at Tsukichikara.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the ruler of the Western Lands," Kameko said, "Lady Rin is his wife. And Lady Tsukichikara is their heir. She is my mistress and I will strike down anyone who dares to challenge her position."

Kameko summoned a ball of fire in her hand.

"Even you," an edge of anger and sorrow escaped into Kameko's voice.

"Poor thing," Kimiko said with true pity, "They've broken you. My lovely Kameko..."

Kimiko closed her eyes.

"It is a shame," Kimiko said as Kameko's fireball came at her.

Kimiko pulled another talisman out of her kimono. A white barrier surrounded her, deflecting the fire attack. Kameko gasped in shock.

"You show so much potential," Kimiko sighed, "But clearly, you have been tainted as Sesshomaru has been."

Kimiko's tendrils grabbed each of Kameko's limbs. Kameko fought to free herself. Seeing that Kameko was in danger, Tsukichikara ran towards the shore line.

"Crimson Slash!" she shouted.

Her sword glowed red. A crescent shaped red flash shot at Kimiko. It cut through Kameko's restraints. The tendrils disappeared, allowing Kameko to get free.

"Crimson Wave!" Tsukichikara shouted.

Her most powerful attack burst forth from Yuguresaiga. A wave of red poisonous aura shot at Kimiko. The dog demon summoned a barrier once again, only for it to crack and crumble from Tsukichikara's attack. Kimiko screamed as the poison burned her body and eroded her flesh.

"How can a half-demon..." Kimiko looked at Tsukichikara.

Her eyes flashed. Then her pupils narrowed as they focused on her sword.

"Ha. Ha. Haaaahhh!" Kimiko laughed, "It's not your power, half-breed! That sword uses the powers of your father! You're nothing special!"

Kimiko transformed into a ball of light. The ball of light disappeared into the sun. Unable to fly, Tsukichikara just watched her vanish.

"Yuguresaiga was forged with my fang, my poison, and the blood of your mother," Sesshomaru said from behind Tsukichikara, "You are it's only true master. And it will not obey anyone as it will obey you."

"I know, Father," Tsukichikara replied.

"Rin needs your attendance," Sesshomaru said to Akito, "Go back to the castle."

"Alright," Akito nodded.

Akito began the run back to the castle. Tsukichikara looked over the water for Ryuu, wondering if he was still under water.

"Lord Ryuu!" Kameko called.

Tsukichikara saw Ryuu laying on the beach, breathing in and out heavily, his hair and clothing drenched form the seawater. Kameko knelt beside him and helped him up. Seeing both of them together, Tsukichikara saw how beautiful Kameko was beside Ryuu. Looking at them side by side sent a crushing jolt into her chest.

Shaking her head, Tsukichikara banished the silly thoughts of envy away.

"Thank you, Kameko," Ryuu said.

Kameko turned around and walked back towards Tsukichikara. Her eyes fell on the state of Tsukichikara's kimono and a vein popped in the side of her forehead.

"My Lady..." Kameko said with a strained smile, "Do you know how long it took to dye that silk that shade of pink exactly right for your skin tone? And do you realize how expensive it was?!"

Tsukichikara flinched as Kameko stared her down.

"My father was pinned down by Rigast and Kimiko had one of her tendrils in Mother's chest," Tsukichikara said quietly.

Kameko came back to reality. Looking around, she saw everyone stare at her, including Sesshomaru. Then her face turned red.

"Yes, of course," Kameko said meekly, "We can always have another kimono commissioned. What matters is that Lady Rin is safe."

 _Mother_ , Tsukichikara realized.

Tsukichikara spun around and began to run back to the castle. She did not stop until she saw her mother attended by Akito.

"Tsuki," Rin smiled, "So, how did your meeting with Ryuu go?"

"It went well," Tsukichikara said.

"That's good," Rin nodded, "Did you get to be alone?"

"Jaken was chaperoning," Tsukichikara replied.

"That's too bad," Rin sighed, "Maybe next time, hmm?"

…

"How did you get mud in your hair?" Kameko asked Tsukichikara in disbelief.

"I don't know," Tsukichikara replied.

Tsukichikara sat on a cushion at her mirror while Kameko combed out the tangles of Tsukichikara's long, white hair. Moesashi slept on the bed, adjusting his head for comfort.

"Honestly," Kameko held up a mess of frayed strands, "It will have to be cut again."

"No one sees the ends when its tied up," Tsukichikara argued.

"As the Princess of the Western Lands-"

"I've heard this from Jaken already."

"Yes, well," Kameko pursed her lips, "You simply can't have unkempt hair. Even Lord Sesshomaru manages to keep his own hair free of mud stains."

"Maybe I should ask him what his secret is," Tsukichikara chuckled.

"You should," Kameko agreed.

"Ow," Tsukichikara grunted as Kameko pulled out a particularly stubborn knot.

"I do hope my mother did not ruin the meeting between Lord Ryuu and yourself," Kameko said.

"Hmm? We finished up most business," Tsukichikara replied, "I'm sure Father will conclude any unfinished negotiations."

"Lord Ryuu spoke of nothing else?" Kameko asked casually.

"There was no time to branch out," Tsukichikara said.

"What is your impression of him?" Kameko asked.

"Lord Ryuu? Hmmm... He's a polite, refined ruler... a bit complex," Tsukichikara stared at her reflection, "And a powerful demon."

"Well certainly," Kameko replied, "He is descended from a powerful line of dragons. It's no wonder that he's the ruler of the Dragon Kingdom. It's only a matter of time before Rigast falls to Lord Ryuu in battle."

"You seem to admire him."

"Indeed. I believe his is a most... worthy ally of the Western Lands."

Hearing Kameko give Ryuu that kind of praise made Tsukichikara's chest tighten.

 _She's a pure-blood dog demon_ , Tsukichikara thought, _Unlike me. Far more refined and knowledgeable in etiquette._

"Have you given much thought to getting married, Kameko?" Tsukichikara asked.

Kameko looked at Tsukichikara in surprise.

"Not quite..." she said, "I'm far too young to consider it. I have several thousand years ahead of me to find a husband... I'd rather wait until I have lived a century."

"Eighty years? That's a long time."

"Lady Inukimi says that the first century feels like the longest."

"What kind of husband would you want?"

"Someone powerful... and handsome. And he would have to be of noble breeding. And he must be a skilled warrior. If I am to have children, they must know the art of the sword. I do envy your ease in mastering the katana. Lord Sesshomaru is a wonderful teacher."

"It wasn't easy," Tsukichikara corrected her, "I trained for ten years for too many hours a day to count."

"And yet you rival General Gina in only ten years. They say Lord Sesshomaru glows with pride whenever someone praises your swordsmanship."

"In eighty years... if someone like Ryuu proposed..." Tsukichikara stopped herself, wondering why she was even asked.

Kameko's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't really believe that I have any aim towards Lord Ryuu, do you?" she asked, "He is certainly worthy, but he is engaged to you."

"Yes... but if he wasn't my betrothed... Why not you?" Tsukichikara asked, "You're as regal as anyone and-"

"The daughter of two disgraced demons," Kameko reminded her.

"That doesn't matter," Tsukichikara said sternly, "Any more than being a half-demon."

Kameko looked at Tsukichikara and gave her a small smile.

"You and I were both mocked as we grew," Kameko said, "Your for your human mother, and I for my disgraced parents. But where I have nothing but shame to carry, you have all the pride in the world in your lineage."

"It's still the same blood," Tsukichikara said, "You're as much my kin as Noburo and Akito."

"I will spend my entire life atoning for the actions of my parents."

"You did nothing wrong."

"It does not matter."

Tsukichikara looked in her mirror for several moments, thinking of the burdens Kameko carried.

"You don't have to fight her," Tsukichikara said.

Kameko froze. Her hands dropping from Tsukichikara's hair.

"You're as kind as your mother," Kameko said, "But to a demon, that is cruelty. I have to stop her if I am to ever escape her shadow."

"I understand," Tsukichikara nodded.

…

"What a waste of time," Kimiko cursed.

"It would not have been if you had not been weak," Rigast said, "You said that your daughter would side with us."

"I don't understand why she didn't."

"Perhaps I should not have been so foolish," Rigast replied, "I'm disappointed, Kimiko. The half-breed was more powerful than your 'precious Kameko'."

Kimiko sneered at Rigast, her fist clenched.

"She might be half-demon, but she still has Sesshomaru's blood," Rigast continued.

"She's nothing without the sword."

"Sesshomaru's fang," he contemplated, "Not as powerful as Tessaiga or Bakusaiga. But troublesome, nonetheless. And then there's Sesshomaru. He's too powerful to eliminate."

Crossing his arms, Rigast contemplated their next move.


	31. Chapter 31- Another Wedding

Chapter 31- Another Wedding

"So he really consumed a goddess?" Tsukichikara asked Ryuu.

"He did," Ryuu nodded, "He lured the goddess into a trap. After poisoning her, he consumed her."

"And then Grandfather beat him and… how did he get Kireh out of Rigast's body?"

"Another god pulled her out."

"So my grandfather beat a demon powered up by a goddess's body," Tsukichikara said in amazement.

They sat opposite each other in her father's study.

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Ryuu asked.

"The wedding?" Tsukichikara asked back, "No."

Ryuu rose his eyebrows at her.

"What?" she probed.

"Never mind," he shook his head.

After a minute of contemplation, Tsukichikara let out a chortle.

"What?" Ryuu asked accusingly.

"Well… if either of us was going to be nervous about _after_ the wedding, I'd think it'd be you," she laughed.

"Me?"

"Grandmother once told me she teased you. She slipped her kimono off and showed you her bare shoulder. You turned redder than the Robe of the Fire Rat."

Ryuu's face turned slightly pink as he cleared his throat.

"I don't know which is more undignified," he said, "The fact that she would tell you that, or the fact that you would repeat it."

"Get used to it," Tsukichikara replied, "I like to act undignified."

Ryuu cleared his throat again, giving her a strange look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she scowled, "I mean that I prefer to act informally."

"I have no objection, in private," he replied.

"I wasn't raised to humiliate you. I'll be the perfect wife."

"With our stations, that's to be expected. But to be honest, you are perhaps the first person I have been able to relax around like this."

Ryuu was leaning back on cushions as they talked. Tsukichikara was sitting up straight at the table, going over last minute documents before they left for the Dragon Lands.

"You really not going to mind if I spend time here?" she asked, "Father still relies on me and Midori is too young to take on these responsibilities."

"I imagine I will mind," his face fell, "But we both have our duties. The Dragon Capitol and Yokaioza are not far apart."

"Osumo has been tutoring me on foreign affairs. I'll still be active over here, but we're going to place more domestic responsibilities with Noburo. And Midori will have her duties as she gets older. Of course I'll be working mostly with Lin and Kameko."

"I read the report," Ryuu said, "Arrangements have been made for Kameko to stay at the Dragon Palace. She'll also be charged with your household."

"Just think, she has a new country full of fabrics to coordinate with my hair," Tsukichikara shook her head, "She can't wait to get me into a gown I can't move in."

"Perhaps she'll find a lover in the Dagon Kingdom to distract her from her duties."

The door burst open in that minute. Midori came running in and launched herself at Tsukichikara.

"Big Sis is leaving!" Midori cried.

"Mi, you've known this for weeks," Tsukichikara groaned, "And you shouldn't come barging in like that."

"I'm sorry," Rin chased after Midori, "She just started crying all of a sudden."

"Mi, I have work to do," Tsukichikara pulled Midori off her, "You'll come to visit me in the Dragon Kingdom soon. And I'll be here to visit you."

"I don't want Big Sis to leave!" Midori buried her face in Tsukichikara's lap, "I hate Ryuu!"

"Come on, that's not a nice thing to say," Rin protested, "Though I can't say I blame you…"

"You know, you'll getting a big brother out of this," Ryuu said.

"I don't want one!" Midori stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on," he said, "You can't hate me that much."

"I hate you!"

Ryuu's face fell into slight depression.

"Is there any way that you'll like me?"

"Leave and never come back."

"That's not an option."

"Mi, we have to leave Tsuki alone," Rin said impatiently, "There's a lot to do before the wedding."

Rin picked Midori up and took out of the room. As the door shut behind them, Ryuu looked at Tsukichikara in dismay.

"I've been rejected by two younger sisters," he sighed, "I have no luck with them."

"She's just sad I'm going away," Tsukichikara said, "She'll recover."

"But will she ever call me 'Big Brother?" he asked.

"She might call you 'Big Bro' someday," Tsukichikara replied.

"I'd prefer the formal form."

"Good luck with that," Tsukichikara laughed.

…

The city buzzed with life. Inside the palace, the royal affair was in full swing. The ceremony was due to start at sunset. Red banners and lanterns with golden dragons on them adorned the castle. Banners with dog demons had been placed all over the city. And the crest of the Dragon Tribe had been placed on flags planted throughout the streets.

Tsukichikara held back her groans and Kameko, Inukimi, and Hikari all tortured her by pulling her hair up tightly and squeezing her into the multilayered kimono.

"Of course you'll wear a proper gown at the ceremony in the Dragon City," Kameko said.

Two ceremonies had been arranged at both locations. The first wedding ceremony would be a traditional demon wedding in Yokaioza. Then Tsukichikara and Ryuu would have a ceremony in the Dragon City before the Dragon Court. Officials had argued for months on which ceremony would take place first. Seeing that she would be settling in the Dragon City after the ceremony, Tsukichikara had chosen to have the first ceremony in her home city. Then there would be no redundant travel. Of course some idiot had taken it as a slight and demanded Ryuu put his bride in her place. When Ryuu had seen the message, he had shaken his head and thrown it into the fire.

"It seems like Lady Rin was getting married just yesterday," Hikari said fondly.

"And now the first daughter of the Western Lands is doing the same," Inukimi said, "How time flies."

"I hope I can afford to dress this splendidly for my wedding," Kameko smiled as she felt the fabric of the kimono.

"I'll buy you the kimono if you give me breathing room," Tsukichikara offered.

"I am willing suffer for your beauty, Lady Tsukichikara," Kameko smiled, "You should do no less, my lady."

"You're a demon in every sense of the word," Tsukichikara said snidely.

"Thank you," Kameko replied.

"Can I interrupt?" Rin came in.

Rin looked at her daughter, misty eyed as she looked at the intricate kimono.

"Oh, Tsuki… you look so…" Rin began to cry.

"As brilliant as the moon?" Kameko asked.

"I'd say so," Rin nodded.

"That'll do," Kameko finished adjusting Tsukichikara's hair.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kameko took Tsukichikara hands in her own.

"All that aside, my lady," Kameko said, "I wish you the greatest happiness. And I will do all I can to serve both you and your husband as your handmaiden, confidant, and friend."

"Thank you, Kameko," Tsukichikara replied.

…

Children ran through the streets, laughing with each other. Cakes were served on trays to anyone who wished for them. A young child grabbed three cakes and stuffed them into her mouth. Then she ran through the streets towards the castle.

Kimiko wandered the city in her disguise, as she had done before. Looking up at the banners, her stomach twisted in revolution as she viewed all the fanfare for a half-breed.

"Wine, miss?" a fox demon offered her a drink.

"I suspect I'll need it," she replied.

Downing the wine, Kimiko continued to walk the streets. She noticed the same child looked up at the palace walls. The child looked around, looking for people watching her. Then she rustled through some bushes. Then she vanished.

Kimiko glanced around. No one paid her any heed. So she walked to the bushes in question. As she recalled, there was a secret passage into the castle. But it was blocked by an enchantment. Only the court sorcerer and members of the royal family could undo it. The enchantment had been modified since Kimiko had been at the castle. So how had that child been able to undo it?

That was something worth finding out. Kimiko made up her mind to wait for the child to re-emerge out of the castle.

…

Sesshomaru watched the procession of demons arrive for the wedding feast. Many had attended his own wedding twenty years before. Others were relations or guests of Ryuu. Sesshomaru took note of who showed up and who spoke to who. After Tsukichikara had solidified her position as Lady of the Dragon Lands, the kingdoms would join. An a year or so, Sesshomaru would be involved with the political spectrum.

"This is a great day, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said.

"Master Jaken, two demons refuse to sit near each other!" a servant cried.

"For the love of…" Jaken cursed, "If you'll excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru."

The imp flew straight to work, settling the details of the feuding demons. The old imp could still be counted on to excel in those mundane tasks.

"Quite the affair," Faust walked up to Sesshomaru, "The Western Lands has never been so festive, not even for your wedding."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you never take part in small talk?"

"Get the point."

"Alright," Faust said, "I've heard about the talent of your little one, Midori."

"What of it?"

"I want to take her on as my apprentice."

Sesshomaru looked at Faust impassively, but his insides boiled up with anger.

"No," Sesshomaru replied.

"I don't mean right now," Faust clarified, "But when she has grown and received the basic training from her teachers. A talent like hers should be nurtured by an expert."

"You will never be my daughter's teacher," Sesshomaru said, "Midori is not to be tainted by your deceit or placed into your debt."

"Very well," Faust said, "You don't trust me. But Midori needs a proper teacher. Power let loose without appropriate training is more problematic than a lack of training."

"Hmp," Sesshomaru grunted.

Fuast had a point. Midori's power was a level that occurred once in a millennium. The girl needed training, training no sorcerer in his lands could provide. And if Faust took her on, it would give Sesshomaru access to the old demon's secrets. But Sesshomaru could not let Faust simply take on the young, impressionable girl without some assurance.

He spotted Akito speaking to two young fox demon females. He stood poised, politely refusing their offers. His focus was on his studies, not women.

Just then, Sesshomaru had an idea.

"I will consider your request," Sesshomaru said, "If you are willing to take on another student along with her."

"Another student?" Faust asked nervously, "Who might that be?"

"Akito."

"Your nephew?" Faust asked blankly, "The one who uses holy power? He can't even use magic."

"He will learn alongside Midori, or you will have no student," Sesshomaru said.

"Well… I'll think about it," Faust replied.

That was settled. Akito would keep Midori out of trouble. Akito would enjoy studying more demon magic. The boy was reaching the limits of what he could learn at Sesshomaru's court. Which was why Akito intended to follow Tsukichikara to the Dragon Lands to study under Master Xue.

Ryuu arrived at the palace plaza and was immediately surrounded by well-wishers and prattling nobles. Sesshomaru watched the demon for a minute. The man who would be his son in a few hours.

An odd turn. Sesshomaru had no male children of his own, and doubted he ever would. Demon-human conception was difficult. Rin and he were fortunate to have a second child at all. But he would be lying if he said he did not wish for a son. The closest things he had were his nephew and his young cousin, Noburo. Ryuu would be his first son by marriage.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru hoped Tsukichikara would have a son of her own. He would settle for a grandson. But the two of them had centuries to have children. So there was no real rush.

A collective hush fell over the crowd. Tsukichikara emerged from the family quarters in her wedding garb. She walked through the crowd, up to Ryuu, who stare at her like a love struck boy. As she took her place next to him, he looked at her as if she were the only thing in the world. Seeing that expression, Sesshomaru did not doubt Ryuu's feelings. Tsukichikara was in good hands.

"You didn't come to see her before the ceremony," Rin stood next to him.

Sesshomaru looked at his wife. Worn from years of service to the Western Lands, but still as cheerful and bright as a star.

"Tsukichikara knows my feelings," he said, "There is nothing to be said."

"She leaves tomorrow," Rin replied, "We won't see her for a long time."

"I will say farewell tomorrow, then," he told her, "The ceremony is beginning."

Master Xue stood before the couple, holding a chalice full of wine.

"Today, we celebrate more than a wedding, but the joining of two great houses," Xue said, "This a new chapter in demon history. Lord Ryuu, Lady Tsukichikara are you ready to begin?"

Both of them nodded. Xue handed the chalice to Ryuu.

"I, Ryuu, Lord of the Dragon Lands, take you, Lady Tsukichikara, as my wife. From this day until the end of my days."

Ryuu drank the wine, then gave the chalice back to Xue. Xue then handed the chalice to Tsukichikara. She looked at Ryuu and spoke her vow.

"I, Tsukichikara, Princess of the Western Lands, take you, Lord Ryuu, as my husband. From this day until the end of my days."

Drinking from the chalice, she completed the joining. Then handed the chalice to Xue.

"Lord Ryuu, your arm, if you will," Xue asked.

Ryuu rolled up his sleeve, showing a tattoo shaped like a black dragon snaking over his right arm.

"Lady Tsukichikara, do you swear your allegiance to the Dragon Clan, and to protect its honor and those you would call kin?" Xue asked.

"I swear, on my honor as a demon," Tsukichikara replied.

Tsukichikara took Ryuu's hand. The tattoo glowed. The image of the dragon came to life, crawling onto her arm. It marked her left arm, joining her to the Dragon Clan.

As the ceremony closed, the crowd cheered. Sesshomaru and Rin took their places at the head table and began to eat.

"Tsuki, you were so beautiful," Rin said.

"Thank you, Mother," Tsukichikara replied.

"Yes, quite lovely," Inukimi agreed, "Wasn't she, Sesshomaru?"

"As expected of this Sesshomaru's daughter," he replied.

"So I was acceptable, and Tsukichikara is expected to be breathtaking?" Rin teased him.

"None could forget you, Beloved," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh… Sesshomaru, that was an actual compliment," Inukimi said.

"Congrats, Tsuki," Inuyasha said to Tsukichikara, "If he makes you cry, I'll clobber him."

"I will endeavor not to then," Ryuu replied.

"You be more polite," Kagome jabbed Inuyasha in the chest.

After the first course, demons began to mingle, breaking up the structure of the tables. Midori ran from her seat with Hikari and Osumo (she was too young to sit at the high table and remain composed) and up to Tsukichikara.

"Big Sis, will you come back soon?" Midori asked.

"Just wait, I'll back before you know it," Tsukichikara replied, "But you'll be so busy with lessons that you won't even notice I'm gone."

"But Kameko and Big Bro Akito are going with you," Midori said, "It's gonna be lonely."

"We'll come visit you," Inuyasha said, "Don't worry, Mi."

"I'll write to you," Tsukichikara promised.

"Okay," she nodded.

The evening wound down. Eventually, Ryuu and Tsukichikara departed for the family villa for some time together in private. As was tradition, Tsukichikara would spend her first night as a married woman in her great-grandfather's house.

"That brings back memories," Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Huh?" Midori asked, "What memories?"

"Uh… Mama and Papa talked about your great-grandfather," Rin said quickly.

"Oh," Midori replied.

They had done far more than that. Tsukichikara had been conceived during that first stay.

"Maybe we'll get a grandson soon," Rin said.

"Perhaps, he agreed.

…

Kimiko spotted the child coming out of the castle long after the wedding feast had died down. Servants were distributing leftover cakes and spirits to the gathered crowd. Since the announcement that the couple had been joined, the celebration had been in full swing. No one would sleep tonight, not that there was much of the night left. Dawn was approaching.

The child ran out of the palace and towards the city gates. Kimiko followed her into the woods. When she was far from the city, a flash of red light appeared from around her neck. The girl's scent changed and so did her features. She took on the appearance and scent of… an older version of Sesshomaru's little brat?

There was Midori, no older than twelve, running along in the woods. Kimiko was stunned, but not one to lose an opportunity. Kimiko sunk up behind the child and aimed her tendril at her.

…

Confusion entered Sesshomaru's mind when he smelled Midori's blood. He rushed to her room, finding her still asleep.

Puzzled, but not willing to allow the incident slip, he flew out of the castle an into the woods. He found a woman attacking a young half-demon girl. One who resembled Midori exactly. The shadow tendrils were typical of only one woman.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and attacked the woman. She looked different, but she was clearly Kimiko. Kimiko backed away. Giving Sesshomaru a hateful stare, she flew off into the sky.

The little girl looked up at Sesshomaru, then passed out on the spot. He looked down at her, wondering what to do with her.

…

Tsukichikara rushed into the castle. She had smelled Midori's blood only minute before, and had followed the trail into her old room. There laid a young child, a half dog-demon, asleep on Tsukichikara's bed.

"What happened?" Tsukichikara asked Rin.

"Sesshomaru found her being attacked by Kimiko," Rin said.

"Kimiko was here?" Tsukichikara asked.

"He's hunting for her," Rin said, "She was in disguise. There's no telling where she is now."

"Is Midori alright?" Ryuu came in after Tsukichikara.

His eyes fell on the young girl resembling Midori.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Rin said.

"I'd guess it's either a double or time travel," Ryuu suggested.

"A what or a what?" Rin asked.

"A demon who looks like Midori, or Midori herself from the future," Ryuu explained, "She smells like Midori, so it could be Midori."

"That does make sense," Rin said.

The Midori lookalike stirred awake. Opening her eyes, she looked at Rin.

"Mother?" she asked.

Sitting up, Midori looked at Tsukichikara and Ryuu.

"Big Sister, Big Brother!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Midori?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Midori nodded, "It's me… Mi."

Moesashi flew up to her, sniffing her. With a happy yelp, he rubbed his cheek to her.

"Moesashi?" Midori asked, "But… why are you so small?"

She took on a look of horror.

"Oh no! You weren't supposed to see me!" she said in a blind panic.

She reached for something on her hip. But the mystery object was not there.

"My bag is gone!" Midori shouted, "That witch has it! Oh no!"

She swung off the bed and ran towards the door. Tsukichikara stepped in her way.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself," Tsukichikara said.

"I can't! That witch has my bag! Big Sister, let me go!"

Midori weaved passed Tsukichikara and ran for the hall. Ryuu grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and pulled her into his hold.

"Let me go!" she protested, "Ryuu, let me go!"

Ryuu held her in a strong grip. Her struggles were nothing against his brute strength. Tsukichikara made eye contact with Midori.

"Tell us what's going on," Tsukichikara said, "Obey your big sister."

"Please let me go," Midori pleaded, "Please."

"Tell us what's happening," Tsukichikara insisted.

Midori gave up, then whined in resignation.

"I'll tell you, but could you put me down?" Midori asked Ryuu.

"I'll catch you if you try to escape," he replied.

Ryuu placed Midori down. Akito peaked into the room.

"Midori?" Akito looked at older Midori in shock.

"Big Brother Akito!" Midori smiled.

"What's going on?" Akito asked.

"We're about to find out," Ryuu replied.

"I'm an apprentice to Lord Faust," Midori began her tale, "I was playing with spells, and I figured out how to use magic to open the Bone Eater's Well."

"The well?" Akito asked.

"Um hmm," she nodded, "I used it to jump into the past. I came to watch Tsuki's wedding. But that witch saw me. Then she attacked me. She stole my bag. My bag has all my notes on spells, including the one about time travel."

"That's… bad," Akito said.

"How could you do that?!" Rin asked, "You put yourself in danger! When you get back to the future, you're grounded!"

Midori flinched.

"I'll start a search for Kimiko," Ryuu said, "If she has that knowledge, you should head her off at that well."

"My notes are encoded," Midori said, "I'm not stupid."

"But there's a possibility Kimiko can break that code," Ryuu replied, "I'll be going."

He took off out of the room into the hall.

"Akito, we should search too," Tsukichikara said, "I'll send a message to the village with Moesashi."

Nodding, Akito followed her out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32- Pre-written Fate

Chapter 32- Pre-written Fate

After searching for hours, Akito and Tsukichikara returned to the family quarters. Sesshomaru had returned to rest from the search as well. Tsukichikara found Jaken outside her father's door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called into her father's study.

Minutes passed before Sesshomaru opened the door. He glared down at Jaken in clear irritation.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lord," Jaken said, "But there is a... white snake in the courtyard demanding to see you."

"A white snake?" he asked.

"She claims to have a message for the son of Inu no Taisho."

"A white snake is a messenger of the gods," Akito said, "It is not wise to ignore it."

"What would a god need with a demon lord?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I do not know," Jaken said, "But she is very insistent, my lord."

Suddenly, a picture of a small white snake with an obnoxious attitude entered Tsukichikara's mind.

"Wait a minute," Tsukichikara said, "Is she a little white snake named Rei?"

"You know her, my lady?" Jaken asked.

Tsukichikara gave Akito a knowing look before going out towards the courtyard.

…

Tsukichikara walked out behind her father with Akito towards the courtyard. Demons had gathered around the snake, looking at her in annoyance.

"How much longer do I have to wait?!" she demanded from Gina.

"Perhaps you would prefer to leave?" Gina said.

"We could always skin her," Kuro said.

Rei turned around as Sesshomaru approached. She stared at him, clearly awe struck. Then she saw Akito.

"Master Akito!" she jumped at Akito.

Akito held out his hand to catch her. Rei landed smoothly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Half the demons were stunned. Two female servants glared at the snake with intentions to kill. Tsukichikara suddenly felt a deep, burning desire to terminate the little serpent.

"You came to give my uncle a message," Akito said, his cheeks tinging pink.

"Oh, yes," she turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I am Lady Rei, the servant of Lady Kireh," Rei said, "It is an honor to meet the son of the benevolent Inu no Taisho," she bowed her head.

"Now she's polite," Jaken muttered.

"I must relay a message to you," Rei said, "It's…" she looked around at the crowd, "about your daughter."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not for prying ears," Rei added, "We must have privacy."

"Tsukichikara, is this snake telling the truth?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She is the servant of Kireh," Tsukichikara nodded.

"Lady Kireh," Rei said gently.

"So, she's probably telling the truth," Tsukichikara said.

"Probably?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Uncle, I do believe this is serious," Akito said, "Gods don't act in this world without reason."

"You're certainly as wise as you are handsome," Rei gushed over Akito.

A wave of nausea built up in Tsukichikara's stomach.

"We will continue this in private," Sesshomaru said.

They went back to the family quarters and into Sesshomaru's study. Tsukichikara noticed that he had scrolls and books pages open to the Bone Eater's Well and magic. Rei rested on the table and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Your daughter has come to this timeframe and has begun a time loop," Rei explained, "It is when the future touches the past and that affects the future. If an event happens because of time travel, then it has to happen again in order to preserve the future. So in essence, time travel must happen to preserve the past."

"Cause and effect," Akito said, "Such as my mother's actions in this era."

"Right," Rei nodded, "So, in order to preserve the timeline, someone has to go back and make it happen."

"So if Kimiko makes a time jump, we have to follow her?" Akito asked.

"Yep."

"It would be better to keep Kimiko from going into the past to begin with," Tsukichikara pointed out.

"It's not like Lady Kireh _has_ to let this happen," Rei said snidely, "She's a goddess! Time and space are at her command. If she wills it to be, it shall be. But if you don't fulfill the time loop, your futures and pasts will be destroyed. So you have to go."

"Me?" Tsukichikara asked.

"And Master Akito," Rei said, looking at Akito adoringly, "Then you come back. By now… Kimiko should be done deciphering your little sister's notes and making the time talismans."

"What?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Tsukichikara, we're going," Sesshomaru stood up.

"Right," she nodded.

…

"Akito!" Inuyasha greeted his son, "Finally got sick of Sesshomaru?"

Akito ran passed Inuyasha towards the forest.

"Hey, what kind of greeting was that?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Uncle, there's no time," Tsukichikara ran up to him, "We have to get to the Bone Eaters Well."

"What for?" he asked, "That thing hasn't worked in years."

"We don't know why, but Kimiko is going to use it."

"That wretch?!" Inuyasha growled, "Just point me at her and I'll take care of her for you."

"We have to find her first."

They got to the Bone Eaters Well. All the found was Akito examining the well and the tree.

"Hello Dad," Akito said as he looked at the wood.

"Now you say hello," Inuyasha scoffed, "What's that white thing?"

"I am Lady Rei!" Rei said to Inuyasha.

"Okay..." he looked at her blankly, "So what's going on?"

Tsukichikara gave him a quick explanation while they searched the forest for Kimiko.

"Okay... So your little sister came from the future and now you have to go back to the past?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Not the craziest thing I've heard," he said, "So where's my brother?"

"Searching the skies for Kimiko."

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Lady Tsukichikara must be near the well!"

"What for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lady Tsukichikara," Myoga pleaded, "You must go to the well with Master Akito!"

Tsukichikara did not know what to think of the flea's sudden cryptic pleas, but she trusted him. Without questioning the wisdom, she went to the well and peered over the edge. As Inuyasha caught up with her, she smelled two distinct scents in the air. Rigast, and Kimiko.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsukichikara heard a familiar scream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran for the village.

Akito began to run after his father.

"Master Akito, stay near the well!" Myoga said.

Akito stopped, his face divided between Myoga and helping his mother.

"Master Akito, please," Rei pleaded.

Akito went back to the well. His expression grew more strained as they smelled Kagome's blood.

"Whatever you do, don't lose each other," Myoga said, jumping off Akito's shoulder.

The flea demon hopped away as the well began to stir with energy. Suddenly, Kimiko, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rigast burst into the scene.

"Give them way to the well!" Myoga said.

"Explain why you're suddenly giving orders, Flea!" Jaken demanded.

"It's Inu no Taisho's last command as Lord of the Western Lands," Myoga said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Inuyasha, trust your father!"

Behind them, the well glowed as Kimiko and Rigast held up demon talismans with blood stained on them. Kagome's blood. They were using it to activate the well!

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Kimiko as she climbed into the well. Rigast was soon behind her.

"Master Akito, Lady Tsukichikara, go! Before the well closes!" Myoga implored them.

Looking at Tsukichikara, Sesshomaru frowned. No words passed between them, but his expression conveyed everything. He did not want to let her out of his sight.

Akito climbed over the edge of the well, holding out his hand for Tsukichikara. She looked at her cousin, then at her father.

"Lady Tsukichikara!" Myoga called.

"Tsuki, we have to go," Akito said.

"Do your duty, Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru said.

With that, he turned around and slashed his sword at the tiger man. Tsukichikara took Akito's hand and followed him down into the well. It glowed blue and swallowed them up.

…

-Five Hundred Years Ago-

Inukimi watched her younger sister dress up her young daughter, Kimiko. Her other sister laughed, rubbing her large belly.

"Is she not the picture of an empress, Older Sister?" the youngest sister asked.

"Yes," Inukimi said solemnly.

A beautiful demon girl with the bearing of royalty. The double stripes on her cheek marked her as a powerful demon.

A wave of envy filled Inukimi. As the eldest, she should have been the first to conceive. Yet one hundred years had passed, and no heir filled her belly.

"Do not be discouraged," Tsukimaru said to Inukimi, "Your time will come."

"If my husband ever spends the night with me," Inukimi scoffed.

A handsome guard looked at Inukimi. The lady graced him with a "coy" smile. As she eyed his muscles, she wondered how he would entertain her through the night.

"Don't," Tsukimaru said, "He will divorce you if you do."

"Inu no Taisho is far too concerned with the affairs of state to pay any attention to me," Inukimi scoffed, "Perhaps a divorce is wise."

"My lady," a servant entered, "Inu no Taisho asks that you meet him at the villa on Mount Haku this evening."

"You were saying?" Tsukimaru asked.

"You had something to do with this?" Inukimi asked.

"Don't give up," she replied, walking away.

"Hmm," Inukimi walked into her chambers.

…

Tsukichikara landed in the well. She looked at her empty hand in shock. Akito was nowhere in sight. She looked around, trying to find her cousin. Without any success, she climbed up the well to look for him.

The Sacred Tree grew near the well, but it was much smaller than she remembered. Looking around, she found no familiar scents near the well at all.

"I'll deal with you first, half-breed," Rigast said.

He flew at her, swing his sword to kill. Tsukichikara blocked his strike.

…

Inu no Taisho wandered over the lands of Japan, pondering his relationship with Inukimi. He had loved her when they had gotten married, but as the decades went by, the love they shared seemed to fade. He found it more of a duty to mate with her than a pleasure. It seemed that the sword was more interesting than his beautiful wife.

Sounds of battle drew his attention, along with the scents on the wind. Rigast... in Japan? And the scent of one of his own kin...

He flew towards the action, staying hidden in the trees. His eyes nearly popped when he spotted Rigast fighting a demon with dog demon blood... but she also had human blood in her veins. He did not recall anyone in his family breeding with a human, it would have been prime gossip.

"You and your father should never have existed, half-breed," Rigast said, "I will not have my bloodline tainted with your human blood!"

"You can't change Fate, Rigast," the woman fighting him replied coldly, "I won't let you do this!"

Their fight dragged on into the afternoon. Inu no Taisho was impressed that the half-demon held her own for so long. She and her fox familiar fought long and hard. But Rigast was far too powerful for the half-demon to defeat.

"Inu no Taisho's lineage is corrupt," Rigast said.

"Going back in time and altering my father's past won't change a thing, Rigast!" she said, "You can't stop my father from falling in love with a human woman any more than you can stop Ryuu from marrying me!"

"You little wretch!" Rigast cried in outrage.

He struck her with a severe blow that knocked her back.

"I will send you to hell! Then I will send Sesshomaru after you!" he said.

With that, Inu no Taisho heard enough. Ally of the Western Lands or not, his instinct instantly took over. He stepped between Rigast and the half-demon before Rigast could land the finishing blow.

"You meddlesome..." Rigast began, "Inu no Taisho..."

Inu no Taisho rushed at Rigast. The dragon stepped back, dodging his attack. The old one was sluggish and weary from his fight with the half-demon. She had done more damage than Rigast let on. Inu no Taisho swiped at Rigast with his claws, driving the dragon back. The half-demon hunched over on the ground, nursing a rather deep wound. She breathed heavily, clutching her sword and watching the fight.

Rigast was no fool. Within minutes, he made his escape. With the enemy gone, Inu no Taisho turned towards Tsukichikara.

"Explain yourself, child," he ordered.

She looked at him stubbornly, refusing to speak.

"Speak," his eyes glowed red.

The power of his demonic aura spread from him into her. The Alpha Order compelled her to answer each one of his questions.

…

A full moon rose over the land before Inukimi saw Inu no Taisho. He carried something in his arms.

"What are you doing with that human?" Inukimi asked in anger.

Inu no Taisho placed the human on the floor. He pointed to a sword in her grasp. With curiosity, she looked at the crest on the pommel.

"What of it?" she asked, "She stole it from a guard or some such thing."

"Inukimi," Inu no Taisho looked at his wife, "Wait until morning."

"Until morning. I have waited far longer for you!" she protested, "I'm sick of it, Touga-ou! It has been a century, and I bear no child!"

Inu no Taisho looked at her sympathetically. The pity he showed only disgusted her.

"She is half-demon," he explained, "One of our blood."

"Of our blood? Who would breed with a human?" she laughed.

"Sesshomaru," he replied softly.

"Who?"

"The son you are yet to have."

Inukimi blinked twice.

"You jest?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"How do you even know this?" she asked, "That girl is clearly human."

"Like I said, wait until morning," he replied.

Frustrated, Inukimi went upstairs. She slammed the bedroom door shut, furious at her husband.

How could he bring another woman into this house of all places?

She sunk to the ground.

…

Bah bump.

Inukimi smelled it.

Bah bump.

A demonic aura pulsed.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She went downstairs.

Before her, the human girl's long hair turned white. Two dog ears appeared on her head. Claws grew from her hands. And her blood took on the tangy scent of dog demon blood. The distinct scent of Inu no Taisho... and herself.

"You were telling the truth?" she asked Inu no Taisho.

"I would not lie to you," he replied.

"How did she get here? It's impossible."

"How our ancestors longed for the ability to reverse time," Inu no Taisho said, "Though I believe its effects are set in stone, even if one travels back."

"She's from the future? How?"

"I do not know. All I know is that Rigast is responsible."

"Dracon's father? He never peeks his head out of his own cave."

"He does when his bloodline is threatened," Inu no Taisho stood up, "She should awaken once her energy replenishes."

He glanced at Inukimi.

"I'm sorry. I realize that I should not have brought her here. But I could not leave her in the open."

"You'd be the one to grow attached to a half-breed," she sighed, "Your compassion is a double edged sword, Dog General."

Inukimi looked closely at the half-demon. Her face held a regal bearing in a way. It was oval, with fine features that resembled members of her bloodline. But her human blood had clearly given her face a certain softness. Her figure was slight, thin. She bore no marks, no crescent symbol on her forehead, no stripes to mark her power, no fur limb. Only her fine features and the dog ears.

One dog ear twitched.

Inukimi almost laughed.

It was rather adorable.

But it belonged to a half-breed.

"My son, the shame of our bloodline," she sighed, "How typical of your offspring."

"Hmm," he agreed.

She girl stirred awake. She glanced at Inukimi, her golden eyes flickering. Her hand went for the hilt of her sword.

"Tsukichikara, you can relax," Inu no Taisho said.

"You're not going to use the alpha order on me again, are you?" Tsukichikara asked sharply.

"You used that on her?" Inukimi asked.

"She would not speak to me unless I did," he replied, "That is all the proof you need to know she is really our granddaughter."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Tsukichikara bowed to Inukimi.

"At least you have manners," Inukimi said approvingly.

"Where's Moesashi?" Tsukichikara looked around.

A small, white fox peaked out from behind Inu no Taisho. It floated towards Tsukichikara and rubbed his face on her cheek.

Tsukichikara stood up.

"Thank you for your help," she bowed to the pair of them.

A roar echoed over the land. Tsukichikara drew her sword, running for the door. Inu no Taisho went after her. Inukimi followed the pair.

A large dragon flew over the villa. Inu no Taisho morphed into his true form. He clawed at the dragon, swiping at its eyes. Tsukichikara stood as still as a tree. Demonic energy gathered in her sword, making the blade glow a deep red.

"Get out of the way," she said to her grandfather.

Inu no Taisho flew up. The dragon looked from him to Tsukichikara.

"Crimson Wave!" she said.

With a single swing of her sword, she sent a blast of red, poison power at the dragon. As it engulfed him, he roared. The power burned his hide.

"A mere half-demon can burn the hide of a three thousand year old dragon?" Inukimi asked in awe.

The dragon blasted at the pair of them with his green fire breath. Standing her ground, Tsukichikara waved the sword. A barrier appeared, deflecting the fire so it burned the ground around them.

Rigast lost his true form, morphing back into his humanoid one. Tsukichikara charged at him. Her slashes precise and calculated.

It was like watching a dance. Such elegance was in her movement. With each strike, the sun itself seemed to shine off her hair and face. She kept a composed expression as she battled, never showing weariness or anxiety.

She struck a critical blow on Rigast. The demon roared. He disappeared into a black ball of light. He flew east, Tsukichikara darted after him.

"Won't you follow?" Inukimi asked her husband.

"She must fight him herself," he replied.

"Hmmm. She is plain at first sight. But I do believe she is more radiant than even Kimiko in battle. An appropriate name, Tsukichikara. Moon power... She shines like the moon itself."

"The sword is made from our son's fang," he said, "I never considered making a sword from a fang myself. An interesting idea."

Inukimi coiled her hands around his arm.

"We have a son to conceive, my love," she smiled, "Let us not waste any time."

He nodded.

…

Tsukichikara chased after Rigast. He continued to elude her, even as she had his life in her claws. It would only take one more strike to finish him off.

After Inu no Taisho had found her, he had interrogated her for information. He knew about her, Akito, her father, and even the half-demon son he would have in three hundred years. The more she answered his questions, the more questions he had. His thirst for information seemed unquenchable.

When the sun set, she had reverted to her human form due to the full moon above. The Alpha Order, a rare magic the leader of a demon tribe sometimes had, no longer worked on her. Her injuries took their toll. And she had fallen unconscious from exhaustion.

Rigast had a plan to take away her future. She had to stop him from causing whatever damage he intended.

" _I will send you to hell! Then I will send Sesshomaru after you!"_ he had said.

But her father was not even born yet. Inu no Taisho had been completely shocked to learn that he had a son...

 _I will send Sesshomaru to Hell._

Her father, an unborn demon child...

Tsukichikara began to run back to the cottage at the peak of Mount Haku.

…

Bah bump.

Inukimi felt a wave of nausea as the demonic aura inside her began to come to life. It was powerful, conceived only an hour before.

Bah bump. Bah bump.

She rubbed her stomach, forcing herself to keep her from losing her breakfast. Inu no Taisho watched her with kind concern and fresh affection in his eyes.

"So far, he's a troublesome little boy," Inukimi remarked.

Inu no Taisho's head looked out the window. A slight breeze carried the scent of Tsukichikara approaching the villa.

"What does she want?" Inukimi asked him.

"I'll find out," he said.

Inu no Taisho floated off the balcony and into the sky. Inukimi laid back on the bed, breathing in and out to calm herself. Her nose picked up Rigast's scent a moment later. Before she could reach her talismans, he swung his sword through her neck.

…

Tsukichikara and Inu no Taisho entered the room in which Rigast stood over Inukim's corpse. He smirked at the pair of them.

Filled with rage, Tsukichikara ran forward, plunging her sword in Rigast's chest. Inu no Taisho grabbed Rigast's sword and used it to cut the dragon's head off.

"It's too late," Rigast said as his life force drained.

"Inukimi," Inu no Taisho fell to his knees, "I never wanted this. Beloved... Sesshomaru, my son..."

"This can't be it," Tsukichikara shook her head, "Don't you have the ability to bring her back?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tenseiga," she said, "Your fang. My father resurrected my mother with it."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" he asked.

"Grandfather, I'm telling the truth," she said, "We can bring her back."

"Tsukichikara, if I had such power, I wouldn't hesitate to use it," he said, "But as it is, I don't have it."

Shaking her head in denial, she paced the room.

"I should have disappeared if Rigast had succeeded, right?" she asked him.

Inu no Taisho looked at her, his face uncertain.

"We need a miracle..." she thought, "Kireh!"

"Who?" he asked.

"She's a goddess," Tsukichikara said, "She said to go to her temple if I needed help. I think..." she placed her hand over her eye.

Tsukichikara remembered the black pearl Kireh had and how she had held it near Tsukichikara's eye. And how her eye had felt irritated afterward.

"The Netherworld," she said, "The Meido Stone! It can bring back the dead, even when Tenseiga can't! If we find that, we can resurrect her!"

Inu no Taisho looked at her in astonishment, then his eyes filled with hope.

"We'll find this goddess of yours," he said, "We will save them, Tsukichikara."

"I know," she nodded, "You're Inu no Taisho, after all."

"It seems that I have a great deal to live up to," he said.

With one last look at Inukimi, Inu no Taisho followed Tsukichikara out of the villa.

…

Tsukichikara approached the edge of Kireh's lake, wondering how to enter the temple that was supposed to be under it.

"Damn... I actually need that snake," she muttered, "Akito, where are you?"

"You could just ask nicely," Rei's voice said.

Akito and Rei appeared from thin air. He had used a sutra to hide himself.

"Akito!" Tsukichikara ran to her cousin.

She hugged her cousin hard, making him squirm as she squeezed him.

"Tsuki, can't breathe," he said.

"Sorry," she said, letting him go, "What happened?"

"We landed near here," Akito said, "Rei said we should wait for you... Why is our grandfather staring at me?"

"Oh," Tsukichikara looked at the flabbergasted Inu no Taisho.

"Grandfather, this is Akito, Uncle Inuyasha's son," she pointed.

"I see," he nodded.

"How far back did we go?" Akito asked, "And why does he know about you?"

"Long story, but he knows enough... Grandmother is dead," she blurted out.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"We need to find the Meido Stone."

"Alright," he nodded, "Rei?"

Rei jumped onto the lake. The water began to glow. They were instantly transported into the temple. It looked the same as it did in the future, except that the room they had been in was short of one goddess. Akito and Tsukichikara had been transformed into humans once more. Inu no Taisho remained in his demonic form. He seemed immune to the pure air of the shrine.

"Lady Kireh," Rei prayed at the base of the shrine.

The shrine glowed. But instead of Kireh, a male in black armor appeared.

"Lord Vasgaroth," Rei bowed, "Where is Lady Kireh?"

"She is not here..." he looked at Akito, Tsukichikara, and Inu no Taisho, "Why are there demons in this shrine?"

"We need Lady Kireh's help," Akito knelt before the god.

"You... are not from this time..." Vasgaroth looked closely at Tsukichikara.

He approached her. Holding his hand over her eye, he began to pull something from her iris. Inu no Taisho pulled her away from Vasgaroth and stood between them.

"I mean her no harm," he said, "You always have been stubborn, old demon."

"Grandfather, please," Akito said.

Inu no Taisho reluctantly stepped aside and let Vasgaroth extract a black pearl from Tsukichikara's eye. He held it in his hand and looked it over closely.

"Just like Kireh," Vasgaroth sighed, "She sent you here to fulfill a time loop."

"So we were meant to travel back in time?" Akito asked.

"No doubt," Vasgaroth nodded, "To gods, there is no such thing as the past or the future. We live in any world, any dimension, and time we wish to. You see, I have already lived through your future. As a matter of fact," he looked at Inu no Taisho, "I have taken this demon as one of my servants."

Inu no Taisho looked shocked.

"It is after your death that you will find purpose," he said, "As a guardian of the Netherworld. It is your fate to master the art of resurrection. But first, you need the Meido Stone."

He looked at Tsukichikara and Akito.

"Your part stops here," he said, "Wait in this shrine until Inu no Taisho and I have completed our business. Then I will send you back to where you belong."

Vasgaroth waved his hand, taking Inu no Taisho with him.

"Myoga once told me a story," Akito sat on the floor, "Our grandfather was summoned by a god and given the task of freeing Lady Kireh from the clutches of a demon. And in return, he received a treasure of the gods."

"Do you think they're living that story out now?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I wish we could see it," she sighed and sat on the floor with her cousin.

"His story is not our story," Akito said, "We have our own fates, and our own paths to follow. I am sure you will create legends of your own, Tsuki."

The light burned bright again. Inu no Taisho and Vasgaroth appeared before them. In his hand, Inu no Taisho had the Meido Stone.

"That was fast," Akito said.

"We were gone for a lifetime and an age, little one," Vasgaroth said, "Perhaps some stories will be passed down to you when your grandfather's legacy lives on."

"Akito, Tsukichikara," Inu no Taisho said, "It is time for both of you to go back to the well."

Tsukichikara looked at her grandfather. He seemed to have... expanded somehow. He was stronger, wiser, and older all at once.

"Tell Uncle Sesshomaru lots of stories," Akito said, "I wanna know what happened."

"Perhaps another day," Inu no Taisho promised.


	33. Chapter 33- Final Fate

Chapter 33- Final Fate

Tsukichikara remembered jumping into the well with Akito. Then she remembered the blue swirling currents of time surrounding them as they traveled back to their own time. Then she fell onto the soil of the well, her head suffering from a spitting headache as she climbed up out of the well.

"Filthy half-breed!" Kimiko shouted at her.

Tsukichikara raised her sword, blocking Kimiko's shadow tendrils. Akito sprang up from behind her, shooting Kimiko's heart. Kimiko flew off into the distance. Tsukichikara gave chase, knowing that she would finish off the woman once and for all.

Tsukichikara and Akito ran through the wilderness for three days, tracking Kimiko to the center of a dense forest. Kimiko sprang into action, attacking them from the tree tops. Her attack pinned Akito down. With five demon talismans, she paralyzed Tsukichikara and Akito.

"Now, to finish you off," Kimiko said to Tsukichikara.

"Beloved, I don't understand why we're all the way out here," a female voice said.

"You'll soon see," a male voice replied.

Tsukichikara's ears perked up as she heard her grandfather. Kimiko clenched her teeth, and left Tsukichikara and Akito pinned to a pair of trees. Sniffing the air, Tsukichikara recognized the scent of Inuyasha's human blood.

"That couldn't be..." Akito said to himself, "My grandmother."

Tsukichikara pulled at the talisman on her wrist. It sparked with a green light, holding her back. Grunting, Tsukichikara focused her demonic energy into her aura. The talismans fought her power. With a groan, she pulled her arm free of the tree. With great difficulty, she pulled the other talismans off. She turned to help Akito.

"Go!" he urged, "There's no time to waste!"

Understanding his concern, she nodded. Then she ran after Kimiko. Staying in the cover of the trees, Tsukichikara sniffed for Kimiko, but found no trace of her scent. Inu no Taisho stood under the shade of the trees with Izayoi. He did not seem to notice any intruders on the private moment.

Suddenly, a large demon charged from the trees. Inu no Tiasho drew Tessaiga and began to fight the large ogre. As he was driven away from Izayoi, two tendrils shot out of the woods at her. Tsukichikara lost no time. She charged into the open and sliced the tendrils in half before they could hurt Izayoi.

"Who are you?" Izayoi asked.

"You're a disgrace to your father," Kimiko appeared, "Sesshomaru would be so disappointed to see that you kept this wretch alive."

"Sesshomaru... you're his daughter?" Izayoi asked in confusion, "But... are you not a half-demon?"

"It's a long story," Tsukichikara said, "Kimiko, this ends here."

"I don't believe so," Kimiko waved her hand.

Dozens of tendrils shot at Tsukichikara. Wise to Kimiko's tactics, Tsukichikara summoned up her sword's barrier to protect both herself and Izayoi. Kimiko pounded Tsukichikara's barrier with her tendrils, stressing the red bubble to its limits. Tsukichikara stared Kimiko down, not willing to back down for anything.

A white arrow shot from behind Kimiko. Akito's arrow hit Kimiko in the shoulder. She turned around, sending a tendril at Akito. Swinging his bow, he deflected the black arm from his body. Then he leapt back, loading another arrow into his bow.

Tsukichikara took the chance to focus her power into her sword. Yuguresaiga glowed a deep, blood red as the poisonous power built up in her blade. Kimiko caught sight of the glowing red blade. She ceased attacking Akito and flew into the sky to retreat. Her body transformed into a white ball of light. As she darted away, another ball of light clashed with her. The collision created a flash that nearly blinded Tsukichikara. Kimiko fell to the ground, crashing into the soil below.

Inu no Taisho landed near her. He held his sword over her neck, disdain in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I loathe the prospect of killing my own niece," he said.

"You are no kin of mine," Kimiko spat, "You who would conceive a filthy half-breed with that whore!"

"Do not insult her!" Inu no Taisho said, "As Lord of the Western Lands, I carry out the sentence of death."

Inu no Taisho rose his sword above her head. Tsukichikara blocked his blade with her own.

"Step aside, Tsukichikara," Inu no Taisho demanded.

"This is our affair," Tsukichikara said, "If anyone is to carry out the sentence, it will be me."

"And how will you look into my daughter's eyes and say that you killed her mother?" Kimiko asked with a sneer.

"No matter what you do," Tsukichikara looked at Kimiko, "Kameko is the one who suffers. Because of you, she's lived with the shame of disgraced parents."

"That was your mother's doing!" Kimiko rebuffed, "That wretched human took Sesshomaru from me! Then... she took my daughter."

"I've run out of sympathy," Tsukichikara held her sword at Kimiko's neck, "Look at yourself! You're making me kill my friend's mother! Every crime you commit only makes it more difficult for her to face the court! You've ruined her happiness! And you've hurt my family. Kimiko, this has to end!"

"Do you expect me to see the error of my ways?" Kimiko asked, "To apologize to you? To ask for forgiveness?"

"All Kameko ever wanted was to be accepted by the court," Tsukichikara said, "Just like I do. Kimiko, come back and face your death with some dignity. Let Kameko be proud of her mother for once. Let her hold her head up high-"

"Inu no Taisho, end my suffering," Kimiko said, "I beg you."

Inu no Taisho looked at Tsukichikara. Shaking her head, Tsukichikara held her sword over Kimiko's neck.

"As Princess of the Western Lands," Tsukichikara said, "I, Tsukichikara, sentence you to death."

Tsukichikara swung her sword down, cutting Kimiko's neck. Tsukichikara grabbed the talisman that allowed time travel from around Kimiko's neck. Akito closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Beloved, what is going on?" Izayoi asked.

…

"My, you two are certainly a great deal of trouble," Inukimi said to Tsukichikara and Akito.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Tsukichikara said.

"I had nothing better to do," Inukimi sighed.

Tsukichikara caught the sight of a panther demon standing guard. Her nose picked up a slight trace of panther on Inukimi's clothing.

"I believe you can extend some hospitality to your granddaughter," Inu no Taisho said.

"I have no problem hosting my granddaughter," Inukimi said, "But..."

Inukimi looked at Izayoi.

"I am not entirely sure how I should react to this woman's presence," Inukimi said.

"Inukimi, I need your help," Inu no Taisho sat opposite her, "Izayoi has seen too much-"

"Dear, I can keep a secret," Izayoi said, "I don't need my memory erased."

"It's for the best, Izayoi," Inukimi said, "My own knowledge of these two was limited. I had no idea that there was another one."

Inukimi nodded to Akito.

"Though I must say," Inukimi looked at Akito closely, "He has certainly inherited your handsomeness, Inu no Taisho."

"I have chosen to forgo all vices during my studies so I might hone my spiritual powers," Akito said.

"That must be what you say to all the women," Inukimi said, "You catch on quickly."

"This is not the first time you have expressed... intrigue in my appearance," Akito said.

"Grandmother?!" Tsukichikara looked at Inukimi in disgust.

"Little Tsuki, don't call me that," Inukimi said, "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Sesshomaru is 300," Inu no Taisho said, "I believe he is old enough-"

"Don't remind me," Inukimi said, "I'll see that the memory erasing potion is brewed."

"Then at least let me get to know my grandson," Izayoi said, "I want to hear all about your father."

"It may take days to explain," Akito said, "And we should be getting back."

"The future's not going anywhere, boy," Inukimi said.

"Well, the new moon is approaching," Akito looked at Tsukichikara.

"You're fine right here," Inukimi said, "Inu no Taisho, you and your new wife can spare a few days to get to know our grandchildren."

"You may need to prepare a second memory potion for yourself," Inu no Taisho said, "But Sesshomaru is due to return from the Mainland in three days. And he will seek me out. I would rather he not see either of them."

"Yes, that would be an awkward conversation," Inukimi said, "Hello, Son. This is your father's human wife and her grandson, a quarter demon. And this is your daughter, a half-demon. They've come from the future to make sure you marry a human woman and dilute our bloodline with human blood."

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Tsukichikara asked Inukimi.

"Dear, I like you just fine," Inukimi said, "For a half-blood, you're everything I could want in a granddaughter. But I won't pretend that I'm thrilled to see humans enter my family. And I won't pretend to be happy to see my husband bed a human."

"That's rather hypocritical," Izayoi said, "Considering that you were propositioning my grandson to be your lover."

"Izayoi, we can get along, or we can't. The fact is, my son is the next Lord of the Western Lands. Your child will be a half-blood. Either way, you'll need my protection one way or another. Once news of this marriage gets out, many will be after your life. That includes my son. So, you can tolerate my complaints while you and my husband are sleeping together. And you can certainly keep your comments on my lovers to yourself. You're not in any position to feel superior. I am still his first wife."

"Inukimi, I understand your frustration," Inu no Taisho said, "But that is no reason to speak to Izayoi in such a manner."

"I will speak to your glorified consort in any way I see fit," Inukimi said.

Tsukichikara watched Inu no Taisho's jaw clench. Then he took Izayoi's hand and escorted her out of the room.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru would seek vengeance if Inu no Taisho killed me," Inukimi said.

"I don't remember you being so bitter," Tsukichikara said.

"How many more years before you're born?"

"200."

"Those two got married last year," Inukimi said, "The wound is still fresh. Perhaps 200 years will calm me down. Of course, she'll be dead by then..."

Inukimi smiled.

Tsukichikara and Akito looked at each other, then sat silently under Inukimi's gaze.

"My son never visits," Inukimi said, "You are the first kin to see me in many years."

"My father is not the best at social niceties," Tsukichikara said, "But he does respect you. I can hear it in the way he speaks of you."

"You are kind, little Tsuki," Inukimi smiled at her fondly.

"Listen... things are going to be hard for Izayoi," Tsukichikara said, "She'll be ostracized from human society. The price she has to pay for loving a demon is steep. Do you think you could try to treat her more civilly?"

"Kindness is not a becoming demon trait."

"But it is a good trait."

"Oh," Inukimi sighed, "For you, perhaps I will attempt it. Only if you promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Visit me once a year for the rest of your life."

"Alright," Tsukichikara nodded.

Inukimi moved closer to Tsukichikara. Putting her hand on Tsukichikara's cheek, she looked closely at her granddaughter.

"Two centuries is a long time," Inukimi said, "You could always stay here and reunite with your family in two hundred years."

"I want to get back soon," Tsukichikara said, "I have to get back to my husband."

"Your husband?" Inukimi asked, "But you're so young."

"I just got married, right before we came here," Tsukichikara muttered bitterly.

"To who?"

"Well…" Tsukichikara hesitated.

"Come on, dear, I won't steal him from you," Inukimi promised.

"Ryuu," Tsukichikara answered.

"Eh?" Inukimi asked, "Ryuu… Dracon's son? Oh! No wonder Rigast was trying to kill you! Ryuu, eh? You have excellent taste." 

"I suppose," Tsukichikara said.

…

"You were uncharacteristically quiet the entire time," Tsukichikara said.

She sat in the outdoor bath under the starlight. Rei soaked in the hot water with her.

"Oh... yes," Rei replied listfully.

"Something wrong?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Hmmm..." Rei moaned.

"Rei?" Tsukichikara took the snake into her hands.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Tsukichikara looked at Izayoi in a white hakuma. Tsukichikara shook her head and made room for Izayoi.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm not sure," Tsukichikara replied.

"Maybe she's been in the water for too long," Izayoi said.

Tsukichikara placed Rei on top of her hakuma, out of the direct heat of the hot spring.

"Do you want to cool off?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Hmmm..." Rei said absently.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tsukichikara said, sitting against the rocks in the hot spring.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about my son," Izayoi said.

"What?" Tsukichikara asked.

"What's it like to be a half-demon?" Izayoi asked.

"Huh..." Tsukichikara wondered, "I'm afraid what he went through was different than what I did. My family protected me from the worst of it. I was still called a half-breed and looked down on. But Uncle Inuyasha had a much more different experience."

"He suffered?" Izayoi asked in concern.

"I can't lie and say it won't be difficult," Tsukichikara said, "But he will find happiness with his family. He'll have to face many challenges. But... he'll become someone I deeply admire."

"Are you two close?"

"He still treats me like a little kid," Tsukichikara replied, "And he spoils me. When I was a child, he would tear me from my studies and make me play with him all day. Akito is his pride and joy. My father is the most important demon in the world to me. But Uncle Inuyasha and I have a bond that no one can compare to."

"I'm glad," she smiled, "I know things will be difficult for him. But I am happy that he'll be alright."

"He loved you."

"I hope so," she laughed, "I haven't even conceived him and I love him already. Akito is such a wonderful man. And you're so remarkable. I imagine your mother is very proud."

"Yes," Tsukichikara replied, "My mother is very proud."

"I know that I'll be gone when you get back," Izayoi said, "Could you tell Inuyasha that I'm glad he found a place in the world. And that I loved his father with all my heart. And even if things are hard, I would never trade a moment of it away for all the treasure in the world."

"If you want," Tsukichikara said, "But Akito could say it just as easily."

"I know," she nodded, "But when I look at you, I try to see what my son is like. Akito is his son, but he's not quite the same."

"I have a rather different personality than my uncle," Tsukichikara said, "I take more after my father."

"You're nothing like your father," Izayoi said.

"Maybe not the man he is now," Tsukichikara said, "But he will change."

"I do hope so."

…

"Our time is at an end," Inu no Taisho said as they stood at the edge of the Bone Eater's Well.

"Time to go home," Akito said.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Tsukichikara said.

"Fortune favor you both," he said.

Nodding to him, both Tsukichikara and Akito positioned themselves at the edge of the Well. Tsukichikara took Akito's hand, and they both jumped in.

"Master!" Myoga called.

The flea jumped onto Inu no Taisho's shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru is looking for you," Myoga said, "He is in a most foul mood. He found out about Lady Izayoi!"

"And so it begins," Inu no Taisho sighed, "Where did you see him?"

"North of here, my lord. My lord, what is this place?"

"This?" he looked at the well and the tree, "It is a place of destiny."

…

Tsukichikara woke up with her mother staring down at her.

"Tsuki!" Rin said happily, "You're finally back!"

"Uh..." Tsukichikara nodded.

Sitting up, Tsukichikara saw that Akito was lying next to her. They were in Rin's old hut, resting on futons. They had fallen unconscious during the return trip.

"How long were we gone?" Tsukichikara asked.

"About a week," Rin replied.

"That fits," she nodded, "Where's Father?"

"In the forest. He never liked being in the village for too long. You feeling up to moving around?"

"I'm fine," Tsukichikara picked up her sword.

Getting up, she went out of the hut into the woods. Her father soon found her, his eyes alight with relief.

"I am glad you are well," he said.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Your scent..." he said softly, "Father?"

"We met him," Tsukichikara said, "It was really strange though..."

Sesshomaru listened to her tale silently. When she finished, his eyes narrowed as he contemplated what was going on.

"He was aware of the future?" Sesshomaru asked.

Holding his sword hilt, Sesshomaru looked at the katana on his belt.

"Then he knew… the entire time…" Sesshomaru said, "About Tessaiga and Tenseiga and my Bakusaiga. It was already written. He knew my fate before I was born."

Tsukichikara wondered if her father thought all his actions were meaningless.

"But Father, those choices were still yours," Tsukichikara said, "Grandfather only set the stage."

"Umm," he murmured, "Perhaps you are right."

As they spoke, Tsukichikara felt a slight sting in her neck. Slapping the skin, she saw a small flea demon fall into her palm.

"Lady Tsukichikara!" Myoga greeted, "At last, you've returned!"

"Myoga?" she asked.

"Inu no Taisho said you would be back in one piece," Myoga said.

Sesshomaru glared at the flea demon. Myoga instantly stiffened up.

"You were aware of her location this entire time?" he asked with dark menace.

"Inu no Taisho swore me to secrecy, Lord Sesshomaru!" Myoga leaped onto Tsukichikara's shoulder and hid behind her neck.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted from nearby.

He ran up to them.

"You're finally awake, huh?" he asked.

"Uncle," Tsukichikara smiled.

"You are fortunate Tsukichikara is not harmed, flea," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh? What does Myoga have to do with it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your father swore me to secrecy!" Myoga shouted in his defense, "I couldn't reveal her time travel until the loop was complete!"

Inuyasha grabbed Myoga off of Tsukichikara's shoulder and began to squeeze him in-between his thumb and index finger.

"You knew where those kids were all this time?!" Inuyasha asked, "And you thought you should keep it from us?"

"Inu no Taisho made me swear..." Myoga said, his eyes watering from the pain.

"That is no excuse," Sesshomaru said.

"I ought to send you to Hell for that," Inuyasha sneered.

"Uncle, Father, please," Tsukichikara said, "He was just doing his duty. Akito and I are fine."

"Tchh," Inuyasha flicked the flea towards a tree.

"So, what kind of trouble did you get into?" Inuyasha asked brightly.

"We killed Rigast and Kimiko." Tsukichikara said.

"Good job!" he nodded in approval.

"We met Grandfather," Tsukichikara added slowly.

His smile slowly faded. Inuyasha's face fell for an instant before he gave her a sad smile.

"That's great, Tsuki," he said.

Looking at him, Tsukichikara realized the envy and sorrow that Inuyasha would feel. Even if he would never admit it.

"So... what was he like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing like Father or you," Tsukichikara replied, "He was much kinder."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm a rotten guy?!" Inuyasha asked.

"No... he just seemed like the type you could depend on and the type you could tell anything," she said.

"Yes, that was what the great Inu no Taisho was, a very wise and merciful man," Myoga agreed.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the hut, "Akito's awake!"

Inuyasha and Tsukichikara both looked towards the hut.

"I'm gonna head back," Inuyasha said, "You coming?"

Tsukichikara looked towards her father. He nodded, letting her know it was alright.

With that, Tsukichikara joined the rest of the family as they began to explain their adventures.

…

"Time travel does not agree with my constitution," Rei complained while they all ate.

"It's a shame you've recovered," Tsukichikara shot back.

"You don't mean that," Rei replied, "You were always looking in on me during the night. I saw how worried you were, Missy!"

Rei honed in on Tsukichikara with her blue eyes.

"Face it," Rei grinned, "You like me more than you let on!"

"I find you irritating!" Tsukichikara replied, her cheeks turning pink.

"Rei's not so bad," Akito said.

"You're only saying that because she has a crush on you," Tsukichikara replied.

"Really?" Miroku asked.

"Lord Akito is the man I could only dream of," Rei's cheeks turned pink.

"Ohhh..." Mikoku looked at Akito with deep admiration, "How do you do it, Akito?"

"Do what?" Akito asked.

"Manage to attract such fine amounts of women?" Miroku grinned slyly.

"That's no secret," Sango said, "He acts the exact opposite way you do."

"And he's handsome to boot," Kagome added.

"Many women?" Rei asked blankly, "Lord Akito... you can't mean that you have other women besides me?"

"Ah..." Akito shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that look," Inuyasha said.

"I don't!" Akito said defensively, "I've abstained from all earthly vices in favor of developing my spiritual powers and serving the gods! I certainly don't have any women."

"You bastard!" Miroku lectured, "As your master, I'm deeply disappointed in you! Women flock to you and you waste your talents! You're a traitor to all men!"

"Personally, I'm fine with him not taking on your nasty habits," Inuyasha said.

"His greatest solace must be that he escaped inheriting your nasty temperament!" Miroku shot at Inuyasha.

"You wanna pick a fight, old man?" Inuyasha leered, "You sure you can keep up with me in that old body?"

"I'm not even fifty!"

"That's practically at Death's Door, Grandpa," Inuyasha said.

"Oh really? If I'm a grandfather, than you are a relic of the past, old dog!"

"Yeah, but I don't look like a fossil," he laughed.

"You're both full of hot air," Akito declared.

"Stay out of this," Inuyasha said.

"Mater Akito... is it true you've chosen to give up all vices?" Rei asked Akito with glistening tears in her eyes.

"Uhh..." Akito groaned, "Well... I want to focus on my studies. It's not like I took a formal oath or anything. It's more of a lifestyle choice… However, I've sworn to be Tsuki's protector. So really, my life already has a path."

"You!" Rei glared at Tsukichikara, "You want him for yourself! You won't let any other woman have him, will you?!"

"Akito took up that duty on his own," Tsukichikara replied passively.

"Admit that you won't let him marry anyone else!" Rei demanded.

"Huh?" Miroku asked.

"What?!" Rin asked, her face turning red.

"No way," Kagome said.

"Tsuki, when did you develop these feelings for Akito?" Sango asked.

"What the hell..." Inuyasha stared blankly at Akito.

"Hold up!" Akito raises his hands up, "It's not like that! Tsuki and I are like siblings! Nothing more."

"Tsuki is the only woman he's ever show any true connection with," Sango said.

"Hold up!" Akito protested, "You people are insane!"

"But they're first cousins," Kagome said, "They really shouldn't be… doing anything," Kagome's face turned sour.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it can cause problems if blood relatives have children," Kagome explained, "I know it's common now, but people don't do it so often in the future."

"That's your era," Inuyasha said, "It doesn't mean those two..."

Inuyasha's expression went from dismissal to realization.

"You sick little pervert!" Inuyasha shouted at Akito, "I don't care if you are my son, I'm not gonna let you take advantage of Tsuki!"

"Dad?!" Akito asked in horror.

"I'll kill you if you do anything, you got it?!" Inuyasha said darkly.

"I keep telling you! It's not like that!" Akito protested, "I don't have those kinds of feelings for Tsuki!"

"She's not cute enough for you?" Rin asked, rather hurt.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Akito shouted, turning red faced, "I'd never in a million years want to touch her! I'd sooner marry Rei!"

Rei perked up, smiling widely at Akito.

"You... rejected my daughter," Rin said.

"How cruel," Miroku nodded.

"Master Akito..." Rei blushed.

"You're a failure as a man," Sango said, "Being so insensitive like that."

"I'm disappointed in you," Kagome said.

"Come on!" Akito growled, "Why would I have feelings for someone who's practically my little sister?"

"I wouldn't accept them if he did," Tsukichikara stated bluntly, "There's no way I would ever accept anyone weaker than me."

Akito's face took on a nasty expression.

"Tsuki... you mean..." he stared blankly at her, "You think I'm weak?"

"Umm," she nodded.

Akito fell over, his face etched in depression.

"I was just called a weakling," he said.

"Tsuki, that's heartless!" Rin lectured.

"Did all of you forget that I'm already married?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said.

"Well, it wasn't that long ago," Miroku said.

"Where is Ryuu, anyway?" Tsukichikara asked.

"He said he'd be back as soon as he could," Rin said, "He had business with some noble that couldn't wait. I bet he's worried sick about you."

"Honestly!" Tsukichikara groaned, "Moesashi!"

The fox ran up to her. Tsukichikara wrote a message for Ryuu and gave it to the fox.

"Get this to Ryuu, neh?" she asked Moesashi.

Moesashi yipped happily and ran out the door.

…

"You're all gonna take off tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked Tsukichikara as they both stared up at the stars.

"I've been gone for over a week," Tsukichikara replied, "Jaken must be having a heart attack right now since the second ceremony had to be delayed."

"Glad I ain't part it," Inuyasha grinned, "You know, I'd toss the whole thing if they tried to make me a demon lord."

"You are still third in line to inherit."

"Don't want it!" Inuyasha waved his hand, "It's all yours, kid."

"I suppose Akito could rule if Father, Midori, and I were killed."

"You think those snobs will follow a fourth-demon?" Inuyasha laughed.

"He'd have Noburo and Kameko."

"He'd have a mess of trouble. That kid belongs in a temple, not a demon castle."

"He does fine at the castle. He's my most trusted companion and adviser."

"Toss out the princess act with me, 'kay?" he asked, "You don't have to be like that around me. You can be that little brat you were all those years ago. You know, the selfish little kid."

"I've really changed, Uncle," Tsukichikara scolded him, "I've taken on the role as my identity. The Western Lands and I are one."

"You're gonna be Tsuki to me forever," Inuyasha ruffled her hair.

"You're hopeless," she sighed.

She flattened out the hair he messed up.

"You know Akito ain't gonna live as long as us," Inuyasha said seriously.

"He'll live a long time," she replied.

"It goes by faster than you realize," Inuyasha said.

"But that's why you have to be wise with the time you have," she replied, "That's why I spend time here every year. I want to spend time with everyone."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I wouldn't trade it away for anything."

"Oh!" she gasped, "That's right!"

"What?" Inuyasha stared at her oddly.

"Izayoi had a message for you," Tsukichikara said slowly.

"Wha..." he looked awestruck.

"She said to tell you that she was happy you found a place in the world," Tsukichikara said, "And she loved Grandfather with all her heart. And even if things were hard, she would never trade a moment of it away for all the treasure in the world."

As she spoke, Inuyasha's mouth fell slightly open. Then he clenched it shut, looking down at the ground. Turning away, he rubbed his eye.

"Uncle?" she asked.

"Thanks... Tsuki," he sounded like his voice was choked up.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Leaving him alone in the woods, Tsukichikara spotted her father nearby. He stared up at the waning crescent moon.

"You heard all that," Tsukichikara said.

"I have often believed that you were different from your uncle," Sesshomaru said, "That you were the superior... and yet..."

Tsukichikara stared at her father.

"Izayoi and your mother share some traits," Sesshomaru said.

Giving her father a smile, Tsukichikara stood by him and watched the moon.


	34. Chapter 34- Back Home

Chapter 34- Back Home

"Who is this supposed to be?" Aimi asked Akito.

"I'm Lady Rei, divine massager to Lady Kireh, the princess of the Heavens and the Netherworld," Rei said smugly, "And you are?"

"Aimi, Demon Slayer," Aimi pulled out a curved dagger, "And I eat snakes like you for breakfast."

"Master Akito! This lowly wretch has threatened my life!" Rei said, hiding behind Akito's head.

Akito picked Rei off his head and placed her on the ground.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Lady Kireh?" Akito asked Rei.

"I sent her a message this morning," Rei replied, "I've been given a few days off. Now we can spend some time together."

"What does that mean?!" Aimi asked darkly.

"That I will seduce Master Akito and make him my husband," Rei smiled.

"Master Akito is going to marry me!" Aimi shouted.

"Actually," Myoga said brightly, "Lord Akito can marry more than one woman in his position. Inu no Taisho had two wives."

Akito shivered as both the women stared at him.

"Not helping, Myoga," Akito replied.

"You selfish bastard!" Rei shouted, " You can't have both of us! I won't share my husband with her!"

"I won't share my husband with that tart!" Aimi added.

"I'm not getting married!" Akito shouted at both of them.

"I'm sure if you liked, Lady Kireh could release you from those vows," Rei said, "You and I could be married at her shrine."

"He'd get married here!" Aimi argued.

"Will you two cut it out?" Tsukichikara asked impatiently, "Give up on him."

"I refuse to give up!" Rei said.

"Then I refuse as well!" Aimi said.

"You're both helpless," Tsukichikara sighed, "Are you ready, Akito?"

"Yes!" he said quickly, "I have to go now!"

Akito ran with Tsukichikara towards the edge of the village. To his horror, both Aimi and Rei were following them.

"Don't tell me you two intend to follow us?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I'm not letting her out of my sights," Aimi glared at Rei.

"And I'm not letting Master Akito go until he agrees to be my husband," Rei said.

"Help me," Akito begged.

Both girls gave Tsukichikara chilling stares. The auras around them were deadly.

"Pray you survive," Tsukichikara replied.

"Tsuki, you're heartless," he said pathetically.

…

Tsukichikara rested on the riverbank halfway back to Yokaioza. Rei and Aimi were still arguing about Akito in the background. Sighing, Tsukichikara wanted the entire journey to be over with.

A familiar scent entered her nose. Getting up, Tsukichikara walked down the river bank. Kneeling at the shore was Ryuu.

"Ryuu!" Tsukichikara called brightly.

"Tsuki," he looked at her.

Running towards him, Tsukichikara embraced him. Ryuu's face turned slightly red as she kissed him.

"You two seem to be getting along," Rin said brightly.

Tsukichikara parted from Ryuu quickly and stood up straight. Clearing his throat, he greeted Rin.

"Rin," he said politely.

"I told you Ryuu, you can call me Mother," Rin sighed.

"Huh, I appreciate that," he said, "But it's odd to call someone younger than me 'Mother'."

"Highly strange," Tsukichikara agreed.

"Well, you seem to have warmed up to Ryuu quite a bit, Tsuki," Rin said slyly.

"It's only natural," Tsukichikara said.

"Especially after your wedding night, huh?" Aimi asked.

Tsukichikara's face turned bright red. Next to her, Ryuu was flushing as well.

"Now, Aimi, no need to bring that up," Rin said nervously.

"Sorry I couldn't make the ceremony," Aimi said, "I was busy taking care of a crab demon west of here. But I'm gonna be at the feast in Dragon City to be sure!"

"Oh, a demon feast," Rei said, "Sounds interesting."

"You're not invited," Aimi replied.

"I don't see how we'll keep her away," Tsukichikara said.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to hunt," Ryuu said.

With that, he flew into the sky.

"So, how was it?" Aimi asked out of earshot of the others.

"What?" Tsukichikara asked back.

"You know…" she grinned, "The wedding night?"

"None of your business," Tsukichikara turned pink.

"Come on, tell me something!" she begged, "I don't know what it's like."

"Then find a husband of your own," Tsukichikara said curtly.

"Stingy," Aimi pouted.

…

"The Midori from the future was safely escorted back to the well," Osumo said to Tsukichikara, "Noburo took care of it personally."

"Thank you, Osumo," Tsukichikara nodded.

"Big Sister! Where were you?" Midori ran into the room, "No one will tell me anything."

"I had to take care of an errand," Tsukichikara replied, "Shouldn't you be taking lessons?"

"Lessons are canceled," Midori said, "I'm bored. Can you play with me?"

"I have… work to do," Tsukichikara said.

Behind her, Ryuu was at the low table, reading through book of hers. He had been there since they had gotten back home.

"What work?" she asked, "You finished all your work last week."

That was true.

"New work!" Tsukichikara said brightly, "I have new work to do."

Anything to get Midori out of the room so she could be alone with Ryuu.

"Midori, I'll play with you if you call me 'Big Brother'," Ryuu said.

"No!" Midori stuck her tongue out at him.

Frustrated with Ryuu, Tsukichikara glared at him. Ryuu stiffened up under her gaze.

"You sound like a creep when you say that," Tsukichikara said.

"I'm not a creep," he replied.

"You're a big creep and I hate you!" Midori declared.

"Anyway, I'm busy," Tsukichikara pushed Midori out of the room, "We'll spend some time together before the feast. Promise."

"Big Sister is a meanie," Midori pouted as she walked down the hall.

Tsukichikara closed the door, relieved to get some privacy.

"You are mean to your little sister," Ryuu said, "You don't have much time left with her."

"I'm coming back next month, it's not like I'm never going to see her again," Tsukichikara replied.

"How am I supposed to get her to like me?" Ryuu asked.

"Buy her a new hairpin or candy or something," Tsukichikara sat on the bed, "She likes that stuff."

Staring at the book, Ryuu contemplated her words. Tsukichikara stared at him impatiently.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"We're alone and you aren't doing anything," she said.

Ryuu put his hand up into the air. He lowered his pinky, then his ring finger, counting down on his hand. His middle finger went down, and so did his index finger. Then, as if by magic, someone knocked on the door.

"How?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I have better hearing than you do," he replied.

"This room is soundproof."

"Only to a dog's ear," he replied.

Tsukichikara opened the door, letting in her mother.

"Tsuki, Kameko wanted me to ask which one of these you liked better," Rin said.

Rin held up two scraps of red cloth that looked exactly alike.

"Don't tell me she's redesigning my wedding gown again?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Well…" Rin chuckled.

"They're both the same," Tsukichikara said.

"I have no idea why she's doing this," Rin replied.

"Which one did she tell you to make me like?"

"I don't remember," Rin said.

"That one," Tsukichikara pointed at the one in Rin's left hand.

Nodding, Rin went out the door.

"I'm sure she'll be back in two minutes," Tsukichikara said, "I have to go talk to Kameko. I'll probably be gone most of the evening."

"Don't worry, Tsuki," Ryuu replied, "She has to sleep sometime."

"I don't think she does," Tsukichikara replied sadly.

…

"Pretty!" Midori said, looking at Kameko's work.

Kameko stitched every part of Tsukichikara's gown down to the last embroidered bead on the edge.

"Kameko, do you want to be Midori's handmaiden?" Tsukichikara asked, "She loves your work more than I do."

"Lady Midori is not the crown princess," Kameko replied, "I am dedicated to the service of you alone, my lady."

"No fair! I want pretty clothes too!" Midori said.

"You may have the clothing I do not deem suitable for Lady Tsukichikara," Kameko said, "It will still be exquisite, of course."

"Of course," Tsukichikara grumbled, "Nothing short of perfect is good enough for the picky princess."

"At least pretend to appreciate my work," Kameko grimaced.

"Kameko, it all looks wonderful. I can't complain about any of it," Tsukichikara replied, "And at a certain point, I just come to trust your instincts."

"But it must still be to your tastes," Kameko protested.

"If I don't like it, I'll say something."

"But the other members of Ryuu's household will hold me accountable for your appearance. I must be nothing short of perfect to stand up to Chin and her like."

"Chin's a nice woman."

"They all appear that way. But underneath, they all silently judge you. I must be perfect if I am to show my superiority! I must have you as radiant as the sun, or else one of them will seek to take my position as your head of household away! I will not be outdone by anyone!"

Kameko's very eyes lit on fire with her determination.

"I'm going to bed," Tsukichikara said.

"Don't allow Lord Ryuu to occupy you all night, you need your sleep if you are to be presentable in the morning. We must have you looking flawless when you arrive at the Dragon Capitol."

"They've seen me drenched in sweat after a long demon tournament," Tsukichikara replied.

"Then I will make you so breathtaking that they forget!" Kameko shouted.

Shaking her head, Tsukichikara made her way back to her room. Walking in, she saw that it was empty.

Of course Ryuu would not be waiting for her.

Sinking onto the bed, Tsukichikara decided to give up and get some sleep.

…

Something tickled Tsukichikara's cheek, waking her up from her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw Ryuu sitting on the edge of the bed, his finger stroking her cheek.

"Lord Xing needed me to take care of some minor business," Ryuu said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"I delayed our second wedding an entire week to time travel," Tsukichikara replied, "You'll have to top that before I get mad."

"We have an hour before they expect you to be awake," Ryuu leaned over her.

"Kameko will kill me if I don't get enough sleep," Tsukichikara rolled over and away from him.

"That's not funny, Tsuki," Ryuu said in annoyance.

"Wasn't meant to be."

"You're killing me," he said.

"You lasted 300 years before I came along."

"It was a very long 300 years."

"What's my life expectancy? 1000 to 1300 years? I'll make it up to you."

"I'm not waiting another century."

"Just a few more hours."

"We won't be alone until after the feast," he said.

"That's tonight, right?"

"The feast lasts three days."

Tsukichikara sat up quickly and gawked at him.

"But if you're content with waiting," Ryuu stood up.

"Get over here," Tsukichikara pulled him onto the bed.

Ryuu smirked, wrapping his arms around her.


	35. Chapter 35- Second Feast

Chapter 35- Second Feast

It was the third night of the wedding feast. Ryuu found a moment to himself to take a breather.

"Ryuu," a foreign voice said.

"Dracula," Ryuu said.

So much for a peaceful moment.

"Congratulations on your nuptials," Dracula said, "Many men are made happy by marriage."

The vampire walked along the garden path, bending down to touch a white blossom.

"I have heard that your sister has become good friends with Lady Morgana's widower, Lord Von Rothbart."

"The man obsessed with turning women into swans?" Ryuu asked.

"I imagine your sister would make a lovely swan," Dracula mused, "I do wonder. Would you declare war on me if she should lose her life?"

"I would take it as a personal insult," Ryuu replied, "She might be banished, but she is still my sister."

"Gone but not forgotten," Dracula said with a cold smile, "Very well. Good fortune to you, Dragon Lord."

The vampire began to walk away.

"Dracula, we can come to an agreement on the restoration of your lands," Ryuu said, "But I will not have threats made to my people or my kin. Do not hunt in the Dagon Lands."

"I will respect your boarders," Dracula promised.

With that, Dracula left Ryuu alone.

"I don't understand why you didn't use your ultimate ammo on him," Faust said, "If he knew you knew he was a half-demon, he would bend to you."

"And then work actively to have me killed," Ryuu replied, "What do you want, Faust?"

"I want you to convince your lovely wife to convince her sister to train under me," Faust said, "I want little Midori as my apprentice."

"Why do you want an apprentice all of a sudden?" Ryuu asked.

"Simple," Faust said, "I'm tired of doing all the work myself."

"Midori is a free spirit. If you're not careful, she might burn your castle down."

"You're not serious, are you?" Faust asked in alarm.

With a small smile, Ryuu left the demon sorcerer to his confusion. Going back to the feast, he spotted Tsukichikara speaking to other officials. In less than a few hours, he would have her to himself again.

He could be patient.

…

Kameko cursed under her breath. A clumsy servant had spilled wine on her gown, earning Kameko's wrath. She made a note to have the servant cleaning floors the next morning.

"My lady," Lin greeted her.

"Leave me be," Kameko said.

"You look like you could use a drink," Lin snapped his fingers.

A tray of tea appeared, carried by a young fox servant. Kin, as Kameko recalled.

"I am not in the mood," Kameko said.

"You are about to be stationed in this city for a thousand years. Do you think it wise to alienate the closest ally you will have?" Lin asked.

Taking the hint, Kameko took a cup of tea.

"Tell me, Lady Kameko, what would a man have to do to find himself in your good graces?" he asked.

"Don't be such an obvious flirt," she replied.

"Oh…" he pondered, "So I would have to abstain from all other women?"

"I thought you liked older women," Kameko said sharply.

"In 100 years, you will be an older woman," he said brightly.

"You ran out of other options, didn't you?" Kameko asked.

Lin's face fell.

"I've been rejected by every woman in the city," he said in depression, "I thought since Lord Ryuu was off the market, they would consider me, but instead they gravitate towards Lord Xing."

"He is a powerful demon," Kameko remarked.

"Master Akito, could you read my palm?" a young demoness asked the monk.

"And mine!" another asked.

"And mine!"

Akito sat not far from them, speaking to the women. Two others, Aimi and the snake Rei, gave all the other women deadly glares.

"He's not even a full blooded demon," Lin complained.

"Tell me, Lin," Kameko said, "Are you any good with a sword?"

"A sword?" he asked.

Kameko watched as Rei and Aimi chased off the women fawning over Akito.

"I suppose I'm a fair swordsman," he said.

"Better than Lady Gina?"

"Not quite."

"How long would you last against Lady Tsukichikara?"

"Not long."

"Hmp," Kameko scoffed, "I would only marry a man who could last five minutes against her."

"Really?!" he asked, "If I could last that long, you would marry me?!"

"Certainly," Kameko smirked, "But only in a fair fight. And only after I turned 100."

Lin stood up.

"I'll do it," he swore, "I'll make you marry me!"

With that, he tore off.

"That was easy," Kameko said.

"What if he lasts five minutes against Tsuki in the future?" Akito asked, tearing away from the crowd of women.

"Then I'll marry him," she said, "But he won't ever last more than thirty seconds."

"Lord Lin is the second best swordsman in Dragon City," Akito said.

"Huh?!" Kameko asked in alarm.

"Only Lord Ryuu is better," Akito continued.

"Then why wasn't he in the tournament?!" Kameko demanded.

"He's not a showoff," Akito shrugged.

"Ahhhh," her mouth fell open.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Akito smiled.

"That man conned me," Kameko laughed, "I suppose that's why he's such a good ambassador. Well, I'll accept your challenge, Lin. We'll see if you're really worthy to marry me."

"Tsukichikara's the one who has to fight him," Akito said.

"And I'll make sure she practices her swordsmanship every day for the next thousand years," Kameko said deviously, "He'll never defeat her. And by the time he does, I'll be happily married to a more worthy demon. Lord Faust is single, correct?"

"You want to marry that man?" Akito asked.

"I must get to work on securing a proper husband," Kameko stood up, "Lord Faust is…"

She sniffed the air.

"That way!" she pointed, "I'll be engaged to him by the end of the night. Just you watch! No one can resist me!"

With that, Kameko made her way through the crowd towards Faust.

"Poor man," Akito said, "I should warn him."

Akito thought of all the trouble Faust had put them through during the tournament.

"Maybe not," Akito said to himself.

"Master Akito!" Rei shouted.

Flinching, Akito ran for his life before the women found him again.

…

"Tsuki will be given a year to acclimate to the Dragon Lands before we make the move towards unification," Ryuu said to Sesshomaru.

"Very well," Sesshomaru agreed, "And you will treat Tsukichikara properly while she is under your care."

"She doesn't need me to take care of her," Ryuu said, "I'm the one relying on her."

Sesshomaru looked at Ryuu searchingly.

"I've been betrayed several times in the last two decades," Ryuu said, "Once by my father, then by my grandfather and sister. No one in this court is my true friend. The only one I can trust is my mother. But Tsuki is different. She's surrounded by people she can count on and trust. I need her. To learn from her."

"She will aid you well in that regard," Sesshomaru said.

"It's already paid off," Ryuu smiled, "I feel like I'm part of a real family for the first time in twenty years. I think that human heart of hers is what I love the most. Her kindness and compassion."

"Her heart is neither human nor demon," Sesshomaru said, "But something all her own."

"Hmm," Ryuu nodded.

"Rin and I expect grandchildren," Sesshomaru said before walking away.

Ryuu's face heated up. He hated even thinking about that subject in public.

He made his way to where Tsukichikara was.

"Tsuki, we're going to miss you so much," Rin said to Tsukichikara.

"I don't wanna leave," Midori cried.

"You can come visit us anytime," Ryuu said.

"I hate you!" Midori said.

"Mi! Stop that!" Rin said.

"If you call me 'Big Brother', I'll take you to the crystal caves someday," Ryuu said.

"The what?"

"They're caves with crystals in the walls. When you walk in them, they sparkle."

"Boring!"

"But they sparkle," he said, dumbfounded.

"I don't wanna go to a cave. I want my Big Sister."

Ryuu frowned. What would it take to get this kid to crack?

"Midori, stop being so mean to Ryuu," Rin scolded, "He's the one who's going to make your big sister very happy. She can't stay with her family forever."

Midori ran from the group. Rin groaned and gave chase.

"Bribe her," Tsukichikara said.

"I just tried to," he replied.

"She wants instant gratification," Tsukichikara pointed out.

"It feels cheap."

Rin brought Midori back.

"Say, Midori, do you want to see the stalls in the city?" Ryuu asked, "If you see something you like, I'll get it for you."

Tsukichikara nodded, smiling at him.

"No!" Midori said stubbornly.

"But Big Brother wants to get you a treat or a new toy."

"Midori can't be bought by big creeps who take away her sister!" Midori cried.

"There's no need to refer to yourself in the third person," Ryuu said.

"Mi, I'll give you one of my combs if you call him Big Brother," Tsukichikara said, "Any one you like."

"No," Midori shook her head.

"You might as well give up," Tsukichikara said sympathetically, "She can no longer be bribed."

"How about a house?" he asked, "I'll give you a big house."

"I already live in a castle," Midori said, "Big Sister, write to me every day."

"I'll write when I can," Tsukichikara promised.

"I think it's time for bed," Rin said to Midori, "Ryuu, I'll try to work on her. Goodnight."

"Night," Tsukichikara said.

Ryuu only groaned in disappointment.

…

Sesshomaru walked towards his daughter. Looking at her, pride swelled in his chest. She had become all he had dreamed of. And she was taking the next steps in her new life.

"Father," she greeted him.

"You've done well, Tsukichikara," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

She had a truly wonderful smile on her face. And Sesshomaru was certain that her smile would last forever as long as she stayed true to herself.

A sudden ache grew in his chest. He suddenly realized how much he would miss her company.

"I'll write often," she said, "And I'll be visiting in a month."

"I look forward to it," he replied.

"Father, I'm going to miss you the most," Tsukichikara said sadly.

Tsukichikara embraced him, stifling a sob. Sesshomaru coiled his arms around her, holding his daughter one final time before letting her go.

"Be happy," Sesshomaru said, "If you require my assistance, no matter where you are, or what it is, I will come to you."

"Thank you," she said softly.

With that, they parted. Sesshomaru watched her return to Ryuu, her face aglow with the happiness of a married woman.

"Midori's asleep," Rin came up next to him.

Rin took his hand, comforting him as Ryuu and Tsukichikara went into the castle.

"We've lost a daughter and gotten a son," Rin said, "And I got to see her get married before I died. They're going to be very happy together."

"You believe so, Beloved?"

"They love each other," she smiled, "The night is still young. Why don't we take a walk in the woods?"

The solace of the wilderness and his wife. Rin knew him well.

"Very well," he said.

And as it was in the beginning, they walked side by side through the night. This chapter at an end, and a new one beginning for them, their family, and the demon world. Sesshomaru's legacy would endure by his demon blood. But Rin's legacy would shape the family's future by her values and the things she passed her children.

That was a great thing indeed.


	36. Chapter 36- Midori's Stories

Note: This is the final chapter. It is a combination of an epilog and some silly humor. I hope you enjoy.

By the way, to anyone who likes classic fairytales, be prepared for them to be mutilated.

Chapter 36- Midori's Stories

"When do we get to see Big Sister?" ten year old Midori asked Rin.

"She's with the physician right now," Rin replied.

"It sure took them a long time," Inuyasha said, "What's it been, five years since they got married?"

"It took your parents ten years," Rin reminded him.

"When do we get to see the baby?" Midori asked.

"Well, she hasn't delivered it yet," Kagome said, "That's why Rin and I are going to help Master Xue out. Since we both have experience with human and half-demon births."

"Sesshomaru's been here for a month, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, he and Ryuu have been doing the administrative work," Rin said, "Which means I have to pick up the bulk of work back home."

"Yeah, but where is he?" Inuyasha looked around.

"Rin!" Himeryuu greeted Rin, "Midori, Kagome, Inuyasha, welcome. Please come this way."

Himeryuu lead them to Tsukichikara's room. As they stepped in, Inuyasha sniffed several times. He looked baffled by what he was smelling.

"Your nose isn't fooling you," Ryuu said, sitting at Tsukichikara's bedside.

Tsukichikara sat on the bed, her hand on her stomach. Sesshomaru stood at the foot of the bed, speaking to Xue.

"What do you smell?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

"Hey Mi, what do you smell?" Inuyasha asked.

"It smells like a dog demon," Midori sniffed, "And… a human?"

"Huh?" Rin asked in shock.

"You heard right, Lady Rin," Xue said, "Lady Tsukichikara has conceived twins. One full-demon and one human."

"Twins!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Wait, a human?" Inuyasha asked, "But's she a half demon? Shouldn't the kid be a forth human?"

"Well, this is the first recorded union between a daiyokai and a half-demon borne of a daiyokai," Xue said, "Normally, a quarter human would have traits dominated by the strongest bloodline. But Lady Tsukichikara carries the blood of a powerful demon in her. And her sons now have the blood of a human and two very powerful demons. My theory is that the demon blood was simply too powerful for a vessel with even a trace of human blood. So the egg separated into a pure demon and a pure human to separate the human blood and to save the human part."

"You're acting as if the egg was intelligent already," Kagome said.

"Well, it is just a theory," Xue said, "But there are records of demons being self-aware from the moment of conception. You have both felt demonic auras awaken in your bodies as you carried demon hybrid children. Demon bodies have a way of preserving themselves intuitively."

"Is there any danger?" Rin asked.

"Lady Tsukichikara will be fine no matter the circumstances," Xue said, "Her body will heal no matter what the injury. The demon child has a strong aura, and will not be hurt easily. The human boy should be fine as long as his brother does not harm him in the womb or on delivery. If we must, we can cut into Lady Tsukichikara's womb to separate the human baby from the demon if the aura becomes too much for the human boy."

"A caesarian?" Kagome asked, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I had no idea humans called it that," Xue said, "To a human it would be dangerous. But Lady Tsukichikara could survive and heal within hours of the surgery. I assure you, we are keeping a close eye on her. If we smell the human's body bleed due to the demon's claws or fangs, we will perform the surgery immediately."

"Master Xue has things well in hand," Tsukichikara said.

"Our largest concern is that an unscrupulous demon will try to steal my human son," Ryuu said, "He will still be an heir to the empire, even if his brother is a full-blooded demon. Having a half-demon ruler is difficult for my people to accept. But a human ruler will cause revolt."

"So what will you do?" Kagome asked.

"Even if he is human, I will not deny my son his birthright," Ryuu said.

"Teh," Inuyasha said, "You're gonna be assassinated for sure."

"That is a sad statement coming from you," Ryuu laughed, "But we remain hopeful."

"So I guess all we can do is wait," Kagome said.

The families were given rooms near Tsukichikara's. Rin went to visit with Tsukichikara, leaving Midori in Kagome's care. Midori read a book for Faust. She was going to become his apprentice in less than two months.

"This is so boring," Midori closed her book.

"You should do your homework, Mi," Kagome said.

"I read it already," Midori put it aside, "Mother made me bring it to study again. Faust wants me to create some of my drawing illusions, but I have no idea what to show him."

"Huh," Kagome nodded.

"Wanna go into town and look around?" Inuyasha asked.

"It hasn't changed much since I was here last," Midori replied.

"How about a story instead?" Kagome asked, "To pass the time?"

"A story?" Midori asked, "What kind?"

"A fairytale!" Kagome said, "You love those, don't you? Remember those stories we told you as a child?"

"Oh… Hey!" Midori got a scroll and brush, "I could make those come to life. But what are they supposed to look like?"

"Ahh… why not use the people you know as references?" Kagome asked.

"Okay," Midori nodded.

"Which one to start with…" Kagome pondered.

"I'm outta here!" Inuyasha said.

"Be safe," Kagome replied, "Let's start with Snow White."

"Oh! Big Sister gets to be her!" Midori said, "She's got snow white hair."

"Snow White was named for her skin."

"So change the story."

"That's not how it's told."

"Don't care," Midori painted a portrait of her sister, "Big Sister is Snow White. Ryuu gets to be the prince. And Kimiko is the evil stepmother. And for the dwarfs… Jaken, cause he's short!"

"Tsukichikara and the seven Jakens," Kagome laughed.

"Say what now?" Rin popped her head in.

"We're writing a story, I guess," Kagome said.

"The tale of Snow White," Midori said, "Big Sister is Snow White."

"Ummm… kay," Rin nodded along, "You have fun doing that, I'm going to… do something else."

Shaking her head, Midori bent down to continue her work.

…

 _Tsukichikara and the Seven Jakens_

It was winter. The snow fell on the ground, covering the land with a blanket of white. Sitting alone, the noble Lady embroidered a dragon onto her husband's kimono. Sighing, she looked out at the snow.

"How I wish I had a child with hair as white as snow," she said.

The fates must have heard her wish, for the next year, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. With hair as white as snow. Her name was Tsukichikara, but because her hair was so fair, the people called her "Snow White" as a nickname.

Now, the poor lady died after giving birth. So, the Lord's second wife was charged with raising Tsukichikara. Kimiko left the child to her own devices, not caring about the child at all. So despite the fact that Kimiko was a nasty, vile woman, little Tsukichikara grew up sweet and kind.

Kimiko was vain, and liked to look at her reflection a lot. She would spend all day and night staring at herself, because she had nothing better to do. Every day she would ask her mirror who was the most beautiful woman in all the land.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is fairest of us all?" she would ask.

And the mirror would answer, for it always told the truth.

"Lady Kimiko, thou'rt fairest of them all."

Kimiko would give the mirror a snaky smile and be happy. Because she knew the mirror told the truth.

Years went by, and Tsukichikara became a beautiful young woman. The people began to say that she was more beautiful than Lady Kimiko. And one day, the mirror figured it out too.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is fairest of us all?" Kimiko asked one day.

"Lady Kimiko, thou art fairest here, I hold, But Snow White is fairer a thousandfold," the mirror replied.

"Who in the world is Snow White?" she asked in shock.

"That would be what the people have come to call Princess Tsukichikara," Hikari, the lady's handmaiden said, "Because she is a truly beautiful and kind girl."

Kimiko was enraged! She threw a bunch of stuff around and broke all the china in sight. And when she was done with her hissy fit, she ordered that Tsukichikara be shut up in a dungeon.

"My lady, you mustn't be rash!" Hikari said, "Lady Tsukichikara is heir to the throne. If you harm her, Lord Sesshomaru will have your head!"

"That is true," Kimiko replied, "I have yet to give the lord an heir. Despite my incredible beauty, he always preferred that tart, Rin. And now I must take second place to her daughter. I must rid myself of her in a more… subtle manner."

Hikari stood by sadly as her former lady was insulted. But she was cursed by mean Kimiko to obey no one but Kimiko. So she could not warn Tsukichikara of the oncoming danger.

"Take that brat to the mountains and slay her on the road," Kimiko ordered, "We will say that the wolves slayed her while she explored their territory. Carve out her heart and deliver it to me in this box."

Kimiko gave Hikari a silver box. Sadly, Hikari took the box and a knife to kill the princess.

Tsukichikara loved exploring the woods and the mountains. All the animals loved her and so did the people. She was so nice and pretty that she was loved by everyone.

Anyway, Kimiko held the knife up to Tsukichikara's back. Seeing what her servant was about to do, Tsukichikara fell back in shock. But before Hikari brought the knife down, she overcame the curse of Kimiko, if only for a moment.

"Run!" Hikari said, "Lady Kimiko will have you killed! Run and do not return!"

Tsukichikara did just that, disappearing into the woods.

Hikari found a boar nearby. And slayed it instead of the princess. Then she carved out its heart and presented it to Lady Kimiko.

Kimiko was very happy. And since she never looked a heart before, was too stupid to know the difference between the heart of a girl and the heart of a pig. So she put the box on a shelf and went back to staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile, the smart princess ran into the woods. She came across a neat little cabin tucked in the trees. Tsukichikara was tired from her running, so she looked for the residents. But no one was home.

There was food on seven plates, but it was nasty stuff. So Tsukichikara went to the river and got some fish. She also gathered herbs from the woods and made a meal from the fish and herbs. After eating her fill, she laid on one of the futons and fell asleep.

As evening fell, seven imps returned from whatever imps do during the day. They came to their cabin and were surprised to see a girl on one of their beds.

"This is most improper!" the Haughty imp said.

"What is that thing?!" the Cowardly one asked.

"Let's tie her up and sell her to the wolves," Greedy suggested.

"Oh, but wait, look at this food," Haughty said, "It tastes good."

"If we let her be here, we can make her clean and cook for us!" Lazy said.

"I say we sell her!" Greedy said.

"Now see here!" Haughty said, "We cannot have a human girl in our house! That is not proper conduct for imps such as us!"

"What if she tries to eat us?" Cowardly asked.

"But she's so pretty," Creepy said, "Doesn't she look like the lord of this land, the wonderful Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose she does," Haughty said.

"That makes her more valuable!" Greedy said.

"But having her here is almost like having Lord Sesshomaru here," Creepy said, "I say we let her stay."

"Where's the sake?" Drunky asked, "Where did you put the sake?"

"You can drink later, you bum!" Creepy hit Drunky on the head with his staff.

"We must decide what to do with this girl!" Haughty said.

"Let her stay here and work for her food," Smarty said.

Everyone looked at Smarty, then nodded. He was the smartest imp, but rarely said anything. So when he talked, the others listened to him.

Tsukichikara woke up, slightly put off by all the imps staring at her. But she stayed there for a week, cleaning their house (which was not that big) and cooking their meals (which did not take long). So she got bored very quickly.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was looking at herself in the mirror. And she asked it the question.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is fairest of us all?" Kimiko asked.

"Lady Kimiko, thou art fairest here, I hold, But Snow White over the fells, Who with the seven Imps dwells, Is fairer still a thousandfold."

Kimiko screamed. She knew the mirror told the truth. She got really mad and decided to kill Tsukichikara herself. So she had an apple made with poison in it. It was made so delectable, that anyone who saw it would want to eat it. And it would kill anyone who ate it.

Kimiko used her power to disguise herself as a witch. And went to Tsukichikara's hut. Tsukichikara was so happy to see someone taller than her, she was nice to Kimiko and gave her a warm cup of tea.

"You are most kind, dear, please take this as a token of my gratitude," Kimiko held up the apple.

Tsukichikara was really smart. Normally, she would never eat anything strange. But the apple was enchanted to be irresistible. So she ate it.

And then, Tsukichikara fell dead.

Kimiko laughed and ran off into the night, returning to her castle and to looking at herself.

"Oh no!" Creepy cried when he saw that Tsukichikara was dead.

The imps felt bad for some reason, and they decided to build her a coffin made up of glass. They displayed her body in the woods and planted flowers at her grave.

Along came a prince on a white horse. He was handsome and named Ryuu. He was riding by and saw Tsukichikara in the coffin. And he fell in love with her on the spot. He asked if he could have the body to take to his kingdom.

"For fifty pounds of rice," Greedy said.

Ryuu thought the price was high, but agreed. As the imps lifted the coffin, they dropped it, like idiots. But the movement lodged the piece of apple out of Tsukichikara's throat. She coughed it out and started breathing. (Yes that is stupid, but that is how the fairy tale goes. It is better than the prince kissing her awake. I mean, what prince wants to kiss a corpse anyway?)

"She's awake!" Creepy said.

"No refunds," Greedy told Ryuu.

Ryuu was awestruck, and declared his love for her right there. Tsukichikara was crept out that a stranger was doing that, but decided marrying a prince was a good idea. (He was rich.) So she agreed to marry him.

They rode off to his kingdom and got married. And it turned out that Ryuu was not that bad a guy. He was noble and kind and did everything he could to make Tsukichikara happy. They had twins later on.

Now, Sesshomaru found out about Kimiko's attempts to kill his daughter, who he loved very much. So he had Kimiko executed for attempted assassination.

The End

…

"Why am I so pathetic in this story?" Jaken cried.

"Because you are like that," Midori replied nastily.

"Lady Midori… you're so cruel!" Jaken sobbed.

"This isn't really how the story goes," Kagome said.

"I like this one better," Midori replied.

"Lady Tsukichikara is giving birth!" a servant shouted.

"I have to go," Kagome said, "Midori stay with Jaken."

"Okay!" she nodded.

…

Sesshomaru gently held the sleeping from of his grandson in his arms. As a pure dog demon, the child was literally in the form of a dog. The pup rested comfortably in his grandfather's arms, his eyes and ears still closed from delivery. He was about the size of a human infant, and would grow to the size of a horse within the next few months. By that time, he would have some command of his humanoid form.

Rin held their human grandson, staring at him with love and some disbelief. The boy had her brown eyes, and was already taking in the world around him. His eyes had an intelligent spark to them. Patches of black hair grow from his head. And his blood was pure human, with no trace of demon blood. As unbelievable as it was, it was true.

"I can't believe it," Rin shook her head.

"It is remarkable," Sesshomaru replied.

His demon grandson, the pure concentration of Sesshomaru's blood. The boy had the marks of Sesshomaru's bloodline. The double strips on his cheeks and the crescent moon of Sesshomaru's clan. His fur was pure white, with a puff around his neck, like Sesshomaru. The boy could easily pass as Sesshomaru's double.

"So, will they get along?" Rin placed the baby in a crib.

Sesshomaru stepped a few paces away from the human twin. In his arms, the pup began to squirm and whine in fear. As Sesshomaru stepped closer to the human brother, the pup calmed down.

"I guess that answers my question," Rin laughed.

She walked over and gently stroked the pup's ears. The pup yawned and fell asleep. Sesshomaru placed him in the crib with his brother. They slept side by side, an odd pair indeed.

"This is a most happy day for the Dragon Lands and the Western Lands," Jaken said, "Your bloodline is sure to last a hundred thousand years, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin looked out the window, her face solemn.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It just seems… pointless," Rin said, "It's silly, I know. But… it's sad that his human blood was separated. It means… my bloodline is…"

She shook her head in dismay.

"Rin, you are the grandmother to both of them," Sesshomaru said, "The pup and the boy. Tsukichikara is their mother. They will not forget that they are descended from you. If they are to remember that they are mine, they must recall that they are yours."

"But what if they want to forget?" Rin asked, "The human descendants and the demons? What if the demons want to say they're pureblooded and the humans refuse to say that they have a demon ancestor? When they were part human and part demon, they could never deny it. But now… they can forget."

She was looking far into the future, to a time even Sesshomaru could not envision. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her close to him.

"Those foolish enough to forget do not deserve to carry your blood, Beloved," he said, "But they will not forget. We will make such a mark on history that they will not be allowed to forget. This legacy of yours will bring a new people to this world. A people made of humans and demons. I will make sure you are not forgotten, Rin."

Looking at him, Rin pressed her face to his chest.

"You always know what to say, Sesshomaru," she said.

"Tsukichikara's fast asleep," Kagome came into the room, "Apparently, she's been awake for two weeks. Ryuu's with her. How are the twins?"

"Sleeping," Rin replied.

"It's too bad they don't have the ears," Kagome sighed, "Oh well. Congratulations, you two. I'm sure you'll be great grandparents."

Rin and Kagome stayed with the twins. The demon servants had much to learn about caring for human infants. Skipping out on their talk, Sesshomaru went to check on Midori. His youngest had fallen asleep at the table as she worked. Slightly amused, Sesshomaru picked her up and put her on the bed. After pulling the blanket over her, he looked at her work.

Midori had drawn up images of Tsukichikara, Ryuu, and a disturbing number of Jakens on a scroll. The illustrations moved as he looked at them, enacting text written next to them in Midori's… unique narrative style. He recognized the tale as one he had heard Kagome tell Rin long ago. Midori had others written out, with room for illustrations. Apparently, this was the sample of her magic to be presented to Faust.

"No… no more Jakens," Midori mumbled in her sleep.

Leaving her to sleep, Sesshomaru left the scrolls with her stories.

…

 _Cinderellrin_

One upon a time, there was a kind woman, who gave birth to a lovely, kind girl. This girl's name was Rin.

One day, the woman's husband died. Who knows what of, all we know is that he died. So the woman married a second time. This time, she married a nasty man with two evil sons. Rin was stuck with Rigast as a step-father. And his sons, Dracon and Naroku.

Rigast was mad because Rin was better behaved than his sons. But he liked to be lazy, so he made Rin do all the housework. Rin's mother was killed by wolves on the road one day, so Rin was left with no parents. But she was too young to live on her own, so she was stuck with Rigast and his cruel sons.

Every day, Rin tidied up the house and cooked the meals. She mended the clothes, fed the animals, and kept the fire going. Rigast went out and got drunk every night, so Rin needed to take care of him when he got home. Dracon was always lazy and did nothing. And Naroku was always in his room, doing something evil. These were bad people she was stuck with.

One day, the Lord of the land decided to have a festival. Inu no Taisho hoped his son would find a nice girl to marry, and then have kids with. Because the land needed heirs. But Prince Sesshomaru was only interested in conquest, not love. So Inu no Taisho had his work cut out for him.

Rin's house received an invitation. Rigast saw it and thought it was a great chance to talk himself up to the prince. So he and his sons gave Rin a bunch of work to get them ready for the festival.

"Rin, wash my kimono!" Naroku would say.

"Rin, polish my armor!" Dracon would say.

"Why do you have armor if you never get out of the house?" Rin muttered to herself.

All day, Rin polished armor and washed kimonos. As soon as they were ready, she had no time to get ready to go the festival herself.

"You're not allowed to go," Rigast said, "You must stay here and do something stupid because I hate you for some reason."

"Yeah!" Naroku agreed, "No one would look twice at a dirty urchin like you anyway."

"Such a lowborn girl doesn't belong near the prince," Dracon agreed.

Rin was so heartbroken, she cried.

The three mean men left.

Then, in a flash, a beautiful woman appeared.

"Rin, you are a kind, loving young woman," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I am Lady Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother," Inukimi said, "That boy of mine is a fine demon, but completely clueless where it comes to women. So I have to make sure he does not marry someone unsuitable like that Kimiko woman. I think you will do."

With a wave of her hand, Inukimi changed Rin's ragged Kimono to a lovely one with four layers of silk.

"Go to the festival and twist that son of mine around your finger," Inukimi said.

With that, the strange woman vanished.

Rin was confused, but very happy she could go to the ball. So, with a happy smile on her face, she ran for the festival.

Now, Sesshomaru was bored, and would have rather been wandering the wilderness or battling someone rather than be at the festival. And he absolutely hated talking to Ryuu, Dracon, and Naroku.

But then, he saw Rin. And instantly fell in love with her. (That is stupid, but the story says he does, so he does.) Rin, of course, fell in love with the handsome, powerful prince. And they spent the evening together.

"Ha ha ha!" Naroku said, "I am not here to dance and eat! I have come… to devour all your souls!"

With that, Naroku transformed into a big spider demon. But Sesshomaru's cool little brother stepped forward with his sword Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No!" Naroku said.

"There you go," Inuyasha said, "Now your festival isn't ruined!"

"You've destroyed half the town, half-witted, half-brother," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha said in dismay.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted.

As she said the words, Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the Beads of Subjection for destroying half the town and writing himself into the story. Then he had to clean up the mess all by himself.

Sesshomaru and Rin got married that day and later had a pretty little girl with snow white hair, but that's another story.

…

"Come on!" Inuyasha said, "I thought the story could use a little excitement."

"Next time, I'll kill your character off," Midori replied.

"This isn't even how the story goes," Kagome sighed, "Where are the glass slippers?"

"This is better," Inuyasha said, "I always thought that old story needed more demons and swords."

"It would be a pain to rewrite it," Midori said, "Well, whatever."

Midori painted the scene of Inuyasha destroying Naroku with the Wind Scar. Then the one of her parents getting married.

…

 _Sango Trapped in a Tower (Rapunzel)_

Once upon a time, there was a witch. She grew a garden full of tasty greens. (I guess they were, I hate vegetables.) So man snuck in and stole some. And the witch got mad. So the witch stole their daughter and locked her in a tall tower. Her name was Sango.

Sango's hair grew and grew and grew. And it grew until it could reach the bottom of the tower. Now, a man was wandering by. The monk looked up and saw the pretty girl.

"Excuse me, fair lady, might you lower your hair so I can climb up?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm going to let you pull at my hair, you weirdo?" she asked, "There's a curse on the door that I can't break. Get a monk who can break that!"

"I happen to be a monk, fair lady," he said, "I shall break the curse."

So the monk broke the curse. Miroku, for that was the handsome monk's name, was so impressive that the pretty Sango fell in love with him right away.

"Miss, would you bear my children?" he asked Sango.

"Oh, Master Monk," she blushed, as pink as a cherry blossom in spring, "I promise I shall, and I shall follow you all the days of my life. We will have four wonderful children together."

Then she fell into his arms and they traveled for her home village to get her parents' blessing.

Just kidding. The woman was crept out by the proposal from a total stranger and hit him on the head.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Sango said, "I'm off to train as a demon slayer."

With that, she walked away back to her father's village.

…

"Will you stop writing all over my scrolls?!" Midori shouted.

Sango and Miroku both looked at her awkwardly and dropped the brushes in their hands.

"We just thought your story could use a little drama," Miroku said.

"You just thought you could make yourself look cool," Sango said, "And since when do I talk the way you wrote me?"

"Well, that's how I choose to remember our courtship."

"You flirted with every woman you saw, even after promising to marry me," Sango huffed.

"Leave my scrolls alone," Midori snatched up the scrolls.

"Master Miroku, aren't you here to see the twins?" Akito asked.

"Ah, yes," Miroku said, "Let's go, Sango."

The couple left the room. Midori laid out the scroll and groaned.

"This is good enough," she decided.

…

 _Sleeping Annoyance_

Once upon a time, blah blah blah. Anyway, a princess was under a curse to sleep because her parents made a fairy angry. She pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel because no one had ever told her not to touch one. Vines of roses grow all around the castle with sharp thorns. And the princess slept in the castle for over a hundred years.

A wandering monk named Akito came walking by, seeing the overgrowth of rose vines. He used his scared arrow to shoot the vines down. He explored the castle, coming across the princess.

When Master Akito saw the lovely young maiden, his heart was stolen for he fell in love with her loveliness. Her name was Rei-

Actually, her name was Aimi. Master Akito approached her and bent down to kiss her awake and break the spell.

Ignore that paragraph up there. As I was saying, the princess's name was Rei. The woman named Aimi was a witch disguised as the princess in hope of luring Master Akito away and eating his soul.

No! That was a lie, Aimi was the real princess.

No, it was Rei!

It was Aimi!

Akito placed a sacred seal on the castle, protecting all wandering travelers from the evil witch. And the princess was cursed to sleep for eternity. Whoever she was.

…

Growling at Aimi and Rei, Midori took her scroll away. Akito watched them in bemusement.

"Why does everyone keep trying to change my stories?!" Midori grumbled.

Aimi and Rei put the brushes down on the table. Sighing in exhaustion, Aimi looked over at Akito.

"Master Akito, may I speak to you?" Aimi asked.

"Sure," he nodded.

"What? You're going off alone with her?!" Rei asked in horror.

"It's a private matter," Aimi replied.

"I'm not letting you be alone with him," Rei slithered after the pair.

Annoyed, Midori picked up the snake.

"Ooofff!" Rei exclaimed as Midori took a hold of her.

"Let me go!" Rei demanded.

Akito left Rei and Midori behind and took Aimi to the balcony.

"My brother is rebuilding the demon slayer village with our uncle," Aimi said, "I was there last month, and I met a friend of my brother's."

"That sounds nice," Akito said.

"He's asked me to marry him," Aimi said listlessly.

"Oh…" Akito said, "Have you considered it?"

Aimi blinked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Aimi…" Akito said quickly, "I… I'm sorry," he bowed his head.

"I know," she replied, "I've been deluding myself for too long. That's why I've decided to give up. When I leave here, I'm going back to the demon village to marry him."

Aimi looked up at him, and standing up on her toes, gave Akito a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you find happiness, Master Akito," Aimi smiled, "But let's not tell Rei until after I leave, okay?"

"Why?" he asked dumbly.

"Just consider it your wedding present to me," she winked, "Do you like her at all?"

"Well…" he scratched his head, "She's sweet at times, but… I've never really fallen for anyone. If I ever did meet that girl, I'd never let her go."

"I see," Aimi said sadly, "So I had no chance."

"Well… I do wish you the greatest happiness from the bottom of my heart," Akito said, "You should settle for no less than a man who can love you absolutely. Because you are a wonderful woman, Aimi. Even if I'm not the one for you."

"Oh, Master Akito," Aimi sobbed happily, "Thank you!"

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Akito's face turned red as she embraced him.

…

"What are they saying?!" Rei asked.

Midori did not elaborate.

"ARRGGG!" Rei's face turned hot pink with anger.

"Just let it alone," Midori said, "Why do you even care so much?"

"Because Master Akito could be taken away," Rei replied.

"Is it really fair to keep forcing your feelings on him when he doesn't return them?"

Rei's eyes widened. Then she curled around in a circle and laid on the cushions, looking depressed.

"Master Akito saved me," Rei said, "I've always been grateful. I never ever thought I would meet a man I wanted to marry. But then he appeared, like a knight in shining armor. He's so kind and handsome. I can't help but like him."

"How would that even work?" Midori asked, "I mean… you're a snake."

"I have a human form!" Rei shouted.

With a flash, she appeared in a white kimono with pink flowers and a pink obi. She was pretty, with bright blue eyes and long black hair held back by two lotus hairpins.

"Why don't you use that form more often?" Midori asked.

"I like being a snake," she replied, "People carry me around."

"You're a spoiled little brat," Midori declared, "And when I'm saying that, it's sad."

"Why you…" Rei cursed.

"We're back," Aimi said, "Who's that?"

"Rei, you're in your human form," Akito said.

"You're that little snake?" Aimi asked in surprise, "You look so normal. No scales or tale or slit nostrils-"

"I'm a divine messenger, not a demon," Rei replied haughtily.

"So do you have any powers besides transformation?" she asked.

"I have… a few powers," Rei turned pink, "I can cast dispels and purification."

She showed Aimi a charm she carried. Aimi took it in her palm.

"This isn't very powerful," Aimi looked at the charm.

Aimi channeled pure power into the charm, making it glow. Rei gasped in surprise.

"You… you!" she pointed at Aimi.

"My father's a monk," Aimi put the charm down, "Of course I can use pure power. But I chose to be a demon slayer."

"Aimi's very talented," Akito said, "Rei, I've been meaning to ask you."

"Huh?" Rei looked up at him.

"What were you doing that day I found you? With all those demons?" he asked.

"I was… trying to release the human souls that suffered because of that demon's aura," Rei said, "But I got caught in the miasma instead. If you hadn't come along, I would have been lost."

"Hmm…" Akito pondered, "I see… Perhaps you should not take on such powerful opponents while you are still training."

"Yes…" she flushed redder in embarrassment, "I sometimes lose my head and bite off more than I can chew. And I have a fragile constitution to boot."

"How have you survived this long?" Aimi asked.

"Being a snake has some convenience," Rei said brightly, "I can just slip away from danger."

"In other words, you run away."

"I'm no coward!"

"I wouldn't say that," Akito laughed, "I think you're very brave."

Rei's face got pinker.

"I never want to fall in love if it makes me look that goofy," Midori said.

Just then, a young fox demon walked in. With blond hair and blue eyes and a handsome face, he looked around the room.

"I'm looking for Lord Sesshomaru," he said, "I have a message from Ambassador Lin."

"Down the hall," Akito pointed.

The young fox demon bowed. Midori looked up at him. The fox demon gave her a smile. As he did, Midori felt her face heat up and her stomach do cartwheels. When he left, her face was all red.

"Look at that," Aimi teased, "She likes him."

"She's all red," Rei added slyly.

"Shut up! He just took me by surprise! I don't care one bit about Kin!" Midori prattled.

"You even now his name," Rei pointed out.

"He's Ambassador Lin's assistant! He delivers messages to Father and Tsuki. That's all! I never even notice him!"

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Rei asked, "Maybe I should give up on Master Akito and consider him."

A hot swell of anger built in Midori's chest.

"You stay away from him!" Midori said.

"Ha!" Aimi said.

"You like him!" Rei said.

Turning beet red, Midori put her face in her hands and turned away. Hot faced from embarrassment, she hid from the others and their teasing.

"Hey, it's time for the naming ceremony," Kagome said, "Come on."

All of them gathered in the dining hall. Tsukichikara and Ryuu each carried one of the twins. Ryuu held up the demon pup.

"I now present to you, Prince Jianyu," Ryuu announced.

All the demons cheered.

"And, my other son," Ryuu gestured to Tsukichikara.

"Prince Hitoro," Tsukichikara held up the human child.

More cheers came from the hall. After the princes were named, the crowd broke up to eat and to offer congratulations to Ryuu and Tsukichikara.

"I hear you've made an interesting story scroll," Ryuu said to Midori.

He offered her a cake. Taking it, Midori gobbled it up.

"I did, you're in it," she said, "So is Big Sister and everyone else."

"Are you in it?" he asked.

"No, I'm the writer… for the most part," she muttered.

"I hope you'll let me read it."

"You won't change anything?"

"Why would I do that?" Ryuu asked in confusion.

Midori smiled.

"You can read it, Big Brother," she said.

Ryuu's eyes popped as he smiled.

"Mi, did you just call me-"

"It's no big deal," she said, "I just like you slightly more than everyone else this week. Except Big Sister, Mother, Father, Big Brother Akito, Aunt Kagome-"

"I get the idea," he put his hand up to stop her, "But I'm happy you see me as your older brother."

"Well, you make Big Sister happy," Midori admitted, "So you can't be all bad."

"Mi, come over here and say hi to your nephews," Rin said.

Running to her mother, Midori smiled, surrounded by the people she loved.

That was the best story.

Fin.

…

Author's Note: Okay, this is the final chapter. I have had a blast writing this, but I want to move on to other projects. Winter quarter is going to start in January and I am expecting one of my classes to be nightmare inducing. So I am going to stop here.

I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to those reading in December 2016. Thank you.


End file.
